Naruto The King Of Chaos
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Abandoned by his father from a small mistake done to the seal, Naruto now more older seeks revenge for the one who abandoned him and lied to his mother. But revenge is never straight forward. Watch as Naruto carves a path straight into the heart of Konoha, striking fear into their hearts and confronts the father that lied about him. Kushina Minato alive. Minato Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new fanfic made by me.**

 **I trust that you know what you've gotten yourself into.**

 **This ride will be slightly more darker than Naruto's Flames, my other fanfic. For those of you who love dark Naruto I welcome you and hope you enjoy the ride. For those who aren't hold on tight, by the end of this you'll see why dark Naruto is so enjoyable.**

 **In this fanfic, Naruto will be forgotten and tormented.**

 **He'll become the embodiment of immortality. As well he'll be the avatar to three powerful beings.**

 **It will be a multi crossover like Naruto's Flames. In this fanfic I took Dishonored, Dawn Of War and Naruto and wrapped it into one.**

 **Please, sit back releax and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: From Pain Rises...

October 10th. The night the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and layed waste to everything living thing. There were many casualties for the forces of Konoha.

Shortly after the whole thing the Yondaime appeared with his newly born twin children. One looking like her mother the other like him. Deciding to seal the beast into his children he split the Kyuubi from its chakra and placed it inside his daughter he named Hitomi and the soul into Naruto his son.

Unfortunately he made a terrible mistake with the seal matrix for Naruto and the soul of Kyuubi merged with Naruto. Due to his closed mind, he started to see Naruto as the demon more than his son.

Returning with only Hitomi and lying to his wife's face, the two mourned the 'death' of their son. The village was slowly rebuilding itself and Hitomi was praised for holding the beast's soul which she never held back.

And now...

Waking up to a bright morning, Hitomi, now 16 years old was going into her graduation exam. Feeling all cheerful she climbed out of bed and got dressed consisting of black second skin pants, a white collared shirt which was buttoned bown to reveal bust a bit of her developing bust, and some running shoes.

Her hair was just like her mothers while she had her father's eyes. Walking down she saw her family sitting at the table waiting for her. Smiling to her family which made them smile as well.

"Morning." she said as she sat at the table.

"Ready for today?" asked Minato as he turned the page of his newspaper.

That was when Hitomi noticed the front page of her father's newspaper. It read: Mysterious monster attacks noble family.

It couldn't have been the Uchiha massacre as that happened way before this paper was published. Her only friend Satsuki and her brother survived. It was a true tragedy. After breakfast she walked out the estate and went to the academy.

Walking along the way she spotted her other frineds, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba. They knew about her secret and were willing to help her master it.

That was when they noticed Sasuke. The twin brother of Satsuki. He was a real dick and was always being all broody on everything. His only response he every gave of his famous, "Hn."

They were more aquantinces than friends. As they walked the one topic that was on everyone's mind surfaced.

"Did you hear about the latest murder done by that guy?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes, they say he's a powerful assassin with a flee on sight order in the Bingo Book." replied Kiba.

"Who ever he is, he can't stand up to an Uchiha like me." said Sasuke puffing out his chest.

"You may be an Uchiha, but you're still too cocky for your own liking." said Satsuki as she slammed her fist into her brother's head.

Yes, it was true. The one they called Child Of Darkness was the most renowned assassin ever to exist. Bedtime stories were modified to fit him in it as the bad guy. But it never worked as he was always killing the good guy. Leaving children with nightmares of him coming in the dead of night to kill them.

No one has ever seen his face. The only people who have are all dead. When the bodies are found, they all share common things apart from how gruesome the murder is. Their tongue, ears and eyes were all ripped out.

It was like the old saying: See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. No one dared to even speak his name. It was now at that point.

Unknown to them, a certain white haired boy was watching them. His red slitted eyes watched with great interest as he watched his sister go about her day without even knowing she had a brother.

Yes, this person was Naruto. He would've gone by the name, Naruto Uzumaki if he wanted to, but then again. They would think he was joking around. No one knew the truth. But he did.

After Minato abandoned him, making his parents think he was dead. Little Naruto was raised by demonic foxes, due to them being drawn by his fox like appearance. It wasn't his fualt that he became a hanyou right?

While he lived with the foxes, his hair turned snow white and his eyes went from crystal blue, to demonic red. He trained like mad, building up hi strength as a hanyou. That was when he awoke his hanyou side.

When he awoke it, a tattoo apeared on his left hand. On the top of his hand was what looked like an eye in a triangle with multiple line like cracks moving up his arm, stopping at his elbow.

Shortly after that, he was approached by three of the most powerful beings in all existance. The three each gave him a piece of their power making him their avatar. The three people that visited him was Kami herself, the Shinigami and the Outsider.

The Ousider gave him the power to bend forces to his will, abilities like Blink and Dark Vision. The Shinigami gave Naruto the power he used to use, known as the Nightbringer. And Kami gave him the power to ressurect an undead race of powerful beings known as the Necrons. As well she gave him the ability to have space time travel powers, making inter dimensional travel possible.

After they gave him the powers, they told him that it was now a bloodline and could be passed down to his children. So far he didn't have anyone yet as they were too afraid of him, but there was one who loved him. Walking into a parlor that had strippers in it, Naruto walked up to the bar.

His clothing consisted of black pants with black shoes. White collared shirt with a black trench coat over the shirt. On the end of the sleeves were what looked like white crosses ( **A.N.** Think Justin's crosses on his jacket from Soul Eater). Around his neck was a gold chained necklass which had a pendant on it. The pendant was a gold kanji word for Death. He also had a mask, but he hid it through a seal on the side of his face. He also had a choker like collar around his neck with a wierd symbol on the buckel. Some found it wierd with him having that around his neck, but he loved it.

"The usual?" asked the bartender.

Nodding his head, the bartender slid him a glass of whiskey and a new mission. Unraveling the scroll, Naruto saw it was a mission to assassinate a person who was a high ranking dictator. Turned out the village he was threatening was putting their loved ones into the gas mines which killed them in a few days. This mission came from a woman who just recently lost her lover.

These missions paid very well. Being the most strongest in his line of work the jobs were very good. Getting paid 140 000 ryo every successful assassination.

Paying for the drink he walked out and Blinked to the trees where he began to run across to his new target.

The only reason why he became an assassin was number one, hone in on his powers as both the avatar of the three and his hanyou powers. And number 2 he needed enough blood to awaken the Necrons.

So here he was, once again hunting for his new prey.

 **And scene.**

 **There will be a Naruto pairing here.**

 **I was thinking that seeing that he has the ability to do inter dimensional travel he can go to the world of Akame Ga Kill and take Esdeath with him.**

 **I say Esdeath is because she is so fucking hot. And any of you who have seen the anime know what I'm talking about.**

 **As well I'm thinking on Kirche from Familiar of Zer.**

 **He will have atleast 3 to 5 girls. Max 6.**

 **Let me know via review on who you want in the harem.**

 **Rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back.**

 **So as for the summary. Naruto was abandoned as a child and is now an assassin. He will be more than just an assassin.**

 **This is going to be very good. This story will hold a bit of melow drama so just bare with it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Life I...

The mission was a success. Naruto was currently running from the rooftops while being chased by three platoons of Jounin. His masked face had glowing red eyes that were glazed with malice as he gazed back at them.

His mask was the one of the things he prized, but this mask only took second place. It was made of a black material with lenzes to zoom in on his targets. With a white skull painted on the front. Why was he running away?

Oh he is running because he killed the high ranked official like the message stated and while he was doing that, he got caught. He didn't get caught by accident. He did it on purpose.

He enjoyed the feel of being chased. The excitement it brought him. The sheer feeling sent chills down his spine. He was ranked the top SSS criminal in the Bingo Book. His exploits were legendary.

Pulling out a pistol which was a full balck colour he named Raven, he pulled the trigger and sent the bullet into one of the Jounin's head. This one weapon wasn't his main weapons, oh no. Too loud for him. He only used this weapon when he was being chased.

His main weapon were two flick knives hidden in his sleeves. ( **A.N.** Think assassin's creed knives in the sleeves.).

Sending two more bullets into a few more Jounin, Naruto Blinked out the village and was now no where to be seen.

Stopping in their tracks the Jounin knew that they had failed, their leader was now dead and now that stupid bitch Shion will take the throne. Yes, Shion from Demon Country was dethroned, and she was the one who requested the aid of the Child Of Darkness.

Running back to the rendevous point the person sent in the letter, he stopped by a tree and dropped to one knee.

 **"Mission has been completed. The throne now belongs to you."** said Naruto as his glowing eyes died down to a meer dim.

"Good work." came Shion's voice from behind the tree.

"Your pay will be delivered to you by tomorrow.".

 **"As per you requested."** said Naruto as he got up and Blinked away.

Shion stood behind the tree clearly shaken by the person she hired. This person was vicious from what her guard had told her, but she never expected him to be so ruthless. He was definately like a demon.

Releasing a sigh of relief she would help turn the Demon Country into a good place. Maybe even hire the Child Of Darkness as a personal assassin to be her right hand.

Of course he would get a place to stay, but there was one thing. What did he look like under the mask? She knew the need to hide one's face, but when out in the open she heard only a select few are able to utter his name without facing the end of his blade.

 **With the family.**

The Namikaze family were eating in peace when they felt a shiver run up their spines, thinking it was nothing they carried on eating. But that was distrubed when a kunai with a note attached to it was embedded in the table.

Pulling the note off the kunai, Minato's eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"What's wrong tou-san?" asked Hitomi.

"It's nothing, go get ready for bed." said Minato.

When their daughter left, Kushina was shown the letter. She too became shocked at what she saw.

The note read in big letters:

I'm Coming Home.

The abandoned son.

"Who is this abandoned son? Minato-kun, you know I'd never cheat on you." said Kushina.

"I never said you would." said Minato.

"Would you?" asked Kushina.

"Never." replied Minato.

That left a massive question in the air. Who was the abandoned son? Who was he? What would he look like?

Either way they would find out soon.

Tomorrow, Minato will sign Hitomi and her team a C-Rank mission. It would be her first. And hopefully not the last.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto walked into his home, which was a very nice cozy two storey house, complete with little lights lighting up the garden path leading up the walkway to the door. Despite being the all powerful person gaining the power of three gods and most likely being the embodiement of immortality, he had a very big weakness. And that was the person living inside his house. The person was also the first person that held his heart and was the one that held first place in his prized possessions.

Deactivating his mask and turning his eyes from red slits to just being red he walked into his house.

Opening the door to his house he was greeted with his face being shoved into two large breasts with a very happy sounding wife.

Upon pulling his head out from her generous bosom, Naruto looked at his beautiful cyan haired wife. Esdeath was her name. And she loved every bit of Naruto ever since he stole her heart away.

 **Que Flashback.**

Naruto was practicing his dimesional travel ability and some how opened a portal to a distant land he had never seen before. Walking through the portal, Naruto found himself in the world of Akame Ga Kill. And some person had just enlisted him in a tournament. Deciding to roll with it he took part in the tournament.

Winning against his opponent very easily, Naruto gave a very satisfied look on his face, which won the heart of Esdeath who watch with great interest. When he made that smile, she instantly fell in love with him.

After she walked to the arena floor she slammed the collar around his neck and dragged him off to her room.

Once they were in the bedroom, Naruto and her got to know each other very well. Learning of her past, and her learning of his she agreed to leave her world to be with him in his, but not after having a heated session of passionate sex. After that, Naruto opened a potral to his world. He showed her everything that the little unamed village had to offer, also that he was abandoned by his father and was planning on revenge. He also told her about the three abilities he had and that they could be passed down to their children. Even that the village held a sleeping undead race of sentient machines called Necrons under their feet.

She confessed to always love him after a few months of dating, which caused Naruto to drop down on one knee and pull out a gold ring with a beautiful ruby as the gem. Naruto told her that he'd love to keep the collar around his neck, making her feel so hot under the collar. She never knew Naruto had this side, he was the perfect match for her.

A little after that the two were married and were already expecting a child.

Naruto couldn't be more happy. He had a wife, a good life which payed the bills. Also when Naruto told her about him being an assassin, she replied that with a kiss on his lips and said that she didn't care at all.

This only resulted in the two making out more.

 **End Flashback.**

"Hello my love." said Naruto as he smiled to his wife. She wore a blue night gown that really brought out her eyes. It was also hard for Naruto to not look at her. She must have been a goddess when she was born with that figure on her. He heard many of the villagers that looked at her with lust, but he laughed when she told him that she turned them all down.

Gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, Naruto received a kiss from her as she closed the door.

"Welcome home dear." said Esdeath as Naruto sat down with her on the couch resting her head on his shoulder with their pet fox they named Kurama jump onto the couch.

Slinging an arm around her he pulled her closer to him. Enoying the lovely heartbeat he had, Esdeath soon fell into a blissful sleep while Naruto smiled at her.

He picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Setting her down and then running his hands along her stomach which was slowly growing with their child. Kurama soon came into the room and curled up at the foot of the bed.

Naruto felt happy, it was never like this when he grew up. When he lived with the foxes he had to hunt to stay alive. Kill or be killed they taught him. They also taught him how to fight and look for opportunities in an enemy's attacks, in addition he was also taught to use as little energy as possible while issuing strong attacks.

He wanted to have his child grow up healthy and strong, but he didn't want his child to have the same life he had. That was when he definately made the ultimate decision, when his child was born, he'd quit being an assassin and focus on living as a normal person. Heh but not before he shows what happens when you mess with a demon.

With that thought in mind, Naruto stripped down to his boxers and joined his wife in a blissful sleep. He knew that he had riled up his 'father' with the letter he sent, he only wished to hurt his father. Not his mother and sister even though he never saw them up close.

The two snuggled into each other and soon were holding each other like tomorrow would rip them from each other's embrace. As Naruto slept, he couldn't help but think that if he brought in another lover. What would Esdeath think?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is already married to a woman who is super hot. He also might have enough blood to ressurect the Necrons that sleep in their crypts.**

 **Next chapter will be released soon.**

 **Rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back.**

 **Thank you all for tuning into Naruto The King Of Chaos. Many of you don't know it but there was one of my friends made me his Beta.**

 **I felt honored to it. But before he could post a single chapter he was killed in a car crash. I never got to say goodbye. May God watch over him. Or punish him depending on how he lived.**

 **Anyway, this is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: From dust I am...

Waking up to find Esdeath not sleeping next to him, Naruto stretched his tired limbs and got dressed in his usual work clothes. After getting dressed, he walked down the stairs to find his wife there cooking something on the pan.

She wore the clothing she bought from Naruto's money from his assassination missions. She was currently wearing a purple dress that came to her knees and was cut along the sides to allow more movement under a white apron. Her hair was pulled back in a plat and she was humming their wedding song as she cooked. The song she hummed was Ashes Remain Right Here.

The song was so beautiful. It will always be hers and Naruto's favourite song.

Turning around she came to the sight of her husband standing in the door looking at her. Giving her husband a smile she went back to cooking. That was when she felt two big strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Morning Esdeath-chan." said Naruto as he kissed her neck which had the mate mark.

The mark was that of a moon with the shadow of a wolf howling to the moon on the surface. Which was surrounded by six tails going in a circle. When they had sex the second time, Naruto couldn't surpress his demonic urges and he clamped down on her neck, forever bounding her to him. When he told her of what he did, she came out the news that she was pregnant and will never leave Naruto. This made the two very happy. Happy for Naruto because Esdeath was not scared of being bound to him and Esdeath was happy because she would now have the means to finally say that she's connected to her husband.

"Morning love." replied Esdeath.

Releasing his grip on her, Naruto sat at the table and waited for his wife to finish breakfast. That was when a white flash blinded him and her. When it dissappeared, there was Kami in all her glory.

She was dressed in a white kimono, which gave zero imagination to the eye. She was very beautiful. Her snow white hair was long that reached her knees. On her forehead was a cresent moon and her eyes were a beautiful blue. Her skin was porcelin cream.

"Okaa-san. What brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"Just seeing how my son was doing. Why else?" asked Kami as she sat at the table.

When Naruto was made the avatar of the three gods, there was a small problem with the power of inter dimensional travel. Naruto couldn't access it and when he would, it would leave him serverly injured. After much talk with him, Kami decided to make him her son. That way he would become compatible with the power.

After forming a blood contract with her, Naruto grew wings, with eyes would go full blue and a cresent moon would appear on his forehead. This made him see Kami as his mother, seeing that he now had cut all ties with his biological family. So now he was a hanyou, but the part that was human was now made of godly power. Making him a nephilim, a being housing both demon and angel. A being of ultimate stature.

"Morning Kami-san. How are you today?" asked Esdeath as she walked in with the food.

"No need to be formal with me daughter-in-law. I was just wanting to see how my son, you and your child were doing." said Kami.

"Thanks kaa-san. But I know why you've come. You've decided when it is time for me to awaken the Necrons." replied Naruto as he cut his egg and scooped up some toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Soon. All you need is one more soul and then you'll have enough to awaken them. I wish you luck. You are after all their god and their lord." said Kami.

"I understand that. But why was it that I had to collect souls?" asked Naruto now with him mouth cleared of food.

"The reason was to put enough power into their weapons. The Necrons run on two things. Their ancient technology and the souls of their prey." replied Kami ( **A.N.** The second thing is not true. I just added it in to make them more badass).

"I see. So just a few more souls." said Esdeath as she was shown the crypts which house the sleeping Necrons.

"That's right. Just a few more. Once it is done, you can bring them back to life. The mission that will be arriving soon will suffice." said Kami as she vanished.

"I really like her." said Esdeath as she couldn't get over the fact that she'd have a god as her mother-in-law.

"Well you don't know her more than I do." said Naruto as he went back to eating.

Deciding to talk about something else. Esdeath came to an idea. Surprisingly, she would never have suspected what Naruto would say to the idea.

"Hey Naruto-chan." said Esdeath making Naruto stop what he was doing, swallow the food in his mouth and give her his utmost attention.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"There is a subject I want to ask you about." said Esdeath looking shy about it.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I do love you, and I know you return my feelings. But I think it's time to add a new lover for you." said Esdeath making Naruto's mouth hang open.

"What? You want me to have an affair with another woman?" asked Naruto.

"No it's not like that. The woman and I will also live together. We'll just be sharing you." said Esdeath making Naruto think this over.

After a few minutes of thinking Naruto agreed to it. He would go to other dimensions and find a woman there to bring back. Esdeath didn't care what the girl looked like as long as she loved Naruto.

As they finished breakfast there was a knock on the door. Opening the door Naruto saw it was a courier with a scroll in his hand.

"Morning Naruto-dono, Esdeath-dono." he said.

"Morning." replied the two.

"A new mission has been given to you. I think this one will be a fun one." said the courier as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Leaving the two to read the scroll Naruto and Esdeath nearly had a heart attack.

Mission read as follows:

 **Mission Type:** Assassination.

 **Target:** Gato and the Demon Brothers.

 **Reasons for assassination:** Oppressing a country and milking it dry.

 **Client:** Unkown origin.

 **Randevous point after assassination:** Outside and old house.

 **Total amount for successful assassination:** 140 000 000 ryo.

 **Other Information:** People who get in the way are expendable.

"Fuck my life." was all Naruto could say.

Never had a single assassination mission came to this much. Sure he would get 140 000 ryo but not something like this. These people must be really desperate.

"Esdeath-chan." said Naruto but she put a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about me. Go, do your job. Bring home the last soul." said Esdeath.

"I'll see you soon my love." said Naruto as he gave her a kiss before heading out the door.

"See you." called Esdeath as she watched her husband Blink onto the roof of another house.

Calling up his mask, Naruto sped to Wave to end this person. After all, an assassin isn't a mercernary. It's a weapon and a weapon is only useful in the hands of those who know how to use it.

 **In the hokage's office.**

Minato was busy handing out missions to genin squads coming in and one of them was Team 7. Team 7 consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke and Satsuki Uchiha and Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Bringing in Tora the cat for the 29th time. Giving the cat back to her owner Minato went on to giving them a new D-Rank mission. As well as catching Tora who had escaped again.

"Tou-san. Can we get a higher mission. I'm tired of these missions. They're so lame." said Hitomi now seething with anger.

"A Genin team must complete 40 D-Rank missions to be able to go into a higher mission." said Iruka.

"That's quite alright Iruka. It's now time for them to get their first C-Rank mission." said Minato handing them a new mission.

After that Tazuna walked in and told them what he thought. After evaluating them they chose to meet up in 30 minutes at the South Gate.

When Team 7 left, an ANBU shunshined into the office. He wore a Inu mask.

"Hokage-sama. I bring bad news." said Inu.

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"The Child Of Darkness has been spotted near our borders. From the looks of it, he's making his way to Wave just like Team 7." said Inu.

"This is bad. Tail them. Should he try anything with our little weapon, eliminate him." said Minato.

"Of course sir." said Inu as he vanished.

 **With Team 7.**

After 30 minutes, they were at the South Gate. Ready to go on their very first C-Rank mission. As they walked to Wave, Kakashi was busy going on about the reason why the Elemental Nations were divided and all that other shit. That was when he noticed a puddle when it hadn't rained in days.

Just as he was about to pull out a kunai, a powerful wave of demonic energy swooped over them and pushed them onto the floor. When it vanished, standing there in all his glory was Naruto. His eyes a blaze with rage as he pulled out the flick knives in his sleeves.

Throwing the one on his right it embedded into puddle. There was a thin yet strong chain attached to the knife as he tugged at it, bringing the two people who were hiding out from the puddle.

Looking at one of them, he ripped his head off like it was made of paper. Pulling out his pistol he fired a condensed bullet of demonic chakra. The remainer of the puddle exploded with blood and body parts going everywhere.

Turning the gun on Team 7, Naruto pulled the hammer back again.

That was one issue with Raven. When it fires a powerful condensed bullet of demonic chakra, the hammer has to be pulled back again to prime the gun one more time. Naruto got used to it, as it would always strike fear into the hearts of his enemies.

 **"State your name."** said Naruto as he eyed Kakashi.

"It is not your right to know who we are. You could never hold up to me." said Sasuke with Sakura adding her worth into it by praising Sasuke.

"Brother, maybe it's not a good idea to piss him off." said Satsuki.

 **"Heh, smart one eh?"** said Naruto.

"Team 7. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Satsuki and Sasuke. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki-Namikaze Hitomi." said Kakashi.

When Naruto heard the word Namikaze, his rage boiled and a spectral figure of The Nightbringer appeared behind him, scaring them to the core.

 **"Namikaze. Step forward."** said Naruto as he eyed his ex sister.

Hitomi did nothing but shiver at the sheer power he held.

" **I said step foward!"** shouted Naruto as he fired a round that wizzed past her, being dangerously close to her ear.

Walking slowly on shaky legs, she walked towards the monster infront of her. Fear slowly crushing her will to breathe, her heart caught in her chest, he blood racing.

 **"Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Second born of the bastard, that you call the Hokage."** said Naruto.

"How dare you diminish my father's name. And what do you mean second born. I was first to be born and I'm their only child." snarled Hitomi now accessing Kyuubi's chakra forming only one tail.

 **"Oooh, scary. Let me show you how out classed you really are."** said Naruto as he tranformed into his hanyou form.

He grew two black fox ears on his head. His nails grew to about 2 inches long and 5 tails burst out his tail bone. That was when he released a small piece of his power.

Immediately Hitomi knew this guy was no push over. His power was way above hers. It was like she was fighting a god. Well she technically was. That was when the ANBU hiding in the trees struck. Jumping out incipacitate the intruder.

Naruto just stepped aside and pointed Raven at the ANBU's head.

 **"Move and I blow your brains out."** said Naruto as he death glared the ANBU.

"I'd rather die than to take orders from you. Child Of Darkness." said the ANBU.

 **"Suit yourself. Devastation Cannon."** said Naruto as he pulled the trigger, incinerating the ANBU on the spot.

Horrified at the display of power. Kakashi's hand went to his pouch to pull out a kunai. The instant his hand made contact with the weapon a chakra bullet sped past his wrist that was by his pouch.

 **"Don't even think about it."** said Naruto.

"Are you here to kill us?" asked Satsuki.

 **"If you get in my way yes."** replied Naruto.

"Will you let us go if we take back any hostility towards you?" asked Kakashi as he slowly withdrew his hand from the kunai pouch.

 **"Only if you wish to. I have a mission to do. And right now it is only half finished."** said Naruto as he pocketed Raven and Blinked away.

"Who was he?" asked Sasuke.

"A person you don't wanna mess with." replied Kakashi clearly shaken.

"And what's his name?" asked Hitomi.

"Child Of Darkness." replied Tazuna.

"How do you know him?" asked Team 7 now baffled.

"We asked for his help, we found something in our garden the one day. This was before Gato and his men attacked and enslaved us. 4 days ago, the thing we found started to glow an eerie green. It was like nothing we had ever seen." said Tazuna as he still remember what the thing looked like.

"Then I should get that artefact. I am the only one to wield such a powerful thing." said Sasuke with the banshee once again shouting about how Sasuke was great.

"Never mind that. We need to get to Wave." said Kakashi bringing them back to reality.

But one thing was on their minds. What did he mean by second born? For as long as Hitomi knew, her father told her she was first born, and yet the Child Of Darkness stated that she was second born.

 **Another chapter done.**

 **A lot longer than the ones I usually write but yeah.**

 **Naruto has been sent on a mission to assassinate Gato and the Demon Brothers. With the Demon Brothers out of the picture he can focus on Gato. But what trials await our young Nephilim Necron Lord. A.K.A. The Nightbringer.**

 **Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Up coming chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: The World Is Full Of...**

 **Rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to a new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **So Naruto now has three souls when he only needed one more. The two souls were from the Demon Brothers, and the third from the ANBU. The excess souls will be turned into new Necron that will be a fact.**

 **And now Gato will be added to the mix.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The World Is Full Of...

After getting to Wave, Hitomi and the others saw the Child Of Darkness standing on the roof of Tazuna's house, the wind blowing through his trench coat and the hood pulled down revealing his snow white hair for all to bare witness.

Blinking away, the group entered the house to see him again walking around the house. He seemed to be looking for something. But what?

"Child Of Darkness. I thank you for accepting our request." said Tsunami as she stepped in.

"I always go to kill. Should I not then I won't be called an assassin." replied Naruto.

Pulling out what looked like the remains of a whale's bone with a strange marking carved on the surface, she handed it to Naruto.

"I found this when I was washing clothes by the river. Please take it." she said as Naruto took it.

 **"This is a Rune for the Outsider. I thought these were gone."** said Naruto as he traced the marking.

Instantly the Rune glowed a mid night black and floated up. After that a man Naruto immediately knew who was in the room.

Kakashi and Team 7 were scared shitless by the new comer in the room. While the Child Of Darkness was on his knees before the man.

"Child, the man you are to kill has been threatening the country and its people for many years. After so long they have asked for the help of you and these lowly people. Send each of them screaming into the Void or let them live will be up to you. But remember, should you choose either paths, I'll watching you. With great interest." said the Outsider as he vanished with the Rune.

"What the hell was that?" asked Satsuki.

 **"A new power. Dark Vision."** said Naruto as he activated the ability with the Void speaking into his mind.

He saw everything. He saw people outside, he saw objects of everyday lives and he saw people's fields of vision. This ability would prove to be very useful.

Deactivating it, Sasuke in his infinitely small wisdom walked up to Naruto.

 **"What do you want?"** asked Naruto.

"Give me it." demanded Sasuke.

 **"Give you what?"** asked Naruto now getting annoyed.

"That power, give me it." said Sasuke.

 **"Sorry kid. But if you value your life, and the life of your dear sister, I suggest you leave me alone."** said Naruto as his eyes glowed more of a brighter red.

"Sasuke I think you should listen to him. This is somthing you don't want to get into." said Satsuki.

"Shut it. He must bow to my every whim." said Sasuke before he was knocked out from a powerful blast of demonic energy.

Looking at his left arm to see his clothing slightly charred he walked up the stairs but stopped at the base of them.

 **"The next time I won't be so leniant."** said Naruto as he walked up with Satuski following him up to thank him for not killing her brother.

Stopping at the door he was in, Satsuki went over to try and figure on how to thank him.

"Child Of Darkness, I thank you for...no no no. I thank you for not.."

 **"I can hear you, you know."** came Naruto's voice from the other side.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for not killing my idiot brother." said Satsuki.

 **"Hm. I see. Meet me in the woods at dusk. When I sense you, I'll flare my power so only you can find me."** said Naruto.

"Okay." said Satsuki as she went down stairs.

Inside the room, Naruto looked at his burned shirt and trench coat as he put on a new pair he had ina scroll he hid in a seal on his chest.

"This is happening more frequent. I must fix this." mumbled Naruto as he put his mask back on by swiping his hand over his face. ( **A.N.** Think of the putting on of the Hollow Masks in Bleach to get the idea.)

Walking downstairs he came face to face with Kakashi who had a worried look on his face. It was like he was seeing death right infront of him.

 **"What do you want?"** asked Naruto.

"Are you planning to kill one of us?" he asked.

 **"I told you. Should you try get in my way, I'll see you as a threat. And to me, threats must be terminated."** said Naruto in a calm tone that promised death.

"Food is ready." said Tsunami as she set a pot down.

Team 7 and Tazuna with his family ate at the table while Naruto ate on the couch with his back faced to them.

Deciding to ask him, Tsunami mustered up as much courage to ask the Child Of Darkness.

"Will you sit with us?" she asked as Naruto set down his fork.

 **"Do you really want to see the reason why I hide my face?"** asked Naruto.

"Not really." she replied.

 **"Then there is your answer."** said Naruto as he went back to eating.

After eating Naruto got up and went to get ready for his assassination attempt. Walking out into the woods he waited in a mediative position.

After a few minutes, Naruto sensed Satsuki enter his field of awerness.

Flaring his power, she found him and she saw him standing with his back turned to her. Jumping into the clearing, she got into a defensive stance.

"There is no need for that." said Naruto.

"Wait that voice." was all Satsuki said as she dropped her guard when Naruto turned around to show her his face.

Her eyes widened at the man infront of her. The very man who saved her from nearly falling to death at the cliffs where she was training.

 **Flashback.**

Satsuki who was 13 at the time was at the waterfalls by a cliff that led to a major death at the bottom, was training. Little did she know was that she was being watched.

By the Child Of Darkness at the time. Even at the age of 13 the Child Of Darkness had become the world's most avoided criminal. Starting when Satsuki was only 9 years old, this man had an A-Rank level in the Bingo Book.

Now when she was 13 he had a S-Rank level with a kill or flee on sight order.

As she trained she landed wrong and was sent over the edge. Struggling to stop her fall she chose to accept her fate and fell to her death. That was when she felt two strong arms grab her and the next thing she knew she was on the top of the cliff. Looking into the red eyes of a white haired boy.

Asking his name she found his name to be Naruto Kurokami. Thanking him with a kiss she went on to ask if he would be interested in dating her.

Refusing her request and telling her that he'll come back for her, he left via Blink.

 **End flashback.**

"I thought I'd never see you again." said Satsuki as she embraced Naruto which he gladly returned the hug.

"I'd always return to you." said Naruto.

He then went on to tell her about his life and everything in it. He also told her about Esdeath and her being pregnant with their child.

This pissed her off but that was nullified when Naruto told her that Esdeath was willing to share him.

Embracing him with her lips crashing onto his, she made quick work to pull off his shirt and began to run her nimble fingers along his rock hard abs.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto stopping her hands.

"I wanted you ever since you saved me." said Satsuki.

"Then keep in mind, that once you are mine there will be no going back." said Naruto.

"I would never ask it any other way." said Satsuki and with that they returned to making out.

 **Two Hours Later.**

Zipping up his pants with Satsuki getting back into her clothing, she wished Naruto good luck on his mission and went back to the house where she was bombarded with questions from her team while Kakashi was baffled beyond compare.

"Kaka-sensei? Who is the Child Of Darkness?" asked Sakura.

Pulling out a Bingo Book, Kakashi turned to page 17 and read out what was written down.

What was written down went as followed:

 **Name:** Unkown

 **Alias:** Child Of Darkness

 **Age:** Unkown

 **Description:** Wears full black with a black choker around his neck with a strange symbol. No one has seen his face and no one would dare challenge him. Said to have sold himself to the devil for revenge. Uses an unknown weapon he calls Raven. Also has two flick knives hidden in his sleeves.

 **Rank:** SSS

 **Rules Of Engagement:** Flee on sight. Ask for escape if angered. (Never works). Never anger.

 **Reasons:** Ruthless assassin to exist. Demon Hunter as well.

 **Kills:** 140 000 successful assassinations. 10 000 000 000 successful demon kills.

 **Bounty:** 500 000 000 000 ryo.

The entire of Team 7 was stunned. This person who was living in the same house as them was so strong.

Satsuki was the only one who just felt charmed about the entire thing. This went unnoticed by the others as she read on about the Child Of Darkness.

Satsuki excused herself from them and went to bed. She felt very happy with herself. She was laid and had her virginity taken by the Child Of Darkness. So why wouldn't she feel happy. Also she knew who he was. She and this Esdeath knew who he was. And she would take such knowledge to her grave.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto conquers a girl. And he has gone to kill Gato.**

 **Satsuki will also be part of the harem for those who don't know.**

 **The harem list will be as follows:**

 **Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill**

 **Satsuki (Sasuke's Twin)**

 **Kirche from Familiar of Zero.**

 **Kuroka from High school DxD**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yoruichi from Bleach**

 **Kurumi from Date A Live**

 **And finally Tiffa also from Familiar of Zero.**

 **I say Tiffa because she is so hot. And I have something very interesting lined up for that. Stay tuned**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, BlackSpirit101 is back.**

 **A new chapter has arrived.**

 **So Naruto has banged Satsuki and now has two lovers with him.**

 **As well, things have been looking up for our Nephalem assassin.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Be The Demon Everyone...

The assassination went well. Thanks to the new power Naruto gained, he saw able to finish the mission quicker. What he found shocked him to the core.

After ripping Gato's head clean off, he found the code to his bank account. Of course Naruto took a small portion of it, but there was so much in it for the people to live very comfy lives for many years. But the other thing he found was...disturbing. No, it was sickingly disturbing.

He found a secret room, following down he found a dungeon of some sorts. He covered his mouth as he stepped through. It smell like crap. Poorly maintained and reeked of death.

Walking to one of the cells, he found it full of women lying naked and freezing their asses off. Placing his hand on one of the bars, one of the girls were alerted and crawled to the cell door.

"Are you here to kill us, or rape us like Gato and his men does to us?" she asked.

"I'd do no sort of thing. I never force myself on a woman." replied Naruto.

"We've been here for who knows how long. Each of us have been stolen from our families. Gato says it's for his entertainment. But in truth, once he's broken us in, we're shipped to work as prostitutes at one of his many brothels." replied the girl.

"How old are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm currently 17, but the youngest here is 9 years old." she replied.

 **"That's it."** said Naruto.

Letting his anger get to him, Naruto entered his Nightbringer form. Shadows made of corrupted souls swirled around him, groaning as they spiraled into Naruto. Naruto's body, began to float up slowly, and once he was 4 meters in the air, he was sent hurrling down, his body becoming a pool of blood.

From the pool of blood emerged it. The Nightbringer was reborn. A being of the Shinigami's own design. Despite being a seperate entity than the Shinigami, he was now reborn.

Standing so tall that he had to hunch over to stay inside the mansion like prison. Stretching his hand out, his scythe burst from the floor and rested in his hand.

Without uttering a word of warning, he swing the scythe and the cells opened up like it was nothing.

Alarm sirens went off, lighting the place as if it were a festival, mercs and guards were alerted and came to a stop when one of their comrades was severed from the waist. Looking at who did it, their fears played out in front of them. They were looking into the eyes of the Nightbringer.

Death itself.

Throwing various weapons at the monster, only for them to phase right through him they tried a frontal assualt.

One of them ran at the thing, only to vanish into the shadows and never appear on the other side. It was like he was gone forever.

For the whole night, they heard the cries and howls of those who were killed. By the time morning came around, Naruto was asleep in a bed with Satsuki lying naked next to him.

Moving his right arm that was currently under her to arouse her, he woke her up fully.

"Morning." said Naruto.

"Morning." she replied as she ran her hand along her neck where a mate mark was now. The mark was different from the one Esdeath had. This one had an angel with two swords crossing over a woman in a protective manner while the woman was holding a gun pointed downwards.

 **Flashback/Lemon.**

It happened when Naruto got back and went to his room. Removing his mask by swiping his hand across his face he got undressed to find Satsuki laying on the bed in a seductive manner. Her curves and generous still developing bust were the epitemy of beauty. Hitomi couldn't hold a candle to her.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked very seductively.

"Not a chance in hell." replied Naruto as he stripped down naked.

Putting up a sound proof barrier, the two lovers went on for a hot round of passionate sex. Naruto's head was between her legs, licking her lower lips.

"Right there!" moaned Satsuki as instincts took over, making her place one hand on Naruto's head while the other kneeded her breasts.

Naruto's licking became quicker and soon enough, Satsuki's juices sprayed all over his face. Licking up her essence, he climbed onto the bed, kissing her body as he went up.

Stopping when he was face to face with her and his rock hard member at her entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'd prefer it if you said it in the demon tone. That's really hot." said Satuski.

 **"Very well."** replied Naruto.

"Make love to me." whispered Satsuki into his ear.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto drove 6 inches into her while 2 inches stayed outside. Holding onto her lover Satsuki moaned in pure bliss as she felt him inside her.

Slowly thrusting into Naruto got into a comforatble pace. Satsuki was beyond the clouds. Never had she thought the very top assassin would be able to pleasure her so much. She didn't care about the title of him being an assassin, or a demon hunter. He was hers and she was his.

Thrusting faster and faster into her, Satuski reached her climax and asked naruto to mark her, which he did when his teeth became sharp and clamped down on her neck when he too climaxed.

"I love you." said Satuski now coming down from her high.

"I love you too." said Naruto as he unsheathed himself from her and lay next to her.

 **Flashback end.**

"So when are you going?" asked Satsuki.

"Soon, after I've got the item from Tazuna, I'll open a portal to my house and wait to see you again." replied Naruto.

Satsuki looked down with a depressed look that her lover would no longer be with her. Her train of thought was disrupted when NAruto gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Just away. Never gone." said Naruto as he put a necklass around her neck.

It was that of a crystal which was pure black. Beads lined the sides which a silver chain.

"This is a gift from me to you. If ever you're in trouble, push chakra into the necklass and I'll be there." said Naruto as he got up and got dressed.

"Thank you." she said as she too got dressed.

Exiting the bedroom first, Naruto made his way down the stairs to find Sasuke and Team 7 standing there around the table. A green glow eminated from the object on the table.

"Sasuke, this thing doesn't belong to you." said Hitomi.

"A person like him should never use this when it belongs to an Uchiha. An elite." said Sasuke with Sakura praising his name.

Reaching out to grab the object, Sasuke found his hand slightly shredded from just getting close object.

 **"That was a warning. The object never chose you."** said Naruto as he walked up to them.

"And you can use it?" scoffed Sasuke.

 **"I can."** said Naruto as he reached for the object, green arcs of lightning latched onto his right arm. But they never hurt him as he reached for the item. The item itself was a strange guantlet with a few Nercon Hieroglyphs running around it.

Once Naruto grabbed it, the thing was now on his arm in the blink of an eye and his arm was full Necron now. Concrentration on his arm, the arm vanished to become his arm again.

 **"Very nice. Looks like my arm is now part Necron. With a few new powers."** said Naruto as he vanished from them, leaving behind an evelope with Tazuna's name on it.

"What the hell was that?" said Hitomi as she looked at the spot the assassin used to be in.

Naruto reappeared through a portal to find his wife sitting on the couch enjoying a nice cup of tea. Removing his mask he went to her.

Sitting next to her, she smiled to him and placed her tea on the table.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Spoke to the girl who had a crush on me and she has agreed to sharing me with you." said Naruto.

"That's good to hear. Regarding the Necrons. I think you should get more women first before you awaken them." said Esdeath.

"And may I ask my goddess. Why?" asked Naruto.

"I heard from Kami that should the Necrons awaken, they will see me as a threat, once you've told them about me being your lover they'll no longer attack. But should you use Phase Walker, and come back with another woman, they'll do the same thing." replied Esdeath.

"I see and understand. Very well." said Naruto as he stayed with his wife for a little longer, going over on how he used the Nightbringer form for the first time and helping the people who were captured by Gato.

With Gato gone, the country of Wave was looking good. And so was Naruto as he kissed his wife passionately and gave her a necklass which looked the same as the one he gave Satsuki, but the crystal was purple colour instead of black.

Wishing him luck, Naruto opened a portal and walked into it. Finding himself in the world of High School DxD, he smirked.

"Let's see what I find." said Naruto as he walked off.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Satsuki are an item. Ontop of that he marked her and gave her protection in the form of a powerful necklass that responds only to her. Even giving one to Esdeath.**

 **Should they be in any trouble, Naruto will be there. Yes Esdeath can't use chakra, but she can push her ice power into the cyrstal and naruto would still come.**

 **As well, Naruto has used his Nightbringer form for the first time. Some things will be revealed regarding the pros and cons about the power so stay tuned.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: How far are you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people.**

 **A new chapter has arrived. Things have been heating up for Naruto as he now has enough souls to awaken the sleeping Necrons. As well, he's now gone to gather some women. Let's see what and who he brings back.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: How Far Are You...

It had been 2 weeks since, Team 7 ran into the Child Of Darkness. They could still remember giving the report to the Hokage.

 **Flashback.**

Walking into the office, Team 7 told about how th bridge was finished ahead of schedule. Wondering as to why they finished so early, the Hokage asked.

"We had a certain run in with someone." replied Kakashi.

"Who?" asked Minato.

"The Child Of Darkness." replied Sakura.

"That can't be. What about the ANBU I had tailing you?" asked Minato.

"Dead. He was shot by him." replied Kakashi.

Thinking about what to do with the Child Of Darkness, Minato had no choice but to leave him for now, as he had no idea where the demon was.

Letting them leave, Minato couldn't help but notice that Satsuki was in a very good mood. Letting it go by thinking it was a girl's thing, he went back to work.

"I'll get you stupid demon. You think that you can out run me?" said Minato as he slammed the stamp onto a set of documents.

 **Flashback end.**

Kushina herself couldn't get over the fact that her daughter came face to face with the Child Of Darkness. The very person who sold himself for the sake of revenge.

She washed the dishes with shaky hands as she placed them in the drying rack.

 **"Heh heh heh. How far are you willing to go?"** came a demonic voice from behind her.

Kushina immediately spun around, dropping a plate in the process which smashed on the floor. Finding nothing there, she chuckled half heartedly as she cleaned it up. But she was shaking on the inside.

But what she didn't know, was that she was being watched.

Rolling up a very special cigerette used for him and then lighting it with fire that sprang to life on his index finger, he watched on.

Pulling the cigerette in his mouth he brought out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Attaching it to a kunai, he threw it into the house which imbedded onto the wall by Kushina who dropped the dust pan in fright.

Getting over it, she read the letter. It read: If you value the life of those around you. Come alone to Training Ground 17.

Picking up the bits of the broken plate again, she looked around to find no one. Could this just be a joke? No, she felt power that was not of this world just outside.

Sighing as she got up on legs that threatened to give way, she placed the plate in the bin and sat on the couch.

 **With Hitomi and her friends.**

"You had a run in with the Child of Darkness?" asked Hinata as they sat down at the dango shop.

"Yeah, he was like nothing we've ever seen. It was definately like the Bingo Book stated. He was someone who sold his soul for vengance." replied Hitomi.

While they were talking, Satsuki was busy humming to herself as she fingered the necklass Naruto gave her. The words that he said still sung in her head.

"Oi! Satsuki. Earth to Satsuki!" said Tenten as she waved her hand infront of her face.

"Huh? What?" said Satsuki as she was brought back to her friends.

"You seem to be acting wierd. What's with you?" asked Hitomi.

"It's nothing. It's just that I'm in a good mood today." said Satsuki as she got up and walked to her family's estate.

Despite being the Princess of the Uchihas, her heart was stolen. By the Child Of Darkness. The mark on her neck with the necklass proved just that he cared for her.

As she walked the halls of the once crowded estate, an ANBU appeared and told her the Hokage wished to see her. Deciding to see the idiot who abandoned Naruto, she left with the ANBU.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto Blinked infront of his home. Things had changed alot from the last time he did Phase Walker. For one, the house was more bigger, atleast 9 more bedrooms and 4 more bathrooms. The house that used to be a simple two storey house was now a mansion type home.

Opening the door, his face was shoved into two soft melons, with the sound of a very happy woman. Pulling his head out with a gasp of air, Naruto looked into the eyes of the new eddition, or new edditions to the family.

When Naruto did his Phase Walker power, he went to many worlds. The first one he went to was the world of Highschool DxD where he went Kuroka, a Neko type demon who was part of a team calling themselves, The Chaos Brigade, agreeing to go with him, she was the first woman to join the harem. She wore a very nice black kimono with a yellow obi which had very big yellow beads along the straps. She prefered to keep her ears out as well as her tail. She also enjoyed enticing him with her body which would result in him gaining a nosebleed and pass out.

"Glad to see you're home." said Kuroka.

"Glad to be home." said Naruto.

As he stepped into his house, his reflexes kicked in and he instantly blocked a katana aimed to severe him in half. The katana belonged to one, Karasuba. A Sekirei which Naruto brought back, along with another Sekirei called Kazahana as well as one called Akitsu. These two would always challange each other about who Naruto loved more. This brought up major fights and major damage done to the home. Karasuba was a very pettite woman with very good curves, even though she wasn't much to look at in the chest department, she was still very sexy in Naruto's eyes, her, Akitsu and Kazahana.

"Your reflexes are still sharp as ever." said Karasuba as she sheathed the blade.

"My thanks." replied Naruto as he took off his trench coat and placed it on a peg.

In addition, he had also brought back Tiffania, a half elf, half human girl with a very fiery woman by the name of Kirche. The way he met them was one Naruto would forever remember, instead of him using Phase Walker, he was summoned to their world. He was Tiffania's Familiar, but Naruto asked her to not call him that. She agreed and they formed a contract.

After learning so much about him and his world, she reaslised she had summoned a powerful being, a Nephalem. A being of Angelic and Demonic descent. Even though he was half demon when he was only a few minutes old, and then becoming Nephalem a few years later, she still loved him. She and Kirche confessed to love him, resulting in Naruto marking them and then bringing them back to his world.

He would've brought Henrietta, Queen of Tristain but she told him that she had to run the country of her forefathers. Telling her that she could always call for him whenever she needed, Naruto created a special mirror which linked her world to his, all she had to do was speak the words: **Demostatros Nekonavera.** Which when translated into its proper language meant, Reveal the Unrevealed. The mirror would activate and the portal will open.

Despite the love he gave her, Henrietta chose it to be this way. She loved him as well yes. But the people wouldn't hear of it. Their queen having a love affair with a monster. So they chose to keep it this way. They had scandals every two to three nights.

As well, he had Masane Amaha along with her adoptive daughter Rihiko. When he opened a portal to their world he found them almost completely killed. Taking the two and nursing them back to health, Naruto told the two about him being what he is and that he knew what Masane was. Telling her that he didn't want to harm her, and that he'd rather protect her, she agreed to stay. After a few 2 weeks, she found to actually love him, and Rihiko really found him to be a father figure. Even going to the extent of calling him, Tou-san.

Then there was the strange one. She went by the name of Rize. A ghoul from the world of Tokyo Ghoul. When Naruto traveled to their world, he found her bleeding out under a few beams and columns. Seeing she had a few of her organs gone, he took her to his world. Creating new organs for her using his demonic chakra, he nursed her back to health. After a few days, she came to appreciate the Nephalem. She even told him that she'd cut down on eating humans for his sake. But this didn't stop her from eating. Naruto was fine with her eating human flesh, but he insisted it was the flesh of criminals. She agreed to these conditions and a romantic life was born.

But the last one that Naruto had was the true wierd cookie. Her name was Emilia from a very starnge world called Ente Isla. When they first met, was when Naruto was messing with his powers by opening atleast 3 portals at once, accidently out of one came her. Sensing the demonic energy coming off him, she sought to kill him, but his lovers intercepted and guarded him. Finding that a copy of her was where Satan went she thought she'd rather stay where she was as she used up all her power.

While she lived with them, she found Naruto to actually care for the people he loved and cared for. She even found him talking to Masane and Rihiko once. What she saw was something she'd never get out of her head. Rihiko asked Naruto to show her his wings again. Thinking that he would have demonic wings, she scoffed at the idea. But she swollowed what she was about to say when two pure white wings burst out his back and wrapped around her.

Deciding to get to know Naruto and find out what he was, she found out he was once human. He was only human for 19 minutes before he became half demon, then after that the half human became angelic. Telling her that he'd never hurt those who he loves and those that are innocent reassured her spirit about him. She even agreed that she'd help him in his quest. It only took 2 weeks for her to develop romantic feelings towards him. She developed such feelings when Naruto saved her from a gang that tried their luck with her. Despite being able to bring up her Celestial power, she found an interferance in her power.

Sitting on the couch with Esdeath on his left, Kuroka on his right, Karasubi, Kanahana, Akitsu and Tiffania behind him and Kirche and Emi on the armrests and Masane on his lap with Rihiko sitting on her mother's lap. And Rize on Naruto's other leg.

Sighing in relief, Naruto looked at his lovers. They all smiled at him when a blinding light shone through the room. Standing there was his mother, Kami.

"Okaa-san. To what do I owe this visit?" asked Naruto.

"Just to tell you, Sochi, that the time to awaken the Necrons is now. Once the moon has turned red, you'll be able to awaken them." said Kami.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"Kami-sama." said Emi as she looked at the god infront of her.

"Yes?" asked Kami.

"Will my powers ever return to me?" she asked.

"They are already replenished. After all, the person who has been supplying you with Celestial power was Naruto. Slowly he was feedig you his power all this time." replied Kami shocking her.

"Anything else?" asked Naruto.

"Actually yes. The Chunin exams in the Leaf is happening very soon. We'll be showing up on the Final Round. Do your best, Sochi." said Kami.

"I aim to please." said Naruto.

Kami smiled as she vanished into thin air leaving them to their own devises.

"We still have some time before night comes." said Esdeath seuctively with the girls doing the same, including Emi.

"Is that a fact?" asked Naruto as he knew exactly where this was going.

"So why don't you show us the power a Nephalem possesses." said Kirche as she ran her hands along Naruto's back, getting shivers.

"Then why don't I show you." said Naruto challenging them.

"Best day ever!" said Kazahana as they vanished and landed on the bed.

 **Later that night.**

With his lovers and wife satisfied, Naruto left his house and made his way down into the crypts of the sleeping Necrons. The floors were polished black, with green glowing hieroglyphs.

Running along the sides of him were a few Necrons, Guass Cannons in their hands, waiting to be reawakened by their master. Making his way into what looked like an underground cave, Naruto was staring down a very big pyramid of some sorts. Bringing his wings out he flew up to the top.

There on the top of the black pyramid was what looked like a strange device. It was made of the same black substance the other machines were made of, but on the top was a hollowed out shape similar to that of a sphere.

Bringing up his first Necron artefact, he conjured the Ressurection Orb, given to him by Kami.

Walking over to it, he felt his demonic power take hold. As well, his Nightbringer form was going crazy, it would activate pieces of his body and then leave without ushering any new ordeals.

Reaching the contraption, he raised the orb above his head.

 **"Necrons that slumber! I bid you to return to smite the world once more! Your master commands it!"** said Naruto in his demonic voice as he slammed the orb into the device.

Green lightning arced all over the place as the once sleeping facility awoke once more. Green energy leaked from the pyramid, flowing into crevices that were craved out to feed the sleeping soldiers.

Buildings made from Necrodermis hummed to life as Builder Sacarbs swept around the underground base, constructing buildings and repairing anything that was damaged during their slumber.

Turning around, marveling at the very power the beings that he had awakened, Naruto couldn't help but laugh like a madman at what he had gained. He had become the god of a very powerful race. The Feeders of life.

The Eradicators.

The slaves of the C'tan.

The demons of the stars.

The Necron.

Nothing will stop Naruto now from gaining his revenge. Nothing. Not his father that abandoned him. Not the most elite forces in the entire of the Elemental Nations. Not even the Ten Tails itself.

This will be the beginning of the end. The apocalypse had arrived. And its vanguard was Naruto, its father.

 **And scene.**

 **Yes it was slightly dark at the end, I believe I strayed too far from the general plot for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **After all, he is the king of chaos. A being meant to rule over chaos, not nurture it like a little child.**

 **He'll give orders to the Necrons regarding his loved ones, and will also have a few hiding away as bodyguards. The Flayed Ones are my personal favourite. When I play Dawn Of War as the Necrons I always have two or three Necron warriors, but my entire population cap will be maxed out by Flayed Ones.**

 **They use the skin of their victims as a type of way to scare them into submission. But in order to get the skin they must kill their enemy. Once that is done they skin their target, sometimes while they're still alive and drape themselves with their flesh. Spooky yeah?**

 **Let me know what you think by review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. BlackSpirit101 here.**

 **So Naruto has awoken the Necrons. The time has come to begin the apocalypse. All people who have done nothing wrong shall be spared, but all who have comitted great sin will perish at the sheer tidal wave of the Necrons cannons.**

 **As for the whole Nephilim, Nephalem thing. It's not a typo, it's the proper way. Thanks to a fellow fanfic writer and follower. This person pointed it out to me, so let me point it out to you.**

 **Nephilim: A being that is half angel half human. Angel only.**

 **Nephalem: A being of half angel half demon. Holds both sides of the coin. Angel and demon.**

 **That should make more sense.**

 **In conjunction to this all. The new harem list has arrived. As I said, The harem poll is not fixed as it can be changed:**

 **Esdeath**  
 **Kuroka**  
 **Emilia**  
 **Masane**  
 **Akitsu**  
 **Karasuba**  
 **Kazahana**  
 **Tiffania**  
 **Kirche**  
 **Henrietta**  
 **Satsuki**

 **And now the new edditions to come up:**

 **Hitomi**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Kurumi**  
 **Sara**

 **It will not be incest in the slightest degree or any degree. Naruto had cut ties with his biological parents in chapter 3. Forgot? Read chapter 3.**

 **But it will be taboo for Kushina as she will be having an affair against her husband.**

 **But her is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Hatred Leads To...

Naruto walked the many caverns of the Necron crypts. Sleeping soldiers were slowly waking from their slumber and assessing the damage that was done to them.

Turning down a section, Naruto found himself standing infront of the Necron buildings. Summoning Cores, Greater Summoning Cores, Generators and Energy Cores littered and dotted the cavern as Builder Scarabs swept across the field, constructing new buildings or improving the condition of the buildings.

But there was one building that caught Naruto's attention. It looked to be buried in the ground. Only the top was visible. Was looked like energy conduits lined the top as the machine layed asleep.

"A...Monolith." came a dead robotic voice from behind Naruto.

Not even being scared from the voice, Naruto spun around and saw a Necron Pariah. The being looked to be a frightening breed. It was revoltingly hideous. A combination of Necrodermis with human flesh. In its hands was a warscythe with the guass tube in the scythe. Making it able to fire powerful blasts of the Necron's power.

"A pariah? Never thought one would be here." said Naruto as he looked at the pariah before him.

"We...thank you...for...awakening us." said the pariah in his robotic slurred voice.

Naruto found this to be the case with the Necron that could speak. They would always pause between words, it was af if they would run out of breath when they ushered words.

"The time has come for us to end this world. But, those who wish to live with us, remain alive." said Naruto.

"Of course, my lord." said the pariah as he walked off.

"Time to pay Kushina a visit." said Naruto to no one in particular as he Blinked to Konoha.

 **With Kushina.**

Lying next to her husband who was sawing logs like you can't believe, she got out of bed and got changed in her usual clothes.

This person who sent the message said to meet her at Training Ground 17. And that was where she'd go. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. For someone who could launch a kunai from so far away meant this guy wasn't playing around.

Making her way to Training Ground 17 she saw a shadowed figure standing there. The moonlight iluminating a spotlight on the field as Kushina got into a defensive position while uttering a few words about the person.

"Child Of Darkness." she said as she got into a stance.

 **"Easy. I'm not here to fight."** said Naruto.

"Why did you send me the letter?" asked Kushina not backing down from her stance.

 **"Your child. Did you have two?"** asked Naruto.

"I did have two children. But one of them died." said Kushina.

That statement made her drop her guard. This person infront of her wasn't planning on killing her. He was planning on getting to know her. Wierd. The Child Of Darkness wanting to know about her past life. Minato never asked for this sort of thing.

 **"I see. I have some documents here. Take a look."** said Naruto as he took out some documents from his trench coat and threw them to her which she cuaght.

Scanning over the documents, her eyes widened in disbelief. Looking from the assassin then back to the documents, she threw them on the floor.

"This is bullshit. My son can't be alive still." said Kushina now getting angry.

What was this guy trying to pull?

 **"The documents I took have been secured with proper intel. Those documents state that your son is alive, but not who he used to be."** said Naruto now slightly getting annoyed.

"How is that possible? Minato-kun said that little Naruto was killed during the sealing." said Kushina.

 **"I see. Did he bring back the body?"** asked Naruto.

"He...no he didn't. It was an explosion that killed him. The Kyuubi's power was too overwelming for my son and he exploded." replied Kushina.

 **"And where were you when this explosion went off?"** asked Naruto.

"Closing in on my husband's position. I was atleast 2 kilometers out." replied Kushina.

 **"And did you see any form of explosion?"** asked Naruto.

"I... No I didn't." replied Kushina now clearly baffled.

Could her husband have lied to her about Naruto being dead?

 **"Did he say he was by Naruto's side when the explosion went off?"** asked Naruto.

"He did." replid Kushina.

 **"Then was his clothes charred and burned to a crisp?"** asked Naruto now pressing the plate down with more questions. He was planning on this from the very beginning. Push her, push her, push her! That was what he was after.

Make her doubt Minato and see him as the demon he really was. Yes Naruto was a demon based off his DNA, but it's not about him being a demon. It's what you do that determines you being an angel or a demon.

"No." replied Kushina.

 **"Tell me this. Do you love Minato still"** asked Naruto.

"Yes I do you demon. Something you could never understand!" snapped Kushina getting into her stance again.

Vanishing from sight and reappearing behind her, Naruto grabbed her left arm and twisted it to be behind her back while his other arm held the flick knife at her jugular vein.

 **"I suggest you don't call me that."** said Naruto as he brought his face close to her neck where Kushina could feel his breath against her skin.

 **"I just had come to like you. Don't make me kill such a beautiful flower. Especially one that rivals my wife's."** said Naruto as he removed his hand from her hand, replacing it with a spectral arm of the Nightbringer, holding her in position.

Naruto then went to feel her up. Slowly starting at her rear, then making his hand move up her back. All the while he was slowly licking her neck. While he was doing this, Kushina couldn't help but moan as he massasged her body. How was it possible that this person, the Child Of Darkness, pleasure her this much from just touch. Then the thought came into her head. If he was this good with touch, how good was he when it came to being in bed?

 **"You like that don't you, Kushina."** said Naruto as he slowly began to lift up her dress.

"I...No! Stop it." said Kushina breaking out of his hold.

 **"You will soon find out I'm telling the truth. As well, you'll yearn for me. I'll see you soon."** said Naruto as he Blinked away.

Kushina stood there with heavy breaths. That was too close for comfort. If she hadn't steeled hereself there, she wouldv'e done something she'd regret.

But what he said. Could it be true? Was she really just taking Minato's word over seeing it for yourself? Di it cloud her judgement? Was she just acting like a fangirl?

No, Minato would never do that. Kushina shook the thoughts out her mind and picked up the documents and threw them into the water. It was a load of hogwash. Minato would always have his interests as the interests as a family.

But there was what he said, could she have just taken Minato's word over going to investigate wether the case was true?

Shaking her head again, she decided to go back home. But she didn't know she was being watched.

Up in the trees, Naruto watched with great interest. He had achieved alot in the space of only 10 minutes. The seeds of doubt had finally been planted, and now it was only a matter of time before she would begin to hate Minato like he did.

It was time to initiate stage 2 with Kushina. Hitomi was no problem. But Kushina was. He'd have to plan this next stage carefully. That was when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He could enter her dreams using Dream Walker. The ability he inherited from the Outsider.

With that thought in mind. Naruto Blinked home to see his lovers.

 **With Kushina.**

Lying in bed with Minato snuggled up to her, she couldn't help but think about what he said.

 **"Do you still love Minato?"** those words hit her the most.

Of course she loved Minato. But after hearing what he said, just put Minato into a new form of light. Thinking it was just nerves and hormones, she went to sleep. Not knowing that she'll soon do something really horrible in the future.

 **And scene.**

 **Naruto has now planted the seeds of doubt within her mind.**

 **Kushina continues to deny it, but she feels that he may be right.**

 **Will she still love the tyrant she made for her knight in shining armor? Or find happiness in another man who chose to be a demon in the face of others when he wasn't one in the first place?**

 **Please rate and review**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here is a new chapter, Night Raid's Crysis, a new fanfic I'll be releasing soon will appear soon I promise.**

 **Let it be known that I will never back down.**

 **But in the meantime, here is a new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Future Will...

Naruto woke up to find, his lovers and wife not with him. Instead he found two people who looked like they wanted to rip him to shreds. One was a very beautiful girl with midnight black hair that was very long, red eyes and with a very serious look on her face.

The other was a woman who looked in her early twenties. Her hair was a golden blonde like what his used to be. But her's was very wild and her hand and feet had what passed for beast claws as well there was a tail swishing behind her.

"Okay, what did I do now?" asked Naruto as he was not even scared.

"Are you the one who took Esdeath with you?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" asked Naruto.

"You and her are to die. Meet your end." said the one with black hair as she pulled out a very long sword.

"Shiny." said Naruto as he looked at the sword.

Without uttering a single word, the black haird girl sliced down, severing Naruto from his arm and then Naruto dropping to the floor like a rock.

"That's one." said the blonde as they went down stairs.

There they saw something that they'd never see. There was Esdeath, with several other women busy making food. Turning around and seeing the two assassins standing there, Esdeath didn't even do one simple thing. The only thing she did was help with laying the table.

"Esdeath, you'll die by our hand." said the blonde.

"Where's my husband? He should be up by now." said Esdeath.

"He's dead, and I send you to meet him in hell." said the black haird girl.

"Are you sure you killed him?" asked Masane.

"I watched her slice through him like butter." said the blonde.

"How sure are you?" asked Kirche.

As if on que, Naruto came downstairs, clicking his neck and assessing him arm. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary for him and he even looked like he was made of a million bucks.

"Damn, never had that in a while." said Naruto as he looked at the two girls who were stunned beyond compare.

No one could survive that attack. Let alone heal at a phenominal rate.

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at the two girls who looked like they saw a ghost.

"How are you still alive?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, about that..." started Emi as she sat down at the table.

 **With Kushina.**

Making breakfast for the family, Kushina couldn't help but think on what the Child Of Darkness told her.

Was it possible that her son was still alive? If he was, what did he look like? Would he know she was his mother?

As if on que, Minato came downstairs. But what she now saw in him was not there in the first place.

It was like the man before her was slowly no longer becoming her husband. Just a stranger in the house.

"Morning." said Minato.

"Morning." said Kushina as she finished the breakfast and layed it on the table.

Breakfast was total silence. Kushina had to know. So she summoned up her courage and asked.

"Minato-kun, what happened to our other child the night of the sealing?" asked Kushina.

"He died, he exploded when I sealed the Kyuubi in him." lied Minato.

 **"Then was there an explosion?"** echoed the voice of the Child Of Darkness in her mind.

Shaking her head and going back to eating, she thought long and hard. Seeing that Minato had business outside the village she'd go and look in his office. She had to put these doubts to rest.

With that thought in mind, she cleaned the plates and made her way to the shower to get ready.

 **With Naruto.**

"You're immortal?" shouted the blonde as she and the black haired looked on in shock.

"Yeah. I became immortal when three beings made me their avatar." replied Naruto.

He then went onto explain that he was an assassin and demon hunter, skilled in the ways of killing anything and everything. He even told them about the undead army at his disposal. As well that Esdeath was no longer part of the cult she called her own. Now she lived in peace with everyone around her. As well that they were expecting a child.

"Forgive us for thinking you were trying to destroy this world." said the blonde.

"It's fine, but may I ask your names." asked Naruto.

"My name is Leone, and this is Akame. We followed you into the rift just before it closed." replied the blonde.

"I see. Please, you're welcome to stay. There are many rooms on the second floor." said Naruto.

The two nodded and went up stairs just as Rize came into the house with some poor human's arm in her hand. Blood plastered her mouth and her clothes like she had to much tomato sauce added to her slap chips.

"Who's that?" asked Rize.

"Some new guests. And no they're not food." said Naruto making Rize pout.

 **With Akame and Leone.**

Taking a bedroom with two beds in it. Leone flopped down on one of them and got very comfy while Akame looked around the room.

"You know. That guy looks to be quite strong. No person has ever survived an attack from that blade." said Leone as she sat up.

"It still bothers me. How can he have changed the opinion of Esdeath to the point where she's no longer hostile to us. Even so she was rather very happy when Naruto showed up." said Akame.

"Just relax. But I must admit one thing. He was very cute." said Leone as she blushed up a storm.

As they continued their talk, they spotted a woman who looked to have massacred someone like there was no tomorrow.

Bringing up their Imperial Arms they charged forward. Launching themselves at the woman, they found they couldn't land a single cut or scratch on her.

"Naruto-kun. Please come up her." called Rize.

Walking up the stairs Naruto came to the sight of seeing Rize, with Leone and Akame holding her down.

"Care to explain why you have this thing with you?" asked Leone.

"What your mouth." snapped Rize.

"Easy. This is Rize, one of my lovers. She's a ghoul. I nursed her back to health and now she lives with us. She can't eat human food so she feeds on people. I told her it was fine, as long as it was criminals." said Naruto.

Getting off the ghoul, Leone and Akame carefully eyed the woman as she went into the shower and ran the water.

"You live with a flesh eating monster?" asked Akame.

"I do. And I trust her enough to not eat me or my lovers." said Naruto as he walked down.

"Wierd." said Akame.

Sighing as he sat down, Naruto returned to finishing his food made by Esdeath.

After he finished his food Esdeath asked him a question.

"Naruto-kun, I know you love us all. But we think you should bring in one more woman." said Esdeath.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. The girls and I have been thinking that with Rize-san here, we out rank her with good intentions. Life is about balance. So we think you should bring one that will help her out." said Karasuba.

"Hm, I see, then I'll do it. For you." said Naruto as he opened a portal and walked through it.

Once the portal closed Emi spoke up.

"I swear, that ability he does never ceases to scare me." she said.

"True, but you get used to it." said Kazahana as she sat back in her chair.

 **With Kushina.**

With the house in order, Kushina made her way to the Hokage's office. Thinking it was just a hoax the Child Of Darkness was pulling, she went through the documents in the office.

Finding nothing, she sighed as she sat down on the chair. Looking down she found something completely wierd. There were a few drag marks on the floor. Getting up and moving the desk she found a secret compartment.

Opening it she found several documents. Pulling out one labelled Project Hell Hound, she found it to be very disturbing. Written on the document were various experiment names and numbers. But the one that caughter eye was her own daughter.

Minato was experimenting on their own daughter. Why? Why was he doing this? Quikly stowing the documents back, she left the office and made her way back home.

This was big news. And ontop of that the seeds that the Child Of Darkness told her were now true.

Her husband was not the saint she painted him to be. He was a demon in angel's clothing. She had to see the Child Of Darkness again. She had to bury these thought in her mind. She had to find a way to stop the worry.

 **With Naruto.**

Stepping out the portal, Naruto found the place to be very much like a wasteland. Various people were attacking above them while some robotic figures were speeding to him.

Pulling out Raven and letting loose several bullets, he dropped them like they were nothing.

"You're pretty handy with a gun aren't you?" came a voice from behind him.

The voice sounded like it was a cross between sultry and serious. A very strong combination, hard to find.

Turning around he found it to a girl with black hair tied in two tails on the sides of her head. But one was smaller that the other. Her clothes consisted of black high heeled combat boots, a brunt orange dress fitting her very generous figure well, and to top it off she had two different eyes, one being a red colour while the other was yellow with clock in it.

"And might I know your name?" asked Naruto as he hosltered Raven.

"Kurumi, most call me nightmare. What's yours?" she asked.

"Naruto Kurokami." replied Naruto.

Deciding to help her finish off the droids, he joined the fight. Kurumi found an instant connection with him as he hacked and slashed his way through the forces. It was as if he was a ghost from the way he fought.

Maybe she may even find out more about him.

 **And Scene.**

 **A new chapter for your enjoyment. People, how many times must I tell you. It isn't incest. Naruto's DNA is no longer that of Minato's and Kushina's. Half his DNA became demonic from Kyuubi merging with him, and the other half turned angelic from Kami making him her son.**

 **So Naruto has now gone to the world of Date A Live and found Kurumi. A new pairing for you people.**

 **On a side note. You probably noticed a few thing such as tomato sauce and slap chips. Let me explain those to you.**

 **Here in S.A. we use those words, slap chips is a form of street slang we use.**

 **Slap chips = Fries.**

 **Tomato sauce = ketchup.**

 **That will help explain it.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings again.**

 **I must say, I'm very proud of my fanfic. Goring so fast compared to Naruto's Flames. Naruto's Flames was a huge success and now I aim for this one to be better. I'll reach for the stars even if it kills me.**

 **The new harem list has arrived. This is the final harem list and it will stay this way:**

 **Esdeath**  
 **Kuroka**  
 **Masane**  
 **Emilia**  
 **Rize**  
 **Kazehana**  
 **Akitsu**  
 **Karasuba**  
 **Kirche**  
 **Tiffania**  
 **Henrietta**  
 **Satsuki**  
 **Hitomi (Not incest)**  
 **Kushina (Again not incest)**  
 **Akame**  
 **Leone**  
 **Koyuki**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: What Will You...

Two days later, Naruto was sitting infront of his lovers and the two new comers, Leone and Akame. Currently Naruto was sitting on the single seater with two women one on each arm rest, while Esdeath and the others were looking at them with cold gazes that would freeze a man's soul. One had black hair with hetrochromiac eyes while the other had red hair tied in a very prestigious way and had purple eyes.

"Care to explain why you brought two girls instead of one?" asked Kuroka who quite frankly was a little jealous with way the red head was developed.

"These two girls are the new edditions. The one on the left goes by the name of Kurumi. And the one on the right, Sara." replied Naruto as he swollowed the ever growing lump in his throat.

"I see, and why did you bring back two when we told you one will be enough?" asked Rize as her eyes went from their beautiful purple to red with the sclera going black.

When she did that, Naruto immediately knew this was not going to go in his favour should he say anything out of line. Yes he was immortal and such, but he still got shit scared when Rize did that. Infact, he got scared whenever his lovers did their own version of being scary.

"Well, when I went to the world of Date A Live, I opened a portal to bring Kurumi with me, turned out I accidently opened a portal to some wasteland. Pulling out the kunai my bastard father placed there, myself and Kurumi were sent to Ronan in the past. There I met Sara who was queen. And I met her when she was pushed off the balcony. Not by me by the way. replied Naruto now sweating bullets.

"So you think that you have enough women, or are you planning to add more?" asked Emi coldly.

"I promise, these will be the last." replied Naruto.

"So, you seem to be a person who has many options." said Sara as she looked at the girls.

"Not good." mumbled Naruto as he knew this would be more bothersome.

"Why do you speak to him like that?" asked Masane.

"He's my husband." replied Sara.

Immediately, everyone put some serious distance between her and them. Apart from Kurumi and Naruto. Naruto was right now sighing as he knew he'd have his head chewed off by his lovers, while Kurumi was laughing like crazy at poor Naruto. To her this was priceless, a person who gained imortality to be shit scared of some women? That's some good ammo right there.

Deciding to not get caught in the crossfire, Naruto Blinked to the underground base where the Necrons were.

"Told you he'd run. And you owe me 50 ryo, Masane." said Kazehana with Masane groaning in annoyance as she pulled out her purse.

Shortly after the whole fiasco, Esdeath went to prepare lunch for them with Karasuba and Akitsu assisting. It was very different for Akame and Leone to see Esdeath, their enemy act this way. Could it be that Naruto had calmed her to the point of non hostility to ex enemies? If so, what was Esdeath so smitten by about Naruto?

"So how did you get to know Naruto?" asked Emi to Sara.

"After he rescued me, he showed me the reason why the people were afraid of me. After that he transformed into a shadowy figure to protect me against multiple enemies. He was incredible and I fell in love. Kurumi who was shooting anything and everything was having a major blast shooting up my kingdom. After he stopped my Prime Minster, I married him. We haven't done the nasty yet." replied Sara.

Hearing that was all too much, Leone and Akame both had looks of confusion while Esdeath found it to be a little bit jealous. If she was part of that, then she'd be able to have Naruto within a matter of seconds, but nevertheless, she was married to him and now she was expecting a child with him. So who was she to argue.

"This shadowy figure Naruto-kun transformed into. Did it carry a very big scythe and have skin so grey it looked to be like it was meant to be in a grave?" asked Emi.

"Yes. Do you know this power?" asked Sara.

"In fact I do. I've only seen a spectral figure of it once. Naruto-kun calls it the Nightbringer. A gift from the Shinigami." replied Emi.

"Esdeath-san?" came a voice from behind her.

Turning around and then looking down, Esdeath found little Rihiko standing there.

"What is it child?" asked Esdeath as she dropped down to her haunches to get to the girl's level.

"Can I help with the cooking?" she asked.

"Why don't you help Emi-chan with laying the table." said Esdeath in a genuinely sweet tone that shocked the two assassins to the core.

"Okay." said Rihiko as she ran to help Emi who was now laying the table.

 **With Naruto.**

Finally making it to the base, Naruto found Guass Turrets layed out at the entrance. No doubt placed there to stop intruders from getting in. The turrets had four small pillars regulating energy while a ball of green energy swirled inside it. Naruto made specific instructions to have the turrets not target his lovers. These specifications were met and they were built very fast. Builder Scarabs worked very quick when they worked in three.

As he walked down the now smooth caverns, he came to a stop when the pariah Naruto named Jed came up to him.

"Any news?" asked Naruto.

"Construction...has been...slow. New Builder...Scarabs...are...required to...bring...more of...the Monolith's...systems...back...online." replied Jed.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto now getting frustrated that the Monolith was taking forever to awaken.

"During...slumber...Monolith 7's...systems...were used to keep...Flayed Ones...Immortals...and other units...alive. That's why...Monolith 7...is weakest...right now." replied Jed.

"Very well. Apart from Monolith 7. How many other Monoliths do we have?" asked Naruto.

"9." replied Jed.

"How many can I have online and mobile?" asked Naruto.

"3." replied Jed.

"And what of my Forbidden Archive?" asked Naruto.

"Already...found it...for...you...my lord." replied Jed as he led Naruto down a cavern.

Walking along the caverns, that now that tubes with green energy running through, they came to a stop where in the room was only one thing. It looked to be like a coffin with four giant spikes sticking out of the four corners. The green energy from the tubes gathered here and lit the room, producing a sickly green in the area.

Walking to the building, Naruto felt the gaunlet he got at Wave act up. Activating it and stopping at the coffin, he pushed the great stone slab open. It felt like a ton of bricks the way it was made.

But in the end, he finally pushed it open. Looking at the contents inside, Naruto smiled. But there was one object that caught his eye. And that was what looked like a staff with four sheering blades at the top and two pointing down. A tube of some sort at the botton and a sceptre with a green gem at the top with the sheering blades. ( **A.N.** Necron Lord's Staff Of Light).

Grabbing the staff, it instantly activated with the bottom tube now glowing with green energy and the top gem also glowing in the same manner.

"Ah...good choice...my lord." said Jed.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"The...object...for the...Necron Lord. The...Staff Of...Light." replied Jed.

Swinging it around to get a feel for it, Naruto found the weapon a good fit for him. It balanced out very well and it was extremely powerful. Placing the staff down, he went through the Archive again.

His hand landed on an artefect that Naruto took an interest in. It looked like a sort of chest plate, but more different to the Necron chest plates. It seemed too small. Grabbing it, he found it was an artefact used for invisibility.

"The...Veil Of...Darkness." said Jed.

"What?" asked Naruto as he placed the artefact on and it instantly attached itself to him, fitting itself to his body parameters.

"That...artefact will...make you...invisible...my lord. Perfect...for infiltration." replied Jed.

"These will be very useful. For now I take my leave. I sense someone thinking of me." said Naruto.

"As you...wish...my lord." said Jed as he watched his master vanish via Blink.

 **With Kushina.**

Kushina was baffled beyond words. Her husband was experimenting on their daughter? But why? She had to find out more from the Child Of Darkness. And so she went to the same spot where she met him. Training Ground 17.

"Child Of Darkness." she called.

 **"What is it?"** asked Naruto as he Blinked behind her and activated his mask.

"My husband. Why was he doing all those things?" asked Kushina who now started crying.

 **"Your husband, thought that by experimenting on your daughter, he'd gain more power from the demonic chakra sealed in her. But those tests have been failing."** said Naruto.

"Why have they been failing?" asked Kushina.

 **"Kyuubi's power is no joke. Tampering with only a small amount of it will have serious repercusions. Such as serious injury, or even death."** replied Naruto.

"I don't even know who the man I married. Why is it that he told me his way of peace was different from the one he follows now?" asked Kushina.

 **"That I cannot answer. I take my leave."** said Naruto as he turned around.

"Wait." said Kushina making Naruto stop and look at her.

"Is there any way for me to pay you back?" asked Kushina.

 **"I'll find my way to pay me. Soon you'll know."** said Naruto cripticly and with that, he vanished via Blink.

Kushina stood there. What did he mean by that? Wait, their first encounter, he mentioned that she'd soon yearn for him. Could that be it?

Shaking her head of those thoughts she went back home. Despite holding a serious growing hatred in her heart, she had to act the part of being the perfect wife. And with that, she walked home.

 **With Naruto.**

Blinking back into his home, he was pushed onto the floor by Kurumi. The house was deserted and the smell of fresh food was in the air, with the smell of a very nice perfume. But Naruto smelt passed that and smelt something stronger. It was the smell of sex with lust. Two powerful pheremones that Naruto knew all too well. Kurumi was wearing something very revealing, and Naruto's face was smack dead between her breasts.

"Where's everyone?" asked Naruto.

"Gone out. So why don't I tell you the dark secrets of my heart." she said seductively.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

"You know too well." said Kurumi as she took Naruto's hand and placed it on her left breast.

At this point Naruto's nose soon began to bleed. This was all too much for him. Kurumi sure knew how to play on a man's emotions. It was incredible.

Just as Kurumi was going in for the kiss, the door smashed open to reveal all the women in Naruto's life, excluding Akame and Leone, sending KI to Naruto.

"Mind telling me what you are doing, Naruto?" asked Rize as she brought out her kagune which were four red tails.

"I uh...we..." stammered Naruto.

"And you thought it would be okay to start getting another woman knocked up?" asked Sara as she brought out a dagger which Esdeath gave her not too long ago.

"Shit." was all Naruto could say.

All the women slammed Naruto against the wall and then proceeded to cut, slice and butcher him. Despite being able to harden his skin, Naruto couldn't activate it when his mind was clouded. And now was one of those times.

Shouting on the top of his lungs, the girls continued to mutilate Naruto to kingdom come. Yes Naruto was immortal and all but he sure felt injuries like any other person.

So he just stood there as they continued to decimate him. After that, they ate the lunch Esdeath prepared for them. Akame and Leone were stunned by this. Esdeath was such a beast when it came to hurting Naruto, but yet she was so kind to them. So they decided they might as well, get to know her.

Naruto smiled to them as he ate his food. For once in his life, he loved his life. And he would never change any of it.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto is causing Kushina to yearn for him. Despite her denying it, she will fall for him. It's only a matter of time.**

 **As well Naruto has brought in Kurumi and Sara. So now he has a two monarchs with him and the princess of the Uchiha clan. So why not.**

 **There will be more for this fanfic so stay tuned.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people. Been doing good with my life.**

 **Had my girlfriend shoot me in the back by breaking up with me, then I find her with my best bud in a resturant. So I terminated her number on my contacts.**

 **Got into a fight with my best bud after that. Once we stopped fighting, we came to an agreement that she was using him as a rebound guy. Once that was sorted (After 3 broken ribs, a black eye and broken nose later) we were best buds again. It's good to be a guy.**

 **Anyway here's a new chapter enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: The Power Of...

It soon became late afternoon and Naruto was currenly sitting on the couch in his living room. The others went to bed and he was still up. Sighing for the 17th time, the mirror he left in the living room glowed an eerie white. Knowing exactly what was going on, Naruto made his way to the mirror and stepped through.

Coming on the other end, Naruto came face to face with Henrietta who pulled him into a very strong hug.

"I missed you." she said as she squeezed him.

"I've only been gone for a few days." said Naruto.

"Yeah but without you in that time can do alot to a woman. Especially me." said Henrietta.

Sitting down on the couch, Naruto went on to tell her about the various women he had brought into his home. Henrietta was not phased by this knowledge, she came to terms about sharing him, and she didn't care about all that shit. As long as she got to be with Naruto, even if it was just a few hours she was happy.

She enoyed the time she spent with the Nephalem. Even letting him use his power on her to give her the ability to fly with the birds for a couple of hours. It was these small things that made Henrietta love Naruto.

After a few glasses of wine, and learning alot about how things were going in Tristain, Henrietta and Naruto were sitting on the couch in her chambers. Naruto had his one arm slung around her while she had her head on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart. She could stay like this forever.

"Henrietta?" asked Naruto.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You know I love you." said Naruto.

"And I to you." said Henrietta.

At that moment, they brought their faces together. Sharing a moment of brief lip lock. Choosing to push it further, Henrietta pushed Naruto down onto the couch where she began to run her fingers through his snow white hair.

 **Lemon.**

Kissing even more passionately, Naruto opened his mouth to allow her tongue in. Henrietta at this point was more enjoying the taste of him. Their tongues soon enough began to battle each other for dominance over each other.

Letting Henrietta win this fight, Naruto got to work on getting her out of her clothes. Pulling off the dress very quickly, he seperated to get his shirt off.

Once his shirt was off Henrietta once again tackled his lips. This time with more force and desperation. Naruto then decided to step it up a notch. Blinking to a standing position he made quick work on pinning Henrietta to the wall as he went from her lips to her neck. Moaning as she left his subtle lips caress her skin, Henrietta went to work on getting the last article of clothing off her lover. Unbuckling his pants and letting them slide down she was greeted to the sight of seeing a bulge in Naruto's boxers.

"Well look who's excited." she said into Naruto's ear as she stroked him through his pants making Naruto groan.

"You have no idea." said Naruto as he pulled away from her neck.

Removing her bra and panties, Henrietta led Naruto to the bed where they continued kissing. But Naruto didn't want anymore of that. He was now tired of foreplay, tired of the teasing. Seperating from her lips Naruto pulled off his boxers letting his member spring out for her to see.

Licking her lips at the size of him, she waited to see what Naruto was planning. Descending down her body, planting butterfly kisses along her skin, he came to a stop at her entrance. No matter how many times Naruto and her had sex, Naruto still being the gentleman he was, waited for her to give him the go ahead.

Receiving her permission, Naruto went to work on her lower regions. Slowly licking and sucking her.

"Ah. You're so good at this." said Henrietta as her back arched at the feeling of Naruto's tongue inside her cavern.

Licking up her pre cum, Naruto found her taste to be very unique. It was a perfect balance between sweet and salty. Something he gave Henrietta credit for. But soon enough, Henrietta found herself cumming into the mouth of Naruto.

Lapping up all of her essence, Naruto began to make his trip back up to her. Stopping when he was face to face with her. He was about to kiss her again but Henrietta placed her index finger on his lips.

"Not this time." said Henrietta as she turned the tables.

Turning Naruto over, with her now ontop, straddling him, she began to make her descend on him. Again stopping at his member. Stroking him a few times, she began to lick him. From base to head.

Naruto groaned as Henrietta licked his man meat. Taking it a step further she put the head in her mouth as she stroked the rest. At this point Naruto had lost all control of his body and was now showing signs of partial transformation between his angel form and his hanyou form.

His eyes transitioned between glowing blue, to glowing scarlet. His nails now claws dug into the matress as Henriette took 4 more inches into her mouth.

"Wow Henrietta. You sure know how to please a man." said Naruto as his eyes stayed in their glowing blue nature.

"Glad you think so." said Henrietta seductively as she began to bob her head faster, driving Naruto into a frenzy.

Soon she found her prize when Naruto grunted and came into her mouth. Thick ropes of the hot jizz laced her mouth. Hungrily swallowing every bit of it, she licked him clean and stroked him a few times to see if he had anymore.

"Why don't I show you why my wife and lovers love me so much." said Naruto with a cocky smirk on his face.

"With pleasure." said Henrietta as she let Naruto take the lead again.

Pinning her below him again, Naruto placed himself at her entrance. Slowly he rubbed himself against her. Henrietta moaned out in sheer bliss at how he kept making her feel good from just doing that. Inserting himself into her he slowly thrusted. Henrietta at this point had her nails dug into Naruto's flesh, drawing blood as he began to quicken his pace. Right now Henrietta was cutting into his flesh as she screamed his name.

Moans of pleasure mixed with flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the bedroom as Naruto fucked Henrietta like there was no tomorrrow. Turning her over to where she was now ontop again, Henrietta began to furiously ride him.

Various juices coated the bed sheets as she rode her lover.

"Right there. Right there. Make me scream! Make me your slut! Give me more!" screamed Henrietta as she sped up her pace.

It would always go like this, Henrietta would say dirty things to Naruto, further bringing him to the edge. He liked this side of her. It always made Naruto hot under the collar as she spoke like this.

Blinking into the missionary position, Naruto pounded her like never before. He had never gone at this pace before with Esdeath, he was too afraid that he'd break her before showing her what would happen. He knew her linits and would always satisfy her as much as possible.

"Yes! Right there. Give it to me!" screamed Henrietta as Naruto relentlessly pounded her.

 **"Here it comes."** said Naruto in his demon voice now reaching his limit.

"Then cum inside me. I want your child." said Henrietta as her mind went blank and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Releasing his load into her waiting womb, Naruto waited for atleast 1 minute before pulling out of her.

 **Lemon end.**

Henrietta was passed out and sleeping soundly. She had a satisfied look on her face as Naruto pulled the covers over her. Rolling up a cigarette and lighting it, he walked onto the balcony, still in the nude. Blowing out some smoke, he gazed over the kingdom of Tristain. The place was alot more peaceful. The elves had intergrated into the society of the people and things were looking nice.

Blowing out more smoke, he looked up at the two moons and smiled. He couldn't ask for anymore. He was the most poweful being in all of history, he placed doubt into Kushina's mind and now she was growing hatred within her heart.

Besides, the only way to destroy a country is from within. And that was exactly what he was doing here. Slowly bringing Konoha to its knees.

Blowing out one last puff of smoke her threw the cigarette away and made his back to Henrietta where he layed down with her. The marks she had inflicted on him were still there but he had a very special way to heal that. He'd do it tomorrow.

Snuggling into him, Naruto soon fell asleep with Henrietta cuddled into him with her head on his chest.

Breathing out a sigh of contentness, Naruto fell asleep and soon found Henrietta in the dream world.

He enjoyed this, the love he gave and received. Even though he had to go back home tomorrow before the soldiers entered, he decided to stay with her. After all, what kind of man would he be if he left now?

Tomorrow will come around. And when it did, he'd leave Henrietta a note like always, but he had something special for her tomorrow when he left a letter.

Smiling in his sleep about this, he snuggled further into her, making her moan as Naruto unconsciencely slide his still rock hard member into her.

 **And scene.**

 **I know, long lemon scene. But from my previous lemon scenes from Naruto's Flames I had to brush up on my citrus.**

 **I must admit while I was writing it, it began to flow more easier, don't know about you guys but anyway it was good.**

 **Heh, never thought Queen Henrietta had that side of her did you?**

 **Anywho, rate and review.**

 **Chapter 11 will be posted soon.**

 **Regarding Night Raid's Crysis. My bastard moderator accidently deleted the files I sent him, and I was dumb enough to not make backups. Shit sorry guys. You'll have to wait a little longer as I write up a new plot and storyline for that fanfic.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I know the last chapter seemed strange to you but I must say, that was a filler chapter. I wanted you guys to see the other side of Henrietta. Yes I'm sorry for that, and no I won't take it down.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys to read.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: The Beast Everyone...

Waking up to a bright beautiful morning, Naruto found he was still in bed with Henrietta, who was still latched onto him. Slowly manuevering out from her grasp, Naruto made his way to the various clothes that belonged to him scattered on the floor.

Putting his boxers and pants back on he did reach over to his back and began to claw at himself. This caused a marking that looked like the tattoo of a set of wings on his back to appear. Instantly, they started to glow and the scratches vanished as if they weren't even there. Putting the rest of his clothing he went to the coffee table.

Pulling out a vile with blue liquid in it as well as a necklass with a blue crystal, Naruto placed them on the coffee table with a note and walked to the mirror, but not before giving Henrietta a final goodbye kiss before leaving.

When he stepped out the mirror he came face to face with Leone who was admiring herself in the mirror before Naruto walked through it. Falling over like she had seen a ghost, she almost used her Teigu when she saw who it was.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she got back up and watched Naruto walk out the house and go somewhere. Deciding to follow him, she jumped to the trees and watched. She watched him go into a temple of some sorts. The temple looked to be made of black stone with strange symbols on purple banners that lined the front. ( **A.N.** mark of the Outsider.)

Pushing the great wooden doors open she gasped at what she saw. Silk sheets of purple streaked the roof, comming together at an alter at the very end. There at the alter stood Naruto. With a man who was hovering in mid air with a strange black energy.

"You wish for more abilities?" asked the Outsider.

"Yes. I wish to further my powers which you gave me." replied Naruto.

"Hm. You should know that only by finding Runes bearing my mark can offer new powers and abilities. But seeing to the fact that there was only one in this world, I'll do something for you." said the Outsider.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Take this." said the Outsider as a human heart appeared in his hand.

"This object will guide you to many of the hidden Runes I felt in your world. Seek them out. As well, should you wish to learn about learn about someone, just point the heart and squeeze it." said the Outsider.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he took the heart which vanished in a black haze and the words: Life in kanji were imprinted on his left forearm.

"I can't wait to see what you do." said the Outsider as he vanished.

"You can come out now." said Naruto without looking around shocking Leone who hid up on the rafters.

Jumping down to where Naruto was, she looked at him. His back turned to her.

"How did you know I was here? I hid my aura and yet you still found me." said Leone.

"Hatred." replied Naruto.

"Excuse me?" asked Leone.

"Your hatred gave you away. Call me a demon or whatever you want, but I am able to feed off a person's hatred, making my Nightbringer powers accessable." replied Naruto.

"Nightbringer?" asked Leone.

Naruto just sighed and slowly turned around. That was when Leone stepped back in horror. Naruto's eyes were pure black. Endless pits of darkness, like a mini abyss. At that instant, swirling black souls seeped out the ground, groaning as they moved to take on the form of the Nightbringer behind Naruto. At this point, Leone was utterly scarred shitless. Never had one person ever held so much power in their being. It was a miracle that Naruto wasn't killed.

Just as the power came, it vanished. Naruto's eyes turned back to their red nature as he steadied himself on the alter.

"Unfortunately, there is one problem with that power." said Naruto as he stood up straight.

"And that is?" asked Leone.

"The power of the Nightbringer feeds off the hatred in a person's heart. It can eve feed off mine when situations seem grim. However there's only so much hatred in a given space and once it is used up, I can't tranform." replied Naruto.

"But what is hatred?" asked Leone.

"Exactly as the name implies. Hatred, the feeling of malice for someone else based on who or what they are. It is similar to chakra but only I can access it." said Naruto.

As he continued to explain, Emilia burst through the doors of the temple, holding a black scroll in her hands. Panting on trying to regain her breath, she walked up to him and handed the scroll.

Unravelling it, Naruto saw it was a double shot mission. It read as follows:

 **Mission:** Assassination + Demon Hunting.

 **Target:** King Of Snow.

 **Reasons For Killing:** Opening a Hell Gate and setting demons onto the village.

 **Client:** Princess Koyuki.

 **Randevous Point After Mission:** Outside palace.

 **Amount For Success:** The Princess.

 **Other Information:** Civilians must be spared.

This was definately pushing it. They were giving their hier to Snow, to him? What were they thinking? He only knew of one Princess, Koyuki. He knew her when he found her on a production break from the movie she was starring in.

It would be very interesting to see how she was doing. They became childhood friends very quickly. She was at least 4 years older than the Nephalem.

He didn't care.

Thanking Emilia by means of a kiss on the lips, he Blinked home to get ready. Leone was serverly baffled. This person had so many women who loved him. Even having an adoptive daughter.

"What?" asked Emi.

"What do you see in him?" asked Leone.

"A person who is willing to throw away his humanity to stop corruption. And this world is full of it." said Emi.

"Okay." was all Leone said as she walked out the temple to meet up with Akame.

 **With Naruto.**

After packing up his clothes and sealing them in the seal on his chest, he walked out his room before bumping into Kurumi. Falling over with her below him, his hand accidently landed on her left breast.

After realising his mistake he shot up so fast while apologizing for what he did. Only to have Kurumi place a finger on his lips and kiss him on said lips, resulting in her Spirit power to be sealed into Naruto.

And there she was, stark naked for him to bare. His face turned blood red as he looked her up and down. She was perfectly developed, sure her breasts weren't as big as Esdeath's or Kazehana. But she was very beautiful. Pulling him close to her, she pulled his ear to her mouth.

"You'll get more of this when you get back." she said seductively.

Pinning her to the wall, he gazed into her eyes as his pupils turned to slits. That was the only thing he had to give Kurumi. It was the fact that she could send him into a primal inctinctive sex fiend with just uttering a few words. It was very incredible, Naruto had no idea how she did it. Giving her another kiss which was filled to the brim with passion he gazed at her a second time.

"I can't wait." he said as he Blinked outside.

Kurumi really loved doing that to him. He would always turn into putty in her hands just by the way she spoke to him. But after hearing from Esdeath on how much of a freak he was in bed, she knew she didn't have that much skill there. Naruto would surely dominate her in every aspect. But she was never the type of woman who would back down from a challenge.

 **With Leone.**

Making her way around the village, she realised she couldn't find Akame. Getting extremely worried for her friend's safety, she desperately began asking around. By the time she got Akame's location, she arrived at the hot spring.

Sighing at the amount of time she wasted looking for her friend, she should've went to the hot spring first. Stripping down and getting in, she came to the sight of Akame and Esdeath in the same hot spring chatting as if they were close friends.

"Glad to see you're okay." said Akame as she smiled to her friend.

"Why are you talking to her?" asked Leone as she pointed to Esdeath.

"I hold no more ill feelings to you. I have what I wanted. A loving life, a world which I can see needs help. And on top of that, a loving husband." replied Esdeath.

Deciding to weigh her out, Leone climbed in.

"How old are you?" asked Leone.

"22." replied Esdeath. ( **A.N.** Age for Esdeath comes up as early twenties).

"And how old is Naruto?" asked Leone.

"17." replied Esdeath.

The whole hot spring was filled with silence. After 2 minutes, the two women gasped in shock.

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah. I asked to have someone younger, and I got what I wanted. But when it came to doing the nasty, he dominated me." said Esdeath proudly.

"But what about the child?" asked Akame.

"I'm definately pregnant. But due to the child begin half Nephalem, the child will be alright. According to Kami, angelic power A.K.A. Celestial Strength can withstand anything." replied Esdeath as she stroked her stomach.

"But why aren't you fighting us like when we were back home?" asked Leone.

"When Naruto-kun took me to his world, I promised him that I will never hurt another person unless they hurt me. That is why I don't see you ass a threat anymore. And I hope we can become friends, maybe even lovers through Naruto-kun." said Esdeath.

That last line made Akame and Leone blush up a storm. As from the brief moment they had stayed here, they found Naruto to be quite cute. Sure whatever if he was taken. Sure whatever if he had so many lovers. They found him very very sexy. And here was Esdeath, stating that she'll let them have a piece of Naruto.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking over to the docks, he found a very extravigant boat. Producers and directors stormed around. Equipment was getting loaded and the lead character was standing there. Princess Koyuki.

Naruto could still remember, she looked so beautfil like that. Her silk black hair, her choice of clothes and they way she conducted herself was what Naruto found unique about her. Sure she have a very stern look on her face, but that was just an act. A mask. The real Koyuki was a very friendly woman who had her heart set on someone. Someone who became her friend at a very young age. Someone who was now an assassin. Naruto.

Walking up to her, he nodded his head to her, even though he was blushing up a storm as to how much she had grown.

"Ah, Child Of Darkness. Glad to see you." said Koyuki as she tried to surpress the ever growing blush on her face.

 **"Likewise."** replied Naruto.

At that moment, a Konoha nin shinshinned to the docks as well. Turning around to see who it was, Naruto found himself staring at the Red Death. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Princess Koyuki. I am here by orders to protect you." said Kushina.

"Not necessary. The Child Of Darkness is here to ensure my safety as we head to Snow Country to free my people, as well shoot another scene for my movie." replied Koyuki.

 **"Easy, your highness. She can come along. After all, two heads are better than one."** said Naruto.

Agreeing to let her come along they climbed onto the boat and set sail to Snow. While on board, Koyuki was in her quaters, Naruto was standing on the highest mast on his hands as he meditated. While Kushina eyed the assassin. Sure he got her to be on the ship, but that could be a reason to blame her for assassinating the Princess.

Naruto, feeling he has had enough meditatig done, he Blinked down to the deck and cam face to face with Kushina.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

 **"To do a mission."** replied Naruto monotonely.

"Can I speak to you?" she asked.

 **"Sure."** said Naruto as Kushina lead the way.

Kushina walked into one of the various bedrooms on the ship, when Naruto stepped into the room she closed it, locked it, put up a sound proof seal and then looked at the Child Of Darkness.

"You were right. My husband had definately been using my daughter for experiments. He has been working for Danzou this entire time. It seems that when she finishes the Chunin Exams, she'll be taken to ROOT which should've been disbanded. There she'll become a weapon with no feeling what so ever." said Kushina.

 **"I see. And you want me to help?"** asked Naruto.

"Yes, please help me to stop Minato from doing that." begged Kushina.

 **"I make it a strict policy to not work with Konoha."** said Naruto.

"I know that. But I don't want to be part of Konoha anymore. Telling you this will be treason and execution. But I know you don't accept it. So I can offer one thing should you do this." said Kushina.

 **"And that is?"** asked Naruto.

"Me." replied Kushina.

 **"I also make it a policy to not rape people. I may be an assassin and a demon hunter, but a rapist is not in my juristiction."** said Naruto.

"I know that. But just recently I've been seeing Minato as no longer my husband. I want you." said Kushina.

 **"Are you sure about this?"** asked Naruto.

"I don't care about that man anymore. I want you. I can't get you out my mind." replied Kushina as she began to strip.

 **"Very well."** said Naruto as he too began to strip. The one thing very interesting about his DNA, he didn't have the kyuubi marks anymore.

 **Lemon.**

Pushing down his pants and boxers at the same time, Kushina found herself staring down at a very large meat rod. 10 inches. This person must have quite the stamina to have a dick like that. Sitting him down on the bed, she went to stroke him.

Receiving a groan from him, she looked up to see the mask off. Seals snaked across his body, one on his chest, a few on his left arm, one on his right hand and another on the side of his face.

This was the first time she ever saw the Child Of Darkness' face. He looked like he was carved by angels. Stepping it up one notch, she went to start licking the head. She received a groan of pleasure as she then started going from the base to the head, all the while she fondled his sack.

Stopping at looking at him, she graciously took the whole thing in her mouth. All Naruto could do was sit there as Kushina blew him. Sure this woman gave birth to him, but those ties were severed long ago.

 **"I'm cumming."** said Naruto.

Kushina did nothing but speed up her actions. Causing Naruto to shoot his seed dead into her throat. Swallowing it all she looked up at him with a very cocky smile.

"You liked that?" she asked sultry.

 **"You sure know how to please someone."** said Naruto.

"We're not done yet." she said as she stood up and stood over him.

Looking at her, Naruto found her to be quite attractive. Her body, could easily rival Kazehana in the curves department. Perfect legs that went on forever, shapely ass, great stomach with a few abs dotting it. Perfect waist. She had the body of the ideal woman. No wonder whenever Naruto went incognito, he would hear from the civilians that Kushina was one hot woman. Even from the younger gen, they called her a MILF.

Slamming herself onto him, her head shot back as she felt all 10 inches sheathed inside her. After a few minutes of getting used to him, she began to ride him. She felt herself getting lost in a sea of pleasure. Her husband, no more was the man she loved. The village she thought cared for her only wanted to use her. And here she was, having sex with the most renowned assassin in the world.

Naruto thought enough was enough, he grabbed her hips and began to slam her down onto him harder. When he started doing this, Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her tongue hung limp out her mouth as the man rocked her world to the core.

Giving one final thrust, Naruto shot his seed into her waiting womb. 2 minutes of waiting to get down from her high, she climbed off him. She had never been pleasured like that before.

 **Lemon end.**

Unsealing some clothes from the seal on his chest, he got dressed while Kushina dispelled the soundproof seal and climbed into bed. She was so drained after that session, but she felt it in her heart, she'll be expecting more. Despite still being married to Minato, she knew she was having an affair. But she didn't care. Minato was no longer the man she loved.

 **"You're still going back to Konoha?"** asked Naruto as he swiped across his face, engaging his mask.

"I am still playing the good wife card. But I'll feed you information regarding the whole thing." said Kushina with sleep starting to take hold.

 **"Very well. You shall be spared from my wrath. And should your daughter follow in your footsteps, she too will be spared."** said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Kushina as she fell asleep.

Walking out and closing the door, Naruto came face to face with one of the Producers.

"Koyuki wishes to see you." he said.

Nodding and then Blinking away, Naruto found Koyuki still in her room. It was like the Greenroom in many star suites of changerooms. Getting there he knocked and entered when he heard Koyuki give permission.

Opening the door, he saw her sitting there looking at him happily.

"You can drop the demon voice and mask Naruto-kun." said Koyuki.

Naruto just smiled as he deactivated the mask and his pupils went back to regular. Looking at the man before her, she jumped onto him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." she said as she got off him.

"I did too." said Naruto.

They went on to talk on the many things that had happened. He even told her about him reviving the Necrons that slumbered below the village he lived in. She told him about the many people who sent her letter about them loving her movies. One even sent a marriage proposal letter. She met Naruto when she was only 14. Naruto happened to be passed out by her family's home.

Bringing the still hanyou at the time to the house, she nursed him back to health. The two became good friends and when Naruto left, Koyuki never got to say goodbye. She also wanted to tell him how she felt toward him, and today she did.

"How are the foxes that raised you doing?" asked Koyuki.

"All dead. When I returned home, they were laying there dead. And I know exactly who did it." said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Koyuki.

Naruto said nothing but reach into his trench coat and pull out a three pronged kunai. The exact kind Minato uses. Getting very upset about having a Konoha nin on her ship, Koyuki got up. She was about to call someone to kick that nin off her ship when Naruto grabbed her.

"No need. She's on my side." said Naruto as he looked into her eyes.

"If you trust her, then I trust her." said Koyuki as she looked up at him.

Seeing her eyes go like that, Naruto knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You wanna do that?" asked Naruto smiling at her.

"You know it." said Koyuki.

Not needing to say anything else, Naruto picked her up bridal style and made his way to the bed where they rutted like bunnies. The entire ship were oblivious to the entire thing. Koyuki would need to take a few days off set to regain her walking ability. But she didn't want to worry about that, she was going to be Naruto's.

 **And scene.**

 **This chapted sure was long. Wow.**

 **So Naruto has conquered Kushina who willingly gave herself to Naruto. As well so has Koyuki.**

 **Just a reminder to you people. I write what pops into my head. So the story changes based on what I think.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys.**

 **Get this. I go to the mall the other day and I run into my high school teacher. We start chatting and everything goes smooth. She explains to me how she's been doing and then she says that she was looking for a person online. She came across my profile, BlackSpirit101 on Fanfiction.**

 **I told her that I am BlackSpirit101 and she has her mind blown. Score for me. The just as I think things are going smoothly, she says that she's engaged. This teacher I had a crush on. Don't judge me, every guy goes through that phase in life. So yeah, still single.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: The Truth Always...

Naruto woke up to find Koyuki snuggled into his body. Normally in this situation, a ninja would use a substitution to replace himself with a pillow or something soft.

Naruto could easliy Blink out of this situation, but he chose aganist it. He loved the way she was snuggled into his form. So he chose to sleep a bit longer with her.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in an endless abyss of white. The ground was smooth like glass, the air was clear and birds chirped in the trees that seemed to grow out of no where. The very ground was tera forming to look like a peaceful world. A river of crystal blue water carved through the left side. The sounds of the forest filled his ears.

But when Naruto looked ahead of him, he saw what looked like a line. A literal line, dividing and setting the boundary for what layed beyond. And what layed beyond was a mirror images of what was potrayed on the side of the forest. Dead trees dotted the landscape while a river of lava swept through the area. Blood red clouds streamed the sky while a moon that looked to be in a solar eclipse looked down from the heavens.

Walking up to the boundary line, Naruto caught a glimpse of what looked like a girl with purple hair who wore a white outfit of some sort. Stepping over the boundary, Naruto found his entire body covered in tribal tattoos. His nails were claws, his eyes now green with a slitted pupil. Looking at his hand which had the demonic tattoo, he watched in interest as the eye that once was closed, was now open and blinking. The eye was a green colour with a single slitted pupil.

Walking deeper into the area, Naruto found himself at the river of lava's edge.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." came a tomboyish voice from behind him.

Looking behind him, Naruto found himself looking at the very girl he was following. He could see her eyes more clearly and they were excatly like his when he activates his hanyou power. Her ears were pointed and one long tooth was sticking out her mouth from the top.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto clearly not scared.

"My name is Asuramaru. I served the Kyuubi No Yoko in Hell. When he was about to be sealed, he pulled me into you as well. Before he merged with you. He told me that I am to give you as much of my power should you wish of it. The Kyuubi No Yoko was never a bad guy." replied the girl now known as Asuramaru.

"Your name for me is slightly too long. Is it okay if I shorten it a little?" asked Naruto.

"I see no harm. After all you are now one of the Nine Demon Lords of Hell." replied Asuramaru.

"Then why don't I call you Asura." said Naruto.

"Very well." said Asuramaru.

"So why did you want to see me?" asked Naruto.

Asuramaru went on to explain as to why Kyuubi attacked and how everything began. This was the biggest form of history Naruto had ever heard in his life. He soon found himself getting very mad. But eventually, thanks to Asuramaru, he calmed down.

"You mean to tell me that before Kushina married Minato, Kushina was in love with Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. You see, when they loved each other, Kyuubi summoned me to this world. A being with a body and soul. My job was to assisst Lady Kushina in any way possible." replied Asuramaru.

"After that, why did it turn out this way?" asked Naruto.

"Lady Kushina and Minato at the time were only friends. But Kyuubi from inside his love, saw lustfull intentions to her. Telling her to steer clear from him all together, Lady Kushina did just that. Over time, Kyuubi made Kushina the Queen of Hell. She thanked him for it and she gave her body to him." said Asuramaru.

"So I was a hanyou from the beginning?" asked Naruto.

"No. You were born human. Minato, feeling that Kushina belonged to him and only him. Put a seal on her to make her like a fangirl to him. The seal worked and she quickely forgot about my master and him. Kyuubi became furious at what happened. Try as he would the seal Minato placed would not budge. He ordered me to kill Minato in order to break Lady Kushina out of the prison he placed on her. But when I tried, I was killed." said Asuramaru.

"Then, Minato has caused more problems in the past." said Naruto now becoming angry at what he heard.

"Yes, now, Kyuubi gave me one last message to give to you." said Asuramaru as she held out her hand. Naruto took the extended hand and his saw the Kyuubi in all his glory. He was lying down in a forest like area, no boubt created by Kushina for more comfort for the Demon Lord.

 **"Hello Naruto. Yes, I know who you are. When my lover was pregnant with you, I imprinted on you more than your sister. Many people called me a monster. They are not wrong. However, I chose to love a mortal woman. Your mother. Should you choose revenge then I glady follow. Regardless on what you think, I have sealed Asuramaru, my most trusted advisor and assassin. Call on her to give you power and you will have it. But be warned, should you ask for too much, you'll turn into a demon. I pray that you'll bring peace to the world. And good luck, my godson."** said Kyuubi as the image faded away.

"He called me his godson." said Naruto.

"Yes. Lord Kyuubi broke through the seal, but only for a few minutes and spoke to Lady Kushina. She agreed to what he said and he was given the title of godfather to you." said Asuramaru.

"Then how will I access your power?" asked Naruto.

"Call on me, and I will give. But what Lord Kyuubi said about drawing too much power and you turning demon will not happen. Seeing that you are now half demon." said Asuramaru.

"Then I take my leave." said Naruto as he vanished from his mind.

Waking up he saw Koyuki sitting by her dresser, brushing her hair while humming to herself. Slowly getting up without making a single sound, Naruto Blinked to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Naruto.

"Hm, is he handsome?" asked Koyuki.

"Correct." replied Naruto.

"Does he know what to do when it comes to women?" asked Koyuki.

"Right again." said Naruto.

"Is his name Naruto Kurokami?" she asked.

"Right again. Not get your reward." said Naruto as he removed his hands.

Koyuki spun around and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Licking his bottom lips, Koyuki was given entrance to his mouth as his mouth opened and his tongue entered her mouth as well.

As they continued to kiss, a knock on the door was heard. Groaning at this, Naruto seperated from the kiss, grabbed his clothes and Blinked back to his quaters.

Sitting there was Kushina. Her hair pooled around her as she wiped her eyes. After yawning, she looked at Naruto. Smiling at him, she jumped up and hugged him to crushing point.

"I missed you." she said.

 **"You do know. That once upon a time a used to be human."** said Naruto.

"I know. And now you are a demon." replied Kushina.

 **"More than a demon. Nephalem."** corrected Naruto.

"And you used to be my son." said Kushina shocking Naruto beyond words.

 **"How did yo** u know?" asked Naruto as he switched to his regular voice.

"When we made love. I could feel a small amount of my son's chakra in you. I know you're no longer my son. But that doesn't mean we can't be lovers." said Kushina.

"Hm. Of course. After all, I must say. You are very attractive. What made you want to come to my side?" asked Naruto.

"Minato has been pushing ahead the progress to try and kill you. He is training Hitomi to use Kyuubi chakra but without the soul, she in more liable to be killed." replied Kushina.

"And you want me to plant doubt in her head like I did with you." said Naruto.

"Even though it was the unorthadox way to open my eyes. Yes." replied Kushina.

"Very well. I'll help you." said Naruto.

For the entire day, Naruto watched from the highest mast of the ship while Kushina patrolled decks. During the shooting of the ship scene, Naruto and Kushina would watch that while being on the lookout.

At night, Naruto would pound Kushina like there was no tomorrow. Kushina for her part felt like a woman once more. A young man who used to be her son was showing her everything. Her husband never gave it to her like this. An Uzumaki's body is able to withstand so much strain before giving out. And right now, Naruto was pushing her to the edge.

Clawing at his back, making incisoins in his skin as she screamed his name for all to hear, she came onto his meat stick while he shot his load into her. Once she was tired out and sleeping, he went to Koyuki who picked up where Kushina left off.

By the time they arrived in Snow Country, Naruto was so pumped, he couldn't wait to kill the demons and executed the corrupt leader. Kushina and Koyuki could do nothing but watch from the ship windows as they could no longer walk.

 **"Finally."** said Naruto as he pulled out Raven and pull the hammer back.

Naruto had waited so long to kill more demons. They always put up more of a challenge than anything else.

A few demons came into the clearing and charged at the Nephalem. He just shot each in the head and bolted into the snowy mountains. Adrenaline sured through his veins as he powered forth, carving a path of destruction in his wake. Snow, would soon be free from the tyranny of its ruler.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has arrived at Snow Country and is now ready to kill some demons.**

 **In addition, Kushina is now addicted to him like nothing else. Koyuki also has never felt like this before and she would never give Naruto an openning to leave once he's liberated Snow Country.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. WOO-HOO!**

 **Yesterday was the best day ever. Met a friend who is a girl the other day and she looks so different. I knew her when I was in primary school. And she said to me. And now I'm quoting this was how it went down:**

 **Her: Is that you?**  
 **Me: Yes.**  
 **Her: You look so different.**  
 **Me: You look more divine than last time.**  
 **Her: Thank you.**  
 **Me: Do you want to grab a bite to eat?**  
 **Her: Sure.**  
 **After we ate: Her: I really like you.**  
 **Me: I like you too.**  
 **Her: Wanna be my boyfriend?**  
 **Me: Isn't it the other way around?**  
 **Her: I don't care.**  
 **Me: Sure. I'd love that.**

 **Happy me. And then I do this quiz online. Quotev was where I found it. The quiz is called Akame Ga Kill waifu. And guess who I got. That's right. Esdeath. I love her, even though she dies in the anime. Spiolers for those who haven't seen it yet. But she's so hot. Happy happy day. Killed two birds with one stone.**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: The Way Things...

Sprinting like crazy, Naruto shot through the white ground like it was nothing. A few demons dotted the land, but they were quickly disposed of when Naruto used Raven on them.

Pulling the hammer back for the 19th time he stopped at the palace. It looked like a typical styled Japanese mansion the way it looked.

Seven demons jumped in the way, but Naruto mowed them down as he shot each in the head. Holstering Raven he walked in. He felt it, the hatred the area had. His Nightbringer form screaming to come out and play, to come out and demand blood, to kill in the name of death, to destroy all things without remorse. But as much as the power pushed, Naruto didn't allow it one bit. He really wanted to try out using the Staff Of Light, but he was a dumbass and left it at the Forbidden Archive.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't need it now. He had Blink at the ready, Dark Vision as well and various other powers given to him by the Big Three, as he called them.

Sprinting into the castle, Naruto activated Dark Vision with the Void speaking into his mind. He looked around and found several demons patroling the floor above him and the basement.

Bringing out his flick knives, Naruto Blinked to a ledge where he watched as a demon, who was clearly wanting to die walk downstairs. Throwing the knife in his left hand, the demon died with the blade lodged in his throat.

Blinking to the ledge and once again throwing a flick knife into the patroling demon, Naruto continued his advance to the top.

With all demons dead and gone. Naruto stopped at two huge doors and slammed his foot into it, blowing them off its hinges. Sitting on the couch to the left was a very creepy looking woman. From the look of her she was whore for the ruler. Looking to the desk at the far end, Naruto found a very fat man in a business suit, sitting in a chair with a smug grin on his face.

"For an assassin, you sure don't act like it." said the man.

 **"And you don't act like a ruler for this land when you are clearly a demon."** said Naruto as he pulled out Raven and pulled the hammer back.

"Touche boy. But you are right about me being a demon. My name is Mundas. I served the Demon Lord Kyuubi and now that he's gone, I can exact my rule over these humans." said the fat guy.

 **"Nice try. You see, my godfather never wanted that to happen. So in my godfather's name. As well as my mother's, I banish you back to Hell."** said Naruto as he pointed Raven at Mundas.

"Godfather? Ah, now I see. You have his power. Even his eyes. You think that a Kyuubi wannabe will be able to kill me?" he asked.

 **"Let's find out."** said Naruto.

 **Play Spoken Shadow Over Me.**

Gripping tighter on the pistol, Naruto charged forward with the intent to kill channeling vast amounts of demonic energy into the pistol when he felt that should be enough he aimed, firing several demonic bullets at Mundas. Laughing at his antics, Mundas threw the desk at Naruto, who slid under it and sent a bullet into his face.

Mundas stumbled back as the bullet hit him square between the eyes.

"Not bad. I expected nothing less than this." said Mundas as he grabbed the chair and threw it again at Naruto.

Shaking his head, Naruto fired several bullets at the chair before it exploded, that was when he was tackled to the ground. Mundas proceeded to choke the life out of the Nephalem.

Seeing no option, Naruto reached into the Void and Blinked away. He stood a few feet away from Mundas with the gun pointed at his head.

 **"Don't even try it fatso."** said Naruto as he death glared the demon.

Swatting him away like a fly, Mundas got up and proceeded to gather power at a major rate.

 **"Not good. Asuramaru!"** said Naruto.

 **"On it."** came her voice as the eye on the tattoo opened.

Tribal tattoos swept across Naruto's body as two small demon horns shot out from his head.

"Ah the power of Asuramaru. Been a while." said Mundas as he got up.

 **"I'm gonna take your head."** said Naruto as a spectral blade appeared in his left hand.

 **"Fan out. Asurakasen."** said Naruto and Nine flaming swords appeared behind him.

Pointing at Mundas, the swords responded and sped to him. Several swords were thrown away but two embedded into him. Blood flew everywhere as he screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

"You think you're done?" said Mundas as he got up, pulling the blades out from his body.

 **"Heh, you don't look so good my friend."** mocked Naruto as he let go of the sword which vanished, but not the tattoos.

Pulling Raven to face the enemy again, Naruto began to channel full amounts of demonic power into the pistol. The pistol began to hum as it grew in a demonic red light. Blinding everything inside the mansion, they heard the sound of laughter.

When the light died out, Naruto stood there with what looked like a very demonic looking mini gun.

 **"Never used this ability before. But seeing that you just won't die. I'll just have to shower you in demonic bullets."** said Naruto as he hit the switch.

Glowing, near invisible bullets of demonic energy lept from one of the many barrels and lodged themselves into Mundas. Mundas at this point was screaming in pain as he was having, all he had become a hollowed out piece of nothing. Through all that, Naruto laughed like a madman. He was part sadist thanks to the Nightbringer power inside him.

The whore which was chilling on the couch, launched herself at Naruto, desperate to try and stop it from happening. Naruto just turned the mini gun's attention onto her, hazing her down with just a few bullets and then went back to killing Mundas.

After a few minutes of spraying and showering his enemy in bullets, Naruto stopped and looked at the charred piece of meat that was Mundas.

"You think you have won?"said Mundas as he tried to get up.

 **"Oh I have."** said Naruto as he brought out his wings and transformed into his Kami form. He had to seriously thank his mother for giving him this power.

Shooting through the roof, Naruto looked down below and began to speak words that were not of this world.

As he spoke, the energy around him grew in intensity. Blinding the entire forces gathered. Kushina and Kuyoki watched on as their love gathered power at a phenominal rate.

 **"The silent cry of a helpless child. The forever chains of Hell that hold down a person of sin. The final wish of a Heretic's curse. Way of Kami #6: Blinding Rays Of Heaven #3: Pale Beam!"** said Naruto as he pointed he hand at Mundas.

From his hand, a powerful white beam of pure Celestial power shot out and traveled to it's target, bunring everything in it's godly rays. Turning what used to be a very nice flooring, was now a charred circle of smoldering ruin. By the time the beam died out, the air was rich with the smell of somthing between gun powder and the smell of death.

 **Song end.**

From the boat, everyone gathered, including Kushina watched as Naruto floated back down into the palace and in another flash of light, he was back to normal. The tattoos receaded back to show the skin it partially hid. His eyes, mon marking and wings retreated back into his body as he felt slightly drained. It was just a slight side effect from using Way of Kami.

Getting up to the palace, they walked to the second floor and found Naruto sitting on the couch with a content smile on his face.

"What?" he asked in his normal voice.

"You just had to shoot up my palace didn't you." said Koyuki.

"Hey he started it." said Naruto.

"Either way, the job is done." said Koyuki as a sultry smile spread across her face.

"Time for the reward." she added as she grabbed Naruto's hand and took him to the bedroom.

"Hey no fair." said Kushina as she ran after them.

 **Later during the night.**

Naruto, Kushina and Koyuki both alyed back as they breathed a sigh of satisfaction. They had been going for atleast 19 rounds of hot sex and now they were worn out beyond words.

"How long was that?" asked Kushina as she snuggled into Naruto's form.

"17 hours." replied Naruto.

"New record." said Kushina.

"Huh?" asked Koyuki.

"When we were on the boat, Naruto-kun and I went at it as well. We only made it to 13 hours before I passed out from the sex." replied Kushina.

"I'm just glad that I lasted for so long." said Koyuki.

"Are you not an Uzumaki? There is no way in hell that someone can go for so long." said Kushina as she looked over to Koyuki.

"My father was an Uzumaki." replied Koyuki.

"So you must be half Uzumaki. Either way, you sure lasted long." said Kushina.

She quickly climbed out, went to her clothes and reached in, all the while she shook her ass infront of Naruto as a way to make him aroused.

She pulled out an object that was silver and had a very wierd design. Walking back to the bed, she gave it to Naruto who looked at the object and saw it was a key.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"It's the key to my house. Should you wish to fuck me again like we did now, just come over." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Then here's my gift." said Naruto as he instantly made two necklasses appear out of nowhere, they both had a crystal like its sibling cyrstals. The first was a navy blue colour while the other was a rose red. He gave the rose red one to Kushina while the navy blue went to Koyuki.

"Ever you have need of me when you're in danger, push chakra or any other form of power into the necklass and I'll be there. These were crafted by a special crystal from the heavens of Kami's domain. I added my blood to it so they could work. As well, should you wish to come to me, visualise it and push chakra into it. It will work." said Naruto.

Each woman kissed Naruto on the lips and soon enough they fell asleep in his arms. But before Naruto fell asleep, he couldn't help but wonder, where did the Hell Gate go? He sensed it when he fought against Mundas, but after the fight it was gone. Deciding to think about it at a later stage he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When morning came around. Koyuki and the entire of the civilians came to see them off. Waving goodbye to Kushina and giving Naruto a very passionate kiss for everyone to see, she watched as the ship sailed to the horizon.

When the village was out of sight, Naruto looked to Kushina who was standing right next to him. Like directly next to him where her breasts were pushed against his body. This was clearly a sexual advance.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he looked at her.

"What do you think I'm doing. I want to go another round." she said.

"Are you addicted to my cock or something?" asked Naruto sarcasticly.

"You know it. It feels so good." said Kushina.

"Very well. Come along." said Naruto as he walked to his quaters with Kushina happily trotting beside him.

For the entire trip back home, Kushina and Naruto explored each other's bodies again. Feeling each other as they pounded into each other. The moment felt so good while it lasted. And soon Kushina passed out after round 13. Smiling at her, Naruto pulled the blanket over her and him and began to sleep.

But Minato was getting very worried. And soon, Naruto will end Minato's tryanical rule over the world. It was time to initiate the second stage.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has killed the tyrant who was sending out demons. But the Hell Gate was never there. He'd have to find it. As well, Naruto has now got Kushina addicted to him.**

 **After all, she is an Uzumaki. This will get interesting. The Chunin Exams are coming up and the world will soon feel the power of the Necron.**

 **Also what I wrote down at the top before the chapter began, I am telling the truth.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys.**

 **Not much has happened. I've been through several crossroads where I had my heart destroyed for watching Akame Ga Kill for the second time. I really felt sorry for Sheele in that anime. She was so quiet and now I feel really bad. Even needed a tissue for her.**

 **As well. Well done to Noctus Of The Thousand Blades. Catching something that was in the previous chapter. It will appear here in this chapter.**

 **But apart from that, doing good.**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: My Heart Is...

As the ship came into view of the harbours, Kushina and Naruto were still in bed, snuggled into each other's arms. Kushina had a content, satisfied look on her face while Naruto was smiling very happily. No surprise there.

Looking at her hand that made its way to her collar bone where Naruto bit her, forming a mate mark there. The mate mark was that of the Uzumaki swirl with an eye in the middle. It was all coloured a scarlet red colour. She breathed in the lovely arouma of her lover.

"You do know that I have memories of my previous life back." said Kushina.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, my love life with Kyuubi, Minato trying advances on me and even Asuramaru... Speaking of her. Where is she?" asked Kushina.

 **"I'm surprised Lady Kushina. Turns out the mate mark did return your memories to you."** came Asuramaru's voice from Naruto's tattoo which glowed an eerie red.

"Asura. I'm so sorry for what happened." said Kushina as she watched the eye blink.

 **"It's fine. At least you now have the new Demon Lord of Hell as a lover. Maybe if you push it, you can regain your title as Demon Queen."** said Asuramaru.

"Asura. Don't say things like that." said Naruto as he blushed.

 **"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."** said Asuramaru as the tattoo stopped glowing and the eye closed.

"Naruto-kun. I'm really happy for everything you've done for me." said Kushina.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"You freed me from my fake life. Yes I know that you probably have so many lovers..."

"I'm already married." said Naruto shocking Kushina.

"What?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm married. And on top of that, she agreed to share me. So yes, she wouldn't mind this. As well, we're expecting a child." said Naruto.

"As long as she's happy." said Kushina.

Getting off the boat, but not before giving a final goodbye kiss, Naruto Blinked home while Kushina tree hopped home. She felt happy that he liberated her from Minato's grip. Naruto asked if she would live with him but she turned the offer down and offered to be Naruto's spy. He agreed to this but stated that should things go South, she must call him regardless. This resulted in the two making love to each other. When he and her climaxed that night, he bit down hard on her collar bone, but when he injected his power into her, he made sure to get rid of the seal. But what was interesting about the seal was that it contained traces of a certain snake.

Naruto had to look into this. If he wanted his lovers safe and sound, he was going to have to bring out the big guns.

He arrived home and walked inside. There was Esdeath with a cup of tea in her hand, happily talking with Akame and Leone. Rize was also part of the conversation, but instead of tea like the other girls, she drank coffee, being the only thing she could drink.

Looking up to see Naruto, Rize placed her cup down and pounced on him.

"Naruto-kun." she said as she squeezed him.

"Rize-chan. How are you?" asked Naruto.

"A little hungry. Could I have a snack please?" she asked.

Rize decided to bring out her trump card and made the cutest face Naruto had ever seen. Sighing and then nodding his head, she smiled and got off him. In all honesty, Naruto couldn't say no to that face. It was just too cute.

Getting up and bringing out his one flick knife, he severed his right arm which dropped limply on the floor with the common thud. Akame and Leone looked on in horror as Rize thanked him, gave him a kiss on the lips, picked up the arm, grab a plate from the kitchen and sit down with a knife and fork.

The two new comers watched on in awe as Naruto's stub where his arm should be, suddenly grow a new arm. Flexing his fingers to ensure it was okay, Naruto smiled to them and walked upstairs.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Emi-chan wanted to see you. Something about her feeling weird regarding her Celestial power." said Esdeath.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he walked up the stairs.

 **With Emi.**

For the duration of Naruto being away on the mission. She had been feeling strange. She thought it had something to do with her Celestial power and so she sought to fix the issue. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

She went to the pharmacy for various ingrediants that Naruto told her about to help slightly boost Celestial power. Paying for the ingrediants, she went and made a drink from the ingrediants. This only made her throw the drink up after ingesting it. Kazehana told her about maybe taking a pregnancy test. This made her furious at the Sekirei by throwing various things at her. But she chose to take it, and now she waited for her lover to come home.

Knock knock knock.

"Emi-chan? Are you okay?" asked Naruto from outside.

Getting up and unlocking the door, Emilia opened the door and went back to sitting on the bed again. A pink object layed by her.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he sat next to her.

"There...there's something that I need to tell you." said Emi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Just know that whatever you'll hear from me. Know that I love you." said Emi.

"And I to you." responded Naruto.

"The thing is..." began Emi as she swollowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"The thing I must tell you is..." said Emi now sweating bullets.

"Emi-chan I promise I won't yell at you should anything happen." said Naruto.

"I'm pregnant okay. Pregnant with your child." she snapped holding up the pink object showing a plus sign on the screen.

"You think I'd look at you differently just because you're pregnant?" asked Naruto as he took the test from her and placed it on the bedside table.

"Yes." replied Emi.

"I am expecting a child with Esdeath-chan and I still love her. There is nothing in this world that will change my love for you. Sure there are the others who I love, but I love each of you equaly. All of you hold a place in my heart. Should I be faced with the choice of giving up my powers and immortality to save you all. I'll gladly do it without hesitation." said Naruto.

Emi at this point was crying. Those words had surely hit home. She used to hate the man she now loves. And now he told her that he'd always love her. Even going to the point of giving up his immortality and godly power to ensure their safety.

Giving him a kiss and bringing him close to her, she wept joyful tears. Thanking him over and over. Naruto smiled as he reached to her neck and rubbed the mate mark he gave her. The mate mark she had was very beautiful. It was that of a rose with two angel wings coming from the stem. The rose was a red rose which was at full bloom.

After a few minutes, she seperated from him and they both walked down. What they saw was Rize licking the bones of Naruto's arm clean while Leone was by the bustbin emptying her stomach. Akame was stroking her back as she emtpied everything.

Naruto felt that everything was just the way things were when they were peaceful. But he had a job to do. The Chunin Exams were only a week away and he had to ensure the Necrons were ready. So taking his leave, he made his way to the underground base.

Arriving at the base, Naruto saw Jed walk up to him. The slow lazy walk he noticed a while ago, it was slightly annoying at first, but he soon got used to it. Something about being dead and all.

"Jed, have the preperations been made?" asked Naruto.

"All...units...ready. Behind...schedule for...a...Monolith." replied Jed.

 **"What? I ordered all attention to be placed on Monolith 4 to be put as priority 1. Why haven't my orders been carried out?!"** shouted Naruto in his demonic voice.

"We...have put...the plans...into place. Monoliths...have...all been...damaged. Ressurection...of Monolith...2...caused wide...spread damage...to systems. All Monoliths...took the...brunt of...the attack." replied Jed.

 **"Alright fine. And how many units have awakened?"** asked Naruto.

"160 000. We have...1300 Immortals...120 000 Necron...Warriors...20 000 Flayed...Ones...300 Wraiths...7000...Destroyers...5000 Heavy...Destroyers...6400...Death Scythes." replied Jed.

 **"How ma** ny have yet to awaken?" asked Naruto now calming down.

"Over...30 000 000." replied Jed.

Naruto was taken back by that amount. How was there so many Necrons? Just how far did these crypts go?

"I see. And the construction of my throne?" asked Naruto.

"They...have begun...construction. Builder...Scarabs have...been spread...thin." replied Jed.

"Just get it done. I don't want any form of delays anymore. Should they happen again. I'll see to it you're the first to be shut down." said Naruto as he eyed Jed with cold eyes.

"I...understand." replied Jed.

After that mess was cleared up, Naruto made his way to the Forbidden Archive. There he grabbed the Staff Of Light. Grabbing a sharp object he cut his thumb and wrote seals on his right arm and on the staff. After doing that, he pushed his Celestial energy into the staff and the seal on his arm.

The staff glowed an ominous green and right before his eyes, the staff vanished and there on his arm was the word Harbinger. Not in Kanji not in any form of language, it just read like that.

Smiling at it he walked out to see Shinigami there. He looked to be happy about something.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here to train you in using the Deathbringer." replied the Shinigami.

"The what?" asked Naruto.

"The Deathbringer is the name of the scythe the Nightbringer uses. I used to enjoy that scythe." said the Shinigami.

"So can we get this done?" asked Naruto as he didn't like it when the god of death did that.

"Fine. Let's get started." said the Shinigami as he began the lesson with Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has returned, the Necrons are behind schedule with ressurecting a Monolith and his entire plan of having the Monoliths rain green lightning on them have been grinded to a halt. But atleast he has more Necrons that have awoken.**

 **As well Emi is pregnant and Naruto told her she'd love her regardless. As well, the child will be 3/5ths angel, 1/5 demon and 1/5 human. I say this as because Emi is half angel making her a Nephilim. Seeing that Naruto is a Nephalem, the child will inherit more angelic power than that of its demonic or human sides.**

 **Anyway please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys.**

 **Well, things have been looking up. Been contacted by three job openings. Yay.**

 **As for the situations of my life. Damaged my leg doing sprint trails. What happened was, as I was running, my foot landed wrong and after that my knee just felt the full strain. Heh, seems like I'm a magnet for injuries. But that hasn't stopped me from writing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: The Past That...

Everything in Naruto's life revolved around vengence. The truth of the story is. He never awoke his hanyou side thanks to the foxes. No, it was more than that.

It happened a few years ago. Naruto stood infront of the Alpha fox. His name was Kamazuki. His white fur shone brightly and looked to be well maintained. His blue eyes were hypnotizing. Behind him swished 3 tails. A symbol of his status. At the time, Naruto never knew he was a hanyou, apart from the fact that he could communicate to the foxes. He wore a wolf's pelt made for protection. It was imbued with the power of the demon foxes. ( **A.N.** Think of the wolf pelt Hircine gives you in Skyrim to get the idea).

So here he was, sitting on the soft grass of their den, looking up at the Alpha who abopted him as his second son. The fox was perched on a rock.

 **"Naruto. It is time for you to hunt for yourself. Go out, we give you 3 days. Bring home a grand prize."** said Kamazuki.

"I'll make you proud father." said Naruto as he got up and grabbed his bow he used as well as three arrows.

The bow and arrows were simple, made from the same oak wood from the tree that grew in the den.

Making his way through the dense forest he grew up in, he found a few choice shots, but like his adoptive father taught him, one should wait to find the perfect target. And that was just what he was after.

Spotting a very nice prize in the distance, Naruto readied an arrow. The target was a very fine looking deer. A perfect hunting trophy to bring back. Pulling the string back as far it would allow, he loosed the arrow. Watching it fly through the air with great percision, and then...

Thud.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" came a cry of pain.

Getting up from the sound of pain, he ran to find a girl there. Her hair was a burnt silver and her eyes were a very beautiful hazel. She wore civilian type clothing consisting of boots, skin tight pants and a white shirt. She looked to be a very beautiful girl.

"Who are you?" asked the girle as she watched him ready another arrow.

Naruto just looked at her, she seemed to speak the same language as him but she looked different. Putting the arrow away, he went to help her. Turned out she was finding herbs for her village. Naruto told her he lived in these parts with his family of foxes.

Thanking him for pulling out the arrow and healing the wound with some salve he had, she went home. Seeing that he missed with the shot at the deer and scarred it off he went back to hunting.

1 day prior after that meeting, Naruto was returning home from a very successful hunt, two boars that were very good in terms of meat were being dragged by him. Getting to the den, he saw his entire family dead with their skin torn from their bones. But his gaze landed on one in particular. It was the Alpha, his father figure.

"Father." said Naruto as he dropped to the floor infront of the corpse. Tears streaming down his face collecting on the ground by the body. He was alone again. Everything he loved was gone. Everything he cared for was stripped from him again.

At that moment, sadness turned to rage. Pain turned to vengence. Hatred welled deep from in his body. Growling as he looked up, his nails turning into claws. And at moment, his hair turned snow white, his crystal blue eyes turned fiery red. His canines grew longer and his voice deepened. Roaring to the heavens, he unleashed a vortex of the sleeping power inside him. Two fox ears grew ontop his head and 4 silver tails grew out his tail bone.

His mind a haze of malice, his body filled with demonic power. There was only one thing left here. Kill those that killed his family. Finding the scent easily, he made his way to where they were.

The people who killed his family were laughing happily as they divided the pelts between each other. There was also the girl who Naruto helped there. And she too had a very happy smile on her face.

 **"You killed my family."** said Naruto as he walked to them.

"Kid this is private property. You should get lost." said one of them.

 **"You die here."** said Naruto as his tails grew in quantity to 5 tails now.

The girl who Naruto helped stepped back as she watched the entire thing. One minute the boy was there, the next her 'friends' were dead. And now it was her turn to die. Dislodging his jaw from the neck of the now dead human, he looked at her.

 **"You."** growled Naruto as he made his way to them.

"Please, they made me do it." she said as she backed away only to find herself in a corner.

 **"Lies. I can hear your heartbeat, you murdered my family."** said Naruto as he scraped his claws along the wall leaving marks on the wall.

"Please, let me live. Let me l-"

She didn't finish as Naruto sliced her throat. Blood gushed everywhere as she dropped to the floor. She was already dead before she hit the floor.

A couple days after that incident, Naruto retired to his family's den where he buried and payed his respects to his family. Never mind the fact that he was being watched. His new form on display for the person to see.

"Excuse me?" came a voice behind her.

Turning to look at the person, Naruto saw it was another civilian girl, but she had brunette hair instead of burnt silver. Her eyes were a jealous green and she had the cutest smile.

 **"Who are you?"** asked Naruto as he got up to defend himself.

"Are you a hanyou?" she asked.

 **"I am. So now what? You wanna kill me?"** asked Naruto.

"Nothing of the sort. My name is Emily. Can you and I be friends?" she asked.

Ever since that day. Emily visited Naruto everyday. Her parents never knew their daughter had a half demon friend. And when they did, Emily got the beating of her life. So much infact that she died from the trauma.

Once again, Naruto was alone. Once again, he had everything taken from him. Was this some sick joke people wanted to play on him? Was this a sick game to Kami?

And once again Naruto got vengence. But he still felt empty. So much pain in his body. So much suffering this one boy had endured. Over time he learnt how to hide his demonic appearance. Even though his tails, claws and fox ears vanished his hair and eyes remained the same. With the fact that his pupils turned to slits and back to normal. But this only happened when Naruto got mad or accessed small amounts of his demonic power. Hearing from passerbys about the son of Minato that was turned demon, he asked them about this Minato. They replied by stating that he had a daughter as well and that he had the same whisker marks as her, Naruto put two and two together. He was the lost son.

Deciding to go there he did just that. Using fox fire he learnt recently, he made his way to Konoha. There he met his father, but he just pushed him away and stated that he was not his son and that he was a demon and will remain a demon. Tears in his eyes and his heart broken Naruto ran away. He went to one of the unamed village where they accepted him with open arms.

Turning 15 he felt something snap in him. And it was this snap that caused his vengence to be born. He had to kill the corrupt, the people who thought it was okay to create a world of perfection on other people's sadness. At that moment he was visited by Kami, Shinigami and the Outsider. And his journey started.

"Naruto-koi! Wake up, you're scarring me." said a voice snapping Naruto out of his dream.

Looking around him he saw the many faces of his lovers. Emi and Esdeath were sitting next to him while Kurumi straddled him.

"Are you okay?" asked Esdeath in a concerned voice.

"Yes. Why?" asked Naruto.

"You were shaking and trashing around like you were possessed. You had us worried." replied Masane.

"It must've been the dream again." said Naruto as he sat up with Kurumi climbing off.

"You need to do something about those dreams." said Rize.

"Kami Okaa-san said they'll stop when I kill my father." said Naruto as he climbed out of bed.

"Then you have a job to do." said Leone.

"Yes, the time has come to march against Konoha. The Chunin exams are soon and that will be the perfect opportunity to attack." said Naruto.

Istantly he felt a tugging sensation in his mind and he knew who wanted to see him. Making his right hand into a fist resulting in a new mark of the Outsider to be burnt onto his hand he Blinked away.

When he appeared he found himself in Satsuki's room, she was looking very cute as she layed on the bed. Her black hair pooled on the bed as she looked at Naruto.

"Let me guess, you want another session?" asked Naruto.

"You know it. I just love you so much." said Satuski.

"But first. Tell me what is Minato planning on doing? Tell me that and you get your prize." said Naruto.

"He plans to use Hitomi against the other villages. He aims to create a world wide apocalypse, but we all know you are the harbinger of that position." said Satsuki.

"Very good. You can dispel the genjutsu Kushina." said Naruto shocking Kushina.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Kushina as she dispelled the jutsu to reveal themselves in the master bedroom of the Namikaze estate.

"I know your chakra signature." replied Naruto.

"But do I still get my prize?" asked Kushina making puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing. Come and get it." said Naruto as he unbuckled his pants.

Kushina squeeled in delight and jumped off the bed. Getting on her kness she proceeded to give Naruto's member some much needed love. Enjoying the feeling of her hot mouth over his man meat Naruto placed his hands on her head.

Kushina really liked this way of life. She was definately planning on getting her title as the Queen of Hell back. And what better way than to offer yourself to the Demon Lord.

"How did you know I am Satuski's lover?" asked Naruto as he pulled Kushina's mouth from his member.

"I asked her. She told me of how good you are and now I want some of that action. We agreed to share you." replied Kushina.

"Good point." replied Naruto as he let her go back to sucking him off.

This was perfect. With the Chunin exams coming up, he can use Hitomi as a means to put an end to the whole thing. Corrupt her through other means and even place under her protection should she join him.

Kushina, once she was done and got her prize she led Naruto to the bed where she and her husband slept together. Pushing him down she straddled his lap and began to ride him.

 **And scene.**

 **This chapter was more designed to give you a back story of Naruto. As well this chapter will help you understand why Naruto is so Hell bent on killing the corrupt.**

 **The next chapter will be the start of the Chunin exams.**

 **Chapter 16 will be posted soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people.**

 **The moment has come at last. The time where Naruto goes to Konoha to play the part of a Shinobi who takes part in the Chunin exams. When in actual truth he is going to kill Minato.**

 **Let's watch what happens.**

 **As for Naruto he will become the embodiedment of Nephalem power. In many games involving nephalems I've played such as DmC: Devil May Cry and Darksiders (even though they did use demonic power there were hints of it when they had both angel and demon in them). DmC: Devil May Cry was the main culprit.**

 **You could only use Devil Trigger. No Angel Trigger or any of the sort. I'm not hating the game but it was a big let down on that part. So I've taken it on myself to have Naruto use Nephalem power.**

 **Enjoy. In other words read on and find out for yourself.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Time To Send...

Waking up to find himself still in bed with Kushina, as well still connected to her. Naruto moved a bit causing her to moan in her sleep. The one thing he hated about this was the leaving. But seeing that Kushina had to play the part of the good wife, he had to stay well away from Minato for the time being.

Blinking out of her grasp, Naruto went on to get dressed. Pulling his trench coat on him he walked over to her, planted a kiss on her forehead and Blinked away.

When Naruto Blinked away, he accidently stirred up a gust of wind, waking up Kushina in the process. Looking around she found Naruto to not be in the bed with her. She knew why and so she went to shower. Minato would arrive soon. She had to get rid of any evidence before he got home.

 **With Naruto.**

Arriving into his home, Naruto smiled at the lovely women gathered before him. Sitting at the now big table, they ate while the sounds of chatter and cutlery hitting the plate filled the air.

After eating, Naruto went on to the hotsprings. There were three places for these types of hot springs. One for women, one for men and the last for couples. The owner, gave Naruto exclusive access to the couples hot spring as he saved his son. As well, those who lived in the Kurokami household were given these passes.

"Ah, Kurokami-dono. Good to see you again." said the owner.

"Thank you. How is your son?" asked Naruto as he walked in.

"He wishes to be like you when he grows up. Personally I think this is a good idea for him. He really idolises you." said the owner.

"As long as he doesn't become an assassin or demon hunter." said Naruto.

"He'd never be like that. He wants to be like you went it comes to the ladies." said the owner.

"How old is he?" asked Naruto.

"7." replied the owner.

"And has he become successful?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yes. He already has 4 girls after him." said the owner.

"Already the womaniser. I wish him luck and my congrats." replied Naruto as he walked into the hot spring.

Naruto slowly entered the warm waters, his muscles relaxing as his body dropped in. He loved the hot springs. It was also this one hot spring that was imbued with Celestial power. Regular couples could enjoy the water while not being affected. But for Naruto and Emi, they could feel the power flowing into them.

Sighing as he looked up, he watched as clouds floated passed him. The world would moved constantly as time pushed further without being changed.

"Naruto-san?" came a voice.

Naruto looked to see both Akame and Leone there with towels wrapped around their figures. It left little to the imagination to see them like this. Akame had the perfect athletic build to her while Leone had the model type body. She could be only front page of a playboy magazine anyday.

"Yes?" asked Naruto as he slightly blushed.

"We know you like Esdeath-san. But we have been talking to her." said Akame.

"And?" asked Naruto.

"She said that she'd be more than willing to share you. But you must also be in it." said Leone.

"I see. And so you wished for me to love you like I do with the others." said Naruto.

"Yes." replied the two at the same time.

"I'm actually surprised. You sliced me in half with that sword of yours. And now you want me. Colour me impressed." said Naruto.

Getting into the water, the two assassins looked at the Nephalem with something that socked Naruto to the core.

The girls who made him think they were as cold as ice, smiled a loving smile like he was their lover. Returning the smile, the three got to know each other. Learning of their pasts and what they had been through. Hearing from Naruto about his past. They chose to state that he had it worse. Betrayal does alot to a person. And Naruto had his fair share of it. But they found that he found love through it all unlike Seryu.

"Who the fuck is Seryu?" asked Naruto as he placed the cloth back on his head.

"She was fighting for the corruption, stating that it was justice. This caused her to be hell bent on killing us. She fought like a demon. Never seen anything like it." said Leone.

"I see. Well, you should know, that I too can fight like a demon. But I do so as a last resort. Believe me, it's not a pretty sight. Esdeath-chan has seen it before. She had nightmares for 3 whole days." said Naruto.

"What is this power that you speak of?" asked Akame.

"I project all my hatred outwards. This causes a powerful shift in my body and for some reason I access a form that is not of this world." said Naruto.

"The Nightbringer?" asked Leone.

"Worse. Daemonic Ascension. My entire body undergoes a serious transformation and I can't stop it. The least I can do is not kill my family. But even that is a mission." said Naruto.

The two girls were beyond forming words. How was it possible for someone to become the embodiedment of demonic power and not control it? But then again, true power is always hard to control.

With Naruto now getting out of the hot spring the two girls got up with him and blocked the door. Akame stepped forward and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes?" was all Naruto said.

"What is your reason for killing Minato?" she asked.

"My reason is that he abandoned me when I was born. All because I became a demon. I went to him once saying that I was his lost son. He point blank, spat in my face. For everything that he has done, and the people who are corrupted, I must end this corruption once and for all." replied Naruto.

"That's all we needed." said Leone as they moved out the way. But not before giving Naruto a kiss from each girl.

Giving back the kiss, Naruto got dressed and headed home. There he saw Kami.

"Okaa-san. What can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto. Your time to stop the corruption in the world I made has come. But for that to happen, you have one final power hidden inside you." she replied as she walked up to him.

Placing her index finger on his forehead, Naruto underwent a tranformation that look very strange. His eyes went from a neon blue to a demonic red. As that happened, the cresent moon tattoo on his forehead appeared and in it appeared a star. When the star appeared, his sclera went a full mid night black and his iris went a gold colour.

Pulling her finger from his head, Naruto returned to normal. The women who were gathered were completely stunned at what happened. One minute Kami was talking with Naruto and now she did that to him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto.

"I just gave you something only you can access. Myself and the Shinigami were working on it for quite a while. It's called Nephalem Form. Only those who hold demonic and angelic power can access this power.

"So my children inside Emi-chan and Esdeath-chan can access this power as well." stated Naruto.

"Yes. The ability was given to them before we gave it to you. Don't worry, we weren't using them as test subjects." said Kami.

"Thank goodness." said Naruto.

"As well, you're competing in the Chunin exams yes?" asked Kami.

"Of course." replied Naruto.

"We'll be there for the finals. Give them hell. Also, can you do me a slight favour." said Kami.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Save the Jinchuuriki. They deserve to be in a place where they don't need to sleep with one eye open." said Kami.

"I understand." said Naruto.

Wishing him luck, Kami vanished in a burst of light. Walking up the stairs to his room he began to assess his gear. Flick knives were still okay, maybe a few more would help. Raven looked to be in top condition, no need to worry there.

As he was assessing his gear, the door closed with a loud slam. Startled by that Naruto spun around to attack the person who did that, only to have someone slam her lips on his. His eyes widened in shock, but when he saw it was Kurumi he gave into the kiss. Dropping his weapons to the floor, his hands went to exploring her back. Loving the way Naruto did that, she began to push him back.

Falling onto the bed with Kurumi ontop of him, Naruto went on to get her out of her clothes which consisted of a red tank top, blue jeans and combat boots.

Kurumi did the same. It only took a few minutes but when it was done, they were finally in the nude. Downstairs, the girls heard groans and moans of pleasure.

"He doesn't know how to keep it in." said Karasuba in a joking tone.

"He does know how to keep. We just take it out." said Akitsu as she sipped her coffee along with Rize.

For the time accositated to the afternoon, the entire house listened as Naruto dominated Kurumi. What she would say, would make each of them get a slight nosebleed. Rihiko was out with friends playing so there was the relief. Should she had been in the house, it would not have gone well. Trying to explain to a girl that age would be like trying to make a dog say your name as training for it.

But come late 9 o'clock, Naruto and Kurumi came downstairs, fully dressed and sat down to eat. By the way Kurumi walked, it would be safe to say that Naruto broke her in. The entire dinner table was filled with an awkward silence as they looked at Naruto and then to Kurumi and then back to Naruto.

When dinner ended, Naruto and Kurumi excused themselves from the table and went up to the bedroom. Where they initiated round 9. The girls just shook their heads and too went up to their rooms. Tomorrow, they go to Konoha and watch Naruto participate in the exams when his true goal was to kill Minato. It would be the finest assassination ever for Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **A new chapter done. I thank you all for reading this chapter.**

 **As well, I've been thinking. I did say I'd add Hitomi into the harem, but for some reason I can't find a way to incorporate her into the harem. So her spot has been taken off the harem list and replaced with Fuka from Shippuden.**

 **I really like Fuka and some of you may agree with me.**

 **As well in a later chapter Naruto will be seen using his new form.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 our. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys.**

 **I know I didn't post yesterday, but it was for a good reason. My one firend's dad died and I went to the funeral. So yeah. I payed my respects to the family and the deceased.**

 **But here is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: The End Starts...

With everything packed up and ready to go. Naruto and everyone else walked to the walls of Konoha. They had to stop a few times as Naruto's rage seemed to get the better of him. It was hard to get his demonic nature to simmer down again. But now they walked to the gates. And Naruto's rage was at an all time high. It took all of Emi's and Kurumi's power to surpress it. But even that was a challenge. Kurumi struggled more than Emi due to having her Spirit power sealed in Naruto. She could access a small amount of it, but so far it was only her pistol as well she could bring up her Angel, Zaphkiel, but only for 30 minutes before it vanished.

Esdeath was very adept in her ice power, she was very strong to the point where she could hold her own against Naruto. It was incredible. It wasn't just Esdeath who could now hold her own against Naruto now. Masane had recently unlocked her final stage to her power. The Witchblade. Finding out that it slowly ate her lifeforce, Naruto confronted her with the question. Would she be willing to become a full demon? It was something permanent, non reversable. Should she choose to do it, the Witchblade will no longer hurt her anymore. After all, the Witchblade was a product of ancient demonic power and was only compatible with demon females.

Once it fell into the hands on the mortals and bonded with a human woman. And so began the cursing of women who are forever scarred by the thing. Giving much thought into being turned into a demon, she chose to do it. Biting onto his wrist, he requested her to drink the blood from his vein. She did just that and thus she was reborn as a full demon. With a hint of angelic power. But it was more of a 1/10th of angelic power.

With Masane now out of harm's way, she thanked Naruto by getting married to him. Rihiko now had a father which she liked very much. Even going up to him one day and asking him to turn her into a half demon.

Shocked by her choice in life, Naruto asked her if she wanted this. She replied without hesitation that she wanted it. Naruto did the same thing he did for Masane but made made sure the blood he gave her was more kitsune than demon. She drank the blood and grew 3 tails with her ears completely disappearing to form two silver fox tails on her head. Her eyes turned red and slitted as well her nails grew into claws.

Learning alongside her mother, she learnt how to hide her demon form from people. It took a while for them to get it but eventually they got it. The people of the village they named Kurogakure No Sato, which means when translated The Village Hidden In Black. ( **A.N.** Kuro means Black or other than. I chose for it to be called black) were unphased by this as they accepted the fact that their Daimao and Kage was a Nephalem.

Infact, the village just opened their first academy where children will learn to be something more than just shinobi. They trained more in the field of Assassination and Demon Hunting. Some more went for Demon Hunting while others went for the Assassination. Naruto also made sure the children who chose to go into their respected fields were well looked after. He and the girls taught them everything they could. Rize was given the nickname: The Psychotic Devil.

Speaking of her, she was recently crowned the Daimao's second lover with Esdeath taking first. There was one hell of an uproar about that. But when Naruto told them all were first in his eyes, calmed the two down. Rize, was very nice to the children but when one or two pissed her off she would go all ghoul on them. Scarring the living daylights out of them. She was loved by her students and was currently the top teacher in the academy.

Kuroka became the Treasurer for the ryo in the village. She did a very good job of it and was very skilled in the ways of haggling. The village, should it fall into a recession, they would not even feel it. There was enough money in the reserves to last over 5 years. She still occasionaly fought with both Akame and Kirche for who loved Naruto more, but in the end they were all satisfied when Naruto broke up the fight through unorthadox methods.

Kirche, Tiffania, Sara, and Kurumi worked in the medical facilities. Kirche and Tiffania both knew medical magic which helped alot. Sara and Kurumi, not so much. But with a few days of learning from the two mages they learnt it and were already at the top positions.

Karasuba, Kazehana, Akitsu and Emi became Naruto's bodyguards by volunteering of their own free will. Naruto asked them when they approached him with this news, that this was what they wanted? They responded by giving him a kiss. Of course this resulted in the Sekirei Three, as the called themselves now, to awaken.

Akame and Leone too became teachers, teaching those who chose the path of the Assassin. They taught them very well in stealth and concealing one's aura. They were still trying to learn who to conceal their Hatred, as this was the only way for Naruto to find them. Rize took the Demon Hunting classes with Esdeath and Masane. Rihiko was taught by Naruto in the ways of peace and diligance. Both Naruto and Masane agreed to this as they didn't want their little angel to be pulled into the life they lived.

Akame and Leone were the new edditions to the harem and were loving it with Naruto. After talking more with Esdeath, the three became very good friends to the point of being inseperable. They went everywhere together, did everything together and even stayed in the same room together when Naruto wasn't home. It was still surprising that the used to be enemies were now friends. Who knew it would take a trip to another world to make them friends.

Akame, Leone and Esdeath along with Naruto were also the founders of NIGHT. Their elite forces. Akame came up with the name as she felt this would honor Night Raid from their world. Agreeing to the name, NIGHT was born. These forces were skilled in many fields, such as espionage, assassination, demon hunting, weapons training and various other skills they needed.

Superb elite forces every one of them. But Naruto gave each of his lovers a new trump card. As well, the ones who lived else where being: Koyuki, Kushina, Satsuki and Henrietta. Each person got the choice of having a unit of Necrons watch over them, they were told that they should see them as body guards, not as scary machines looking at them like stalkers when they slept. Esdeath and Kuroka went for a single unit squad of 4 Immortals, Rize went for 5 Flayed Ones as she felt they acted like her in the ways of the ghoul, no surprise there. Masane went for 3 Wraiths. Rihiko asked for her own body guard unit as well. So Naruto gave her 5 Necron Warriors as he felt the others would scare her to death. And he didn't want that to happen to her.

Akame and Leone both went for 4 Destroyers. They enjoyed the fast paced hit and run styled fighting. Karasuba, Kazehana and Akitsu went for Heavy Destroyers. 3 for each person. Emi went for 4 units of the new edditions to the Necron forces. The Pariahs who had just recently awoke. It wasn't just her who chose the Pariahs. Kushina and Koyuki also went for the Pariahs. They couldn't speak with the exception of Jed. He went to Henrietta with a few Necrons. She chose the Heavy Destroyers. But that was after they made love again. And for Satsuki, she went for 3 Immortals.

And now Naruto was here, making his way to the home where his used to be father was. Walking to the gates he showed them his Chunin exam pass. Going on without his mask he found that everyone were oblivious to the fact that they had a renowned assassin and demon hunter among them. With the exception of Kushina and Satsuki. Getting a very nice big house which he bought from a real estate agent he and the girls lived happily there.

Naruto went around the village that was ripe with corruption. He could smell the Hatred in the air. More than enough to last him 7 days flat out in his Nightbringer form. Walking around he found Satsuki with her brother. Smiling at her with her getting up to greet him, Sasuke decided to show this 'delinquant' what an Uchiha could do.

"You. I want to challenge you." said Sasuke arrogantly as he pointed at Naruto.

"You really want to?" asked Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. You're in the presence of a god." said Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto by the shirt.

"You have 3 seconds before I severe your hand from your arm." snarled Naruto.

"Why should I listen to you." said Sasuke.

"3." said Naruto.

"As if you could do anything." said Sasuke.

"2." replied Naruto.

"You are nothi-"

Snap.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and in one smooth motion he broke Sasuke's arm.

"1." said Naruto as he watched Sasuke drop to the floor screaming in pain.

Taking Naruto by the hand, Satsuki walked into an alleyway where she pushed Naruto against the wall and tackled his lips in fierce passion. Melting into the kiss, Naruto's hands went to caress her back. Moaning into his touch Satsuki opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue entrance.

Breaking apart with a chain of saliva still connecting them, they looked into each other's eyes. Onyx eyes met scarlet red.

"I missed you." said Satsuki.

"I know." said Naruto as he kissed her one more time.

"Do you like my gift?" asked Naruto.

Nodding her head as she snapped her fingers, the 3 Immortals she chose came out of no where. Naruto specifically designed this feature for them. The units which couldn't hide themselves were given special tools which acted like the Veil Of Darkness. But for them they could only stay invisible as long as they didn't fire their weapons. Naruto was the only one who could stay long periods of time cloaked with the Veil Of Darkness while still shooting everything. The Flayed Ones had the ability to burrow which was a bonus for them as they didn't need the tool Naruto dubbed Silent Steps.

"I really like the idea of you giving us our own body guards. This means alot to me and the others. It shows us that you care alot." said Satsuki.

"I always care." said Naruto.

Talking for a bit more the two walked out to see Sasuke get taken to the hospital. It was a very funny thing to see. The self proclaimed hero being reduced to a crying piece of shit. Satsuki left to be with her idiot brother, leaving Naruto to wonder the village. Walking a bit longer down the road he spotted Kushina walking down the road with some groceries. Seeing him approach her she smiled to him and asked through the connection they shared if he'd love to come over to the hot spring her house had.

Agreeing to it, Naruto vanished by shunshin to avoid any form of suspicion to Kushina's house.

Arriving at a tree, he Blinked into the house where he found Kushina sitting in the water, naked as the day she was born. Stripping down, Naruto too got in.

"This is nice." said Kushina.

"Sure is." said Naruto as he looked at her.

"So, how do you plan to help Hitomi?" asked Kushina.

"There is a potion in my trench coat I made. Give it to her and she'll begin to hallucinate. These will not just be any form of hallucinations. They will open her mind, allowing me to use Dream Walker on her. As of now, her mind is locked up tight and I can't get in. Do that for me and you get your daughter back." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Kushina as she made her way to him.

Pressing her lips to his and pushing her breasts against his chest, she was rewarded to the feeling of Naruto's member poke her entrance.

"Hard already?" asked Kushina.

"What can I say? You have rocking body." said Naruto.

Getting back to making out she mounted him and pushed in against the edge where they began to have the best sex ever. The Chunin exams started tomorrow, but right now, Naruto was going to pleasure this woman who was now bouncing on his lap and screaming his name.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you liked it. And the end continues to play out as the day when Naruto ends Konoha draws closer.**

 **I am really pushing my brain to the utter most limit to get the first chapter to Night Raid's Crysis done.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm back. So this chapter will be the start of the Chunin exams. The moment you have all been waiting ever so patiently for. I really was stalling you guys. So here it is.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: The Times Of...

After having the best sex in his life, Naruto gave Kushina the vile which glowed a purple colour. Promising that it was tasteless and giving her a final goodbye kiss, he left. Promising to do it when she had more time.

Blinking to a rooftop he watched as various people walked around. He already found 7 Runes in Konoha and spending them on powers he now had the ability to flash freeze time for a few seconds. 60 seconds maximum 40 seconds minimum. He also gained the ability to possess a person's body. But due to that ability mutating due to it being a slight demonic power, he was able to stay in the body and the host will be oblivious. He could take control and the host will still be un awere of him there. In addition he upgraded Dream Walker which ate alot of his Runes. 4 were required to upgrade it.

He could now place a person under an illusion where they couldn't even break out of it. It was more powerful than the Tsukuyomi. It only depended on Naruto on wether or not he hated you alot or a little.

Walking along the rooftop he spotted a ROOT ANBU. Talking to Kushina he learnt they should've been disbanded but they were still going. Pushing demonic energy into the tattoo on his arm the heart appeared.

Squeezing it he listened as it spoke into his mind.

"This person used to be a proud nobleman. But that was before his father was killed and mother raped and also killed infront of him." responded the heart.

Squeezing it again the heart gave another secret up.

"He knows nothing of the life he left behind. Nor of the life they gave him." replied the heart.

Squeezing it a final time the heart revealed the darkest secret about the ROOT ANBU.

"He never knew and will never know about the horrible experiments done to him. Such cruelty done to a single soul." said the heart.

Letting go of the heart which vanished back into the mark on his arm, Naruto staggered backwards. This village was more fucked up than he had ever imagined. Reaching into the Void he called forth his power of Possession. Releasing the power he went straight into the person's mind. There he saw various files in cabinets layed across the room like mind.

Walking up to one cabinet he pulled it open to find it full of memories. Touching one he watched the person get experimented on, beyond comprehension. Something must be restricting him from remembering what happened. He watched as Danzou, Minato and Orochimaru experiment on the person. It was beyond barbaric. Leaving his mind Naruto walked home with a look of disgust.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" asked Kuroka as she watched her lover walk into the room and sit down with a look that said that he had just walked into hell.

"This village is so fucked up. Just peered into a person's mind and saw that he was experimented on. I must end this village soon." said Naruto as Kuroka sat down with him.

"Then we must push our plans forward." said Esdeath as she and the other girls came into the room.

"Don't worry tou-san. You'll soon get this world clean again." said Rihiko as she and Masane walked in.

"You're so cute." said Rize as she picked up Rihiko and cuddled her as much as possible.

In the past, Masane would not even let Rihiko get close to Rize due to her seeing her in her ghoul form hunting some people. Getting the wrong end of the stick by thinking Naruto brought in a psychotic killer. When Rize approached Rihiko the one day, Masane intevened and said to her that she doesn't want a monster like her to be near her daughter.

Hearing those words made Rize run out the house and cry alot. Masane was shocked by the action she took. Those were genuinely tears of true sorrow. You see, over the years while Rize stayed in the Kurokami household, Naruto rubbed off on her. Turning her psychotic nature to something good. Sure the fact that she had to eat people was the thing that presented everything to her, she agreed to eat criminals and not innocents.

When Masane learnt of that from Rize herself, she completely asked for forgiveness from the ghoul, stating that she was in the wrong and didn't know. Rize just smiled to her and gave her a hug. The two became very good friends and Rihiko soon followed her mother's example and too became very good friends with Rize. But that evolved further to where Rihiko called Rize, Aunty. It really meant alot to her, that this little girl considered her part of their family.

Rihiko really enjoyed cuddling with Rize. She enjoyed the warmth her ghoul body gave off. It was like a hot water bottle made human.

"I know that. But the time for playing around is over. Those who wish to be saved get saved. Those who think it's a joke will die. Tomorrow we begin." said Naruto.

The entire family agreed that the time for playing around is over and tomorrow they begin. The people who wish for a new life will get one as long as they agreed to see Naruto as their god. He was after all the embodiedment of immortality, even though he told his wives and lovers that he didn't want that, they told him they wanted to portay him as one. Agreeing to it, they decided to do it tomorrow. But right now it was late, and they were tired. Climbing into bed, Leone and Akame watched from the door as the women in Naruto's life walk into the bedroom which had had a king sized bed in it. When each girl was settled they looked at the two in the door and smiled to them.

"Come on. You wanted to be in Naruto's life. So now is your chance. You can lie with him on either side." said Esdeath as her and Karasuba went from Naruto's sides to his waist.

Climbing into the bed, Leone and Akame were pulled in closer to Naruto by him.

"I love you all." said Naruto as he looked at all his lovers.

"And we to you." said the girls as they fell asleep. The rooms were very big. It was more like a suite than a room.

Rihiko slept in the room two doors down from the master bedroom. She chose this room as she felt that she enjoyed the feeling of it. Never agruing with her, Naruto and the others gave her the room. Drifting into a blissful sleep Naruto couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow was the start of the Chunin exams, tomorrow the apocalypse will begin.

 **With the Namikaze family.**

With the family sitting down enjoying dinner, Kushina couldn't help but look at her daughter as she ate the food she made for her. Sure she made her daughter's favourite, Miso Ramen, but this time she added the gift Naruto gave her. Hitomi looked at her mother and just smiled. Kushina responded by smiling back and going back to her meal.

She never doubted his work as he was a pro at it unlike Minato who said he was a genius, but in actaul truth he was a failer at life. His marks were only so good because they gave him easy tests while the others got harder tests.

After dinner ended, Kushina walked up the stairs and fell asleep as she put on her nightwear. Minato was still oblivious to the fact that his wife was cheating on him. And Kushina was planning on keeping it that way.

 **The next morning.**

Waking up and getting dressed in his usual clothes, Naruto walked to the main room where they were hosting the first phase of the Chunin exams, here they wrote the written part of the exams. Making his way up the stairs he watched as a group of people were not letting the others through.

Realising it was a Genjutsu, he walked up when he heard the loud mouth of Sasuke speak up saying that they should drop the illusion. Shaking his head as he walked up the stairs, Naruto had to stop himself from slapping the Uchiha through the face for not realising it was to thin out those who were dumb enough to not realise it was a Genjutsu.

Getting to the classroom he sat down at a table and propped his feet up and began to dose off. He woke up when he sensed the presence of another Jinchuuriki in the area. Looking behind him, he saw three people walk in. One was a small boy with red hair and a symbol for love on his head, the next seemed to have too much make up on and the other had a very big fan behind her.

Sasuke and his little gang walked in shortly after them. When he stepped through the door, Sasuke was approached by a guy who had glasses and silver white hair. Telling them about the special cards he had, Sasuke demanded the cards of Rock Lee, Gaara and surprisingly, Naruto who went under the alias of Kuro. Derived from his surname.

"Let's see. Gaara, completed several C-Rank missions and alot of A-Rank missions. Even some S-Rank. Never had a single injury done to him in every mission he's been on." said Kabuto as Sasuke read over Rock Lee's card.

"And Let's see. Kuro. He's a powerful being with various abilities not of this world. Completed many S-Rank rated missions. 0 D-Rank missions, 0 C-Rank missions and 0 A-Rank missions." replied Kabuto.

"That is a load of rubbish!" shouted the banshee.

Naruto had to block his ears for that one.

"Alright maggots. Sit downand we'll begin the test." said Ibiki as he walked in.

Handing out the tests, Naruto saw they were questions meant to be impossible. Seeing Satsuki and the other bloodline users use their kekkei genkai he used his own. Using Bend Time he froze time for 60 seconds. In that time he gathered answers for questions 1 3 and 9. Restoring time back to normal he decided to use Dark Vision on the person infront of him. Seeing his answers written down he copied the answers for 2 4 and 7. Seeing that he needed 2 more questions to be answered he used Possession on the person in the far right corner. Watching his answers for 5 and 6 he left his body and wrote the answers down for the last two. The thing about Possession was that it fused the two bodies together for a certain amount of time, but Naruto could make it last longer. He could get busted, but he didn't as he used Bend Time again. And seeing that it was quite a distance from him to the person in question he did the shortcut.

After a few minutes they instituted the final test. After that they moved onto the next stage. But as he was about to speak, a banner cam flying into the room and a woman jumped through it.

"You're early Anko." said Ibiki.

"You're getting soft. Don't worry, I'll thin them out more." she replied to the man who poked his head from behind the banner.

Getting up from his seat, Naruto followed the others down the stairs. All the while, he could feel Hitomi's mind slowly open. Kushina must have given her the vile sooner than before. Either way, he wasn't complaining. This just meant that he could slowly show her what her father really was doing.

Stopping at the Forest Of Death, Anko handed out sheets of paper stating that should these be filled in it meant the Leaf was not held accountable to those who died. Understaning what she said, Naruto just ripped up the sheet and burning the pieces.

"Why did you do that?" asked Anko.

"I don't plan on dying. Heh, not just yet." replied Naruto.

"Okay, your funeral my friend." said Anko as she walked away.

This was the time for Naruto to institute stage 2.

Receiving a scroll of Earth they went to their respective entrances where they'd begin. As Naruto waited for the gun to go off, he could feel in Nightbringer form, screaming to come out. All this raw Hatred was overflowing from within him. That was when Naruto got the idea, he'd use his Nightbringer form in here, just to let off some steam. Hearing the gun go off he bounded into the forest where his next victim will await death.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you for reading this new chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. I've been thinking people. Maybe I was too quick to remove Hitomi from the harem list. She will be added back in, but I'm not removing Fuka from the list.**

 **As well I'm going to bring in Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? When translated means Is This A Zombie? She will assist Naruto in his endevours. She'll also bring with her, her friends being Seraphim, Ayamu, Haruna and Nana.**

 **Those who don't know Nana? She was the one who crafted Eu's armor. In conjunction to all this, do you want me to add Seraphim into the harem?**

 **I think I will.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. But here it is. Had to do alot of things for the time while I was away. But I'm back. I don't feel like telling you as it still haunts me. *I shiver here.***

 **Here is the new chapter for Naruto the King Of Chaos. As well, I've decided to continue with Death In A Devil's World. Even though I don't have many reviews for that story I decided to pick up where I left off.**

 **Here is the new fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: A snake that...

As Naruto lept from tree to tree he couldn't help but wonder. When he entered the forest, he picked up the scent of a snake, but it wasn't a snake. Something was off. He smelt the scent of a snake on Anko but this was different. Spotting something in the distance, he stopped and pulled out Raven and aimed at the thing in the distance. Carefully scanning the area for the thing.

Seeing that it was no longer there, he holstered the pistol and carried on moving. Jumping into a clearing he came to the site of a very odd object. Looking at the design it looked to be made from a black stone like substance. Clearing some moss from the surface he gasped in shock at what he saw. The symbol of the Necron carved on it's face. Getting an idea, he brought up his Necron gauntlet.

Reaching out, he touched its cold surface. As the hand made contact with the obilesk, green energy acred everywhere as the once sleeping device hummed to life with the dull throb of Necron energy similar to that of the generators that powered the Monoliths.

Smiling at the obilesk, he realised he could use this obilesk to summon his forces. Trying it out, he pushed some energy gathered inside the Necron gauntlet. Pushing it into the obilesk he found out that it worked. He summoned 4 squads of Necron Warriors. Smiling at what he could accomplish he ordered them to return to the Necron Base, which they did without question.

Deactivating the obilesk, he continued his journey to find the scroll he needed. Stopping behind some trees he saw what looked like some creature that closely resembled a minatour. Well they were in the Forest of Death. Things like this were a natural occurance. Bringing out the heart, he aimed it at the person. He squeezed.

"The things Orochimaru has done is beyond barbaric. This person was unlucky to receive such a fate." replied the heart.

Squeezing it again he listened to the heart.

"Pain. The only thing his body was used to when he was experimented on." replied the heart.

Squeezing it a final time he learnt of something the minatour wished for.

"This poor creature that used to be human, screams out for someone to end his suffering. He can still hear his family's cries to join him in the afterlife." replied the heart.

Deciding to help out the person, Naruto brought out his flick knives and walked up to the minatour. Sensing a tresspasser in his territory, the minatour turned and saw Naruto standing there. Growling as he got into a battle stance, the minatour charged forward, knocking Naruto back a few feet before grabbing him and slamming him against a tree, stangling Naruto to the point of death. Even though Naruto could never die, he could still pass out from lack of oxygen. Yes he transcended death itself, but there were some things that he still felt. He could still pass out from lack of oxygen, he could still get hurt and bleed, although he could harden his skin but that required concerntration, and he could still get paralyzed by poisons.

He was invincible, but he could still get hurt. Bringing Raven out, and pulling the hammer back, he pointed the gun at the minatour. The thing just swatted the gun aside as he continued to strangle the life out of the Nephalem.

Using Demon Push he learnt, which sends out a wave of demonic energy, pushing everything in a 300 meter radius away, he managed to get the minatour off him. Gasping for air as he crawled to his weapon, he noticed that everything was becoming dizzy. His eyes a haze of blurs. Finding the gun he pointed it at the minatour. The beast got up and sprinted like crazy to Naruto who had just regained his sight at the the last minute. Pulling the tirgger he sent a powerful blast of compressed demonic energy at the minatour, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the entire forest.

Watching as the beast dropped to the ground with a big hole blown clear into its chest, Naruto saw what looked like a pure white soul come out of the corpse. The soul looked to be that of a civilian. Looking to Naruto the soul nodded in gratitude before vanishing. Dropping Raven as his world turned dark, Naruto felt himself get picked up and then dragged by something. Opening his eyes slightly for a few seconds he saw the thing was a snake. But that was before he passed out again.

Reaching into the Void Naruto found himself in Hitomi's mind. He looked around and saw that her mind was similar to that of an oasis. Palm fronds shadowed the sand as water carved the path to a hut under the palm trees.

Walking up to the hut he pushed the door open and saw room meant to be in a mansion. Something like this looked expensive. Marble flooring, maple coloured walls. Expensive furniture and various other things.

Sitting down in the single seater he went on to do what he was here for. Pulling his mask on and reaching into the Void again he pulled Hitomi into the room. She instantly appeared in the other single seater on the opposite side.

"What the? How did I get here?" asked Hitomi as she looked around as if she was involved in a serious crime.

 **"Relax. I'll pulled you into your mind. But I'm in control, even though this is your mind."** said Naruto in his demon voice.

"Child Of Darkness." said Hitomi as she death glared the man sitting on the other chair.

 **"Your father. What's he like?"** he asked.

"He cares for me. The only person who understands me his him." replied Hitomi.

 **"What if I told you that isn't true. What if I told you that your father was doing something so horrendous to you that you never knew about?"** said Naruto as he sat back clearly enjoying this.

"Bullshit! Fucking. Bullshit! My father would never do that to me." snarled Hitomi.

 **"You sure about that?"** asked Naruto as he Blinked to be directly in her face. Scaring the living daylights out of her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

 **"I'm going to show you."** said Naruto as he placed his index finger and middle finger on her chest.

Instantly, seals that looked so complex not even the most elite person could break them. It was something not even Hitomi understood. Speaking of her, she had a very scared look on her face. She had never seen these seals before. Sure she'd seen the seal that held Kyuubi's chakra, but not these ones.

"What are these?" asked Hitomi in shock.

 **"Manipulation Seals. Seals designed to make the person submissive to whoever holds the power over this type of seal. I've only seen one of these other than you."** said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Hitomi.

 **"That is for another time."** replied Naruto as he began to go through hand signs Hitomi had never seen before. They looked nothing like the ones she used.

 **"Way of Hell #6: Opening of the sins #2: Demon Hands."** said Naruto as he slammed his hand onto her chest.

Instantly her body seized and tensed as the seals glowed red before dying out and fizzling off her body.

"What did you do?" she asked.

 **"I removed that thing from your body."** replied Naruto.

"Why help me?" asked Hitomi.

 **"Many people call me a demon. But to the people I love, they call me husband, darling, father. I'm creating a place where Jinchuuriki like you can live in peace. My mother asked me of this and I told her that I'd make it happen."** replied Naruto as he removed his hand from her chest.

"So you want to create a world where Jinchuuriki and regular people co-exist in peace." stated Hitomi.

 **"Yes."** replied Naruto.

"Then, I'd like to be part of that." said Hitomi.

 **"Look for my close friend. He is participating in the exams with you. He goes by the name of Kuro."** said Naruto as he left her mind.

Hitomi was left bewildered. The Child Of Darkness had a friend and ontop of that, he had many lovers and was also a father? Everything she learnt from her father was lies. She was being manipulated from the beginning and the Child Of Darkness had saved her. She had to find Kuro and tell him. And at that moment, she found something inside her click. Could she be falling for the Child Of Darkness?

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly waking up to find himself in what looked like a lab with him on an operating table, Naruto shot up off the bed to find that he wasn't tied down. That was when he heard the sound of a snake slithering. Reaching behind him to find Raven not there he went for his flick knives only to find those gone as well.

Settling on creating energy balls of red energy he eyed the shadow in the corner.

"Come out." he demanded.

The thing did nothing but back away in fear. Shooting a blast of demonic energy just above the thing's head Naruto asked again.

"Come out." he said again.

Slowly the creature came out, arteficial light splashed onto it as she looked at his face. Instantly, the energy balls Naruto had vanished as he looked at the thing before him.

It was a Lamia. He heard about these before. They were mythical creatures that were half snake half human. But this one looked to be arteficial. She had long pink hair with her snake tail matching it. Pointed ears that were too the colour pink with a few scales on her face. Her amber eyes held the slit of the snake but Naruto saw innocence in those eyes. She wore a civilian shirt with a skirt that stopped at her wait. ( **A.N.** What Miia wears from Monster Musume).

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he dropped his guard.

"My name is Miia. I'm sorry for making you angry." she said as she began to cry.

"No no. Don't cry. I'm sorry for making you scarred of me." said Naruto as he went to her side.

"I took your weapons. I had to help you out and I don't like those things." she said as she stopped crying.

"I understand. Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I live here. No one else wants me. My father doesn't care about me and most of the civilians in this village laugh at me for what I am. I was experimented on and now I look like this." said Miia.

"I don't think like that. If it's to be square with you. I'm a Nephalem." said Naruto as he brought out his ears and tail, them switched to his Kami Form.

Marvelling at what he was, Miia found herself entranced by the way Naruto was. His sheer ability and way of life made her happy. She was also now in love like you can't believe with the person. Clearly love at first sight.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"To be honest. I guess I do. You're the first one who hasn't tried to take my head off. Apart from Esdeath-chan." said Naruto.

"I don't mind sharing. As long as you love me." said Miia as she hugged him with her snake tail snaking its way around him.

 **With the girls.**

As they were busy with getting everything in the house sorted out, Rize, who was sweaping along with Rihiko, soon found herself shivering as if there was a cold breeze in the area.

Emi and the others were upstairs decorating and sorting out the new rooms too felt the shiver Rize felt.

"What's wrong Rize?" asked Masane as she helped Kurumi and Kuroka move the couch.

"Just felt like there was someone else who was weird like us going to be added to the harem." replied Rize.

"Naruto always loves those who are weird. He sees the good in them and not the bad. That's what we love about him." said Esdeath as she and Akame packed the kitchen along with Leone.

As they talked with each other, a portal opened and 6 people stepped out of it. The first was a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail which was super long, she also had emerald green eyes. She had the body of a model which made Esdeath and pretty much all the girls jealous. She wore a white shirt, tight jeans and high heels. The next was a short girl who wore a pink shirt and shorts, she wore running shoes and had brown hair with pruple eyes.

The next was another girl who looked to be in her late teens. She wore armor from head to toe with a purple dress under it. She held a blank expression on her face and had long silver hair with crystal blue eyes. The next was a girl with blonde like hair with light green eyes. She wore a green shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. The next was also a girl with long raven coloured hair. She had red eyes and wore a cream shirt black pants and black boots. The last was a boy of what looked 17 years. He had dirty bleach brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, black pants with matching shoes. But his eyes seemed to be dulled.

"Who are you?" asked Rize as she got into a battle stance.

The girl with the silver hair pulled out a note book and what was written down read as such:

 _'We're here because we felt a poweful energy source.'_

"I see. And you just hopped from your world to ours?" asked Esdeath.

"Yes we did." said the girl with the long black hair.

"I thought Naruto-kun was the only one with the ability to Phase Walk." said Kuroka.

"Who is Naruto?" asked the boy.

"He's a Nephalem. The first Nephalem." replied Emi proudly as her and the others came down.

"Nephalem. A being of demonic and angelic descent." said the little girl.

"No shit Sherlock. What are your names?" asked Leone.

"My name is Ayumu Aikawa. This is Eucliwood Hellscythe, Seraphim, Maelstrom, Sarasvati and Haruna." said the boy.

"Glad to meet you. If you wish to see Naruto-kun you're going to have to wait. He's very busy." said Akame.

"Okay." said Seraphim.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has met Miia. A lamia who was experimented on. Naruto has taken it on himself to get to know her. And now he's got her in love with him. As well, the characters from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka have arrived. I made Eucliwood more older in the fanfic so yeah. I don't like the idea of a older guy go after a person who looks young who has the body of someone who's young. So yeah.**

 **As well. Naruto will give Miia the ability to change her tail into human legs again.**

 **So the new harem lis goes as follows:**

 **Esdeath**  
 **Akame**  
 **Leone**  
 **Kuroka**  
 **Kirche**  
 **Tiffania**  
 **Henrietta**  
 **Masane**  
 **Rize**  
 **Karasuba**  
 **Akitsu**  
 **Kazehana**  
 **Emilia**  
 **Kurumi**  
 **Sara**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Koyuki**  
 **Hitomi**  
 **Fuka**

 **The newest edditions will be:**

 **Seraphim**  
 **Sarasvati**  
 **Miia**  
 **And Eucliwood (Made her older)**

 **Chapter 20 will be released soon.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm back.**

 **I know in the last chapter posted I placed there that Naruto passed out, but that was for a good reason. Hitomi's mind had finally opened enough for Naruto to get into her head. That was why he passed out.**

 **Dream Walker gives the user the ability to go into another person's head but they have to leave their body first in order to do it.**

 **That should give you some insight about it.**

 **But never mind that. Here is a new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: The Past And...

Sitting there on the operating table as Miia watched Naruto show her his powers being from his demon, to his angel then to Nephalem. She was impressed beyond compare. It was like this person was the grim reaper that would smite all the filth in this world.

But that was when Naruto summoned up his Nightbringer power and showed her that. It wasn't a full transformation, he just showed her a spectral figure of it. She was definately able to come to the conclusion that this person was the grim reaper who will destroy all filth.

"Who are you so strong?" she asked as Naruto changed back.

"I was hell bent on revenge because of what my father did. Or should I say ex father. Because of him I want to destroy this place." replied Naruto.

"Then why don't you?" asked Miia.

"Heh, there the catch. Sometimes you face your enemy head on. And sometimes you wait until it's weakness is revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon. When the time is right, I'll bring this corrupted world to nothing." replied Naruto.

"Then I'm with you." said Miia.

"But first. How would you like to have your legs back?" asked Naruto.

"I would give everything I had." said Miia.

"Then let me give them back." said Naruto.

She agreed. She watched Naruto grab a beaker, disinfect it and then cut his wrist. She watched as his semi crimson blood flowed into the beaker til half way. Stopping and the amount he wanted he handed the beaker to her as the wound healed at a fast rate.

"Keep in mind. Once you start drinking. You mustn't stop. It will feel like your body is on fire, it will feel like you're going to die. But that is because it's doing it's job." said Naruto.

"Okay. To good health." said Miia as she brought the beaker to her lips.

Taking a small sip from the glass, she felt a powerful wave of pain shoot through her body, her throat felt like lava, her lungs like hot coals. She wanted to toss the beaker away, but Naruto warned her about that. So she kept drinking. Each sip became harder than the last. Each sip made her feel more hotter than ever in her life.

Once the contents were drunk, she passed out and her world turned black.

"Good job. You'll wake up soon." said Naruto as he placed his trench coat over her and went to look around the room. He wasn't going to leave her here, that would be ungentleman like.

Walking down the various hallways he found many tubes with a strange liquid inside laying on the floor. Fail test subjects just discarded because they never survived. It was more like a slaughter house than a lab. Naruto knew the extent to Orochimaru's sadistic ways, but this, this was pushing it to new levels.

Stopping at what looked like a shrine with dust covering it he went to clear the dust. Upon removing it, he found it was a shrine to the Outsider. And of course, those bearing his mark are able to communicate with the Outsider.

"Naruto. The person you have just saved holds something very powerful in her." said the Outsider.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"During her time while she lived here, she discovered this shrine. Orochimaru was trying to find a way to draw me out through other means but kept failing. He eventually left and left her here, his test subject. The horrors I've witnessed done to her was beyond what I've seen in my years of watching men kill men." replied the Outsider.

"Okay?" said Naruto.

"Don't be discouraged. But during her time she prayed to me non stop. One day I appeared to her and prophesised that someone will give her back her legs. She thanked me. But I gave her one small thing. My mark. Seeing that she has injested your blood she'll not only get her legs back, but also, have the abilities I gave you." said the Outsider.

"So she and I are now the only two, apart from my children, to hold your mark." said Naruto.

"Yes. But be warned with power there must always be a price. Should people come wanting of that power similar to what you have. I'll remove myself from this world. Shinigami and Kami have made you our avatar, that also makes you our ambassador." said the Outsider.

"I undertsand. You're telling me to kill those that seek your power for their own gain." said Naruto.

"Yes." said the Outsider as he vanished.

Naruto walked back to Miia and waited for her to wake up. He watched as her legs turned back to normal. Her legs were just the same as Kushina's, they seemed to go on forever and they were very shapely giving her an athletic build. But that wasn't all, on her left hand appeared the mark of the Outsider. This proved that she did have the power the Outsider gave her.

Groaning as she woke up she looked around and saw Naruto standing there with a happy look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." said Naruto.

"Thank you. But what now?" she asked.

"I need to get a scroll. A scroll of Heaven. After that I can take you home with me." said Naruto.

"Thank you." she said as she tackled him to the ground and kiss him square on the lips.

"Not to be a buzz kill, but can we finish this when we get out of here?" said Naruto.

"Good idea." replied Miia as she got off him and stood on her new legs for the first time.

She took a few steps before she fell over, Naruto being a very nice person, Blinked to her aid. Thanking him she settled on getting on his back so he could carry her.

Here was the deal, yes, she jumped at Naruto and hugged him, but certain cases like that happen. Only once the person gets the thought that they have a new leg, they instantly can't move right. It's common.

Blinking around the place he found a group of Grass Ninja. They seemed to be facing off the Suna siblings. Seeing the person in the middle, Naruto found him to be the Jinchuuriki for the one tailed tanuki.

He knew this because his demonic energy was resonating with his. Watching the entire thing he found that he was being manipulated by the tailed beast. But that couldn't be right, according to Asuramaru, the tailed beasts were friendly. Many of which have actaully fell in love with humans before. Kyuubi for instance when he was still alive, loved Kushina.

Using Dream Walker and then tell Miia to walk his body, he entered Gaara's mind, pulling him in as well.

"Where am I?" asked Gaara as he looked around.

"Relax, you're safe. I pulled you into your mind in order to tell you something." said Naruto as he walked up to his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"I know you. You're the Child Of Darkness." said Gaara.

"Wow. My reputation perseeds me. Yes I am the Child Of Darkness. And I have something to show you." said Naruto as he led Gaara.

Following the Nephalem, Gaara found himself standing infornt of the cage where he saw the Ichibi chained to the ground while being whipped without remorse for no reason.

 **"I told you everything. My wish in life is to find a mate that cares about me."** said the Ichibi.

"Bullshit. You and your other siblings came to our world to destroy us. For that I am put here to show you your place. And that is bowing to our whims." said the man who was whipping the poor Bijuu.

Grabbing the whip, Gaara sent the man flying away from the Bijuu who looked at it's Jinchuuriki with shock. Naruto included. He was about to step in but Gaara beat him to it.

 **"Who are you?"** asked the Ichibi.

"My name is Gaara. And I'm the human you live in." replied Gaara.

 **"For getting him off me, I thank you."** said the Ichibi.

Removing the chains from the Bijuu, Gaara and Naruto both chose to end the man who did this to the poor beast. They didn't wait long as he came bounding at high speeds, Naruto and Gaara both used a high powered attack. Gaara attacked using sand and Naruto used his Staff of Light. Firing powerful bolts of Necron energy at the man. Once the creep was dead, both teens turned to the Ichibi.

 **"Once again, I thank you. But can you do something for me?"** asked Ichibi.

"Anything." replied Gaara.

 **"Please remove the seal. I would like to have some freedom around your mind."** said Ichibi.

"Okay." said Gaara as he went to the cage.

Ripping the seal off with much force, the cage fizzled out of existance and the Ichibi was free again.

 **"My name is Shukaku. I will help you where ever you need."** said Shukaku as he walked out the area where the cage should be.

"Then I need you to act your part at the finals. Pretend to be on the opposing side until I give you the signal. OInce the signal is shown, turn on Sound and come with me to Kurogakure." said Naruto.

 **"Kurogakure. I've heard of them. So powerful new country is beyond our own control."** said Shukaku.

"Yes, I run the village. I'm building a special place for all people. Those who hold no ill feelings to Jinchuuriki are welcome. There you can be yourself. You no longer have to sleep with one eye open forever. I offer this to all those who wish for a new life." said Naruto.

"I accept." said Gaara.

 **"And so do I."** said Shukaku.

Returning to his body, Naruto and Miia went to find Gaara happily chatting to his brother and sister. They were shocked by the sudden change of events.

Looking over to the two, Gaara thanked him and told his siblings about the man who saved him. Agreeing to go with Naruto to his village, they gave Naruto a scroll of Heaven.

"But won't you need it more than me?" asked Naruto.

"We already have our scroll. Gaara, before he was fixed was hunting for sport. Thank you." said Temari as she thanked the Nephalem.

Walking off the two teams went to the tower. Naruto made sure Miia was okay and Gaara had his first good night sleep in so long. It felt good to see their brother like this. They were once again a family.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has restored Miia's legs and now has a Jinchuuriki wanting to live in Kurogakure. What a happy ending. But there is still alot more to come. Stay tuned for more of Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Wow. Just wow.**

 **Saw my ex the one day. Asked her how she was doing and bam! She shits on me. I felt so confused. Here I ask her how she was doing and she bites my head off.**

 **Oh well. I don't give a shit. She dumped me, who am I to argue?**

 **But here is a new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: A New Day A New...

After figuring out the riddle had them open the two scrolls, the two pulled the open and a large plume of smoke engulfed the area. Both Gaara and Naruto were the only ones unaffected. Miia and the two Suna siblings, not so much.

Naruto got Kurenai and the siblings got Iruka. Kurenai just stood there, taking in the man before her. She found herself getting hot under the collar and unconsciencely licked her lips.

"Hey, what are you doing to my Darling?" snapped Miia as she grabbed Naruto's arm and shoved it between her breasts.

"Oh sorry." said Kurenai as she snapped out of it.

"You were saying?" said Naruto.

"Ah yes. For completing the second part of the Chunin exams, you have earned a break. Choose one of the many rooms in the tower." said Kurenai.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he led Miia to one of the many rooms but not before squeezing Kurenai's ass making her squeek in pleasure.

"If you want me so bad. I'm free the next night." said Naruto with a cocky smirk.

Thinking perverted thoughts, Kurenai shunshinned out with a slight blush and a major nosebleed.

Entering the room, Miia and Naruto found there was a really big bed, at least king size. Two dressers, a closet and a nice bathroom. Plopping down on the bed, Miia found to actually enjoy this. She had finally gotten used to walking around with her new legs and she had Naruto to thank.

Naruto sat down next to her and pulled her in closer. Enjoying the feeling she got, she cuddled in further, slinging her arms around him and her head moved to his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat as his hands ran through her strawberry red hair.

"Miia-chan. You know that I love you." said Naruto as he stroked her back.

"I do. And know that I love you." purred Miia.

Staying like they were for a few minutes Miia soon found herself getting a little hot under the collar. Okay alot. In a matter of minutes she had Naruto pinned under her and she was already making quick work on getting his shirt off.

 **Lemon.**

Pulling the shirt off and running her fingers across his skin, she enjoyed the sound of Naruto's breathing pattern which became heated. Meshing her lips with his the two shared a brief moment of bliis passion before engaging each other in a heated battle for dominance of the tongue.

Breaking from the kiss, with a chain of saliva glistening in the moonlight from the window. Scarlet red met alluring amber. She ran her hands through his snow white hair and he to her red hair.

Turning the tables very fast, Naruto pinned Miia under him. Removing her shirt he paid extra close attention to her glorious orbs. Licking each nipple while kneading them earned him a gasp of pleasure from her as she pushed his head further into her bosom.

Removing his mouth from her nipple to tackle her mouth once more, Naruto's left hand traveled down to her nether regions. Sliding his finger over her clit he was rewarded with a moan of excitement.

"You know how to turn a woman on." she whispered into his ear as she pulled his head onto her shoulder.

"I do." replied Naruto as he stopped and inserted two fingers into her cavern.

Gasping in pleasure and arcing her back, she felt Naruto's hot breath on her skin. His other hand never stood idle as it went to knead her right breast.

Gaining a powerful moan from her, Naruto began to move his fingers faster. Her juices going from her cavern to his hand to the bed. Miia had never thought that the man that stole her heart could do this to her. Licking his neck she found this only resulted in him to growl in his demon tone, then she saw it. Two tails burst from his tail bone and swished in the air for her to see.

Reaching her climax she came all over Naruto's hand, her juices coated his hand as she released her essence. Pulling his fingers out of her he brought them up to his lips. Licking them he smiled as he savoured the taste of her.

"Mmm. Delicious." said Naruto as he lapped up everything.

That was it for Miia, she wanted to know what her new lover tasted like. Flipping him over top her again being ontop she went to his pants. Unzipping the pants and pulling the pants and boxers down she came to the sudden surprise of his erect member standing at attention for her.

"Well aren't we big." she said as she stroked him a few times getting a groan of pleasure from him.

Slowly licking the base then working her tongue to the head, she repeated this process before taking the head in. Naruto just lay there as his new lover began to service him. Taking in a bit more she took 2 more inches into her mouth while she stroked the rest. Her nimble fingers moved with such skill Naruto was now worried that he'd transform into his Nephalem Form.

Looking up at him, she ran her tongue along the underside of his member. Giving him a wink she slowly sped up her actions. That was it for Naruto, his eyes turned full black with the iris donning a golden colour, his hair gained a few black spots and grew abit. This is Nephalem power, the unifying of two opposing powers into a new form. He donned tribal tattoos along his body that were completely different to the ones Asuramaru gave him.

Bopping her head faster she soon gained her prize as Naruto grunted and shot his load into her waiting mouth. Gulping down every last drop she lifted her head with a very big smile.

"Does my little Nephalem like what I gave him?" she asked as she crawled up him.

" **Y** ou **ha** ve no **ide** a." he said.

His voice sounded like his demon and human voice combined. This only made Miia's pheremones shoot through the roof. Getting ontop him to where she was now straddling his waist she slowly descended on him, be as she was, she was still a virgin.

Getting used to having his length inside her, she slowly rose and then slammed herself onto him making her scream as a small trickle of blood dripped down the side of Naruto's shaft.

 **"Ar** e y **ou ok** ay?" asked Naruto showing concern for her.

"It's my first time." she said as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes of getting used to him she slowly began to bounce on his lap. Deciding to not go with this position anymore, Naruto turned her over to him being ontop now. Driving himself inside slowly, he found her to be quite tight. Pushing into her Naruto earned a moan mixed gasp as he drove 4 inches in removed 3. Pushing in 5 removing 2. Using this as a way for her to get used to having him inside her, he started slow then began to pick up his paces.

Miia at this point was howling out in pleasure. She had never thought she'd feel so good so soon. Feeling him move inside her was something she'd cherish for all her life.

Slowly speeding up his thrusts, Miia soon began to scratch his back, deep cuts ran across his back as he drove faster and faster into her.

" **Mi** ia-ch **an, I** 'm... **I'** m..." stammered Naruto as he carried on thrusting.

"Then do it. Cum inside me. I want your child." said Miia as she pulled Naruto's head into the nape of her neck.

Not needing to be told twice he sped up more and shot his load deep into her womb, with her stomach growing to look like she was 3 months pregnant.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her, he flopped over to her right and looked at her. His Nephalem Form vanishing from his face. Smiling at him, Miia placed her hand on her stomach as she stroked it.

"I love you." she said.

"And I love you." said Naruto as he fell asleep with her.

Smiling at his sleeping form, Miia closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something kick inside her. Placing a hand on her stomach, she thought it was nothing and went to sleep.

 **Dream World.**

Looking around to find himself in a white abyss with him in his Kami Form only spelt one thing for Naruto. His mother wanted to talk to him. Looking behind him he saw his mother there. She was smiling at him and somehow very pleased. Flying to her, Naruto when he arrived was pulled into a bear hug.

"How is my little Nephalem doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Doing okay. But why did you pull me in here?" asked Naruto.

"You felt it didn't you. The ability you gained from your angel power." replied Kami.

"Yes I felt it. It was something to do with my eyes." replied Naruto.

"Yes it was. You have gained what I like to call. Eyes of Kami. It is the ultimate Doujutsu. It combines the Byakugan, Rinnegan and Sharingan. At the moment you have it in it's immature state. Meaning that should you wish to create the Eyes of Kami, you'll gain only one ring of the rinnegan and three tomoe for the Sharingan part. You'll also gain 1/3 of the veins for the Byakugan part of the Eyes of Kami." said Kami.

"I understand. So if I combine them I gain the Eyes of you. But if I use them seperately, I get all full abilities of the desired Doujutsu I'm using?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. For instance. If you choose the Byakugan you gain all abilities as well a few abilities. The main one you have gained is Eight Trigrams: 361 Skrikes. Should you switch to the Rinnegan you gain all paths. Ranging from Shinra Tensei to Chikabu Tensei. The Sharingan I gave you has been modified to suit you. You've gained all 3 stages of the Sharingan to the Eternal Mangekyou." replied Kami.

"Eternal Mangekyou. That means I can use the abilities like Sussano, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi." stated Naruto.

"Yes, as well you won't go blind. You can also Dual Wield abilities." said Kami.

"Come again?" asked Naruto.

"Meaning you can have one eye as the Rinnegan and the other as the Byakugan for instance." replied Kami.

"Oh cool. Thanks Okaa-san." said Naruto.

"Also one more thing. We will be there to see you, but should the invasion happen we can't help you." added Kami.

"I know the drill. I knew what I was signing up for when I became the avatar for the Big Three. As well your son." said Naruto.

"My little boy has grown up. Be careful and I wish you luck." said Kami as Naruto vanished from the Dream World.

 **The next day.**

Waking up to find Miia sitting at the dresser staring at her reflection while humming to herself. She wore her shirt from yesterday as she brushed her hair. Seeing him awake she smiled through the mirror.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." said Naruto as he too smiled at his lover now and got out of bed and put on his boxers.

Wrapping his hands around her waist he went to kiss her neck. Placing her hand on his elbow she looked at him with love.

"Are you okay from the cuts I gave you?" she asked now concerned.

"That's fine. Watch." said Naruto as he turned around and showed her his ability given to him by Kami.

Miia watched in awe as the incisions she made mend themselves. She watched as two angel wing tattoos appeared on his back and then vanish when the cuts were gone. Clearly impressed by this she watched as Naruto got dressed and waited for her on the bed.

When she was dressed she stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Their tongues meshing with each other as they shared a passionate kiss with each other.

"Im sorry, but I have to go and fight in the next round. All the teams should be done by now so I'll see you at home." said Naruto.

"But where is your house?" she asked.

"Here." said Naruto as he opened a portal to his house where Kuroka and the others lived.

Giving him a final kiss she walked through the portal and found herself being stared down by Rize and Akame.

"Hello." she said as she waved to them.

Naruto closed the portal left his room and went to the next stage of the Chunin exams. While walking to the centre he was approached by Hitomi who said that the Child Of Darkness contacted her and told her to speak to him about the whole thing about living with him in Kurogakure.

Agreeing to this, Naruto told her that he'll tell the Child Of Darkness that she was on board. Walking into the area Naruto found the Hokage, Kushina and two ANBU bodyguards standing on the right railing.

"People of villages taking part in these exams. I thank you for all that you've done..." said Minato as he gave the speech to the youths.

Kushina was just busy eyeing out Naruto who was in the crowd and looking at her with lust.

 _'I can't wait to see your fight.'_ __said Kushina through the link.

 _'I hope you like the show.'_ retorted Naruto as he smiled to her.

 _'Just know. That you will get alot of action tonight when you're done with your match.'_ she said as she smiled like a cheshire cat.

"...And so. Let the games begin!" said Minato.

All the competators went up to the various railings. Naruto being on the right as they looked at the screen. Flickering through many of the names the screen stopped and showed two names.

Shikamura vs. Kin.

"What a drag." moaned Shikamaru as he walked down.

Kin too made her way down as she smiled cockily to her opponent.

"Ready?" asked Genma.

"Haijme." he said with the fight beginning.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto as had sex with Miia and now she is pregnant with his child. She is actually now ahead of the other girls in Naruto's life who are pregnant. All will be explained in the next chapter regarding that.**

 **Chapter 22 will be released soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 our. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys.**

 **Here is the latest chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **So just a recap. Naruto has given Miia back her legs but at the same time she unlocked the power the Outsider gave her. As well she is pregnant with Naruto's child much like Esdeath and Emilia.**

 **Many of you have been making the request through PM and reviews for Naruto to take them to their world and sort out their shit. That will happen. Naruto will assist them later on when they present the problem to him. One thing can be said regarding Esdeath as she'll assist Night Raid due to her seeing the other side of the coin.**

 **But for now here is the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22: Demons Belong In...

As they watched the match between Shikamaru and Kin, Hitomi was asking Naruto various questions regarding the Child Of Darkness. Things like why he does the killing? Why he never shows his face? Why he is half demon?

Naruto was slightly getting angry. His pupils were slowly turning into slits while he tried to surpress his urge to bring out his tails and show her the power. But he thought against it and calmed down.

"Look he just told me that he wanted me to do some reconasance." lied Naruto as he calmed down.

"But why send you?" asked Hitomi.

"Enough with the questions. Just leave me alone." snapped Naruto.

Hitomi who was now scared backed away from the Nephalem. Sure she had come to like him, but she didn't want to get on his bad side and get thrown out of Kurogakure.

Letting him simmer down she went to watch the screen for the next fight seeing that Shikamaru was done with his match. Watching the names cycle through the screen landed on two names.

Kuro vs. Kiba.

"Yahoo! We got an easy one this time!" exclaimed Kiba as he shot a fist in the air.

"Just shut the fuck up and get to the arena floor." said Naruto as he walked down the stairs.

Kiba just growled at the man clearly not understanding on how outclassed he really was. But Akamaru knew and ge just kept whimpering. Even if he told Kiba there was no chance of him listening. He was just so dense. It was a true miracle that he wasn't killed yet.

Jumping off the railing and landing 6 feet away from Naruto he just grinned as he placed Akamaru and got out two food pills. Clearly not phased by this Naruto summoned up his Staff of Light and charged up some Necron energy to the tip forming a green energy ball.

"What's that?" asked Kiba as he watched the energy gather to the tip.

"Come at me and I'll show you." said Naruto now grinning sadisticly which turned on Kushina beyond measure. During the time she was with Naruto on the boat for that mission to Snow, she learnt of his powerful sadistic nature which came from the Nightbringer's power and also a major part from his history. She heard it from him when they were laying on the bed after round 12 of the sex marathon.

But she had to hide the fact that she was turned on by the Nephalem. She had to play the part of being the good wife until the signal was given for her to meet up with Naruto. She still had yet to see the full power of Naruto's Nightbringer power but she at the same time didn't want to see it.

"Haijme." said Genma as he jumped backward.

Charging with full force, Kiba cocked a fist back thinking it will end the match in one hit, but when his hand made contact with Naruto's skin, the was the sound of metal against felsh, the sound of many small buzzing insects and then the eerie cry of someone in pain.

Kiba dropped to the floor as he clutched his left arm seeing that his hand was completely gone. Many of the people gathered were shocked by this as they looked at the wound inflicted. Looking back to Naruto they saw what looked like many tiny bugs crawling along his clothes. But what was interesting about these bugs, was they they were organic. They had the sound of metal as the scurried across his body.

"You see. In life, in the animal kingdom. There is a case of kill or be killed. I was raised to follow these rules. Before I met my one friend who saved me from the pits of torment I acted on instinct. I now do as he says. Hunt in the name of his mother, Kami." said Naruto shocking everyone.

"His mother is Kami? Yeah right big joke-AH!" yelled KIba as Naruto fired a bolt of Necron energy at him, hitting him square in the torso.

"She is his mother. Thankfully he shared that power with me. I am his humble servant." said Naruto as he brought out his wings.

Pure white features glistened in the sunlight as his eyes turned pure blue with a cresent moon appearing on his forehead.

"What are you?" asked Kiba as he back away.

"You're the one who laughed at the idea, the idea that someone is more powerful in other ways. You are cocky to other levels. The only person who outranks you regarding cockyness is Sasuke." said Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm not cocky! If anything you're cocky." snarled Kiba.

"I'll show you how outclassed you really are." said Naruto as he let go of the Staff of Light which vanished in a burst of green lightning.

Returning to his human form he channeled massive amounts of Hatred into his body thus creating the spectral figure of the Nightbringer behind him. Corrupted black souls seeped through the concrete as they gathered in Naruto's palm creating a scythe of some sort.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kiba shaking in fear.

"I'm going to give you emotional scarring. One that only I can bring you out of." replied Naruto as he lifted the scythe up and brought it down into the ground making the Nightbringer spectre point his hands at Kiba, resulting in pure black tunnel made from shadows to come flying at Kiba.

Unable to get away, Kiba faced the full brunt of the attack. Feeling the shadows move across his skin as he felt them enter in mind. When Naruto released the shadows he watched as the shadows circled him in avortex of pure darkness. He loved using the abilities the Nightbringer had in its arsenal. It was amazing. That was when a shout of pure horror pierced the area. It came from the vortex of shadows.

"Remove the jutsu." said Minato.

"It's not a jutsu. This more than a jutsu." sneered Naruto.

"I order you to remove the jutsu." demanded Minato.

Naruto just burst into laughter. This person was seriously thinking he had control over Naruto when he wasn't part of the same village. This madman cackling last for a few minutes before Naruto stopped and looked Minato dead in the eyes making Minato flinch.

"I'm not part of this village my friend. Even if I was I wouldn't take orders from a coward like you. Hero or not, that doesn't measure your strength. Do you know where true strength comes from?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms with the Nightbringer doing the same.

"It comes from how much jutsu one knows. How much time they put into training and for the amount of power they get. That is true strength." said Minato.

Naruto once again laughed. He had never laughed so hard in his entire life. And once again, when he stopped laughing he looked at Minato.

"True strength comes from the amount of training you put in yes. But it also comes from the amount of people who love you. The desire to protect them with all your heart is the one thing that shows them what you have. True strength comes soley from those who you wish to protect." corrected Naruto.

"As if someone would love you. A pitiful demon who was the offspring of a demon and a whore." said Minato with a sneer.

Blinking to be directly in his face. Naruto death stared Minato. He had never been so scarred in his entire life. It was like he was looking into the eyes of Death.

"As a matter of fact, I do have people who love me. They love me and I love them. So don't you come with that FUCKING shit with me. Should I even wish to I can end you right now. I outrank you in both power and desire." snarled Naruto.

Getting off the railing, Naruto looked at the vortex of shadows still active and snapped his fingers. Instantly the shadows vanished and Kiba was seen in a featal position rocking back and forth. He just sneered and walked up to the second floor.

He was really chuffed with what he did. That was when Kurenai approached him.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"Will you please bring my student out from that ability you did. I know he's an idiot but please." begged Kurenai.

"Very well. I'll do it later on when I have time. I'm doing it because you're so beautiful." replied Naruto making Kurenai blush.

Many of the matches went very well. Gaara knocked out Rock Lee instead of injuring him badly. Shukaku and Gaara were very good friends and it turned out, Shukaku had a crush for Gaara's sister. Who knew?

After the matches, Naruto and the rest that were left went down and recieved a number. Naruto got 1 and Neji got 2 meaning that they would verse each other in the finals. Naruto would use his newly aquired Byakugan here. Just to make Neji uneasy about the fact.

Exiting the center Naruto felt Kushina speak into his mind.

 _'You wanna do it now?'_ __asked Naruto through the link.

 _'There is a private hot spring around here. Meet me there in seven minutes.'_ __said Kushina.

Naruto smiled as he carried on walking but not before turning around and giving her a wink. Making his way out he turned left and then a right. Coming around the corner he found the hot spring exactly where Kushina said it was.

Getting inside he got undressed and found there was also a couple's section here. Interesting.

Getting into the couple's section Naruto waiting there until Kushina walked in with a towel wrapped around her hourglass figure.

"Well don't you look sexier than ever." said Naruto as he looked at her up and down.

"And don't you look more delicious." said Kushina in a sultry manner now licking her lips.

"Come on then." said Naruto.

 **Lemon.**

Climbing into the warm water with him, Kushina pulled Naruto to her as she tackled his lips. Moaning into each other they parted their lips to allow their tongues to enter each other's mouth. Kushina could feel Naruto rock hard member sandwitched between them. Reaching down with one hand, she gave it a firm squeeze before slowly stroking him.

This of course made Naruto growl in pleasure. Breaking from the kiss, Kushina went fully into the water and began to stroke him some more. Her husband could never give it to her like Naruto could. And right now Naruto was leaning back with his hand behind him with his head looking up to the sky, moaning as she pleasured his meat stick.

She then went to lick the head from the base to the tip all the while making subtle monas of pleasure just to bring him closer to the edge. Naruto right now could clearly see that Kushina has now uped her game. She was really pushing the envelope to the next stage to pleasure him.

"I must say that fight with Kiba was very cool." she said as she stopped licking and stroked him.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Noe let me show you what you're getting." she said as she licked the tip and engulfed it into her mouth slowly bopping her head while massaging his sack.

Naruto could just watch as the red head woman's mouth worked wonders on his meat stick. Saliva coated the shaft as it vanished and reappeared from her mouth.

Running his fingers through her hair Naruto grabbed a handfull nad held her there as he shot rope after rope into her hungry mouth. Swallowing it all she smiled up at him as she opened her mouth to show she had swallowed it all.

Closing her mouth and getting onto his lap to where she was straddling him, she watched as Naruto grabbed her waist and impaled her on his cock.

Monaing as to how good that felt everytime she arced her back and began to ride him.

"Yes, there it is. Right there. Naruto-sama!" she screamed as she rode the young stud.

Groaning as he watched the sexy woman ride him, Naruto Blinked to have her against the wall while he thrusted into her. Wrapping her legs around him she placed one hand on the wall and the other on his shoulder.

"You're so good at this." said Kushina as she felt Naruto relentlessly slam himself into her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"You know it." she said with a smile.

Riding him even more she felt her climax coming soon and began to speed up her actions. Naruto getting the message too sped up and soon both came at the same time.

 **Lemon end.**

Sweating at how good that felt, Kushina unwrapped her legs from Naruto and Naruto took himself out of her.

"That was great." said Kushina as she panted and slid into the water.

"Sure was." said Naruto.

At that moment, Satsuki burst throught doors and eyed Naruto down who had his arm around Kushina.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"It's my turn to get fucked by you." she said with a smile on her face.

"Very well." said Naruto as he Blinked to her and pushed her against the wall.

Yup, today was a very good day as Naruto fucked Satsuki, then Kushina again and then both at the same time.

 **And scene.**

 **Yeah, another chapter done.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Pleas rate and review. I love the feedback from you guys and girls.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys.**

 **Here is the new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **A new fanfic is being born in my head. It will be a crossover of Naruto and Black Bullet. If you haven't seen Black Bullet? I recommend you watch it before I post the first chapter for that fanfic. For those who have seen it, then I will do my best to bring the first chapter straight to you. Fresh from the mind of me. As well regarding these next few chapters coming up will have Naruto going to the various worlds to help his lovers if they had any form of trouble there.**

 **But without further ado.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23: A Way To...

After getting dressed with Satsuki and Kushina doing the same, Naruto left first and then the two would go after him in 10 minutes to avoid suspiscion. They couldn't blow their cover now. They had come so far and it would be a waste to blow it now.

Opening the door to his house he was bombarded with many questions regarding the new girl Miia and how she was 3 months pregnant with Naruto's child.

"Well the thing is..." started Naruto as he looked around.

"The thing is what?" asked Leone.

"I went into the Forest of Death and she found me. Long story short, I restored her legs but she can change them to become a snake tail again and she and I had sex." replied Naruto.

"So will this be the last one?" asked Esdeath.

"Uh?" said Naruto placing his index finger in his chin.

"So that's a no." said Kuroka as she shook her head.

"Just how many are you willing to have?" asked Rize.

"I promise this one will be the last." said Naruto placing his hands infront of his face.

"Whatever. Naruto we've got things to discuss." said Esdeath clearing her throat.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Akame-chan and Leone-chan have just informed me that when they lept through the rift, things in the Empire were getting worse. If I still lived there I would think this was all lies. But I see them as friends. I trust them." said Esdeath.

"We have to go and stop the Emporer there and bring an end to the Minister." added Akame.

"Okay. I can make that happen." said Naruto as he charged up some Celestial power to open a portal.

"Then there is D.E.M. They have been experimenting on Tohka. A fellow Spirit who is inlove with a human. I would've helped and wanted toget something in return. But now I just want to help. Can you do that for me?" asked Kurumi.

"Okay. I can do that." said Naruto as he charged up more Celestial power.

"As well, I wish to help my species. The ghouls. I want them to live in a world where they don't have to feel like they are monsters. To no longer sleep with one eye open. In my previous life I wouldn't even care, but you pick up a thing or two from the one who has your heart." said Rize.

"Wow. Anything else?" asked Naruto as he canceled the power and looked at them.

"Yes, an angel from Kami-sama came to me in a dream with news that my father was still alive. I want to go back to Ente Isla and bring him here." said Emilia.

"Anymore?" asked Naruto.

"That's it-"

"We want to see the person who is a Nephalem!" came the voice of a child.

Turning around they found the various people who came through the rift.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Naruto as he looked at them.

"Oh, Naruto-kun these are the people who came here. This is, Eucliwood, Ayamu, Seraphim, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, and Haruna." said Esdeath.

"Nice to meet you." said Naruto as he studied each of them.

Picking up their traits and abilities, Naruto weighed them all but there was something he was picking up from the one vampire. He was picking up a large amount of pheremones coming from her. The problem was, he didn't know who it was. He could sense the three vampires, but he couldn't determine who had the pheremones coming off them.

Waving it off, he saw Eucliwood walk up to him. Watching her pull out a note pad he watched her write on it and then turn the note pad to him. It read:

 _Are you the Nephalem?_

"Yes. I'm the Nephalem." replied Naruto.

"Are you really a Nephalem? You don't even look like one." laughed Haruna.

Naruto just got up and began to transition into his demon form. 6 tails came bursting out and his eyes and nails became demonic. He then shifted to his second demon form, also known as his True Demon Form, which was a being with tribal tattoos snaking around his body, a lone thin black tail shot out from his butt and his hair turned black with the claws staying. Two bat like wings shot out and unfurled to show they were twice as big as Naruto and also black.

He then transitioned into his Kami Form. His bat wings returned to his back and two angelic ones shot out replacinf them. They were pure white and feathers danced around Naruto. His eyes turned pure blue and a crsent moon appeared on his forehead.

Then he really showed them his Nephalem Form. Miia was the only one to have seen it, and that was only a partial transition. His white feathered wings turned a slightly darker shade of white with a few feathers going black. He grew claws and the tribal tattoos once again appeared. His eyes turned black with a golden iris. And with the cresent moon, a star appeared with it. ( **A.N.** Can someone find someone who can draw up these forms. Thank you.)

"Amazing." said Seraphim as she looked at the sheer power one individual had.

Turning back to his original form, Naruto sat back down and grinned like a cheshire cat. Their faces said it all. They were clearly impressed and in awe. Apart from Eucliwood as she couldn't show any emotion because of her power.

"So I take it you can now believe that I'm the Nephalem?" asked Naruto.

They just nodded very fast as they couldn't understand the sheer power he had.

Thinking it was now a good time to break the silence, Naruto cleared his throat and opened a portal to Akame Ga Kill. Instantly Esdeath, Akame and Leone knew Naruto wanted to help them and then help the others. The others understood as Naruto could only help them one at a time. So they waited in the house where they would be safe.

Walking through the portal, Naruto and the others found a large amount of the Empire in ruins. No doubt due to the fighting between Night Raid and the forces that fought for justice.

"Koro. Attack." came a voice.

"Fuck Naruto get out the way!" shouted the girls as an object slammed into Naruto and squashed him.

"Esdeath ma'am." said the girl as she came into the clearing while saluting.

"Seryu. Why did you attack like that?" asked Esdeath.

"People who wish to harm the peace must face justice." replied Seryu with a very cocky and demonic smile. Her face soon became demented and distorted.

"But then what do you call killing in the name of justice?" asked Leone as she entered her beast form with Akame drawing her sword.

"I call it justice." replied Seryu.

"You're still killing. Regardless on which angle you look at it, you're still killing." said Akame.

"I'm actually surprised that you're not worried about your little friend who is being crushed to death by Koro." said Seryu smiling.

At this point the three women burst into laughter. Just the meer mention of death regarding Naruto was just too funny. It was the greatest prank ever. Naruto making someone else, especially the enemy think he was dead.

"3...2...1..." counted down Akame.

 **"Asuramaru!"** boomed a demonic voice.

Directly from under Koro, a powerful wave of demonic energy was unleashed and sent the Teigu flying backward a few steps.

Getting up off the ground, Seryu watched as Naruto entered his True Demon Form and eyed the pair infront of him. That was when he looked at his clothes and whined like a little child.

 **"You damaged my trench coat. And it was my favourite one."** whined Naruto now making crying noises.

"I'll fix it when we get home." said Esdeath.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and we can see how good you are with bumping us." said Leone with Akame nodding.

"Commander Esdeath working with Night Raid? This must be stopped! Koro. Number 3." said Seryu as she held out her one arm.

Immediately Koro bit down on it's master's arm and out from its mouth came a very long blade.

 **"Ooooh. Shiny."** said Naruto as he swiped his hand across Asuramaru which quickly drank up the blood on the blade.

 **"Fan out. Asurakasen."** said Naruto and instantly 9 blades made of fiery red energy appeared behind him.

"Cute toys. Koro, devour." cackled Seryu as she pointed to Naruto.

Naruto just got into a stance similar to that of someone who would be willing to kill anything and everything. ( **A.N.** Think of Zero Stance from Black Bullet which Kisara does when she versus her brother).

 **"Hell Stance: 10 000 Blades!"** said Naruto as he swung down making the blades fire at Koro who was charging at him.

Many of the blades bounced off but the majority impaled the dog. Blood sprayed everywhere as the beast dropped to the floor.

 **"Ah, so sad. He was so cute."** said Naruto as he let go of Asuramaru.

"Naruto-koi. Koro is a more dangerous one. You must destroy the core in order to properly bring it down." said Esdeath.

 **"I see."** said Naruto as he activated his Byakugan.

But when he did. The veins that appeared were black and the eyes gained a pentagram in them.

 **"This is weird."** said Naruto as he looked around. Everything was on fire. Yes the Byakugan could be used to detect chakra, but in this place there was no chakra. So why could he see people on fire?

 **"That is Hatred my lord."** came Asuramaru's voice.

 **"I see. So Okaa-san mdified it to help me see Hatred."** said Naruto as he got into the Eight Trigrams stance.

"Koro, attack!" shouted Seryu.

Instantly the mutt got up and charged heat first to Naruto.

 **"Eight Trigrams: 361 Strikes!"** said Naruto as he jabbed everywhere on the dog.

2; 4; 8; 16... It went on and on.

 **"And finally, the 361 strike."** said Naruto as he pushed his fight into the bog's heart.

Instantly there was what looked like a spectral thing come out the mutt and then it went back i. But when it went back in the thing was shot back so fast there was a scolding trench made from the attack.

"What the...?" said Seryu as she backed away if fear.

 **"Eight Trigrams. A powerful attack that only the Hyuga can do. And now I can do it."** said Naruto as he deactivated his Byakugan and licked his lips.

"Koro, use your trump card." ordered Seryu.

At that moment, the dog that was shot back came flying out of no where and immediately underwent a serious tranformation. Growing bigger and more muscular, the thing's arms became more bigger and so did it's face. Becoming more demonic in some way.

 **"Interesting. Maybe I'll show you** _ **my**_ **trump card."** said Naruto as he charged up massive amounts of Hatred.

Instantly his body exploded and a ball of corrupted souls remained. Growing into the very object of the Nightbringer. The reaper of souls. Roaring as it charged at the overgrown dog, the two clashed in a battle of power and dominance. But the Nightbringer overpowered Koro and severed it's lower half from it's upper half. But Naruto wasn't done there. Using telekenesis, it pulled up Koro and held him there while he swung his scythe onto the ground making an inscion. From the inscion came a very twisted thing. It looked like a demonic face. The thing was red with eyes of a sickly green. Teeth as big as 2 meters. Written on the floor made by flames from hell were the worlds: Hell Is Waiting For Those Who Belong There. These words were all written in a constant pattern and going in a circle around the thing.

The demon opened its mouth and Naruto let Koro drop to the floor. Swallowing the dismembered animal the demon head roared and then went back into the ground. Naruto still remained in his Nightbringer form as he looked at Seryu.

"I will never be taken in by traitors!" she shouted as she bit down on her tooth and instantly the sound of bomb being primed was heard.

"I'm taking you to hell. A final gift to me from Dr. Stylish." she said as she laughed sadisticly.

At that instant, the Nightbringer spun around and covered the three girls from the blast. Everything turned black as they were shielded by the Nightbringer.

The explosion went off and a whole sector was wiped out. Nothing was left but dust and a few dead trees. Removing himself from them, Naruto looked around. At that moment they were surrounded.

"Freeze." said one of the people.

The people who were tyring to capture Naruto were having a hard time as the ropes kept phasing through his shadowy body.

"Akame?" came a voice.

Turning around they came face to face with Najenda, the leader of Night Raid.

"Najenda?" said Leone as the two girls looked at their commander.

"Esdeath, why are you with my party?" hissed Najenda.

"I changed sides thanks to my lover." replied Esdeath as she pointed to the Nightbringer.

"That thing is your lover?" asked Najenda.

"Yes, he's just transformed. He will be back to normal in a few minutes." added Esdeath.

"Why change sides?" asked Najenda.

"It took me some time in another world to find that my way of justice was different to yours. I'm willing to aid you." said Esdeath.

"Fine, bring them with us with their friend." said Najenda.

At that moment, Naruto grabbed Esdeath, Akame and Leone and lifted them onto his shoulders. Esdeath on his right and the two assassins on the left.

"Killer view." said Leone as she sat on Naruto's shoulder.

Sighing at this, Najenda led the four new members to their Base Of Operations. The were planning to take the final fight to the Minister once and for all. And now that they had a 300 meter giant shadow thing, their numbers were quadrupled. They had to thank this new person when he changes back.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto, has returned Akame, Leone and Esdeath back to the world of Akame Ga Kill to aid them in fighting against the corrupt Minister. There is one thing about Naruto's Nightringer power. Once he has enough Hatred he can access the power. And should he also wish to last longer, he'll give up his own Hatred to go into his Nightbringer Form.**

 **When he changes back he'll explain who he is and that everything about where he came from. As well Esdeath has changed sides. Sorry for the late publish, had a job interview to go to.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Everyone here is the harem list for you to see. Please understand that this will be the actual final harem list. Please don't feel bad as the characters you loved aren't here as I tried to fit them in when I couldn't.**

Harem List for Naruto The King Of Chaos:

From the Naruto verse:  
Kushina  
Hitomi  
Satsuki  
Koyuki  
Fuka  
Kurenai

From the Sekirei verse:  
Karasuba  
Kazehana  
Akitsu

From the Highschool DxD verse:

Kuroka

From the Date A Live verse:

Kurumi

From the Akame Ga Kill verse:

Esdeath  
Akame  
Leone

From the Familiar of Zero verse:

Henrietta  
Kirche  
Tiffania

From The Devil Is A Part Timer! verse:

Emilia

From the Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka verse:

Seraphim  
Eucliwood Hellscythe

From the Witchblade verse:

Masane

From the Tokyo Ghoul verse:

Rize

And from the world of Everyday Life With A Monster Girl:

Miia  
Ranchera

 **This will be the final harem list and will remain as such. As well, regarding future chapters. I have found a way to gain more experience to help with me finding a job. I don't like to do this, but I won't be able to post for quite some time. But I will be able to when I get the chance. Please be patient as I try to find time to update. Thank you for your co operation and continued support.**

 **BlackSpirit101. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys.**

 **Here is a new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos. I have something to tell you as we go on, but I'll tell you that in the update coming up after this. So in the meantime, enjoy the newest chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24: A Final Push, A Final...

The meeting went very well. Najenda had finally thanked Naruto for what he did in protecting Akame and Leone, as well as turning the point of view for Esdeath. It was a little awkward to give the meeting when you've got a 300 meter grim reaper watching with interest with an ex enemy on its shoulders being all cuddly with the thing.

But when Naruto transformed back, he did in the most elegant way. He placed Akame, Leone and Esdeath down very carefully as if they were a valuable antic and then at that moment, the beast shrunk to the size of a human and then the shadows vanished and there was Naruto in his regular body.

As it turned out, when he explained to Akame and Leone who witnessed Naruto's body exploding and all, it turned out that was neccessary to enact the Nightbringer's power. His human body had to be destroyed in order for him to transform properly, it was a sort of sacrifice to the Shinigami to use the power of the Nightbringer. Once Naruto has thought he has done enough damage, he creates his body inside the Nightbringer and then pushes all the power into his new body.( **A.N.** Once again this is lies when in Dawn Of War the Nightbringer comes to life over the Necron Lord, not in).

With Leone understanding the whole thing while Akame who didn't like the idea of someone who had to have his body explode inorder to achieve his transformation, threw her lunch up.

After getting over that, she then went to get some rest thinking it would help. Yeah right.

"So, the troops will march in through this opening here. Once they are there we will initiate our attack on the capital." said Najenda as she layed out a map and pointed at a section.

"May I add..." started Esdeath.

"Yes?" asked Najenda.

"If my sources are correct, then I can get someone in there making it look like I've captured a Night Raid member. Though it may look like an execution, it will be really a way to fight effectively. I'll have it arranged that the East and West gates are not guarded." said Esdeath.

"I see it. You use your ranking to pull a few strings to get someone as a prisoner and get them 'executed'. At the same time we storm through the East and West gates. I like that plan but we have one problem. Who is willing to be the hostage?" asked Najenda as she looked around the room.

"I'll do it." said Naruto. He was the perfect candidate. Thanks to his immortal blood he had in him, he could control his heartbeat very well to the point where he can reduce it to the point where it looks like he's dead.

"Not to be rude or anything. But are you sure you can do it?" asked Najenda.

Esdeath just sighed and made a sword out of ice and impaled Naruto with it. Instantly the troops got into an attack stance and got ready to attack Esdeath. But they then saw it. Naruto looked fine, he just stood there unphased by it all while a 5 foot blade made of ice was sticking out his chest.

"What the hell?" said Najenda as she walked up to Naruto and looked at the wound inflicted, inspecting it with such curiousity.

"What my love is. Is that he's immortal, wounds like this can do nothing to him, not even this." said Esdeath as she grabbed the blade and pulled up, slicing him in half. The body then dropped to the floor as blood which was turning black pooled around him.

"What the fuck did you do?" snarled Najenda.

"Just watch." said Esdeath smiling.

Instantly all the eyes in the area watched as the bloody corpse shook around as if it was possessed. Slowly getting up as tendrils of biological substance shot from either half and joined together, pulling the severed halves together and making the body whole again. Blood returned to the veins and Naruto fixed his coat as he clicked his neck.

It was now at this time that the majority of the people threw up right there and then. You can't blame them, it was a very gruesome thing to see when someone gets sliced up and then fixes themselves and then acts like nothing has happened.

"Esdeath-chan, why did you have to do that one? You know I hate it." said Naruto as he finished assessing himself.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." said Esdeath as she did the cutest pose that made Naruto's heart get all flustered everytime.

"I'll let it slide again." said Naruto making Esdeath airpunch with a cry of victory.

Naruto just shook his head at his wife's antics. She always would know what to do to make Naruto submissive to her. Immortal? Please, Naruto couldn't get angry at her when she made that pose. She even had her share of that power. She was given the gift of immortality through the mark on her neck which tied her lifeforce to Naruto's. She surely loved Naruto for that. She loved every fibre of him from the day she met him to point where time will rip her from his loving embrace.

"Can I ask you two a question?" asked one of the troops.

"Sure." replied Naruto.

"What is the relationship bewteen you two?" she asked.

"Married." replied Esdeath as she grabbed Naruto's arm and shoved it bewteen her breasts.

Been completely blown back by the choice of words, Najenda spun around so damn fast that no one had ever seen before.

"W-W-What?" she stammered.

"You heard me. I'm married to Naruto-koi. And he's is the biological father of our child." replied Esdeath as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Wow." was all Najenda could say.

Thinking it was a good time to get to bed, Naruto and Esdeath went into a tent where they retired for the night. Naruto stood at the mouth of the tent while Esdeath got changed into some clothing in the trommel there. She found a very night warm nightgown that was a pure white. Walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist while breathing in a helping hand of his delicious scent which she loved about him.

"What's wrong with my husband?" she asked as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Remember when we first met?" asked Naruto as he looked at her lovingly while fingering the collar around his neck.

"How can I foget?" she replied as she kissed his cheek.

 **Flashback.**

It was the day of the tournament. Naruto had just walked through the portal and was looking confused beyond question. His clothing consisted of a black tank top which revealed a bit of muscle but not too much. Black cargo pants and black comabt boots. He had the look of a predator burning in his eyes, the memory of those who got close to him being killed still burned fresh in his mind, fueling him to kill in the name of venegnce. And seeing that Kami and 2 other gods had given him so much power he was unstoppable. Even going to the extent of becoming Kami's son through a blood contract with her. He also had gained the knowledge that he was the first ever Nephalem to ever exist.

Walking along the roads of the Empire, he looked around and saw various people signing up for something. Going to the place he saw they were signing people up for a tourament for an Imperial Arm. Not knowing what that was he walked up to the next available registrator.

"Hello, here to earn your chance an Imperial Arm?" he asked.

"Um." said Naruto.

"I take that as a yes." said the man.

"Wait what? I didn't-"

"There, you're signed up. Your name please?" said the man.

Sighing at this, he placed down his name as Naruto The Demon. He still had to work out his Surname so he chose to go with what people called him.

Waiting for his chance in the ring, Naruto looked around while playing around with the blade given to him by Emily as a way to thank him for being his friend. It was a very nice army knife which was a mix between a hunting knife and a bayonet. He then placed the blade away and then pulled out the letter Emily sent him before she died the next day when her parents found out. The letter read:

 _My darling little fox._

 _I had a very fun time with you playing around in your home. I look forward to seeing you again. I also have decided to make you my lover when I am at that age. I hope you do love me the same way I feel about you._

 _As well, can you do me one favour? Please smile once in a while. As well smile when praise is given, smile when you have achieved something. You have such a beautiful soul yet such a scary face when you don't smile. So please, the next time I see you, please smile for me, if not, then smile for yourself._

 _All my love for you in the future._

 _Emily._

Everytime Naruto read this letter he would always start to cry. He could see the way she felt towards him, and she didn't get the chance to tell him in person. She was actualy inlove with the prince of hell. And now that he had enacted revenge for her, he decided to carry out her dying wish and smile where he should smile.

Hearing the announcer call his name, he walked out onto the arena floor, there he watched his opponent walk up as well. His opponent was a very skilled warrior who looked too cocky for his own good.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" he said.

"I know I can." said Naruto as he looked at his opponent with a blank look.

"How dare you. I will show you how out classed you are!" he shouted as he charged.

"All I'm going to use his this finger." said Naruto as he pointed his index finger at the person.

Thinking it was a joke, his opponent charged at Naruto and swung a left hook. Naruto just dodged and pulled his index finger back into a flick. Reaching the man's face he flicked him and he was sent flying into the stands where he made an imprint before passing out.

"I guess that calls it." said Naruto as he smiled for the first time in his life.

This made Esdeath who watched with great interest, fall inlove instantly with the man who incapacitated his opponent in one shot. Walking down the stairs she stopped as she took in the man before her, licking her lips as her eyes took him in.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"16 turning 17 soon. Like in the next month." said Naruto.

"And where did you come from?" she added.

"Somewhere that isn't here." replied Naruto.

Pulling out a collar and slamming it around his neck she then attached a chain to the collar and dragged him off to her room.

Naruto sat there as he looked around the room. It was very regal. It looked more to be a room for people who were of royalty than a regular room. Esdeath was taking a shower while Naruto was now trying to get the collar off. For some reason he didn't like the idea of having a collar around his neck. Hearing the door open he looked to see Esdeath standing there wearing nothing but a shirt which was buttoned down to show off her generous bust, Naruto instantly had a nosebleed.

Climbing onto the bed, she pulled him into a kiss as she ran her fingers across his chest. Naruto was completely taken back by the sudden choice of movement. But his mind melted along with him into the kiss.

"Just know that you belong to me now." she said as she broke the kiss.

"I'm not following." said Naruto dumbstruck.

Esdeath then went onto explain as to how she fell inlove with Naruto. To say that he was awestruck would be a monumental understatement. He knew of people who got close to him, and look where that got them? 6 feet under.

Telling her about his past life and what had happened, Esdeath found Naruto to be a very lonely child, and that she could relate to him regarding past lives. But he took the cake. He was a very lonely man. Telling him about her life and what she had been through the two found a common field of being lonely. The two were so much in common as well with the motto of kill or be killed. Or the strongest survive while the weak perish.

The two soon fell in love and shared a moment of intimincy. It was perfect, their bodies meshing together in beautiful harmony as they explored ever nook and crany of each other. Minds harmonised, bodies in sync with one another. Sweating and panting hard the two fell down on the bed. Esdeath was so exhausted that she had never felt someone keep up with her. She asked the Minister for someone who was younger so she could dominate them in bed, but she was the one who was dominated.

"Where have you been all my life?" she said.

"In another world." replied Naruto.

"What?" she asked.

"I come from another world." reiterated Naruto.

Getting up from the bed, he opened a portal and showed her his world. Looking into the portal, Esdeath was mesmoriesed. The portal was made out of Celestial power mixed in with a small bit of demonic energy to help stabilise it so it gave off a dominant deep blue glow with a hint of scarlet red. Putting her hand through it, she found that she felt cool air on the other side. Removing her hand she ran it across her cheek finding it cool.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm a Nephalem. A being of demonic and angelic descent. Though I was human when I was born, I turned half demon shortly after that. And after that became Nephalem." replied Naruto.

"So why show me this?" asked Esdeath.

"Because I wanted to show you it. I want to show you my world." replied Naruto.

"I'd love to come with you." said Esdeath.

 **Flashback end.**

"And now look. Enemies become allies. Corruption seeps through the ground and must be plucked." said Naruto as he turned to his wife and held her close.

"And you will. We believe in you." said Esdeath.

"Thank you my love. Come on, it's getting late." said Naruto as he kissed his wife on the lips.

Nodding her head, she and Naruto turned in for the night. Naruto took off his shirt, much to her delight and kicked off his shoes. Snuggling into his embrace, she soon fell asleep and began to dream along with her husband.

 **The next morning.**

Waking up to a very beautiful morning, Naruto went to get ready. Rationalising everything he had he saw he had 3 syrettes of Celestial power, 4 vials of demon fluid and 3 shots of pure contertrated Hatred. Due to Celestial power being so rare he asked Kami if he could use some ingrediants to make some syrettes of Celestial power which she agreed on. Then using his own blood as a base, he made the vials of demon fluid. As well, he took Hatred and managed to make it into a liquid form as well. That was alittle more tricky than he had anticipated, but he eventually did it. This was to increase his Hatred tenfold to access more power from the Nightbringer. It was in a sense steroids. But they only lasted 40 minutes.

Esdeath slowly stirred awake and looked to see her husband waking up. Smiling at him she got up and wrapped her arms around him waist.

"Morning." she said in a sultry whisper into his ear while pressing her breasts into his back.

"Good morning my angel." replied Naruto in a husky voice as he felt her body pressed against his.

"Naruto-sama. The troops are ready for you. Esdeath-sama, Najenda wants to see you." said a trooper coming to the tent but not going in.

"Okay." said the two watching the shadow move away.

"Time to get ready." said Naruto.

"Just promise me one thing." said Esdeath as she broke away from her husband.

"Anything." replied Naruto.

"Promise me that you'll kill this corrupt nation and set it free." she demanded.

"That I can promise." said Naruto as he received a kiss from her whixh he returned to her with more enthuziasim.

Leaving the tent, they made their way to Najenda. There they would go over the plan one more time. There they will set the stage to stop this corrupted government.

"Morning Najenda-san." said Naruto as he and Esdeath made their way to her.

"Morning. So this will be the final fight. I must thank you Naruto-san. Just to go over this one more time." said Najenda.

"Of course. I get taken hostage by Esdeath, there we set up an execution for today. To make them buy the story, Esdeath-chan will state that she wanted to get rid of this filth now. Once they have believed it, she execute me in the arena. When I think I've been dead for too long, I'll send up a pillar of demonic power from Asuramaru. That will be the signal." said Naruto.

"And when we see the signal, we'll join you in the fight against the Empire." said Najenda.

Naruto and Esdeath both nodded at this. But Naruto wanted to do something before he went into the fight.

"Akame-chan, Leone-chan. I want to give you a final gift before we go." said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Leone.

"It's called the Mate Mark. It ties the person who has the mark to the one who gave the mark. It also ties you to their lifeforce, so that means you are one with your lover. It means that should the person die, you will live for 3 years before you meet the same fate. It is a demonic ritual where they symbolise their love for each other." said Esdeath as she showed them her mate mark.

Agreeing to it, Naruto bit down on their necks. It was painful but when it was done, Akame and Leone were now tied to Naruto's lifeforce making them both immortal. Esdeath proved this when she stabbed them both with her sword and they were both shocked to find that they weren't in pain and there was also no blood coming from the wound. When Esdeath removed her sword, they found the wound healed at an exceptional rate. Akame's mark was a red fox curled up with 4 tails while Leone's was a red lion's paw print with some blood dripping down from the bottom.

After that, Naruto and Esdeath marched to the gates of the Empire. Naruto modified his body to make it look like he was beaten and he also tore up a bit of Esdeath's clothes make it look like they were in a fight. They had to sell it that they were in a fight so they had to do it.

Making it to the gates, the guards immediately let them through. Esdeath approached the Emporer and he agreed to killing him now. The plan was going very smoothly. All he just needed to do was show them that he was executed and then give the signal.

Esdeath got into some new clothes while the soldiers prepared Naruto for the execution. They strapped him to the crucifix where he was then hoisted up to find many people cheering for his death. But they weren't doing it out of heart, they were forced to do it. Esdeath walked down to Naruto who was smirking like hell. The way she walked was to show the people around her that she meant business. But Naruto knew she developed this walk to give others that impression while to tell him that she wanted to do _that._ It was a mix between between a walk of hatred and the sultry walk.

Getting there she drew her rapier and swiped down to make Naruto's shirt open. Smiling as she licked her lips at how defined her husband was she looked into his eyes with a look of want and lust.

"Someone's been training behind my back." she said seductively.

"I always like to keep you on your toes." replied Naruto in a husky voice.

"Calm down Casanova. We have to make them buy this. After this we can pick up where we left off.

Nodding his head he watched as the blade entered him and he faked his death. The cheers split the sky as the crowd cheered the death of a member of Night Raid. But that was when Naruto began to laugh, drawing out Asuramaru's power he fired the pillar of demonic power into the sky and that signaled the troops to fight. Naruto ripped through his shackles like they were made of paper and dropped to the floor where Esdeath handed him Raven.

"Just like old times eh?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Definately." replied Naruto as he pulled the hammer back.

 **Play From Ashes To New My Fight.**

Watching as the Emporer ran into the palace the troops ran after him but Naruto stopped them.

"What is it?" asked Najenda.

"Something is not right. Normally the leader will stay and fight. So why would he run into the palace?" asked Naruto.

"You're right." said Esdeath.

At that moment the ground shook violently. The ground split and rubble fell from the buildings that were giving way. Out from the palace emerged what looked like a giant monster. It looked to be made of metal with various qualities that it was a ruler or something along those lines.

"Shit. Okay new plan." said Naruto as he watched the thing fire a beam at some people. Jumping in the way he summoned up the Deathbringer and blocked the beam.

When it finally died down, the ground was charred and burnt but the civilians were left unharmed. Getting up and he swung the Deathbringer, making the charred bits on the scythe leave, revealing it's chrome finish once more.

"Esdeath-chan, Akame-chan and Leone-chan. New plan, get the civilians out. I'm doing _that._ "said Naruto making Esdeath's eyes widen in shock.

"What's he doing?" asked Akame and Leone with confusion.

"He's going to remove the restrictions binding his Nightbringer power. Those shots of concerntrated Hatred was for this moment. He pushes them into his body and gathers excessive amounts from outside his body and goes into his Nightbringer power. He calls it the Awakening. He can even do it without the vials." replied Esdeath.

True to her word Naruto pulled out the shots of concerntrated Hatred and shoved them into his body. Pulling them out as his body thrashed abit, he began to gather Hatred from outside his body. Feeling it happening he began to project it outwards. His very body grew to become the Nightrbinger, this was it. Where his body and the Nightbringer became one. There was one problem with this. When the Shinigami gave him the power of the Nightbringer, he placed the resrictions on it. Should Naruto remove them he and the power of the Nightbringer will be one, meaning that he can use it more easily and more effectively without draw backs.

Groaning as his body grew and grew to become the same size of the beast, he howled in rage at the thing while the machine fired another beam. This time Naruto blocked it with ease and threw the Deathbringer, now gigantic, at the machine which was then embedded in it. Watching the machine drop to the floor Naruto smiled behind the hood of shadows.

"Naruto-chan!" called Leone.

Turning around, Naruto reached down and literally scooped up all three of his lovers. Placing them on his shoulder they watched as a spiritual figure of Naruto come out from the neck and greet them.

Telling them that even though everything can phase through him and anything biological will be thrown into Purgatory should they touch the shadows, Naruto could allow those he loved to ride him as if they weren't affected by the shadows and power. They then watched as the spirit walk back into the neck.

Piecing it together, they held on tight as Naruto proceeded to tear the machine apart. Rearing back, only to fire off a powerful wave of shadows at thr machine, Naruto managed to knock it down. He then floated to it and them proceeded to slice it up. Explosions lit the area as Naruto mercilessly ripped through the machine, killing the Emporer in the process. Blood coated the scythe as Naruto pulled it out. No doubt that was the blood of the Emporer.

Turning his attention, he looked at the Minister. Turning to run away, Naruto reached out his hand, using Telekenesis to hold him in place. Turning his giant head to his wife and lovers on his shoulder he was literally asking what to do with him.

"Kill him." they said together.

Naruto smiled at this and flexed his hand. The limbs and head of the Minister were ripped off and. Making his hand into a fist, the body then became nothing but dust. Ripped off limbs and all.

 **End song.**

Placing them down and reverting back to human form, Naruto smiled as he picked up his newest weapon, the Deathbringer. He could now make it as a weapon he could carry, or he could send it into his new tattoo which used to be his necklass but was now a tattoo on his back which of course was the kanji for Death.

"Naruto-san, we thank you for everything you've done." said Najenda as she walked up to the Nephalem.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Naruto as he looked at her.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Kurome who had come to accept her sister.

Just before dawn came, Akame approached her sister about life without war in the future. Thinking it was a waste she spat in her face, but when the final battle came, she accepted her sister's point of view, fighting alongside the Revolutionary Army along with her friend Wave. Even going to think of her as a sister again. And now it was time for the new world to be made.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Najenda.

"We're going home. The Empire can now have you as their leader, but be sure that we'll come and see how things are going." said Leone.

"I won't be the true leader. You will Naruto-sama." said Najenda as she bowed to him along with the troops that survived. Thinking it over, Naruto agreed to it. He will rule the new Empire and ensure Najenda follows his wishes while he is away.

"Then we will take our leave. We will see you later." said Naruto as he drank a demonic vial and shoved a syrette into his arm, replenishing both his demonic and angelic power. This place didn't have demonic or angelic power so he came prepared. Heh, lucky him.

Opening a portal, he, Akame, Leone, Esdeath, Kurome and Wave walked through. Wave insisted that he wanted to come with and Naruto allowed him to. Making their way through the portal, Naruto sighed a breath of relief as the job was done.

"There are rooms upstairs. Take one but don't take one which has a slash across the door. That shows that the room is taken." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Wave as he and Kurome walked up the stairs.

"Who's next?" asked Naruto.

"Me!" shouted Rize as she latched onto his arm, pushing it between her breasts.

"Okay, see you all later." said Naruto as he opened a portal to her world.

"We only have 28 more days with him until he has to participate in the finals." said Masane as she and Rihiko walked in with some hot chocolate.

"But we all know he is already freakishly strong." said Miia with the others agreeing with her.

Naruto is now on his way with Rize to the world of Tokyo Ghoul. There they will help the ghouls have a better life. This was the only way of them to live properly. And Naruto and Rize were going to ensure that future.

 **And scene.**

 **An exceedingly long chapter just for you to enjoy, and for those who love long chapters. I also noticed that I'm writing longer chapters for your pleasure.**

 **And thank you all for your patience for this chapter. Next up will be Rize and Naruto helping the ghouls. After that, Emilia and then Kurumi. Many of the other girls will come to him with other issues and he'll help them. He's just that type of guy.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading the latest chapter. A new fanfic will be released. It will be labelled The Kitsune Initiator for the idea of Black Bullet and Naruto.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. Here is the newest chapter.**

 **I personally want to thank you all for the positive reviews regarding Naruto The King Of Chaos. But alas, I have some news for you all. Death In A Devil's World has been put on hold indefinately. It is not something I enjoy doing but it has to be done as I need to get the other fanfics in my head done. As I was writing this fanfic, four new ones popped into my head. One being, Naruto's Dishonor. A fanfic made to have Naruto only get the mark of the Outsider. Only those with royal blood can gain this power which will also result in him gaining knowledge about his family.**

 **The next was born from a failed fanfic. Night Raid's Crysis. It will now be title Night Raid's Dead Raid. It will be a crossover of Akame Ga Kill and Dead Space. And yes, Issac Clarke will be in there as he's the Marker killer. Those who haven't played Dead Space? Play it. And don't quit because you got a little fright. I shat brick 13 times in that game and I finished it 5 times.**

 **Night Raid's Crysis will be made again. But until then Night Raid's Dead Raid will fill its place.**

 **Up next is a Naruto and Dead Space. The pairing for this one will be Naruto and Kaguya. It may evolve into a harem fanfic but I'll be putting the main paring as Naruto and Kaguya. Or it will be a High School Of The Dead. We'll see about that.**

 **The next one and the last one needing to be born is The Kitsune Initiator. This will have Naruto and Black Bullet in it. Naruto will be the first ever male Initiator. I've been thinking for the pairing to be Naruto and Tina Sprout. But we'll see about that. But here is the new chapter. For Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25: A Helping Hand Always...

The streets were bussling with people as they made their way to work. Students talked to their friends as they walked to school. People mingled and talked to each other. Just another day in Tokyo.

But directly in the middle of one of the intersections, of Tokyo. A giany portal opened. Powerful hieroglyphs spun around the rim as lightning arced all over the place. Tar broke off and was sent flying into the various buildings. Cars were picked up and thrown away like they were nothing. A news reporter and her camera man who were passing by, pulled over and began to film.

TVs were switched to the incident where a portal had opened in the middle of the street.

"We interupt this show to bring you this special news bulletin. A strange powerful object has been opened in the middle of Shinjuku...What's that? I see. We now have one of our news reporters down at the site now. Kara? What's going on?" said the news reporter.

"Yes, Shinji as we can see an object of pure power has been seen right here in Shinjuku city. Apparently many ofthe citizens are accusing the government on these types of phenomenons. Others are pointing fingers at the ghouls who are terrorizing their way of life... Wait. Zoom in on that." said Kara as she saw something happen to the portal.

Looking at the portal, the entire population watched as two people stepped out from the portal. One a male with snow white hair and scarlet red eyes. He wore full black with a black trench coat and a collar around his neck bearing a strange symbol on the buckel. The other was a female with purple hair and matching eyes. She wore a blouse over a blue dress that came to her knees and red high heels. Both had the population swooning over them. The women over the male and the men over the female.

Looking around, Naruto found Shinjuku to be a little more lively than the last time he was here. Smiling at Rize who responded by smiling at him as well, the two closed the gap between them and kissed. This made the entire populas upset and groan at how unfair life was. Pulling away from her soft lips, Naruto looked into her eyes as she placed her hand on the side of his face. But the moment was ruined when the damn CCG showed up and pointed various guns at the two.

"Stand down and there won't be any bloodshed." said the commanding officer.

"That's rich coming from someone who has guns pointed at us when we haven't shown any hostility." retorted Naruto.

"You've endangered so many lives to the point where you've got them in hospitals." replied the commanding officer.

"Then why haven't I heard any sirens?" asked Naruto with a smug grin on his face.

"They're stuck in traffic." he replied.

"Then if they were stuck in traffic, then how come you got here so fast?" asked Rize.

"Watch your mouth there bitch." snapped the commanding officer.

 **"No one talks to my lover like that!"** snarled Naruto as 5 ethereal tails came out his tail bone.

"Kill them!" he ordered and the men opened fire.

Naruto brought his hands together and created a see through neon blue barrier of Celestial power. Bullets that passed through them just became powder. Leaving Naruto and Rize unharmed. Ceasing fire, the CCG looked at them as they reloaded.

Catching the news reporter in the corner of his eye, Naruto used Telekenesis which came from the Nightbringer, seeing that he opened the restrictions binding the power. He could only use Telekenesis when he was in the Nightbringer form but now he could do it whenever as to the fact that the restrictions were gone.

Pulling her and the camera man to him he looked at the two with a cold calculating gaze.

Letting them go he asked Kara a question.

"Is this feed live?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." she stammered as she shook in fear.

Grabbing the microphone, Naruto looked from the camera to the CCG who now had their weapons aimed at him and Rize again.

"Good. People of Tokyo. My name is Naruto Kurokami, and the lovely woman next to me is my lover Rize. We are here to take the ghouls that want to live peacefully to my world where they can experience life like normal people. There they can experience the pleasures and sorrows to the fullest instead of being frightened of stepping over the line. When we have taken all the ghouls to my world we will leave in peace. Should myself and Rize be harmed in anyway possible during our talks, the deal is off and I'll raise hell on this world. All we're doing is taking the ghouls that are living in hiding and want peace to come with us. That is all." said Naruto as he handed the mic back to the reporter.

The commander came up to the two and looked them dead in the eyes. Naruto was not even phased by the look he was given. Infact he just shot back one that made the man back away in fear.

"Are you really here to take the ghouls away?" asked the man.

"Yes, but only the ones that choose to live in peace." replied Rize as she took ahold of Naruto's arm.

"And what of the ones which have done bad and are in the prisons?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Keep them. We have no place for the wicked." replied Naruto.

"Then come along. We can negotiate over at CCG headquaters." said the commander.

"Rather we do it at a resturant. I don't like the idea of having my love here, be all on guard." said Naruto as he looked at Rize.

"Is she a ghoul?" asked the commander.

"Yes, and do you not like it?" asked Naruto.

"As if a monster can have a heart." laughed one of the soldiers with the others joining in.

At this point, Naruto lept from where he was grabbed the man, and slammed him hard against the wall. Transforming into his True Demon Form he glared daggers at the scarred soldier.

 **"That's one thing I hate about people like you. If a monster can learn to love, is it still a monster?"** asked Naruto as his demonic wings shot out his back for all watching live to see.

"Yes it is." replied soldier only to have his throat strangled.

 **"Wrong. Because once the monster learns to love another person. They can no longer be one. They are finally human."** said Naruto as he let the soldier go who was now coughing loudly due his breathing being restored.

 **"Listen to me people. All who are watching and those around me. I look like this because of a small mistake done to me when I was born. Where I'm from, we have giant beasts called Bijuu. When I was born, theyplaced the strongest Bijuu into me, but when they applied the seal, they made a small mistake to the matrix for my seal. As a result I have been like this and more. Now would you say that because of that? That I'm a demon?"** asked Naruto as he changed back to normal.

"No." said a random citizen.

Blinking to be face to face with the civilian, Naruto smelt something on her. It was the same smell as Rize which he found it had to do with being a ghoul.

"You're a ghoul?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. But I'm part ghoul. My mother was ghoul." said the girl.

"And you wish for a new world where human and ghoul can live together in harmony?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." replied the girl.

"Then you will be the first. My village which I run are already expecting you and anyone who follows." said Naruto.

"But ghouls eat human flesh, how do you plan to break through that obsticle?" asked another civilian.

"There are many people who, number 1: commit suicide. And 2: Are criminals. When Rize-chan here lived in my world, she ate alot of criminals. My village that had 100% crime rate, went down by 99.9% crime rate. Now doesn't that tell you something?" asked Naruto.

"I guess so. Come, we'll head the discussions now." said the commander.

"Let's do it tomorrow. I have something to do first." said Naruto as he turned to Rize and walked to her.

Stopping infront of her, he smiled to her and got down on one knee. Many of the people gathered made sounds of sweet words to what Naruto did. They then watched him pull out a ring with a 9 carrat diamond on it. The inside were words that stood for: The Way I Love. When translated.

Gasping at what Naruto was doing, Rize soon felt her heart bursting through her chest. Her previous life as the binge eater, she only cared for one thing. And now that she lived with Naruto, she saw the true meaning of life. And even fell in love with him.

"Rize-chan. As many times as it takes to do this for the ones I love, I don't care. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to be with me all my life. Will you marry me?" asked Naruto as he looked up to her.

"Yes. A million times yes." said Rize as she placed the ring on and kissed Naruto on the lips.

The entire of the CCG were stunned. Everything they believed in was a lie. Ghouls were just living with them in peace. Sure there were the troublemakers, but some just wanted to live in peace.

"Excuse me?" came a voice of a little girl.

Turning around to see a little girl there with a very cute face on her, Naruto knelt to her level and looked at her.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Hinami." she replied.

"Where's your mother and father?" asked Naruto.

"Dead. The CCG killed them just because they lived." replied Hinami.

"This is what you have reduced a little girl to? Killing her par **ents like animals just for trying to live in peace? Is this what justice is? Is this what the world is? Building a future to be bright is good and all, but it is not fun to have that future built on other people's grief. I know that feeling all too well."** snarled Naruto as red chakra burned the air, turning it into Ozone.

In order to create Ozone, you use plasma. But Naruto found a way to change that by using his demonic chakra. Channeling his power further, the entire people felt the lack of oxygen in the area. Dropping the floor as they choked for life.

Dropping his power to where he was just having his eyes as his kitsune eyes, he calmed down and turned to the CCG.

"This world is split down the middle. One side the ghouls, the other the humans. I seek to change that. But right now, I have to get married." said Naruto as he took ahold of Rize by the waist and then grabbed Hinami who was now very confused, brought out his angel wings, making everyone gasp and fly away.

Naruto, while in the air, told Hinami that he was going to adopt her. He knew the feeling of being abandoned all too well. The pain of loosing people who care for you. The feeling of absolute betrayal.

"There. Land there." said Hinami as she pointed at a coffee shop.

Doing as he was told, Naruto swooped down and landed at the entrance of the shop named Anteiku. It was a simple place. Gave off a very cozy feeling to it.

Walking up the stairs to the coffee shop, the engaged couple came face to face with various ghouls who were now cheering for them. Looking around the room, Rize found many of the ghouls who she used to know others were friends she thought were dead. Naruto was so stunned, from just a simple message he gave a large portion of the ghouls hope for a new life. Even people who had married ghouls were cheering for them.

"Congratulations sama. And welcome to Anteiku." said a man with a white eye patch over his left eye.

"And you are?" asked Naruto.

"Ken Kaneki. I'm a half ghoul and I want to thank you for everything." said Ken as he smiled to the two.

"You smell fimiliar." said Rize.

"Yes, you attacked my 4 months ago." replied Ken.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Back then I only cared for myself." said Rize in a coy tone.

"It's fine. At least you now know that you were wrong." said Ken.

"Anyway, can I get a sandwich and some coffee." said Naruto.

"Just coffee for me." said Rize.

"Coming up." said Ken as he walked to the counter.

"So, when are you planning ofn having the wedding?" asked one of the ghouls.

"You can have it here." suggested Touka as she walked up to them handing out their food.

"That's a great idea." said Rize.

"Sure, why not. I got married to Esdeath-chan in an abandoned church filled with corpses so why not." said Naruto

"Wait, you got married to Esdeath-chan in a church filled with dead bodies?" asked Rize now shocked.

"Yes, the church was used as a cult to praise some demon. So Esdeath-chan and I went in and destroyed them all. Cleaning the place up and putting the bodies in the ground we got married in that church." replied Naruto.

"Whatever." said Rize as she sipped her coffee.

No matter how many times Naruto told her about his past life, she didn't like hearing it. And she would always fall into this trap when she asked. But she loved the man she was now engaged to. And she would never have it any other way. She loved Naruto beyond compare.

Enjoying the talking with the other ghouls and humans who came to accept the ghouls, Naruto and Rize were taken up the stairs where they got dressed for their wedding. Ken and Nishki helped him with his tux while Touka helped Rize along with Hinami.

With Naruto exiting the room in a black tux with a white collar shirt with a red tie, he made his way down to find the entire store ready for the wedding. The alter was pepared with an arch of flowers of Sakura petals. The walk way was layed with a red carpet and white rose petals dorned the carpet.

Getting to the alter, he waited for her. Ken and Nishki stood with him at the alter and began to think on what it would be like for them. At that moment, the tradition wedding song came from a small radio and the people got up to see Rize standing there in her wedding dress. It was not like the white one which would look nice. It was black, this really brought out her hair, eyes and her shapely figure. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her as she walked down to the alter.

Hinami and Touka were dressed in a very nice white dress that stopped at their kness with matching shoes. Their hair was put neat and they had very happy smiles on their faces. Getting to the alter they sat down and watched as the wedding took place.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today, to bare witness to the union of two people. If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the manager.

Hearing no one object they continued, they said their vows and placed the rings on. At that moment, the two kissed and their love and marriage was sealed. Going to the reception which was in a pocket dimension where they danced, drank and talked the night away, Naruto awoke to find himself and Rize in one of the beds in Anteiku. Smiling at her sleeping face, he snuggled in further and fell asleep again. But that moment was ruined when the two newly weds heared the sounds of someone screaming followed by the sound of something slamming into the wall.

This instantly woke up the two and stumbled around to put on some clothes. Finally getting some clothes on, Naruto and Rize burst through the door to find Touka standing up with a very red face clearly from the embarassment and rage with poor Ken dented into the wall. Both teens were in their underwear and looked to either be in pain or in anger.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Naruto.

"I wake up to find him in my room." said Touka pointing at Ken.

"I see. And if I recall correctly, you told him in a drunken state to go to your room where we heard you two having a good time." said Rize as she hung onto her husband.

"Whatever, shouldn't you two get going to the meeting with the CCG?" said Ken as he got out the wall.

"Oh shit." said the two as they ran out the room.

 **34 minutes later.**

Slamming himself into the road, making a new crater, Naruto placed Rize down where they met the chairman of CCG. Flanked by two bodyguards with a few others around the area.

Reporters and journalists littered the area as they covered the negotiations regarding the relocation of the ghouls. Greeting each other, Naruto, Rize and the chairman sat down and got down to business.

"Tell me. What is your true goal behind asking for the ghouls to go with you?" asked the chairman.

"My motives are pure. Infact I'm now married to a ghoul." said Naruto as Rize showed the ring around her finger.

"I see. So just because your wife is a ghoul you're playing for the ghouls." said the chairman.

"Nothing of the sort. I used to be human, but that changed when I was only a few minutes old." said Naruto.

"And this resulted in you to be a demon." he said.

"Not just a demon. A Nephalem. A being of demonic and angelic descent." said Naruto.

"Okay, let's say you get custody of the ghouls. How will you feed them?" he asked.

"The world my husband comes from has many criminals, so food will be okay there. Once we're out of criminals, we will resort to suiciders. People who have comitted suicide we eat them. The body will be dead so we won't be hurting anyone." said Rize.

"But what about your urges? Ghouls can lose themselves in a sea of bloodlust." said the chairman.

"There's the thing. My husband can easily negate any form of urges. If I were to say, take off his arm, he can grow a new one back." said Rize.

Clearly seeing the person not believing it, Naruto brought out his flick knife and sliced off his own arm. People were shocked and scarred at what he had just did. They thought it would spell death with him, but Naruto just concerntrated and a new arm shot out and had the various tattoos burnt ack on while the other was burnt to ashes.

"See now?" asked Rize with the chairman now nodding.

"We are more than capable of taking care of the ghouls. But hear us when we say this. We're taking the ones which wish to live in peace. In addition we are taking people who are married and have children with ghouls with us. Should this be implemented, we will take the problem of you thinking you have an issue with the ghouls off your hands and bring them with us where they will be able to experience life like a normal person." said Naruto.

Thinking it over, the chairman had to give it to them, they clearly know how to strike a good bargain. One one hand, they take the ghouls that have lived with them away and give them a new home, while they can have as much fun as they wanted with the ghouls that chose to be a bothersome. Looking up from his thinking pose, he got up with Naruto and Rize doing the same, smiled and shook their hands.

"You've got yourself a deal." he said.

Many cheers from ghouls and others could be heared as they cheered and thanked their new leader. Rize was amoung the ones being thanked as she and Naruto gladly accepted their praise. Once the thanking was over and the taking of pictures for newspaper companies, Naruto placed 6 special runes in circle, sat down in the middle and began to chant.

As he chanted, the runes suddenly floated up and began to spin. As they spun, they gathered massive amounts of Celestial power from Naruto and soon enough, opened a portal big enough to fit 11 people side by side at once.

"Alright people. This portal that my husband is holding open links from here to his village, Kurogakure. There you'll be welcomed with open arms. His people are already expecting you and are also more than willing to give you a few corpses as food for the journey you made. Believe me when I say this. Dimensional travel can cause a large strain on the body and can also make you hungry. As well, they are almost done with construction of new homes for you." said Rize with the crowd of 14 000 000 ghouls cheering.

Hinami who watched as they walked into the portal. Walked up to Rize and tugged her dress. Looking down at her, Rize knelt to her and looked at her like a mother would to her child.

"Who will look after me?" she asked.

"Myself and Naruto will. That makes you the second child Naruto the Kurokage." said Rize.

"What's a Kurokage?" asked Rize.

"A person who is like a president." said Rize shocking Hinami to the core.

Her new parents were the leaders of a nation? Wow, she was going to love it there. She would finally be able to sleep properly. Finally have a second shot at a family. With that thought in mind, she waited for her new father to shrink the portal for them to walk into and when he did, they found themselves in Kuro.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama, Rize-sama and my lady." said one of the civilians as he walked up to them.

"I'm putting Rize in charge while she is here in my absence. Make sure that all ghouls are comfortable and looked after. Hinami is now Rize-cahn and my daughter." said Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-sama." said the man as Naruto vanished via Blink back to the mansion he bought in Konoha.

"Let me show you where you'll live." said Rize as she showed Hinami around.

 **With Naruto.**

Blinking back into his other house, he sighed as he plopped onto the couch. He was exhausted. Not power wise, holding a portal that big was nothing to him, it was just that he needed to rest. Negotiations were never his favourite thing to do.

Falling asleep on the couch Naruto soon began to dream where the Shinigami had to have a word with our Nephalem hero.

 **And scene.**

 **Another perfect chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The new fanfics willbe made and another one of Naruto's lovers will come to him regarding something about their world.**

 **As well, Rize and Naruto are now married. Isn't that good?**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys and girls I'm back.**

 **So get this. I was surfing the net the one day and I come across a site for custom zombie maps for Call Of Duty World At War. So being curious I went inside and found shelves and shelves of custom zombie maps.**

 **My personal favourite is one called Project Contamination: Awakening. There are some others that give me a real challange like Berlin Hell Hospital. I don't care if you say I'm slow, but I just found it now.**

 **If there are any other mods out there that have a buyable ending, badass weaponry and killer boss zombies let me know via review.**

 **But in the meantime here is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 26: The Power That...

Walking around in a white abyss white the occasional blue soul flying over his head, Naruto walked on and on. Seemingly not knowing where to go he trudged on further.

"Naruto-san. Good to see you again." came a voice from behind him.

Looking around, Naruto came face to face with the reaper of souls. Shinigami.

"You pulled me into this world. What do you have need of me?" asked Naruto.

"Such honesty and nobility. You don't have to be so formal with us." said Shinigami as he swung around his knife.

"When you made me your avatar. I was signing into a contract. That contract can be revoked should I step out of line. I do your bidding." said Naruto.

"Well you may do that with the others, but don't do it with me. Makes me feel old." said Shinigami.

"Sure whatever. So what do you want to tell me?" asked Naruto.

"I noticed you've removed the restrictions I placed on the power of the Nightbringer. Should you try to restrict it again, you will experience severe pain. As well, you've gained more abilities. You've now gained the ability I like to call, Soul Lightning. It doesn't require any form of hand signs or chakra. All it needs is-"

"Hatred." said Naruto.

"Exactly." said Shinigami.

"So what else?" asked Naruto.

"You've gained Soul Snatch. This ability makes you able to grab onto a person's soul and literally pull it out, feeding off their raw Hatred from the source. Doing this ability saps a small piece of Hatred but the reward is worth it. As well, you've gained a powerful finisher move. This move is called, Reaping Hand." said Shinigami.

"And what does that do?" asked Naruto.

"It is strong enough to rip a hole into the foulest depths of Hell, and shove the person into it. It is like Gateway of Hell but a powerful version." said Shinigami.

"So I've gained the final form of the Nightbringer." said Naruto with Shinigami nodding.

"Cool. So is that all?" asked Naruto.

"There is also one more thing we need to discuss." said Shinigami.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Ever heard of Yami?" asked Shinigami.

"Yeah. She is Kami's sister and the god of hell. Why?" asked Naruto.

"The truth behind how you became a Nephalem is this. When you became a hanyou, you were instantly placed into her rule. The Nine Demon Lords of Hell all report to her. You're one of these Demon Lords since Kyuubi was the Demon Lord before you. Infact he was the highest in the chain." said Shinigami.

"Which I know already." said Naruto.

"Before the birth of your world, the three of us came to realise that Kami had a twin sister. Yami. Deciding to have a role to play, Kami went for the creating of Heaven and man, I went for the reaping of souls. The Outsider went for the meddling in people's lives by bestowing power on them, he was given his own relm, the Void where you draw power from. And the last is Yami. She owns the demons and Hell." said Shinigami.

"I still don't see how this involves me." said Naruto.

"In order to make you a Nephalem, we had to get permission first. Once we got permission from Yami, we were able to confront you about making you our avatar and the first Nephalem." replied Shinigami.

"Now I see. So because I was a hanyou at the time, you had to get permission from Yami-sama in order to make me your avatar." said Naruto.

"Yes, that is all I needed to say. I look forward to seeing your fight in the finals." said Shinigami as he vanished from sight.

"Well that went well." said Naruto to no one in particular as the landscape shifted to see he was back in his mindscape and Asuramaru was kneeling infront of him.

"What is it Asura?" asked Naruto.

"My lord. I have some news to bring you. My power has grown to the point where you can access my next stage. Which is my final stage. Should you ask for it, I will change the blade you use. But there is a slight issue." she said as she kept her head glued to the floor.

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"Once unlocked, I can't seal it again. Similar to your Nightbringer power. The blade will split to become dual blades attached to your arms through chains." said Asuramaru.

"Hm, then do it." said Naruto as he watched Asuramaru look up at him. Are you sure my lord?" she asked.

"Yes. Do it." said Naruto.

Doing as her master commanded, she used all her power to awaken the final stage of her weapon. Black tendrils of shadowy power spiraled into Naruto and super heated his body. His real body too became super heated, but what was amazing about the heat, was that it didn't even scorch the couch.

By the time she was done, Naruto sttod there with two blades on his back connected to chains which were connected to his forearms. The blades had a hook design and was very sharp. Inside the blades was what looked like glowing greeves and they glowed an eerie red. ( **A.N.** Blades of Chaos from God Of War).

"This is my gift to you. Forgive my insubordination my lord. But give them hell." said Asuramaru.

"I plan to." said Naruto as he vanished from his mind.

Opening his eyes, he found Emilia sitting next to him with a happy smile on her face. She was currently now staring into the crimson orbs that belonged to the child inside her.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning. Let me guess. You want to go to Ente Isla?" asked Naruto.

"Yes please. The sooner I see and bring my father here, the better." said Emilia as she traced circles on her lover's chest.

"Okay. Let's go." said Naruto as he snapped his fingers and a portal made of Celestial power erupted in the room showing Ente Isla on the other side.

Getting up and walking to the portal, the two stood there as Emilia looked at the swirling mass of power before her.

"Naruto-k-"

"Naruto-chan. We got a problem." said Kirche as she slammed herself into her lover.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he Blinked around to look at her.

"It's Esdeath-chan. She's gone into labour." said Kirche.

"Fuck." was all Naruto said as he Blinked to the master bedroom.

There he pushed the doors open to find Masane and his little daughter Rihiko helping her as they assisted Esdeath.

"Naruto you motherfucker. You did this! I'm going make you wish you never became immortal!" she screamed as she death glared her husband.

"This can't be. How did this happen?" asked Naruto.

 **"Allow me to explain my lord. When you returned from the world of Akame Ga Kill, the pregnancy got accelerated and now she is giving birth."** said Asuramaru as the eye opened.

"But what caused this to happen?" asked Naruto.

 **"Demons share one thing in common with each other. It is the fact that they are able to reproduce at astonishing rates. For humans that have to wait 9 months for their child. Demons only wait 4 months."** replied Asuramaru.

"That can't be right." said Naruto.

 **"How many years has she been pregnant?"** asked Asuramaru.

"She's been pregnant for... Oh shit." said Naruto as he placed in the puzzle pieces and Blinked to his wife's side.

"You're doing great Esdeath. Give me a push." said Masane as she went to get the child out. Everyone came into the room to witness the first ever blood child of Naruto. Despite the fact that the first born child of Naruto was Rihiko, but she only became his first born when Naruto made her a hanyou along with her mother.

But this child that was going to be born was the true first born from Naruto's blood. Squeezing the life out of his hand, Naruto watched as his wife pushed the child out.

Akame couldn't help feel joy for her new friend to give birth. The sight of a new life being given was something she loved. Wave and Kurome too came to watch their commander and friend give birth to the child.

"Naruto you little fucking shit. This will be the death of you! When this child is out, you will burn in Hell." shouted Esdeath as she screamed in agony.

"I'm a Demon Lord of Hell. I am part of Hell. Heh, and Heaven." mumbled Naruto as he felt his hand get crushed.

A few more pushes later, the sounds of an infant's cry pierced the room. Grabbing a blue towel and wrapping the tiny child with it, Masane handed the child to Esdeath who had now allowed her muscles to relax. The child had his father's snow white hair with one eye being his mother's. While the other hand a crimson orb, clearly showing hetrachromia.

Hearing the child laugh a little while his hands reached out and grasped his father's index finger that was extended out for him to grab.

"He's perfect." said Naruto as he looked from his son to his wife.

"That he is. And I'm sorry for saying all those things." said Esdeath as she looked at her husband.

"It was in the heat of the moment. I understand." said Naruto.

"I love you so much." said Naruto.

"And I love you." said Esdeath as she kissed him on the lips.

Akame and Leone both shared a tear of joy looking at the little child. When they used to be assassins, they only wanted this when the fighting was over, and now that it was, they finally saw what it would be like.

"Akame-chan, Leone-chan. I want you to be the god parents to my child." said Esdeath as she looked at the two.

"Us?" said Akame.

"Yes, I think you would be perfect." said Esdeath.

"Go on sis. You can do it." urged Kurome.

"Yeah you got this." encouraged Wave.

"Okay, we'll do it." said Leone.

"What will we name him?" asked Naruto.

"How about Kenji?" suggested Esdeath.

"Kenji Kurokami. It's perfect." said Naruto making little Kenji smile at his father.

"Looks like he likes the name." said Emilia.

"That he does." said Naruto.

"I know you need to go. So go." said Esdeath looking at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. If I need help I can ask any of the girls." said Esdeath as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Thanking her and opening another rift in space seeing that he accidently closed the last one, he and Emilia stepped through and found themselves in Ente Isla.

Looking around both of them found it very nice. But there was one problem. It was quiet. Too quiet. That was when Naruto saw it.

Various projectiles shot at the two of them and they were closing in fast. Erecting a barrier like he did in Tokyo the projectiles just became powder. Emilia was stunned at what her lover could do.

"What was that?" asked Emilia.

"Kami's Protection. A powerful barrier that causes anything that passes through it to turn to powder." replied Naruto.

"Cool, can you teach me?" asked Emilia.

"When we're done with this." said Naruto as he dropped the barrier and got into a fighting stance while he brought out the Deathbringer.

Pulling it above his head, he was about to bring it down when an arrow embedded into his leg bringing him down to his knees.

"Fuck that hurts." said Naruto as he reached down and pulled it out.

"Sorry." came a voice from behind them.

Looking around to look at the person behind, both their eyes widened along with the other person's.

"Me?" said Emilia and the other person as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Fuck." was all Naruto said as he placed his hand on his head as he breathed a sigh of exasperation.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has a son which is half Nephalem. The markings will only appear when the children are 9 years old. I chose to put that in to allow maturity of the powers that lie sleeping inside them. Their Nightbringer powers will be the accessable when they are 4 as the Nightbringer power will be the only one which grows with the child. Right now the new born child has enough Nightbringer power inside him to raise one small eplosion the equivilant to exploding a the Hokage Mountain.**

 **Yes it is that powerful. They will also only be able to access Hatred at the age of 4.**

 **As well, the birth of the new fanfics The Kitsune Initiator as well as the fanfic which will be a Naruto and High School of the Dead which has been dubbed Second Chances has been going good.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **The newest chapter is here. So the summary is this. NAruto's son is born and is half Nephalem. I say this because Esdeath is human so the child only has 1/4 Demon 1/4 Angel and 1/2 Human. As well I've taken it on myself to make the Teigu she has become a bloodline. Meaning that little Kenji can use ice. Yay.**

 **As well, Naruto and Emilia have gone to Ente Isla and have come in conatct with Enilia's copy. This will very tough to explain to the copy as this is not something you see everyday. Some of you may have read that in real life shuld you see your doppelganger can onl spell doom for you. This won't be the case in this fanfic. Don't ask why, it just is.**

 **So let's find out what will happen with two Emilias, the Church attacking them and the presence of Satan back in Ente Isla.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 27: Who Is Who In...

Looking from the copy of Emilia to the original, Naruto couldn't even tell the difference in appearance, apart from the clothes they wore. Both had blood red hair, yellow eyes and porcelin skin. Serious case of deja vu to the max.

"Why do you look like me?" asked CEmilia ( **A.N.** Calling the copy that to avoid confusion.

"That's because I am me. Who are you?" asked Emilia.

"I'm me, who are you?" asked CEmilia

"Shut up. Just shut up. You're a copy of the original. The real one is here." said Naruto pointing at Emilia.

"Who are you?" asked CEmilia

"Naruto Kurokami. I'm a Nephalem." replied Naruto with a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"So the prophecy was true." said CEmilia

"What prophecy?" asked Emilia as she had never heard of a prophecy when she lived in Ente Isla.

"There was a prophecy. That when the daughter of a half angel and a Nephalem come together. They will restore true peace and order to the world of Ente Isla. As well it states that the same daughter of an angel and the true hero will aid them in the fight." said CEmilia

"What? I'm not a whore!" snapped Emilia.

"Neither am I. My guess was this was the reason we are two people." said CEmilia

"So we have to Emilias, a Nephalem and a demon king. What happens now?" asked Nauto clearly not understanding any of this shit.

Truth be told. He was never one who listened to prophecies. He found them boring to be honest. Darkness come around, oh no. Hero emerges. Wow. Hero defeats darkness. Yay. All live happily ever after. Cool story. That was why he didn't like prophecies.

"So who is this true hero?" asked Naruto.

"I'm married to him." said CEmilia

"Thena where is he?" asked Emilia.

'Follow me." said CEmilia

Walking behind her, Naruto couldn't help but feel all his Celestial power hitting critical mass. Whatever was going on, this place sure gave his angelic power a very big boost.

"I know this route." said Emilia as she walked down the gravel road.

"Yes. This road we are familiar with." said CEmilia

"I don't know where the fuck we're going." said Naruto.

Walking a little more down the road, Emilia's face turned into one of shock and horror. Naruto not understanding it came to see what she was looking at. She was just staring at a very black castle. It was reaaly weird.

"It can't be." said Emilia with her mouth opened wide.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"That is the Devil's Castle. In other words, this is Satan's land." said Emilia.

"So?" asked Naruto.

"He's my worst enemy. He's the Demon Lord of demons. I'd never love someone like him." snarled Emilia.

"Hey!" said Naruto clearly offended by what she just said.

"Oh, sorry. For a second there I forgot you were the Demon Lord from your world." apologized Emilia.

"I can't stay angry at a person who I love." said naruto as he slung an arm around Emilia.

Getting to the castle, they pushed open the doors to see a person on a throne who was having a serious argument with a person cladded in a green cape.

"King Satan. I must forbid you to going out whenever your wife gains a craving for some fries." he said.

"But they are just so good. Plus you have to give credit to the person who made the 1000 island sauce." said the man on the throne.

"That's not the pont. We're at war Sire. And if the enemy finds you chilling with Emilia at some take out, then we will have serious repercussions." said the man.

"Sheesh." said the one on the throne.

"And don't you sheesh me. Sheesh you King Satan." he snapped.

"Heh, sheesh." said the man on the throne.

"Hello my husband." said CEmilia as they entered the room.

"Emi-chan, how are...What the fuck?" said the man as he got up from his throne.

"This aparantly is my original copy." said CEmilia

"That can't be true." said the man.

"Chill out Maou-kun." said CEmilia

"What the hell? My copy is married to the king of demons?" said Emilia.

"Once again, ouch." said Naruto making Emilia gasp in shock at what she just said.

"Who are you?' asked Maou.

"My name is Naruto Kurokami. And I'm a Nephalem." replied Naruto.

"So the prohpecy was right." said Alciel.

"Yes it was." said CEmilia

"What is going to happen now?" asked Emilia.

"We're right now holding off waves of attacks coming from all sides. My forces are streached too thin and we now have reports that their breaking through." said Maou.

"I see. I can thin them out if you want." said Naruto as he summoned his Deathbringer.

"Do it, and I just pray that we'll be okay." said Maou.

naruto vanished from sight leaving Emilia standing there infront of her ex adversary.

"Nice to meet you again." said Maou.

"Same." said Emilia taking on a more happy tone.

 **With Naruto.**

Appearing on a hill he saw many forces camping out in the area. But there was something he was picking up. They all shared one thing in common. They all had excessive amount of Hatred inside them. Enough for him to stay in his Nightbringer form for over 4 days.

Thinking now was a good time to give his Nephalem Form a try he banished his Deathbringer and began to churn massive amounts of Celestial power and Demonic Energy together. His new wings burst out his back, new tribal tattoos spread all over his body as his eyes changed from their red colour to a gold ring with a black sclera.

"T **he t** ime t **o brin** g the **m to** the **ir kn** ees **is** no **w."** he said as he dropped down and walked to them.

Many of the forces for the church saw him walking to them and immediately opened fire. Naruto just stood there uharmed as the various projectiles bounced off him. This only made him laugh excessively hard. He looked at one of them and it instantly made him combust.

The troops just looked at the spot where he used to be and instantly became scared. At that moment one of the priests walked out and began to use power. He fired a beam of magic at Naruto who just flicked his finger and the power rebounded and slammed the priest into the ground.

"Kill it!" one of the soldiers screamed.

Naruto just pointed at one of tem and he instantly began to attack his friends. One of the many abilities he had when he was in this form. It was called Mind Meld. It makes anyone who is the target become an ememy in the face of allies. They attack their friends and when the ability ends, they are instantly killed.

Walking along the tents he saw many women who were trapped in cages and various other things for entertainment for them. Swinging his hand down the cages nlocked and they all bolted out of the area.

Naruto casually walked around while soldiers were killed all around him. It was actually very fun for him to do that. Watching those who couldn't even hurt you try. Looking at them the dropped their weapons and grabbed their heads as if left like something was eating away in their heads. After a few seconds their heads eploded and they dropped to the floor.

Stopping when he felt the presence of someone in one of the tents he walked to the place. Looking into the tent he saw a man tied up and looked to be in serious pain. Snapping his fingers, the shackles binding him broke and he dropped to the floor.

 **"Wh** at is **yo** ur n **am** e?" asked Naruto as he assessed the man's injuries and healed them.

"Nord. I was captured by them because they thought I was helping the enemy when I was living in my home alone." he replied.

"D **on'** t mo **ve. Yo** ur inj **uries** are **ser** vere." said Naruto as he stopped healing and lifted him up on his shoulders.

Unfolding his wings he burst through the tent and flew back to the Devil's Castle. He had to heal his injuries in peace and not on a battlefield. Atleast the army was destroyed and he had a person who was atleast okay.

Flying over some trees and landing in the courtyard of the Devil's Castle. Naruto transformed back to normal and got Nord inside. Pulling out a flick knife and slicing his wrist he used a drop of his blood to create some salve which healed the wounds. Waking up and thanking Naruto, Nord got up and walked with Naruto to the throne room where Maou and both Emilias were.

Getting there Nord was informed that both Emilias were the same and that it was an incident involving a portal space to make a copy of her when she went through the Gate to follow Satan. Understanding it all, Naruto told him that he can recreate the exact proceedure to make two of him. Agreeing to do it when the war was over, they began to plot their next attack. Naruto himself was slightly tired after using his Nephalem Form, but after regaining his Celestial power and Demonic energy he was back into the fray.

Walking around he found the land of Ente Isla to be quite relaxing, despite the fact that the were at war. Celistia Bell walked up to him and asked him one question that haunted Naruto all his years of being alive.

"Why are you so hell bent on killing the corrupt?" she asked.

"Everything I loved was lost to the corruption so I seek to end it." replied Naruto.

He then went on to tell her about his life when he was growing up and about the betrayals he faced. It was daunting to him as he explained everything, even showing her the letter from Emily before she was killed.

Celistia Bell was definately surprised, she thought that the life of an assassin was worse, turns out there are more worse ways to go. And Naruto was the perfect example of that.

Walking back into the castle, Naruto found Emilia and standing infront of a table which had the representation of the islands making up Ente Isla.

"We've only got a foothold in the south, and we also have one island being the west. How do we go about doing this?" asked .

"Using our forces as well as sheer strength from Naruto-kun, we can punch a hole straight into the heart of the church." said Emilia.

"There is a tunnel leading to the church. I heard it was in east island." said Nord as he came into the room.

"We are going to have to dstroy them before they kill this country." said Maou as he sat on his throne.

"I know of a way to end this place. But it means I need large amounts of Hatred." said Naruto.

"Hatred? Is that like magic?" asked CEmilia

"Not quite. It works like magic but it feeds off a person's rage. The deeper the rage more I get stronger. But in order to do it, I must converse with Yami-sama. Once I have her permission, I can draw in Demonic power to go into my Daemonic Ascension Form." said Naruto.

"Do it. We'll take care of things here." said Maou.

Sitting down and getting into a meditative position, his eyes snapped open and they saw them become pure red orbs, sclera and all. Directly below him emerged a circle with various beasts made of shadows come out of it as Naruto soon began to speak in the language of Hell. It was something Maou had never heard before.

Naruto woke up with his spirit in Hell. He found himself in the throne room of Yami. The god of Hell. She sat on her throne which was made of skulls, smiling at him.

 **"Well. If it isn't the new Kyuubi. To what do I owe this visit?"** asked Yami.

She was an exact copy of her twin sister but she had blood red hair and her eyes were much like Naruto's red and slitted ones. She wore the exact same kimono as her sister but this one was black, not white.

"Yami-sama. I request permission to go into my Daemonic Ascension form." said Naruto as he knelt to her.

 **"You wish to go into that form? Why?"** asked Yami.

"I wish to stop a corrupt nation from killing a nation. The church from Ente Isla wishes to end the darkness. But in their arrogance, they see others who are innocent as evil and execute them without a care." replied Naruto.

 **"Answer me one thing. What do you know of the Bijuu?"** asked Yami.

"They are the offspring of you. They were born from your heart which was cut into 9 pieces. When all 9 pieces join together they resonate to create your heart again, the Juubi." replied naruto.

 **"The correct answer. The Kyuubi which you've now become was my eldest son. So that means you are the next in line to my throne. What does that tell you?"** asked Yami.

"That I must treat this a matter of responosibility. Should my own power corrupt me. Then I'll rip out my own heart and throw myself into the world of torment." replied naruto.

 **"Very good. You have earned my permission to use your Daemonic Ascension."** said Yami as she banished Naruto from her relm and returning him to his.

Waking up with a fright with the beasts of shadows vanishing, Naruto got up and channeled pure Demonic power. The ground shook as his eyes changed to become green with slits. His teeth became sharp as two horns appeared out his head. Waking away to the courtyard with the ground shaking with everystep he took, Naruto growled as his body began it's transformation.

Once he was outside he grabbed his head as he howled to the moons in the sky. His body transforming more quicker now. His body grew to where he was bigger, his nais became claws laced with a strange black liquid, armor swirled around him and slammed into him. His transformation only became complete when Naruto stretched out his hand and out from the ground, came a sword made from demonic power. The Daemonic Ascension was complete. ( **A.N.** Look on Google Images by typing in Daemonic Ascension Dawn Of War).

Walking off the now 7 storey being walked through the water like it was nothing. Emilia did the one thing she knew. She jumped from where she was and landed on her lover's shoulder. Naruto stopped and looked at her with her smiling to him.

Looking back to the island infront of them, he trudged further. Soon they were on the island in the south. Using the sword he sent a large attack on the island. Many soldiers were destroyed but much like the Nightbringer's power, it only killed the soldiers and not the civilians who wanted a new life in peace. Seeing that the village was okay, Emilia shouted from Naruto's shoulder and told them that he was here to help. This caused many of the villagers to shout in praise.

And of course, as they trudged onto the next island, Maou and CEmilia came on either side of them.

"Looks like you could use some backup." said Maou.

"Guess so." said Emilia as they neared the north island.

"I must say. Naruto-san can use some pretty amazing powers." said CEmilia

"That he can." said Emilia.

One by one th islands fell from the tyranny of the church and back into being free. They thanked Maou, CEmilia, Emilia and the 7 storey demon walking around.

And with the fall of the center island where the church was concockting it's newest attack, they descended on them without mercy. And slaughtered them all. Naruto, seeing that everything was done, placed is hand by Emilia, telling her that she should get on. With her jumping onto the hand, Naruto placed her down and transformed back to normal. Maou informed everyone that he wasn't going to destroy them like last time, but was going to help them rebuild their lives and then expand them to other places other than Ente Isla.

After giving his speech, Naruto recreated the portal system he did when he met Emilia and sent her father through one. The end product was what they wanted. Two Nords came out with the original going with the original Emilia.

With everything now peaceful, Naruto opened a new portal and they all walked through it. Finding themselves in the mansion where they lived in Konoha. Getting her father settled in, Emilia thanked Naruto and helped her father.

Kirche and Tiffania approached him next and told him they wanted to go to Tristain where they had just been informed that Louise was getting married. Agreeing to it, he opened a portal to Tristain and they were greeted to nearly being run over by Henrietta's carriage. Stopping and them inside they rode to the wedding.

 **And scene.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. So now he is in Tristain, this one will be interesting. Don't have much lined up for this one apart from some lemon scenes. Opps, spoilers my bad.**

 **But yes, there will be lemons with Kirche, Tiffania and Henrietta. As well there will be something big lined up later on in that chapter.**

 **Until then.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys and girls. I'm terribly sorry for the longer wait than usual, but my hands were tied with work. Had a huge project for a new building to do. 12 floors of drawing to do. Oh I didn't tell you? Sorry. I've got a job as a draughtsman.**

 **I trust you enjoyed the previous chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. But alas the show must go on. Naruto has arrived in Tristain once again along with Kirche and Tiffania. Not only that, but they were about to be run over. By Henrietta none the less.**

 **Oh well. At least the three sexy queens are in one place right. But let's get this party started.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 28: The Wedding Is...

As the carriage rode along the road, the occupants talked among themselves. Naruto enjoyed the breeze that flowed from outside into the carriage. The wind tugged and played with his hair as he closed his eyes and just really felt at peace. It was moments like these were he could just sit back and enjoy life. This was the first wedding he has been to which wasn't his. He was really hoping it was good.

"Hello? Naruto-chan." called Kirche bringing him out his train of thought.

"Huh? What?" said Naruto.

"We were just saying that this was the first wedding you've been to. Just know that the person is a good friend of ours. So no flaring your power." said Kirche.

"I get the drift." said Naruto as he went back to staring out the window.

"Sometimes I wonder what is going through his head." said Tiffania.

"Hasn't he marked you yet?" asked Henrietta.

"No. We've had sex before but he hasn't marked us yet." replied Tiffania with Kirche nodding in agreement.

"We're nearly there." said the driver.

"Hopefully he will mark you soon. Once you're marked, you'll know what is going on in his head." said Henrietta as she made comer closer motions with her finger. They leaned further in to listen to what she had to say.

"Wait til a fullmoon is up. His instinsts are at their highest then. When he marked me it was on the dual fullmoon here." said Henrietta.

"He marked you?" asked Kirche.

Henrietta just nodded as she showed them her mark. It was that of Naruto's demon eye being that of a red slit with rose petals circling it. It looked very nice as they gasped in awe.

Placing her collar back to where it was she looked at Naruto and smiled to him. Even though he couldn't hear them when he got into his zone, she still knew he could easily pull himself out of his little trance. But he was forced out his trance when he felt an eerily similar presence of something demonic. Pulling his head away as if he was blinded, he groaned in pain as he clutched his head.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Tiffania.

"I sensed a presence of something demonic. Something I've sensed before." said Naruto as he pulled Raven out from its holster.

Doing the one thing the girls knew, they pulled out their wands and began to scan the road along with Naruto. After a few minutes of scanning, Naruto saw it. A demon sprinting at high speeds, heading straight for a head on collision with the carriage. Pulling the hammer back, Naruto aimed down the sights and fired. A red demonic indused bullet lept from the barrel and hit the demon square in the chest. Watching it fall to the floor and slowly die, Naruto ordered the driver to stop which he did and Naruto got out.

Stopping just a few feet away from the bleeding demon, Naruto pulled the hammer back and looked the demon square in the eyes.

"Any last words before I kill you?" asked Naruto.

"Why kill your own kind? We have every right to live here as much as you Kyuubi-sama." said the demon.

"The demons which choose to live in peace with humans can stay, but those who don't choose to live with humans will die." said Naruto.

"The humans are petty and pathetic. They deserve to burn in the unholy flames of Hell. Mundas-sama will rise again." said the demon.

"That will never happen as long as I'm breathing." said Naruto as he pulled the trigger killing the demon instantly.

"What was that?" asked Kirche as she and the other two came to Naruto.

"A demon that wanted to enslave mankind." replied Naruto.

"Let's get to the wedding, we're almost there." said Tiffania not wanting to know why the demon was there.

Getting back into the carriage they made their way to the wedding. But as they neared the church, Naruto couldn't help but think. The demon said that Mundas would rise again when he killed him in Snow. It could be that someone was using a ritual to resurrect him. Or someone has found where Naruto sent his soul. Ontop of that, the Hell Gate that Naruto sensed was still out there and needed to be found. In the hands of someone who isn't a demon, the very world, and many others will become Hells in their own way.

Angels never went near Hell Gates as they were ancient demonic artefacts. Powerful and vast with enough power to corrupt them. They too had artefacts that demons never went near to as well. So if a human would go near one, they would be corrupted to the extent of no longer being in control of themselves.

"Naruto-kun? What was in the vial you gave me?" asked Henrietta.

"My power. More precise. My Celestial power. You have gained angelic power. Meaning you can grow angel wings and take to the sky, as well use angel based attacks." replied Naruto.

Arriving at the church, Naruto and his lovers got out and went in. Standing by Henrietta's side while Tabitha, another queen sat next to her. They waited as the groom walked in who was a very handsome yound man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore such very regal clothes that were white and a black cape over that. When Saito's eyes landed on Naruto he nearly had a heart attack. The way Naruto was looking at him was the way a predator would when it has its prey cornered. The look was definately one saying that he should treat his future wife with the respect she deserves.

Waiting a bit longer, the doors opened and a woman with pink hair being escorted by a nobleman with blonde hair. No doubt he was her father judging by his posture and way he conducted himself. Once he got to the alter he let his daughter go to her future husband. Looking as they took the steps required for getting married, Naruto soon felt the precense of another demon. But this one felt different.

 **"Kyuubi. You're not fit to rule the Nineth Hell. As a way to show this, this woman will die."** said the demon into Naruto's head.

Slowly reaching for his pistol he scanned the crowd, there were no people who looked to be suspicious. No one looked suspicious but as he was about to let go of the pistol, the door exploded. Debris and pieces of door went everywhere as a demon walked into the church.

 **"Die woman!"** it screamed as he fired several beams of demonic power.

Covering his wife, Saito braced for the impact that would end his life. Scrunching his eyes closed and waiting for the inevitable. But after a few minutes of waiting, he opened his eyes to see himself and Louise surrounded. In a swirling vortex of black souls.

Looking to see Naruto standing there with his hand outstretched Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the shield.

"Who are you?" asked Tabitha.

"What do you want?" asked another.

"So many questions. So little time. Henrietta-chan. I hope you can explain this to them." said Naruto as he summoned up his Deathbringer and swung it. Releasing a wave of black souls at the demon.

"Who is he my queen? And how does he know you?" asked Louise.

"He's immortaility made flesh, he's also a reaper of souls. Those souls belonged to him which protected you Louise-san. But right now Naruto-kun is going to kill that demon." she said as she watched Naruto charge the demon.

"Henrietta-sama." said Louise as she looked from Henrietta to Naruto who was now in a full blown sprint to the demon.

Slamming the demon with the back end of the scythe Naruto sent him souring back a few meters and full blown sprinted at him again. With every step, black souls seeped through the floor as Naruto's feet made contact with the ground. The souls then gathered around their master and soon enough form the Nightbringer. The occupants of the church all watched on as Naruto hovered a good few inches off the ground while his body was more larger and covered in black shadows.

"Amazing." said Henrietta as she has never seen the Nightbringer form before.

"Queen Henrietta. What is that thing?" asked Louise as she watched from the door.

"That, is a person who has gained immortality." replied Henrietta.

Naruto just swung the scythe down onto the demon and severed his legs in one fell swoop. Screaming in pain, the demon dropped down and soon began to bleed to death. But Naruto wasn't done yet. Using his one ability, he grabbed the person using Telekenesis, and literally pulled out the demon's soul. It was a red color and was a ball of fire. Small souls swirled around the ball of fire as it hovered in his hand. ( **A.N.** Think of the lamps in the Soul World in Darksiders 2).

Crushing the flame in one movement, Naruto transformed back and soon felt a little woozy. Sure he enjoyed using Nightbringer mode, but when he was done he felt drained. Despite the old Hatred in the area, he need fresh Hatred in order to use his Nightbringer form. Old Hatred occurs when the Hatred in the area cannot be absorbed into anything. Human emotions create Hatred. But Hatred in itself only occurs when there is too much Hatred in an area.

Walking back into the church, they continued the sermen. Once the two were married they went to the reception where Naruto drank wine and champaign with the groom. That was when Kirche walked up to him from behind and spoke seductively in his ear. Clearly understanding what she wanted, Naruto allowed her to lead him to a secluded area.

They were walking along the river bank and Kirche was clinging to his arm. Enjoying the company of the one who stole her heart away. Sure she slept with other men from her school. Sure she was no longer a virgin, and couldn't give her virginity to her beloved. But Naruto accepted her for who she was. Even when she told him that she wasn't a virgin, he still accepted her for who she was. She was truly inlove with him. The other boys were just toys to her but Naruto was different. A true man for her.

Stooping by the lake where Naruto told her to watch what he was going to do. Using his Rinnegan and his left eye turning into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His Mangekyou Sharingan eye was that of an eight star made from arrows. ( **A.N.** Think of the logo for the Chaos Space Marines from Dawn Of War). He began to send his power into the water.

His Rinnegan eye was that of the standard issue, but instead of the purple background. His was a crystal blue color. Looking at the water, he began to make the surface dance. Small figures appeared made out of water and began to dance across the surface. Kirche smiled and let out a small gigle as she watched the fisures move across the water. Beautiful movements and dances were displayed as she watched the entire thing. At the end of the performance, Naruto made them give a bow before dropping into the water again. But something was wrong with him. It wasn't that he was feeling a demon's presence. This was something else entirely. He felt something instinctual. Something primitive. Something, he needed to do. Now.

Kirche, hearing a low growling noise turned to Naruto who had his fringe cover his eyes was growling. Placing a hand on his shoulder found him to be sweating up a storm.

"Naruto-chan? What's wrong? You're sweating up a storm." said Kirche.

Naruto just looked at her making her step back in fear. His eyes. They were completely black. Veins from under his eyes surfaced as his nails turned into claws and his hair grew slightly longer. Clearly not understanding it she thought of what could be the cause of this. And then she looked up. It was a full moon. And it was on these types of nights, Naruto's urges were escalated. Grabbing her by her shoulders, Naruto slammed her against a nearby tree, making her gasp in a slight pain. But her cries became muffled as Naruto's lips crashed onto her's

 **Lemon.**

Moaning in him, she felt his tongue swirl in her mouth. She felt so turned on by the way he used his tongue in her mouth. Reaching around his neck she pulled him deeper into her as she felt his hands make its way to her skirt. Letting go from her mouth, Naruto placed kisses along her neckline as she moaned from the touch. But she soon gasped in pleasure as she felt two fingers slide across her womanhood and enter when Naruto moved her panties aside.

Resting her head as she panted hard at his touch, she felt pure bliss. The experience his hands held as they swirled inside her while the thumb rubbed her clit. She soon felt her orgams come as she felt him speed up his movements.

 **At the reception.**

Tiffania was walking around. Who was she looking for? She was looking for Naruto and Kirche of course.

"Where are they?" she said to no one as she walked around.

She then had a very brilliant brainwave. She would walk along the lake and look for him there. She was going to get lucky seeing that Henrietta informed her it was a full moon tonight.

 **Back with Kirche and Naruto.**

Kirche who was now undressed fully just like Naruto was now on her knees as she stroked his member. Looking up at his face only to see him smile which bared his fangs and sharp teeth, she smiled as well and took the head in while she stroked the rest.

Naruto growled in pleasure as he felt her tongue run across the ridge and along the side. It felt so good that he placed his hands on her head and grabbed a handfull of her lush red hair. Liking the feeling of him holding onto her like that, she took him further into her mouth and soon began to bob her head back and forth very slowly. Just to show him she knew what she was doing. This earned her another growl from Naruto as she began to suck him further to the point where the head was hitting the back of her throat and going down her oesophageous. This made Naruto go crazy as he grabbed her head and pulled out of her only to push his length into her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Naruto slowly took himself out again and then slam his cock back in. She wasn't crying because of the pain, no. She was crying because of the lack of ozygen.

Groaning as he sped up his thrusts he came into her mouth which she swollowed hungrily and sucked him off just to make sure he was clean. Slowly getting up, Naruto pinned her against a tree and slwoly pushed himself into her.

 **"I'm going to fuck you into a coma."** said Naruto.

"Do it. Fuck my brains out. Make me your cumdump for all eternity. Just fuck me." begged Kirche.

And with that said. Naruto began his thrusts. Sheathing as much as he could into her cavern and then pulling out halfway and driving it back in. Kirche just howled in pleasure as Naruto made her feel so good. Reaching below her, Naruto pulled her one leg up to be on his shoulder, giving him more access to her as he pistoned out and into her. Her screams of pleasure echoed through the area as she ran her fingers over his back and then cutting into his flesh as he increased his thrusts. Reaching his limit Naruto reached to her collar bone and bit down as he shot his load into her womb. Filling her up and making her pass out.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling his member out from her making her slump down the tree and fall asleep, Naruto smiled as he looked at her as he gathered their clothes.

"Naruto-kun?" came a voice from behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with Tiffania. She had a face of fear, lust and disturbance. Fear because she saw Naruto in a demon form she had never seen before. Lust beacuse she looked down and licked her lips. And disturbance because she had witnessed Naruto having sex with Kirche.

 **"Let me guess. You want to have some?"** asked Naruto.

Tiffania just nodded. Naruto smiled as he slammed himself into her and tackled her lips. For the remainder of the night, Naruto and Tiffania rutted like bunnies as they tried new positions as they explored each other. For someone who wasn't an Uzumaki, she sure had the stamina. Must be an elf thing.

When morning came, the three found themselves sleeping under a tree with a barrier made of heat covering them. No doubt Naruto erected it to keep them warm during the night. Kirche was the first to wake up. She got dressed and looked into the water and saw her mate mark. Her's was that of a flame that was on the head of a fox with four tails that was sitting down.

Tiffania woke up next and too got dressed, hers what that of a leaf with a very nice pattern running along its surface, but it had a noticable mrk on it. It was the mark of the Outsider. Must've been from the transferring of power. She must've gained more power from the Outsider's mark, but they would have to see about that. Marveling at their marks they failed to see Naruto wake up and dispel the barrier.

"Sorry. I wasn't myself when the full moon was out." said Naruto as he got dressed, only to get tackled by the two girls.

"We love our marks. So why are you apologising?" asked Tiffania.

"I thought you didn't want it?" asked Naruto.

"We did. We've been trying to get you to mark us. But when we heard that your urges are strongest on a full moon, we found out last night was a full moon and we wanted to have sex with you." said Kirche with Tiffania nodding.

"Then you are very welcome." said Naruto as he received a kiss from them.

Walking to the reception where the people were tyding up, they assisted and once that was done, Naruto opened a portal to his home, but Henrietta grabbed his arm and pulled him to the crowd resulting in the portal to close.

"People of Tristain. I have my heart stolen." she said.

The people gasped at this while Louise looked at Saito who was telling her it wasn't him.

"This man. Is the man I love. His name is Naruto Kurokami." said Henrietta as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." was all Naruto said.

"Your majesty. Are you sure?" asked one of the people.

"Yes. He is the man I love." said Henrietta.

"Very well. All hail Naruto Kurokami." said the man with the others doing the same.

Letting him return to his world, Henrietta went into depth about who he was. And why she loved him so much. Naruto on the other hand told Kirche and Tiffania to relax as he was planning to do alot for them when Konoha was leveled. Agreeing to it, they left to see if Esdeath need help anyway she needed. Seeing Kurumi walk up to him, Naruto nodded and opened a portal to the world of Date A Live. He was going to help her this time. She was going to help the Spirits in anyway possible.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kirche and Tiffania have finally been marked. They desperately wanted to be marked and they have under a full moon where Naruto's urges were at an all time high. So now he has made his way to the world of Date A Live once more to assist Kurumi in the fight against D.E.M. As well I have something very special lined up there.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Thank you again for tuning into Naruto The King Of Chaos. So I was busy thinking the other day. And a brand new idea popped into my head for a new fanfic. It will be the next fanfic based off Night Raid's Crysis. It will involve the beast of all beasts. The monster. The man of many faces. Naruto? Nope try again. Alex Mercer from Prototype? Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner!**

 **That's right, the next fanfic to come to a fanfiction near you will be a crossover of Prototype and Akame Ga Kill. Alex Mercer will be placed as a good guy. I was thinking the pairing will be Leone and Alex Mercer. But if you want other women to be with him I'll accept that as well.**

 **He will also have the abilities from both Prototype games. Stay tuned for that fanfic to be born.**

 **But here is the latest chapter to Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 29: The Spirit From...

The other end of the portal opened in an alleyway where the two stepped out. Kurumi breathed in the air of her old world while Naruto looked around while looking at her once in a while.

It had sure been a long time since the two had been here. Looking back to Naruto who smiled to her, Kurumi went up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Opening her mouth she felt his tongue enter her mouth, deeping the kiss. Moaning as she felt him run his hands up her slender back, he soon began to sense some people coming.

Just as he broke up the kiss, a squadron of AST fighters came into view. At least 5 of them. With their leader, Origami Tobichi. Kurumi followed his gaze and saw them coming at her. Seeing that he Spirit power was sealed inside Naruto, she hid behind him.

"Nightmare, stop pretend to not have Spirit power. We know you're faking it." said Origami.

"And if I was, you'd pick it up. So why attack me now?" asked Kurumi.

"True. But we all know you're hiding it. And that you're using this person as a shield." said Origami.

"That isn't true. She is my lover." said Naruto.

"Kill her." said one of the AST and they opened fire.

Naruto just brought out Deathbringer and began swinging at high speeds. His movements were a blur to the naked eye. But even to the trained eye. He was a blur still. By the time the AST fighters ran out of ammo for all their weapons, Naruto stood there, not even a scratch on him or Kurumi. He just stood there with a very big smirk on his face.

"Kurumi-chan doesn't manipulate me. Infact, she has never manipulated me one bit. I hold her heart, and she holds mine." said Naruto as he turned to Kurumi and gave her a kiss which she responded back to.

Deciding to keep a close eye on them, the AST retreated back to where they came from. But as the two took a step forward, they were instantly teleported to some random place. Looking around, they found themselves in a weird part of what looked like a ship.

"Kurumi, AKA Nightmare. And her lover please report to the bridge for a debriefing." came a voice over the intercom.

Walking down the hallway, Naruto and Kurumi found the ship to be a very nice one. Such high tech, but not as high tech as the Necron forces they had in Kuro. When they got to the bridge, both Naruto and Kurumi saw a total of 6 people working excluding their leader. That was when their leader turned to them.

"My name is Kotori Itsuka. I'm the Commander of this outfit. And this is the team of Fraxinous." said the Commander as she went one by one down the list as to who they are.

"Great. A bunch of perverts." said Naruto as Kurumi sweatdropped.

"Just answer me one thing. Why help Kurumi with what she has done?" asked Kotori.

"I believe that in some cases, people deserve a second chance. But sometimes that second chance doesn't count when there is too uch blood on their hands." said Naruto as he clasped his hands into fists.

"Just answer another question. How did you stop all those ordinates aimed at you? And what is your name?" asked Kotori.

"Believe what you want. But I'll tell you this. I'm not human, and no I'm not a Spirit. And my name is Naruto Kurokami." said Naruto.

"Then what are you?" asked one of the controllers.

"He's a Nephalem." said Kurumi as she grabbed his arm and held it close to her as she smiled at him.

"Nephilim. A being of angelic and human descent." said Kotori.

"No. Nephalem. N-E-P-H-A-L-E-M. A being of angelic and demonic descent. That is what he is. A being of unlimate power." said Kurumi not understanding why other people thought that when they said Nephalem they immediately thought Nephilim.

"Oh. That makes more sense. There are some tests we wish to run on you Naruto. Can you please do them?" asked Kotori.

"What type of tests?" asked Kurumi not liking the idea of her beloved doing tests.

"Just to see how he fairs in combat." replied Kotori.

"I'll do these tests. On one condition." said Naruto.

"Name it." replied Kotori.

"I don't want Kurumi-chan to be harmed in anyway possible while we are here. If I find out that she has been injured. I'll raise this place to the ground." said Naruto as he death glared them.

Every single one of the Fraxinous crew were shit scared now. Even Kotori, how's infamous Commander Mode was scared, she thought that she always held the authoritve when she went all Commander. But turns out that someone else has it.

Agreeing to the condition. Kotori personally led Naruto to where they'd be testing his abilities. They saw what he could do with the ordinates from the AST, so they had to see what he could do to the Bandersnatch. If they could see what he could do against those droids, they could very much stop D.E.M. right then and there.

Naruto stood in a large dome area that looked to be made for simulations. His eyes looked the place over and he could feel a large concerntrated force of power. It was something a bit Celestial, but also a bit demonic. Something these people called Magic. Whatever it was, he had to investigate it.

"Right Naruto. Let's begin." said Kotori as she pressed some buttons and two Bandersnatches appeared before him.

Naruto just used Telekenesis on them and crushed them into the size of a gumball. Sending in 4 he did the same.

"Atleast make it a challenge for me." said Naruto.

Sighing as they increased the number of Bandersntach in the watched as Naruto began to butcher them all. They then watched the unthinkable happen. He summoned his Deathbringer to his one hand and the Staff of Light in the other. Slashing away he looked to be in a state of annoyance. His power soon began to surface as he swung the two weapons. But in the end, the droids piled ontop of his body as they howled in victory.

 **"ENOUGH!"** shouted Naruto in his demonic voice as a blast of pure black souls shot through the droids. Every droid was sent flying as the souls pushed them away from their master.

In the center stood Naruto, his body conlvused as black souls swirled around him. Some blood was seen flowing down his head, but it vanished as the wound closed.

 **"We do** ne here?" asked Naruto as the souls as weapons vanished.

"Y-Yes." said Kotori as she opened the door to the simulation chamber.

Kurumi looked at Naruto's results. 310 000%. That was more than what she could accomplish.

Running to Naruto, she embraced him and looked lovingly into his eyes. Kotori took them to her brother's house where they could stay. Walking up to the door, Naruto found a very nice little house that stood directly next to a place that could pass for an apartment complex.

Walking into the house, Kotori greeted her brother, only to have Shido crash into some of the food layed out as Kurumi walked in.

"What is Kurumi doing here?" asked Shido as he knew too well what she was capable of.

"Relax, she wants to help her lover destroy D.E.M." replied Kotori.

"I'm not her lover!" snapped Shido.

"I'm her lover. And tone it down abit, I think I went deaf there." said Naruto as he walked into the room rubbing his left ear.

"Who are you?" asked Shido.

"Naruto Kurokami. And I'm Kurumi's lover." reiterated Naruto as he walked up to Kurumi and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

She moaned into the kiss as she felt Naruto's tongue enter her mouth, she always felt hot when Naruto did that. The feeling of his tongue hitting the special spots in her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed her body against his. They wouldv'e went further if Kotori didn't cough to bring them back from what they were doing.

"Sorry." said Naruto.

"So why did you come here?" asked Shido.

"Simple. To help the Spirits." replied Kurumi.

"I don't believe you. Normally you would do this in order to gain something in return. What are you gaining?" asked Kotori.

"I've already gained what I want. Naruto-kun here." replied Kurumi.

"Well then, when do you plan to attack D.E.M.? Because we've tried multiple times and that place is hunkered down like a fortress from the last time we were there." stated Shido.

"True that. But I have several cards up my sleeve." replied Naruto.

"Take the rooms in the other house. There you can rest." said Kotori.

Thanking her, the two walked into the other house where Naruto and Kurumi stepped into a room, Kurumi fell onto the bed while Naruto walked over to the window, wrapped up a cigerette and lit it through fox fire. The thing about these cigerettes were that anyone could smoke the ones Naruto made, but only he could feel the changes. You see, if a child took a puff, they would remain unaffected from the cigerette. But when Naruto smoked it, it would do something to him and not in the bad way. Kami designed these for him to use. They were to help lessen the effects of his nightmares. They were a mixer of Celestial power imbued with a dash of Outsider power. The Outsider power was there as a sabilising agent to invoke a ulling effect on the mind when a nightmare would occur.

"Soon you're going to have one?" asked Kurumi as she snuck on him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, so that's why I'm taking it. Want one?" asked Naruto.

"I'm good." said Kurumi.

They spoke for hours. They spoke about the various things they'd do to D.E.M. Naruto also told her about his new powers given to him by Shinigami for unlocking his Nightbringer power to the fullest extent. She enjoyed hearing that Naruto was now super strong. She loved that about him infact. Kuroka and her got along very well when she told them about the fact that if she was going to have children, she wanted them to be strong children. Not panzy ass children. This gave her and the demon cat a firm friendship and eventually a comaradary between the two.

Deciding to get some rest, the closed in for the night. Tomorrow they will attack. Naruto was going to use his most stringest card ever. It was the final form for his Nephalem Form. He called it, Nephalem Final. Just as Naruto was about to fall asleep, Kurumi jumped ontop of him and straddled his waist. Slowly she grinded herself on him.

"Something I should know?" asked Naruto in cocky tone.

"It been a while since we've done _that_." said Kurumi as she continued to grind. She soon smiled as she felt that her actions were getting what she wanted.

"Very well." said Naruto as he took off his shirt and put up a sound proof barrier.

For the whole night, Naruto's room was filled with cries of pleasure as Kurumi and him had the best sex of their lives. Kurumi insisted that Naruto shouldn't hold back due to the durability of Spirits. Naruto complied in the end.

 **The Next Day.**

Waking up with a groan, Naruto sat up as he placed a hand on his head. Looking at the sleeping form of Kurumi next to him, he smiled lovingly. He had alot to find out about the different species out there. Tiffania was not of Uzumaki heritage but she could surely keep up with him, Rize too was not of Uzuamki descent and she too could keep up with him and now so could Kurumi.

 **"Allow me to explain my lord."** came Asuramaru's voice.

"What is it?" whispered Naruto as he sunsealed some clothes from the seal on his body.

 **"Seeing that she is a Spirit, they could be able to last long periods of time. Must be their instinct of endurance."** replied Asuramaru.

Thinking that was the case. Naruto got dressed and went to Shido's house. When he arrived he found a large sum of women there. Introducing himself first he found their names. The went as followed: Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Yuzuru and Kaguya, and Miku.

They began to talk alot and even Miku found the hybrid to be quite the man Shido was. It seemed to be a very rare coincidence that this man was just like Shido when it came to women. Naruto who eating very contently looked over to the puppet and watched the thing eat. It seemed a little weird but he shrugged it off and continued eating.

After breakfast, Naruto told Shido that he'd clean the dishes. As he cleaned them, Tohka approached him.

"What are you? I can sense powerful energies coming off you." said Tohka.

"I'm a Nephalem. And I don't want to harm any of you." replied Naruto as he placed a dish into the drying rack.

"I see. And what power do you possess?" asked Miku coming into the room.

"Enough to wipe out an entire city at will. With just a spoken word, poof, bye-bye city." replied Naruto.

"Is it possible for someone to have that power and not die?" asked Miku.

"Yes. I'm living proof of that." responded Naruto.

Leaving him to it, Naruto finished the dishes and made some for Kurumi when she woke up.

Thinking that he wanted to be a gentleman, he waited for Kurumi to see of she wanted to join him.

He didn't wait long as the black haired woman walked in wearing one of Naruto's shirts.

"Morning." she said as she slumped over to the micro and pulled out the breakfast Naruto made.

"Morning." replied Naruto.

When she was done, Naruto asked her.

"No it's fine. Go have a blast." she replied.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he kissed her and left the house.

Walking down the road, he stopped in an alleyway and began his transformation into Nephalem Final. His wings burst out his back as what looked like different tattoos than the ones he used for Nephalem Form appeared over his body. He then howled in pain as three energy ords came out of him and became the symbols of his power. The first was his Daemonic Ascenion, which was in the symbol of demonic looking sword being crossed over a copy of itself. The next was the mark of the Outsider, this one showed that he could switch his power to be that of the Outsider's. And the last was the Kanji of Death, this one symbolised that Naruto could switch instantly to his Nightbringer Form with ease.

"L **et's** do **this."** said Naruto as he walked down the road.

Many people screamed in horror as Naruto continued his march to D.E.M. Headquaters.

 **At Shido's House.**

Sitting down infront of the TV, Tohka pressed the remote to tune into her favourite show, only to find a news bulletin in the place of her show.

"We interupt this show to bring you this. A mysterious being has appeared before out city and is moving to D.E.M. HQ. So far no casualties have been reported but we do know is this creature is out for blood." said the news man.

Before Tohka could get up and charge to the creature, Kurumi came into the room and looked at the screen.

"Aw. Doesn't he look cute. Little Naruto-kun has used his trump card." said Kurumi as she sat next to Tohka.

"That thing is Naruto?" asked Tohka.

"Yes, now watch." said Kurumi.

 **With Naruto.**

Reaching his destination, he watched many of the Bandersnatch forces come out to greet him. Bring his hand up and flexing the fingers, they all turned to scrap metal. Thinking it was a good time to test their weapons, they brought them online. Naruto just swiped his hand down and immediately the turrets and cannons blew up.

A few brave forces charged at him, but Naruto just breathed out at them and they were instantly frozen.

" **The** ti **me** to e **nd th** em is **now.** " said Naruto as he floated up.

Pushing his hands infront of him, the three symbols came together to form the exact same mark Esdeath had as her Teigu. The symbol could've been anything but Naruto made sure it was her mark that was the symbol to use as his cannon.

Charging up massive amounts of energy from the three forms he held, he readied the beam. Red, black and blue energies seeped into the symbol and a ball of concerntrated energy came flooding out when Naruto fired.

A multi colored beam filled the area as Naruto unleashed hell on the structure. Debris went flying but disolved before they could hit any buildings. Smoke and fire engulfed the area as Naruto looked around after the beam died down. Seeing nothing there. Seeing in the corner of his eye, a chopper flying away with armed escorts Naruto pushed his hand out to them.

And in that instant, all three choppers blew up. Nothing was left as the burning pieces of metal dropped from the sky. Seeing that his job was done, he flew back to Shido's house. When he landed in the back garden, he changed back. When he walked inside he saw Kurumi standing there looking all happy.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"That was amazing. I've seen the Nephalem Form but what was that?" asked Kurumi.

"That my dear was Nephalem Final. It is my ultimate trump card." replied Naruto.

After getting over her stupor she followed her man to where Shido was. He told him about his home in another dimension. He even offered a place for them.

He agreed as long as Origami came along. Naruto agreed to these terms and all of the people from Fraxinous, Shido's home and Origami came along for the ride. They watched Naruto open a portal for them and when they stepped through, they found themselves in Kurogakure.

Naruto then met up with Rize and Himani. He told them about the new visitors and that they will be living with them from now on.

Agreeing to it, Naruto introduced Hinami to the others. Hinami very much soon liked Yoshino and Yoshinon. It was comforting to Rize to see a girl of a different kind having fun with her adopted daughter.

But Naruto wasn't done. Giving both Kurumi and Rize a goodbye kiss, he Blinked back to his home in Konoha. Where Masane was waiting to be taken to her world.

 **And scene.**

 **There you go.**

 **D.E.M. is now layed in ruins and Naruto has shown his ultimate trump card. Basically to sum it up, it is Nephalem Form with a bunch of symbols of power floating around him. And I have this to tell you. Once again I'm taking Hitomi off the harem. I know in the past I said that she'll be in the harem but I can't find a way to put her in. So her stead I'm putting up a poll. Between Blair the cat from Soul Eater and Eto Fujiko from Demon King Daimao. If none of you know what they look like, go to Google Images.**

 **The poll will be placed up and in 1 week I'll announce the winner for Hitomi's spot.**

 **Until then please rate and review**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, this is the moment some of you have been waiting for when you read the chapters where Naruto goes to other worlds to help his wives and lovers.**

 **Well, it's Masane's turn now.**

 **As well the poll has been going very well. So far Blair the cat from Soul Eater has taken the lead. For the people who want Eto Fujiko from Demon King Daimao to win, then act now to vote as the window for voting is closing very quikly. I promised to only have the poll open for a week, but then I realised that isn't enough time. So I am extending the time period to half a week. So you now have 3 more days to vote.**

 **Make them count. Cause once I've placed the new girl in, there is no redo.**

 **But here is the newest chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 30: The Witch's Power...

When Naruto Blinked into his house he saw Masane there with her arms crossed under her chest, making her already huge assets bigger. Naruto for his part had to really give her credit, but when it came to fights with Esdeath and Masane as to who had the biggest breasts, they would always go to Naruto and ask him. It was very hard on the poor Nephalem as he knew damn well that if he chose one, the other would be very pissed off. So he would always Blink out of the household and go to the Necron Tombs when he heard the fight.

But they would get clever and go to the base as well. He could never catch a break when they did that. Poor guy. So in the end he would tell them that he loved them equally. This nullified their rage toward each other...until Esdeath or her started it again.

"Let me guess. New Tokyo?" asked Naruto.

"Yup. And what took you so long? Did Kurumi haggle you again?" asked Masane.

"Nope, not this time. I only had to get a bunch of Spirits like her and a whole crew of perverts into Kuro." replied Naruto making 5 individuals to sneeze in Kuro.

"Whatever. But now it's my turn. Can you please take me back so I can finish those X-Cons off?" asked Masane as she made the cutest pose Naruto had ever seen.

"Sure thing." said Naruto as he thrusted his hand to the side and a portal opened up for them.

Hugging him, she gave the Nephalem a kiss on the lips. Just as they were about to walk through, Rihiko came into the room carrying a suitcase.

"I'm coming with." she said as she looked as her parents.

"I'm sorry Rihiko." said Naruto as he knelt down to her. "This is a trip only your mother and I can do. This trip will have us smack dead in the middle of a war. And we don't think you want to see that yet." said Naruto.

"I understand. But will I come next time you go back to New Tokyo?" asked Rihiko.

"Count on it." said Naruto as he ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Getting back up he watched Masane give her a kiss, and then walked into the portal linked to their old home. Apon arriving, true to Naruto's word, they were smack dead in the middle of a war. Just as their minds registered what was going on, an X-Con was seen coming at them. It looked to disformed to be one.

Bringing out Raven he charged up the pistol. But Masane beat him to it. She was already in her first stage of the Witchblade and killed the thing with one swipe of the blade in her arm.

"Impressive. That was my kill you stole." said Naruto as he pushed the hammer back in and holstered the pistol.

 **"Well, you sno** oze you lose." replied Masane as her Witchblade form vanished.

Looking around the area, Naruto could feel many X-Cons engaging in fights with the soldiers. According to what Masane told him previously, the X-Cons were all wiped out. So why create more? Something was definately wrong.

Grabbing his wife by the waisthe brought out his wings, only to have them feel like they were burning. Hissing in pain her brought his wings back in. Settling with his demon wings he felt the similar thing. Bringing those too back in he just used Blink to be on the roof. Letting go the two watched everything unfold. Masane was flabergasted that after only a few months of not being in this city, everything had gone to shit. Naruto knelt down and drew out a flick knife. She watched as he began to draw seals on the ground that looked to be a combination of demon and angelic seals. When he was done he channeled Nephalem power into the seal and the seal glowed a beautiful purple color, symbolising the forever united power of Celestial blue power with fiery red Demon power. The perfect marriage of power. Working together for a common goal. To create something better rather than fighting each other.

"Good." sighed Naruto.

"What?" asked Masane.

"There is nothing wrong with my Celestial or Demon power. Even though I'm gathering them fine, I can't access the forms I hold." replied Naruto.

"But what about your other abilities?" asked Masane.

 **"My lord. You can still access my power. As well you can perform small things like Kami's Protection. As well you can use your pistol, but if you wish to go into a physical manifestation of your power you will be injured. My lord, I highly recommend you use the final form of the blade which you use because of me."** suggested Asuramaru.

"Very well. Asuramru, bring forth your power." commanded Naruto.

In a burst of demonic red flames, the blades Naruto dubbed, Chaos Claws materialised and was seen glowing an eerie red over his body.

"Nice toys." said Masane as she looked at the blades which were attached to Naruto's forearms.

"Courtesy of Asuramaru." replied Naruto.

 **"I am honored to be inside my master's body. I do as he instructs. I wait for your next command my lord."** said Asuramaru as she waited for her master's next command with the tattoo eye staying open but the glowing died out.

"What now?" asked Masane.

"We fight. Until this day is up, we will slaughter as many X-Cons as possible." said Naruto.

"Good plan." said Masane.

And so for the entire day, the streets were filled with the cries of X-Cons being slaughtered. Blood soaked the soil and their weapons as they charged forth without any form of remorse for the machines. It was a very brilliant bond strengthening experience for them. Husband and wife hacking away at failed experiments was just so much fun. When night fell they made their way to a human settlement where they were allowed in. After hearing what they did to the X-Cons they gave them one of the most extravigant places to live. Many of the men were swooning all over Masane who just laughed as they followed her around. But they stopped when Naruto all shot them a death glare, making them back off.

With all that sorted out, Naruto and Masane went into the place they were going to spend the night in. It was a very expensive hotel that looked to be a five star one at that. Walking into the front door the Innkeeper gave them the keys which was the keys to the penthouse.

Upon opening the door, Naruto and Masane marveled as they looked around. Even though the house Naruto bought in Konoha and the house they lived in, in Kuro was more grand than this one it was always nice to be in a different house.

Naruto flopped onto the bed as Masane sat down next to him. She then layed down and snuggled up to him, and then began to trace circles on his chest.

"You know?" she said. "We never got to have some alone time on our wedding."

Clearly seeing where she was coming from, Naruto used Telekenesis to dim the lights to where it was almost dark.

"I know, it was such a shame really." he replied huskyly as Masane's hand began its journey downstream.

"We have time now. So why don't we use it?" suggested Masane in a sultry tone.

"Couldn't think of anything better." said Naruto as he brought up a sound proof barrier.

 **Lemon.**

Dismissing their clothes so fast it was like a tornado hit them, they were in the nude. Meshing their lips together he ran his fingers through her hair as she did the same. Licking his lips for access to his mouth she moaned when he parted his lips. With their tongues dancing together, they moved further. But their demonic sides took their concerntration and got the better of them. Naruto's eyes shot open and they were in his Byakugan phase. But this was more different.

Shooting off the bed and pinning her against the wall, his lips left her's and began to give attention to her neck. Masane for her part moaned in ecstacy as he hands snaked to the back of his neck as she began to pant. Her one leg wrapped around his waist and held him their. One of Naruto's hands went to the leg and began to caress it while the other began to caress her breast.

Masane was so high that she never knew what would happen next. The rising pheremones in the room from them only stimulated their demonic urges more. Masane soon transitioned into her demon form which was a feminine variant of Naruto's True Demon Form. Her eyes opened and they were her Witchblade eyes.

 **"Let's have some real fun."** she said in a sultry tone as she pushed Naruto onto the bed.

Naruto just growled as he watched her make her way to him, swaying her hips as she approached her prize. Climbing onto the bed ans getting into the classic 69 position they went to work at pleasuring each other. Masane bobbed her head on the suculant piece of meat while Naruto used his tongue to her cavern which only brought them further.

Naruto licked further into, but moaned as he felt her tongue move along his shaft, the moans sent pleasure into Masane as she moaned from the vibrations. With Masane coming first she waited for Naruto to release her prize for her but no avil.

Stepping up her game she got off his face as pushed the rod in between her breasts while the head was still in her mouth. Naruto just looked on with a smirk as her head descended and then ascended on his member. Groaning in pleasure as his one clawed hand made its way to her hair. Hearing her slurp and suck more just brought him closer to releasing soon. And Masane could feel it happening soon.

 **"Why don't you let me have the reigns for a bit."** she purred in her demon voice.

Naruto just arced his head back as she went faster which her nimble hands worked on his sack. Naruto soon grunted and released into her eager mouth. Masane smiled as she hungrily ate it all. The first shot was easily swallowed but the next few shot were slightly harder.

Releasing her mouth from his cock she got up with the meat stick coming out with a popping noise. She looked at the jizz she couldn't swallow on her breasts and just rubbed it in.

 **"So tasty."** she said sultry like as she licked her fingers.

 **"Then come here and we can go again."** said Naruto as he too went full demon on her.

Climbing onto the bed while planting butterfly kisses on her lover's body she soon got to his face and planted a passionate kiss as their tongues meshed again. Nipping his lips slightly she sucked up the blood that slightly flowed out the wound. Setting himself against the back rest he watched as she removed herself once again from his lips and straddled his waist. Her pussy just inches away from his still rock hard member.

Lowering herself down she watched as Naruto's hands shot out to help support her on her trip down. When the tip was at her entrance she looked at him in the demonic variant of the Byakugan blazing as the passion they had for each other grew stronger.

Nodding her head she slammed herself onto him. She screamed in both pain and pleasure as this was her first time. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a small trickle of blood came out of her entrance.

 **"Masane-chan? You okay?"** asked Naruto showing concern.

 **"I'm fine. Just not used to having such a big toy in me. And plus this is my first time."** she said as she maneuvered a bit.

After a few seconds the pain subsided and they continued their session. Masane insisted they go slowly at first, they began. Watching her bounce on his lap he slapped her rear which caused her to moan out in pleasure.

Her nails turned to claws and began to dig into his chest as the rod pierced her womb with every descend. She howled in pleasure as she rode him. But she reached her climax and so did Naruto. Beads of sweat racked their bodies as they panted for breath.

 **"Someone's still hard."** said Masane as she still had the meat stick inside her.

 **"You have no idea."** replied Naruto as he switched positions.

Spinning her to where she was underneath him with him ontop he gazed into her orbs that reminded him so much of his own when he went Nephalem.

Thrusting into her causing her to moan in pleasure as she felt him thrust deep into her womb. Naruto enjoyed the monas she made as he thrusted his tool into her. Infact it just drove him deeper into his primal demonic urges to make her his. Masane for her part enjoyed the feeling of him becoming more rougher as he drove deep into her. Then it hit her, the moaning. It was a stimulant to drive him deeper. Using this to her advantage she moaned louder and slightly higher as he drove into her.

Naruto just reached a new peek in his desire to fuck her into a coma. Or enough to make her unable to walk. Picking up his pace he growled louder, making her fully aware as to what was happening. And she could feel her own release coming soon.

Bucking her hips against him the two released as they howled in pleasure. Naruto's body became numb as he unsheathed himself from her.

 **Lemon end.**

Transforming back to normal and dispelling the barrier the two dropped like rocks onto the bed. Well Naruto did. He had never cummed so much in his life. Yes it was only a few rounds he shot such strong loads into her that he feared he may have none left in the tank. Sure he went all out with the other girls but he had never done it like he did with Masane.

"That was great." said Masane as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Glad you liked it." said Naruto as he fell asleep with her following his lead.

The next day was something they'd never forget. One minute they were enjoying a nice long rest and then.

 **Boom!**

The whole side of the window along with the window was gone.

"Man, it's cold. Don't they know how to knock?" said Masane as she turned away from the hole in their apartment.

Hearing an explosion woke the two up and that was when they saw it. The nice big hole in their apartment and what looked like smoke from the other building.

"Damn." was all they could say.

Getting dressed and transforming they bounded to help the city. Well Masane transformed while Naruto called up Asuramaru.

Hacking and slashing as they made their way to the central structure used as a command post. Many X-Cons were gathered there and they found that there were a few soldiers that were too spooked beyond compare.

"Glad you're here." said the commander as he came up to them.

 **"What the hell happened here?"** asked Masane.

"X-Cons. They came in a powerful wave and ambushed us. We never stood a chance." said the commander.

"Easy commander. Do you have enough troops?" asked Naruto as he drew the twin blades on his back.

"We only have enough to protect the base. If we send out troop our own people will fall." said the commander.

"Do what you can. We'll go and end them." said Naruto with Masane nodding her head.

Showing them where their main hive was, Naruto and Masane shot toward the building infested by those things. Jumping onto a building and then turning a corner they came to an abrupt stop as they saw before them millions of X-Cons.

"Okay. You take the million on the right. I'll take the million on the left." said Naruto as he looked at Masane.

 **"How nostalgic."** said Masane.

"You got any other plans?" asked Naruto.

 **"Nope. Let's do this."** said Masane and the two bounded off to the X-Cons.

In the time it would take to screw in a light bulb the forces died like. Well a light. Every X-Con stationed there was now lying dead. Naruto and Masane had done a very good job at killing them. But their job wasn't even over. They had to get to the main hive. Shooting off like a rocket they soon enough found the building. It was the spire where Masane had once told Rihiko to go should she get lost.

 **"You gotta be shitting me/** You gotta be shitting me." was the only thing they said at the same time.

This was also the place where Naruto found them. How very nostalgic and cliche.

Drawing out more power, Masane entered her final form. Naruto loved her look when she became that. It was so hot for him. Telling her that he'll give her cover she kissed him and ran into the building. With just a few minutes of waiting Naruto attacked the X-Cons that came into view to try and stop them. Try being the proper word as they never even got close.

After a few more minutes Masane was seen jumping out from the top and landing, making a crater in the process. Telling him that the charges were placed Naruto detonated them. The building collapsed along with the remaining X-Cons. The war was over. All thanks to the help of a all powerful Nephalem and his drop dead goddess wife. When they made their way back they were showered with praise and words of gratitude.

Thanking them they chose that New Tokyo was going to be called Witchblade City in honor of Masane and Naruto. Infact they began the designs for the statue for the two. It was going to be great.

Smiling as he opened a portal back to their world, Naruto and Masane stepped through it with Masane turning back to normal.

"Have fun?" asked Karasuba as she and the other two Sekirei walked up to the two.

"Yup." was all Masane said.

"Good. Because it's our turn now." said Akitsu.

Nodding his head Naruto opened yet another portal to get them to their world. He really enjoyed this. It was a sure way to test his powers to the absolute limit. The pure power that he could wield had to have a limit. But so far he had not even found that limit.

Oh well. He planned on finding it. Little did he know was that there was never a limit on his power. It was vast and never limited. Just a never ending pool of unbelievable power.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has helped Masane and now he's going to help Karasuba, Kazehana and Akitsu with their problem.**

 **As well, let me tell you this. The poll is going very well. Blair of Soul Eater is right now on 102 votes while Eto is on 90. Should people vote for Eto more she will take this very easily. It is that close. Keep voting to show me who your favourite replacement is.**

 **As well I'm sorry to those who wanted Hitomi to remain in the harem. Should you wish to leave the fanfic I'll not be should you stay I thank you.**

 **In addition you must have noticed something when Naruto activated his Byakugan when he was having sex with Masane. It is something I decided to give him. It will be explained at a later stage.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I've got good news and I've got bad news. Good news is that the time for the Sekirei chapter to begin is now. The bad news is that the Chunin exam finals are coming in fast. Naruto has only 14 more days until he had to bring his plan out. As well, I have te results to the poll. I'll release them at the end of this chapter.**

 **But right now is the new fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 31: A Nephalem, A Plan And Some Love...

The portal opened and the four stepped out. Looking around they found that nothing had changed. Life still moved ever so slowly forward. People went about their daily lives while they were oblivious to what was going on. Naruto, Akitsu, Karasuba and Kazehana could all feel it.

With them having awakened and demonic power flowing through their veins, they could feel the malice and Hatred around the area. People who were fighting a battle between each other. Naruto knew for a fact that once again he could use his Nightbringer power at full force again.

The Sekirei 3 knew this as well as when Naruto marked them, a small drop of Nightbringer power slipped into them and this gave them the ability to feel Hatred in the area. But the drop only did that and couldn't allow them to transform like Naruto could. They weren't sad about it. At least their children could have that power. Sensing a powerful energy coming at them, Naruto erected a demonic variant of Kami's Protection. This one he called, Yami's Shield.

It uses Demonic Power instead of Celestial Power. And instead of causing any and all projectiles to be turned into powder it reflected them back at the person who ever fired the projectile. When it bounced off the shield it would act like a homing missile and zero in on it's target always. Without fail.

That was when they saw it. Two bolts of lightning came hurling at them. The Sekirei 3 just stood there unhpased as they watched the bolt zero in on their location. But whenit hit the shield three things happened.

The first was the bolts bounced off. The next it went straight to where they were fired. And lastly the sound of someone cursing was heard. Smirking at what Yami's Shield did, Naruto dropped the barrier and just stood there as they looked to where the explosion went off.

"What the...?" was the only thing heard from where the explosion went off.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Karasuba as she drew her katana.

"Don't know. Naruto-chan. It's your call." said Akitsu.

"Get ready for anything." said Naruto.

Nodding in affirmation, they got ready, Naruto brought up his Deathbringer and the others got ready. Akitsu got into the Demon Stance Naruto taught her which uses small movements which were to deal massive amounts of pain on the opponent's body. Kazehana brought out her wind element with some flower petals flurring in the mix with Karasuba setting the blade much like Naruto does for his Hell Stance: 10 000 Blades.

After a few minutes they saw three people climb onto the roof of the building infront of them. One was a man who looked to be on the verge of being homeless, or maybe he was. His hair was a mess and he looked to hold himself as if he didn't care. The other 2 looked to be twins. One wore purple second skin that was cut in a slightly erotic way while the other wore something similar but her's was a dark pink.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Naruto as he looked at them and hefted Deathbringer onto his shoulder.

"What type of questionis that?" asked the one in purple.

"One that requires an answer." sarcasticly replied Akitsu.

"Funny one aren't you. Hope you know what to scream when we shock you to the core." replied the one in purple in rage as she sent a bolt of lightning at Akitsu.

"How about you try it." suggested Naruto as he brought up Yami's Shield again.

The bolt did the same thing as last time and the poor Sekirei was fried from her own power.

"What are you?" asked the one in pink.

"My name is Naruto Kurokami. This is Kazehana-chan, Akitsu-chan and Karasuba-chan." replied Naruto with each girl bowing to them.

"I've heard about Karasuba. She was part of the Discipline Squad. But how?" asked the one in pink.

"First, intro. Secondly, why would you like to know?" asked Akitsu getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry. My name is, Hikari. This is my sister Hibiki. Our Ahiskabi here is called Seo." said the one.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." said Kazehana as Naruto did a mocking bow.

"Why are you here?" asked Hibiki.

"Simple. End the bastard who made the Sekirei Games." said Karasuba.

"I see. And you just planned to do this?" asked Seo.

"Yes." replied Naruto.

Just as they were about to answer, Karasuba's and Akitsu's gut started to rumble. Groaning at the feeling of being hungry, they looked at Naruto.

"Sorry. Sort of forgot that Portal Fatigue affects you and not me." said Naruto sheepishly.

Deciding to help out their new friends, they took them to where Miya lived. An ex member of the Discipline Squad. Walking to the area, Seo informed them that the Sekirei were involved in a large amount of fighting, and those that lose will never be heard from again. Naruto was very much unhappy when he heard that. How can someone be so cruel?

Walking into the very nice house, Naruto could sense a large amount of power. Both familiar and unfamiliar. It felt like a mix between Hatred and Celestial Strength. Either way, he had a very goodsupply here.

Opening the door, the group came face to face with a boy of teenage years, a girl who looked like his sister and then the many women holding onto the male.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Naruto as he looked away while Karasuba just shook her head.

"Who are you?" asked a woman with a very pettite figure. Her hair was a light purple colour and she seemed to be very mature and experienced.

"My name is Naruto Kurokami. And these are my lovers." said Naruto as Karasuba, Kazehana and Akitsu bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you. Kazehana, it's been a while." said Miya.

"Likewise." replied Kazehana.

Letting the girls go do what they wanted, Naruto stood there, with the male and his sister figure.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Minato, and this is my sister Yukari." replied the man.

"Cool. You do know what I am?" asked Naruto.

"A person who is an Ashikabi." replied Minato.

"True that. But I'm also a Nephalem." said Naruto.

"You're a being of demonic and angelic descent?" said Yukari.

"Yes. Finally, thank you. Someone who finally understands what I say." said Naruto.

"That is the only type of Nephalem I know anyway." said Yukari.

"Damn. Oh well, at least you got it right." said Naruto.

During the day, Naruto trained more and more with the Deathbringer. Swinging it around like he was an expert he was however disturbed when Shinigami made his presence known to the Nephalem.

"Shinigami. What can I do for you?" asked Naruto as he stopped what he was doing.

"I'm going to see how you fair under pressure. Think fast." said Shinigami as a rock that weighed at least 9 tons appeared above Naruto's head.

Stopping it using Telekenesis, Naruto looked at Shinigami who was now smirking.

"Good. Thought you would go for that technique." said Shinigami.

"And if I didn't?" asked Naruto.

"I would've doubled the weight." replied Shinigami.

"So why make me use Telekenesis?" asked Naruto.

"Good question. It is time for you to learn to multi task with the Nightbringer's power. Despite the fact that only the original can go into the Nightbringer form, you can however multi task with its abilities. Like this." said Shinigami as he fired a beam at Naruto.

Seeing it coming at him, Naruto erected a barrier made of black souls. Grinning as the wall dropped he was however no longer when he saw Shinigami coming at him with the intent to kill. Using Telekenesis again he summoned Deathbringer and began to use that to defend himself. Shinigami right now was very impressed. Naruto had come so far with the powers of the Nightbringer. Smirking at this he increased the weight on the rock, forcing Naruto to drop to one knee as the weight began to take its toll on him.

"Heavy huh. Want more?" asked Shinigami as he brought up some ghouls. ( **A.N.** Not the ones from Tokyo Ghoul).

Naruto just summoned up some Husks. These were modified where souls from the deceased would inhabit the bodies of bodies that held no souls which the caster had summoned.

The two opposing forces clashed as they showed each other who was more stronger. Which side had the stronger will of power. But in the end, Naruto's forces won the fight. Watching the various happenings, the group came to see what was going on. They only arrived in the middle of the fight between the ghouls and Husks. Brutality was the only word they could come up with as they watched the fight. The witnessing of dead flesh being ripped from the bone, carnage ran free in the midst of battle. But they all were surprised when Naruto's forces won the fight. That was when they watched the Shinigami make a move on Naruto.

Naruto just smiled and clicked his tongue. Instantly a ball of swirling souls trapped the Shinigami. Shinigami right now was very impressed, he had played right into the Nephalem's hands. Redusing his hostility to nothing, he watched as Naruto dropped the orb keeping him at bay and he turned the rocks to nothing.

"Very good. You have complete control over that power. I'm proud of you. Be very careful though. You can't go Nightbringer while holding something up. Going Nightbringer requiers full concerntration." said Shinigami.

"I understand." said Naruto.

"Oh, one more thing. Little Kenji has taken quite the liking to Hatred and the Nightbringer more than anything. His powers of the Nightbringer will surface sooner than the age of 4." said Shinigami.

"Got it." said Naruto.

Nodding his head, Shinigami vanished into thin air while Naruto clicked his neck.

"Man, he could've gone a little easy there." said Naruto to no one.

"What are you?" asked Minato.

"A Nephalem. With a few perks here and there." replied Naruto.

"What type of perks?" asked Musubi walking into the room.

"I have the powers of Kami, Yami, the Outsider and the Shinigami." said Naruto.

"We've heard of Kami, Yami and the Shinigami, but who is the Outsider?" asked Tsukiumi.

"The Outsider is a being of power over the domain of Void. Abilities like Blink and Bend Time are mine to control." said Naruto.

"Cool." said Seo.

"So when do you aim to destroy Minaka?" asked Miya as she set the food down along with Karasuba and Kazehan helping her.

"Soon, but I won't be using the Nightbringer or my Celestial power." said Naruto smirking.

"Then what are you going to use?" asked Hikari.

"A power that is _demonic_ in nature." replied Naruto making Akitsu's, Kazehana's and Karasuba's eyes widen in shock.

"But Naruto, that power is too strong. How do you plan to kill him when you have civilians to worry about?" asked Karasuba.

"Don't worry about that. I had a chat with Yami-sama and she said that I won't go insane anymore." said Naruto.

"At least you know what you'll be doing." said Akitsu as she poured herself some coffee.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

Eating dinner was slightly different than the one he had back in Kurogakure. Things were slightly more lively. Deciding to spill the beans, he told them that he was from a different world and that he was the leader of the village there. Clearly enjoying the story he told them, the group listened very eagerly to what Naruto told them. Then at the end, Naruto asked Miya something. He asked her if she would be willing to help the youngsters at Kurogakure as well as his children, or any other children that will be born from him. Miya agreed to these conditions and Naruto named her the Royal Keeper.

After eating, Naruto and his lovers went to bed, Naruto was slightly tired so he fell asleep where he went to converse with Asuramaru. But not before having a heated round of glorious sex.

 **Mindscape.**

Finding himself back in his mind with the boundary line he saw Asuramaru standing by the water's edge on the light side where he was. Intriguing him he approached the demon. Asuramaru soon felt the presence of someone very familiar. So she did the one thing she knew. She spun around as fast as she could and bowed to her master.

"My lord. Wht brings you here?" she said.

"Just checking up on you. How have you felt since the time you told me about the final phase of your power?" asked Naruto.

"Your compassion uplifts me. I've been feeling okay. Just know my lord, that whenever you need power, I'll grant it." said Asuramaru.

"There is no need to strain yourself. Did Kyuubi push you?" asked Naruto.

"No my lord." replied Asuramaru.

"Then neither shall I." said Naruto.

"Once again you show me compassion. I'm truly thankful for being your servant." said Asuramaru.

And with that, Naruto vanished from his mindscape to wake up to seeing Karasuba, Kazehana and Akitsu kneeling before him. Karasuba on his left, Kazehana on his right and Akitsu ontop of him.

"Morning." the three said seductively.

"Morning." replied Naruo.

"You ready to do this?" asked Akitsu.

"Of course." replied Naruto.

Letting him get up, the three sat on the bed while Naruto unsealed his clothes and then put them on. Once he was dressed they walked down the stairs and saw the entire of their new friends. Minato told Naruto that he'll keep the forces at bay and provide cover when they leave. The lightning twins will keep the skies clear while Naruto and the Sekirei 3 fly in from above. Naruto was planning on using his Daemonic Ascencion. And they were eager to see it, even though Karasuba, Akitsu and Kazehana told them it was your nightmares made flesh. Oh well, they'd have to learn soon.

Walking out the building with Naruto bringing out his Angel wings he grabbed Karasuba and Akitsu with Kazehana jumping onto his back. It was alittle hard for Naruto as he felt the melons she had pressed into his back. But he soon got into the air. The Sekirei teams split up and soon enough engaged in fighting. Naruto assisted, but only with a few beams of red Demonic power. Small explosions echoed across the city as the destination to the main building where Minaka was.

As they got closer, Naruto used his power to shoot his lovers into the air, while he transformed into his Daemonic Ascension form. He had already asked Yami for permission to go into the form again and she accepted the request. When he was done tranforming, Naruto reached out and his lovers floated into his hand as if they were a feather in the air.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Minaka pointing at the very tall demon infront of him.

"That is our lover, and don't you dare call him a demon, he doesn't like it." said Karasuba as she drew her katana.

"What ever. Why did you come back? Have you decided to return to the Games?" asked Minaka.

"Nope. Infact we're here to stop those slaughters you've been doing." said Kazehana as her wind element circled around her.

"Why? This is the perfect way to see who is the superior Sekirei." said Minaka in his cheerful tone while extending his arms out. Only to receive a wave of pure demonic power straight from Naruto's mouth.

Minaka dropped to the floor as he felt his life leave him. He then looked at his hands and what he saw scared him. Running all along his hands and body were what looked like demonic chains. Chains that were seering with a vile aroma and what looked like the souls of demons swirling around were surfacing from his feet.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" asked Minaka.

"That is Chains Of Torment. A powerful demonic ability that Naruto-chan can do. It grants him the ability to slow drain a person of their lifeforce while still keeping them awake. The perfect torture method. Now, answer our question. Why make the Sekirei Games?" asked Kazehana.

"Like I'd tell you." snorted Minaka.

Signalling Naruto, Karasube smiled a sadistic grin while the giant demon behind them lifted his hand and the chains tightened. Minaka howled in pain as the demons swirled around him and began to laugh at him because of his suffering.

"Okay okay." said Minaka after 3 minutes.

"I did it because I wanted to see who was the best of the 108 Sekirei. Who had the will to fight stronger than the rest." said Minaka as he struggled to breathe.

"Well, that isn't the way forward. What we need is a way to push forward with the utmost love and care for the Sekirei. Not condemn them to a life of killing and death." said Akitsu with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Why do you wish to help the Sekirei?" asked Minaka.

"We asked ourselves that question, until the answer became clear to us. The love we have to Naruto here is nothing that can compare to anything else." said Kazehana.

"Why? You're weapons." said Minaka.

"That's it. Naruto-chan. Eat your food before it gets cold." said Karasuba in a sweet tone that sounded very creepy.

The demon smiled at her, bearing his long teeth and grabbed Minaka. In one smooth swoop, Minaka was seen lifted above the demon's head and then the next thing.

Chomp!

Naruto ate Minaka. Blood gushed out his mouth as he chewed his food. When he swallowed he smiled to his lovers and brought his face close to them.

"Good Naruto-chan." said the girls as they scratched the demon's nose.

Naruto just growled as a way to show that he liked it. But alas, the time came where he changed back to normal. His body shrunk and he felt drained beyond compare. Using the power that Yami had bestowed on him really took alot of his physical strength but not his powers.

Getting up they were approached by a girl with brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail on the side of her head. She toldthem her name was Uzume and that she'd like to ask the Nephalem something.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he looked at her.

"My Ashikabi. She's very sick. Is it true that the blood of a Nephalem can save a person who is extremely ill?" asked Uzume.

"It is. But the person has to let me in." said Naruto.

"Let you in how?" asked Uzume now worried on what he meant.

"He means that the person must open their mind to him. A Nephalem is someone who is half Angel and Half Demon." said Karasuba.

"Oh. Then that is fine. Please help me." said Uzume.

"Take me to her." said Naruto.

Nodding her head, Uzume led them to the hospital Chiho was in. Turning into the terminally ill she opened the one door and Naruto saw a girl with many machines hooked up to her. She had her eyes open and an oxygen mask on her face.

"Hey Chiho-san. I've brought someone who can help you." said Uzume.

"I thank you for putting me first before you." said Chiho.

"Listen Chiho. In order for this to work you have to keep your mind open. Get rid of all cloudy thoughts and just focus on nothing. I'll heal you but this will cause someside effects. Physically." said Naruto.

"What kind of side effects?" asked Uzume.

"I'll basically be turning her into a hanyou. The influx of Demonic power will turn half her DNA into that of a demon. She'll be okay." said Naruto as he took her hand into his own.

With the two concerntrating, Naruto began to send his power into her. It was quiet at first and then waves and waves of red Demonic power began to flow off the two. Chiho howled in pain as if her body was on fire. Uzume was about to step in, but was stopped by Akitsu.

"Relax. She's fine, this is what happens to everyone when they become a hanyou." said Akitsu.

"How would you know?" asked Uzume.

"We became hanyous when Naruto nad us had sex. We became hanyous when the mark on our necks activated. Our first transformation was painful but it became manageable as the days went on. You get used to it." replied Kazehana.

"Okay." said Uzume now refraining from jumping in.

Eventually the waves stopped and Chiho opened her eyes to show her eyes to be slitted. Uzume saw this and asked what happened, Karasuba stepped in and stated that she was now a hanyou. A being of half human half demon descent. Once Chiho was out of the bed, she thanked Naruto and all those who were gathered. Naruto and those gathered, assembled all the remaining Sekirei into an open area where he opened a portal similar to the one he opened in Tokyo when he helped the ghouls. And the same thing happened like it did in Tokyo. They all walked through and found themselves in Kurogakure with some ghouls running around having fun with children who were human. Some ghouls parents were conversing with human parents like they were just the same. This how thing were meant to be for the ghouls. To live peacfully with others.

"Tou-san!" came a voice out of no where.

Naruto quickly spun around and was tackled to the ground by a little girl who was as cute as a button.

"Hinami. How are you?" asked Naruto.

"Good. Kaa-san has shown me the mansion were I'll be living. It's very nice." said Hinami.

"Glad you like it." said Naruto.

"You must be little Hinami. You're so cute." said Karasuba as she picked up the little ghoul.

"Thank you." said Hinami as she hugged Karasuba.

Rize came up to them and explained to Naruto that the ghouls have been living very nicely here in Kurogakure. Many hae been calling her, Sama as of late. She was just really happy to help them out. Naruto gave Rize a kiss and placed Karasuba, Kazehana and Akitsu incharge of the Sekirei. Leaving via Blink he made his way home. Where he saw Kuroka standing there.

"You wanna go?" asked Naruto.

"You know it." said Kuroka as she licked her lips.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has helped the Sekirei out and now it is Kuroka's turn to go back to Highschool DxD. I've got some stuff lined up there so just wait for the next chapter to come out. As well the results for the poll is here.**

 **And the winner is...**

 **Insert drum roll here.**

 **Blair the cat from Soul Eater.**

 **Many sounds of aplausse is heard as Blair gets up from her seat and walks onto the stage.**

 **Blair: Thank you so much. I truly feel so honored to be here before all you who are part of this brilliant fanfic.**

 **Me: So Blair, how does it feel to be part of Naruto The King Of Chaos?**

 **Blair: It feels great. I just hope you'll make me very good and hot in the upcoming chapter.**

 **Me: Oh I will. And the runner up is Eto Fujiko.**

 **Cheers and wolf whistles are heard as Eto walks onto the stage.**

 **Me: So Eto. For only missing on the postion by only 4 votes. How do you feel?**

 **Eto: Honestly, I really thank you for allowing me to be in the poll. And there is one small favour. Can I ask for you to do something?**

 **Me: Of course.**

 **Eto: Please make a fanfic of Naruto and Demon King Daimao. I loved the look of Naruto and I really want to have myself some of that cake.**

 **Me: Of course. I will. I'll begin brainstorming new ideas for the fanfic. (Looking at her generous bust).**

 **Eto in a sultry tone: Thank you big boy.**

 **Anyway, please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys.**

 **Once again I bring you a new chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. Thank you all for the reviews, and once again I apologize for the wait for the chapter. Work is real and I'm only in my 6th day there. Damn, they drill the noobs.**

 **But here it is.**

 **This chapter, alot of you have been waiting for. The chapter where Naruto helps Kuroka and goes back into High School DxD. Let's see what our Nephalem hero gets up to along with his Neko lover.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 32: A Neko And Some...

Opening the portal once again, the two stepped out and soon found themselves in some random place they had never seen before. But Kuroka knew exactly where they were.

"Naruto-kun?" she said as sweetly.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"We're in another dimension. I know this place as I've traveled it in the past." said Kuroka.

"I see. Send me a picture of where you wanna go. I can feel your power leaving you." said Naruto.

Kuroka did just that. Sending him a picture of a school, Naruto took hold of her waist, much to her enjoyment and teleported out. They appeared in a flash of white light and found themselves infront of a school. Kuoh High was what it was called.

"Now this is something I'd never see." said Naruto as he handed Kuroka an energy bar for her to munch on. He had only just learnt that he had to keep them with him as the whole thing with his lovers suffering everytime with Portal Fatigue.

The two walked in and found themselves smack dead in a war being concealed by a barrier. Fighting stretched as far as the eye could see. Dead bodies littered the floor as the sounds of fighting could still be heard in the distance.

Drawing out his Deathbringer and with Kuroka going into her kitsune form they made their way. Thinking that he may need more power, he summoned up the blades he had from Asuramaru.

Turning a corner by the gym they found themselves staring down at a battlefield. A very bloody one at that. But in the midst of all the bloodshed, Kuroka recognised one person.

"Koneko-san!" she shouted as she bounded to her sister.

But as she ran she didn't see the enemy closing in on her. But Naruto did. Using Blink he appeared in a flash of light and was at Kuroka's side just as the blade was about to descend.

"You know Kuroka-chan. Looking can sometimes help." said Naruto as he brushed the enemy off and sent a vortex of shadows at the person. Devouring him whole.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." said Kuroka as she looked at him sheepishly.

Naruto just commanded the souls to retreat back to him where they did the most amazing thing ever. They just simply entered his shadow instead of going into him directly. This was one of the many changes that happened when Naruto opened the seals on the Nightbringer's power.

"Kuroka. You did this." snarled Koneko as she got into a fighting stance.

"You got it wrong. I was with him all that time when I was away." said Kuroka.

"I call bullshit." said Asia.

"It is the truth. Infact I was the one who took her to my world." said Naruto as he slammed Deathbringer into the ground and stood on the handle.

"And you are?" asked a very attractive woman with long flowing red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh sorry. My name is Naruto Kurokami. And I'm a Nephalem." said Naruto.

"But that shouldn't be possible. Demons and Angels can't have children together." said Issei.

"It is impossible yes. But how did you get to be a-"

"Prove it." snapped Xenovia holding up Durandal at his face.

Naruto just sighed and brought out his Angel wings and then switched to his Demon wings. Xenovia and the others were shocked beyond compare. This person before them was someone who was half Angel and half Demon. Turning her attention away from Naruto they began to think.

"What do you rekon?" asked Akeno.

"He has proved to us that he is a Nephalem. He has such a large amount of power and yet he shows such great handling with it. He can very much help us." said Rias.

"So you asking them for help?" asked Koneko.

"Yes. Naruto-san. I'd like to ask for..."

Rias didn't finish her sentence when she turned around and saw the Nephalem and Kuroka making out very passionately. Kuroka's kimono was halfway down while Naruto had the front part of his shirt ripped off, no doubt from Kuroka.

"Oi!" shouted Issei as he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused from watching that.

"Well you should talk to us. If not we're going to ignore you." said Naruto as he held Kuroka close to him.

"Will you help us? We're over run by demons that we have never seen before. My Onii-sama's forces are spread too thin and we are barely holding our own here." stated Rias now sounding to be begging.

"This may be an opportunity to use the gifts Jed gave me." said Naruto as he pulled out what looked like a special type of disk with the emblem of the Necron engraved on the one side.

"What is that?" asked Koneko clearly intrigued with the disks.

"These are objects that will allow me to bring some of my forces to this world." said Naruto as he took one and put the others away.

Walking to an open area, he clumsly threw the disk to the ground where it soon began to glow. And from the disk came something that the others, excluding Kuroka found incredible. The disk was contructing itself to become something that looked like a square type towering object with hieroglyphs running along its faces with the Necron emblem adorning the most space.

"What is that?" asked Rias.

"An obilesk. A Necron obilesk. This will allow me to bring my forces here." said Naruto as he activated the gauntlet and placed his hand on the stone face.

"Nec **rons. Your master commands you to come forth and destroy all that he deems unworthy of be** in **g a** li **ve. D** o a **s yo** ur ma **ster** co **mm** an **ds."** said Naruto as his voice went from normal to demonic to being it in his Nephalem voice.

When Naruto was done saying those words, the sky soon turned a darker shade of black and green lightning shot down from the sky. A few beams of lightning hit the ground, lighting it in a very beautiful green display of power. When the sky turned back to normal, the very ground suddenly shook. Directly from under them, the Necrons came up from the ground. There were Wriaths, Immortals, Necron Warriors and many others. But as the forces massed around them, the sound of a deeper rumble was heard. Directly from where Issei was standing emerged it. Jumping out the way as the ground below his feet gave way, they watched as a fifty foot pyramid like object with a green crystal at the top come up from the ground.

"Naruto-kun? Why is there a Monolith here?" asked Kuroka as the Monolith slowly moved to the forces that waited for orders a few meters away.

"No idea. But still, this gives us a very good chance to test out the firepower of a single Monolith." replied Naruto.

"Who are these forces?" asked Koneko as she looked at them.

"These forces belong to me. I alone am their master, and I alone can command them to the fullest. Kuroka and my other lovers have their own Crypt Guard units which provide protection for them. Other than that, they report to me." replied Naruto.

"Crypt Guard?" asked Asia.

"They're special units that guarded their lord during wars. I myself have my own units but I split my Crypt Guard units so those that I love can have that extra bit of protection when I'm not around." replied Naruto.

"Wait back up. You said lovers. As in plural for lover. How many do you have?" asked Issei hoping to not be out weighed by Naruto.

"Well. Let's see. There's Esdeath-chan, Masane-chan, Rize-chan, Kazehana-chan, Akitsu-chan, Karasuba-chan, Emilia-chan, Kurumi-chan, Sara-chan, Kirche-chan, and Tiffania-chan." said Kuroka counting on her fingers.

"You forgot: Satsuki-chan, Miia-chan, Koyuki-chan, Henrietta-chan, Akame-chan, Leone-chan, Kushina-chan and then you." added Naruto.

Issei at this point was now crying at how much unfair life was. Why did the world have to do this to him? He was planning to be harem king and some guy comes and takes his trone. Why did life have to be so unfair? Rias just rolled her eyes and tried to comfort her favourite piece while the other girls were blown back by the sheer amount of women who loved this one man.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rias after finally calming down Issei.

"I'll have my forces create a 300 yard perimeter. Nothing gets in or out. The Monolith will stay here with us. It's a slow moving fortress which can bring down large amounts of punishment and receive the same amount." said Naruto with his Necrons going to form a 300 yard perimeter.

"Why not have the Monolith with them?" asked Akeno.

"Tell me. When you have a Trump Card. Do you play it immediately or wait to play it at the last minute. With my forces out there, we can't lose. The Monolith will guard this place while we do things which we want to do." said Naruto

"Oh." was all they said.

"Now can we go home? I really want to add another eddition to Naruto's family." said Kuroka getting impatient.

"There are some make shift rooms we made in the Club. Take one." said Rias pointing at the Occult Research Club.

Thanking her, Naruto took Kuroka's hand and Blinked to the Club. The Monolith slowly moved to the centre of the entire school and set itself up for a Hold Ground Stance. The entire of Rias' Peerage were stunned at the sheer power of what this thing could do. And only one person could control them. And that very person was right now in one of the many rooms, having heated rounds of passionate sex with Koneko's older sister.

 **Back at the Elemental Nations: With Kushina.**

For well over the time that she and the Child Of Darkness had not had sex, she had been feeling very very sick. Everytime she ate something, it would come back up immediately. She felt very dizzy and was struggling many times to stay on her feet. And she knew exactly what was wrong with her.

Right now she was kneeling infront of the toilet, emptying her stomach of contents from what she had for lunch. Sweat beaded down her face as she threw up more and more. There then was a knock on the door.

"Kaa-san? You okay?" came Hitomi's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little *Blerk*. Just give me a few *Blerk*...minutes" replied Kushina as she felt her stomach now empty.

"Kaa-san. I'm coming in." said Hitomi as she opened the door.

Opening the door she was greeted to the sight of her mother looking slightly pale. Her hair was a slight mess as her eyes looked red and puffy from the tears that came whenever someone threw up.

"Kaa-san. You okay?" she asked.

"Hitomi. I think it is time you knew." said Kushina as she sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Okay?" said Hitomi.

"This child. It isn't Minato's." said Kushina.

"Okay. I don't mind at all. That bastard isn't my father. He place Manipulation Seals on me and even experimented on me." said Hitomi.

"So I take it the Child Of Darkness came to you." said Kushina.

"Yes." replied Hitomi.

"There is something you must know about that man." said Kushina.

"Okay?" said Hitomi a little scared to know what it would be.

"The Child Of Darkness has been with us for a long time." said Kushina.

"What? But that's impossible." said Hitomi.

"He has. And it goes like this..." began Kushina as she began her story about the Child Of Darkness.

 **With Naruto.**

After having such mind blowing sex with Kuroka, Naruto sat in the bed while Kuroka slept next to him, the smell of sex was thick in the air as Naruto breathed in the delicious smell of his lover. As she tossed and turned, Naruto then sensed it. The child that was slowly growing in her. It wouldn't be long now. In 4 months the child will be born. And he will be the father of yet another child.

That was when his senses kicked in. He sensed something from the Elemental Nations. Something that was like that of a heart beat. It was that of a child. And he knew who it was. His child that was inside Kushina. She was pregnant with his child. He smiled at this knowledge. The lineage of the Nephalem was growing more and more. Soon the Kurokami Clan will be the most powefulest clan ever. And why wouldn't they. They are after all the most powerfulest in terms of strength and overall power.

Deciding to call it a night. Naruto soon fell asleep and joined Hitomi in the dreamworld.

The next morning, the two got ready. Giving each other a kiss they left the room and made their way to the track. There Naruto activated his gauntlet and brought out the Staff Of Light. He then began to glow an eerie green as the power of the Necrons flowed into him. From deep within the wastelands of the city, the Necrons came to their master. When they got there they looked at their master for orders.

 **"You are to wipe out the renegade forces that oppose you. Those who show surrender are to be left alone, but those who choose to be a bother. You kill without hesitation. You are to make sure the blood of the guilty rains down from the heavens when you are done. Dismissed."** said Naruto in his demon voice.

The Necrons simply turned around and went to do what their master told them to do. They couldn't speak. So they just did what they were told. Jed and a select few of Pariahs were the only ones that could speak. But that was still a mission for them to speak. It was always slow to speak for the ones that could.

Rias and her peerage watched from the Club room at what would happen next. They then watched as Naruto and Kuroka began to walk away. Deciding to follow them they came to a grueling sight. Naruto and a few of his forces arrived at one of the strongholds that they themselves couldn't get into. And they just slaughtered everyone. Blood coated the walls as he ordered the Necrons to exterminate them all.

Moving to every place, they bared witness to many of those who chose to oppose the never ending tide of Necrons were instantly cut down. But the last fort, Naruto did something he really wanted to do. Him and Kuroka so desperately wanted to see the destruction the Monolith was capable of.

So they did just that. They summoned the powerful machine to the field. The ginat machine appeared in a downward spiraling vortex of green Necron energy. When the machine was fully visible it brought all weapons online and began to shower the fort with everything it had. Green lightning bolt flew out and destroyed what trace the fort had. Even the crystal powering the machine fired beams of energy at the fort. Power and destruction reigned supreme as the Monolith tore everything apart. When it was finally over. The machine sunk back into the ground to await being called again. That was when Rias received word that the main bulk of the enemy had surrendered. They had won. They had finally won. Thanks to this one man, the war that had been going on was finally over.

Koneko even saw her older sister in a different light. Returning the troops back to the Crypts in Kurogakure they got ready to leave. But Koneko asked if she could go with. Kuroka was so happy to hear this from her sister and Naruto accepted her request. Opening a portal to Kurogakure, Naruto let his lover and her sister see his village. When he got Koneko aquanted to Karasuba, Kazehana, Akitsu, Rize, Kurumi and Hinami, they found she was going to like it there. Everything was now going smoothly.

Naruto smiled at them, gave his lovers a kiss and Blinked back to the mansion in Konoha to see who else needed help. He was not wrong when he saw Miia standing there.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"I have one of my friends. She sent me a letter that she would like your help. She would also like her legs back and she also would like to find what you're like." said Miia.

"I see. The lead the way." said Naruto.

Miia then went on to explain that Rachnera's real name was actaully Rachel and that she was also one of Orochimaru's experiments. She also didn't want to be like what she was now. She and Miia knew each other when ever Orochimaru took one of his tests to his other bases.

So without needing to be told twice. Naruto and Miia left to go and find her. Naruto really enjoyed doing this. He really liked helping people. And so he was going to ensure those that needed help, got it.

 **And scene.**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys and girls but as I stated above before the chapter began the working life is real. Pushin long hours. Wake up at 5 get to work at 6:30 and then leave the office at 5:30 to only arrive home at 6. Traffic is real.**

 **And there you have-**

 **Blair: BlackSpirit101, when will you make the chapter where I come in?**

 **Me: Soon. Infact it is actually coming up soon. The next chapter coming up willhave you in it. Not this one coming up, the following chapter.**

 **Blair: Thanks. And I know what you're doing behind my back. You're talking with That Eto aren't you.**

 **Me: I did promise her that I'd make a new fanfic for her to be with Naruto.**

 **Blair: Uh huh. Pump. Pump pumpkin. Halloween Cannon.**

 **Me Running away: Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I was reading over the previous episode and I noticed that things have been going very good. But I bring good news once again. A new set of fanfics has been born inside my head-**

 **Eto runs into the room.**

 **Eto: Are you announcing it yet?**

 **Me: I was about to.**

 **Eto: Yay. BlackSpirit101 has finally gathered enough material to create the first chapter of the crossover involving Demon King Daimao.**

 **Me: That as well. Just as Eto has told you. The crossover has been going very well. It will be named Demon King Twins. I will not reveal anything apart from the name as if I do tell you. The thing will be no longer awesome if I do. As well, the other new fanfic is one which is also a crossover which is a Shakugan No Shana and Naruto fanfic. The best ever anime I've seen is that one. This crossover will be called Crimson Lord Naruto. And lastly the final one will be a multi crossover. It will be a Call Of Duty Black Ops crossover. But not the game storyline. The zombie expansions. The 4 heroes will be different. I only have two heroes one will be Naruto the next is Momoyo from Majikoi Oh. Send me your suggestions as to who the other two you wish to have in there.**

 **Eto: These new ones will be the new children to be born into the cyber world. You have to give it to BlackSpirit101. He has shown such great imagination in the fanfic business. Only starting out early in the year to now being this. He has evolved to good heights. And aims to be better and better.**

 **Me: Thanks Eto for that, you'll get a lemon scene with Naruto. Would you like to do the thing?**

 **Eto: I'd be glad to. BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 33: Experiments Gone Wrong...

Walking out the village with Miia hanging on his arm, Naruto couldn't help but feel their powers, given to them by the Outsider harmonise and work together. Their powers were resonating with each other and were now at powerful new heights. Must be that two of the same powers grow better together. Either way things were going to go very well for him and her.

Creating some talk out of thin air, the two got to know more about each other. Turned out, according to what Naruto learnt from the Outsider was that should a woman bear his mark, their powers become slightly weaker overtime as the pregnancy progresses. Once the child is born it grows back over time. Miia wasn't at all phased by this form of knowledge. Infact, she liked the idea of having her child use the Void in more ways than what she could ever.

"Wait, you don't know how to use the abilities?" asked Naruto as he stopped.

"No. I don't know how to." responded Miia.

"How about this. I teach you. And you allow me to practice a new ability I developed on you. It isn't anything lethal so you don't have to worry." stated Naruto.

"Oh good. Because I'm not yet tied to your lifeforce." said Miia.

"Yeah, I can tie you now if you want." suggested Naruto.

"I'd like that." said Miia as she moved her hair to the side.

Walking up to her and biting down onto her neck he began pushing his power into her. Pure demon energy flowed directly into her as Naruto shared his gift of immortality with her. She soon began to feel like passing out and she soon enough did with Naruto catching her and setting her onto his back. Smiling at the way she slept peacefully he carried on walking.

 **With Hitomi.**

Walking along the road to the mansion that rested on the hill. Walking along the road she was greeted by the people who came to appreciate her. She stillcouldn't believe that the very man she had met on her mission to Wave was the same man that was her ex brother. The same person who showed her the pure difference of power between the two as well as the very man who held the soul of the beast that Kushina loved so long ago. The same man that was now here in Konoha and planning to destroy it was the same man who had sex multiple times with Kushina and had now gotten her pregnant.

 **Flashback.**

"What?!" asked a very shocked Hitomi.

"The Kurokage, AKA Naruto Kurokami is the father of this child. Your ex brother and as well, holds the very DNA of my previous lover. Kyuubi." responded Kushina as she walked out the bathroom.

"But what made you love Kyuubi?" asked Hitomi.

"Before you became the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi's power, I was the Jinchuuriki. From inside, he made contact with me and told me about his friendship with Mito, I soon enough fell in love with him and he made me Queen of the Nineth Hell. But Minato saw that I belonged to him and placed a seal on me to make me as a fangirl to the bastard. It worked and I soon forgot about Kyuubi-kun. He soon enough broke through the seal but only for a few minutes. He was your Godfather. That was what he asked of me." responded Kushina.

"Then, Naruto became a hanyou, then became a Nephalem. So he is now the son of Kami. A being who is able to walk in Hell and Heaven." added Kushina.

"But seeing that Kyuubi was nice, why is it that his power inside me feels so evil?" asked Hitomi now trying to catch her mother out.

"When Minato seperated Kyuubi from his power, he made a very terrible mistake. The power cannot function properly without the soul. And seeing that Naruto and Kyuubi's soul have become one, he is the stabilising agent to keep you in check with your powers." said Kushina as she went to the kitchen and made some food.

"So, he is here to ensure Kyuubi's power stays okay." said Hitomi watching Kushina nod.

"Yes. And here is something else." said Kushina.

"What?" inquired Hitomi.

"Naruto-kun has actually made you Princess of the Nineth Hell. Due to him being the new King of the Nineth Hell and me being the Queen of the Nineth Hell. He chose you to be the Princess of the Nineth Hell." stated Kushina.

"Why? Is it because I'm your daughter and his step daughter?" snarled Hitomi.

"No. He did it without reason. The demons that stayed under the rule of Kyuubi in the Nineth Hell have accepted the fact that you are their Princess,and me their Queen." replied Kushina.

 **Flashback end.**

And now Hitomi was making her way to the house of the man that was her brother. The man that was her mother's lover and now the father of her half sibling. Finally making it to the door she rung the door bell and waited.

She didn't wait long as the door opened and revealed a woman with short black hair and red eyes standing in the doorway. She wore what could be described as a school uniform but was full black.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Naruto Kurokami." stated Hitomi plainly.

Pulling her into the house so damn fast, Hitomi soon found herself slammed against the wall of the house, a blade she had never seen before shoved against her throat and a few very hostile women looking at her.

"How do you know the name of our Commander's husband?" she snarled as she pushed her sword better onto her throat.

"My name is Hitomi." said Hitomi as she felt her lungs struggle to breathe.

"That doesn't answer the question. How do you know the name of my husband?" asked Esdeath as she walked into the room holding Kenji who was busy playing around with some black souls that swirled around him. There weren't that many, just 3 to 4 souls.

"He is the father of my half sibling that is inside my mother." said Hitomi.

"Oh why didn't you say so. Kurome, release her." said Esdeath breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay." said Kurome as she smiled at Hitomi like they were friends.

"Kurome, I think you should go and take the medication Naruto-kun made you." suggested Esdeath.

"Okay." cheered Kurome as she ran to get her medicine.

"Medicine? That Naruto made?" asked Hitomi as she walked with Esdeath.

"Yes, when we got back from my world, myself, Akame-chan and Leone-chan found out from Wave-san that Kurome-chan was dying from a very deadly virus. In the past she had to eat cookies to keep it in check. Naruto-kun offered to heal her through a slow process. She accepted and Naruto-kun took some blood from her and injected himself with her blood to understand its properties. When he understood it, he began creation of an antidote for her based off his own blood. He dubbed it: Miracle." responded Esdeath as she placed little Kenji down on his high chair who had stopped playing with the souls.

"My kaa-san told me that Naruto once told her that a child born of his bloodline gain the full power of the Nightbringer when they turn 3 or 4 years old. How old is your son?" asked Hitomi as she looked Kenji.

"That is true, but one night when Kenji was born, Shinigami-sama came to me in a dream and told me that souls which were of a black colour will mass towards him. These souls are there to keep him safe and entertain him. His true power only surfaces at the age of 3 to 4 years old." replied Esdeath as she prepared Kenji's food.

"But you do realise that my kaa-san used to be the mother of your husband and now he's the father of the child inside her." reiterated Hitomi.

"We know. He was the one who told us. Emilia, one of the women in Naruto-kun's life is completely fine with it. And she's Nephilim." said Esdeath with a slight laugh at the end.

"A being of angel and human descent. I heard they are fanatical regarding all things pure." said Hitomi.

"Let Emilia-chan hear that from you and you won't live long enough to get help." spat Esdeath.

 **With Naruto.**

Miia slowly stirred as she looked around and saw that she was resting under a tree. It turned out that while she was asleep, accourding to Naruto, she was now a hanyou and she was shifting between her hanyou form and normal form constantly.

Thanking him for it and then getting into some serious training, she donned a face of pure concerntration.

"Now, you can already feel the Void around you. But inorder for you to gain a full understanding of this power, you must understand how to use it. Focus on drawing out the power of the Void. It should feel like something at is violent yet calm." said Naruto.

Miia just nodded and began to concerntrate. Her heartrate soon enough dropped to where she could easily be dead. Her breathing became shallow and her body was soon enough engulfed in a whirlpool of the Void. Seeping into her cells she had successfully unlocked her power of the Void. Her marking glowed a blueish green which was different to Naruto's as his glowed a redish purple.

"Good good. Now attempt to Blink. Focus on a specific spot and send your power into the mark." said Naruto.

Once again Miia nodded and concerntrated. She attempted it and instantly she vanished from sight. But where she was made Naruto laugh just a little. She had managed to Blink to the top of the tree she was under. And she was stuck.

Getting over his little laugh he brought out his wings and flew up to help her. Bringing her back to solid ground, she tried again. After 4 hours she could finally Blink short and long distances. Her Senses were also now higher than what they were before due to her being able to push Void power into her ears and sense everything around her.

But they kept moving to find Rachel AKA Rachnera. The failed test subject of Orochimaru. The bastard who fucked with their lives and was going to pay badly for it. Naruto was really going to enjoy carving his name onto the bastard's chest.

After another few hours they made it to where Miia first saw her. Pushing the doors to the lab open they were greeted to the sight of a lab which was poorly maintained as well as webs everywhere. Miia didn't like this and got behind Naruto who had summoned up the Staff Of Light. Charging up Necron power to the tip he lit the way for them.

As they walked along the cold floor they soon heard the sound of a strange clicking sound. Not liking this more, Naruto brought up Deathbringer as well as activated the third stage of the Sharingan he had. As they ventured forth, Miia and him were ambushed and they soon found themselves pinned down by what felt like 8 legs.

"My my Miia-chan. You're getting slow." came the voice of the person pinning them down.

"Wait. Rachel-chan? Is that you?" asked Miia.

"Who else could do this?" asked Rachel as she switched on the lights.

Naruto was sent back by a massive nosebleed when the lights flickered to life. Rachel may have the body of a spider but the upper half was that of a super model much like Miia. Miia then went onto tell her about Naruto and his exploits. She then went on to tell her that he was the reason why her legs were restored to their original glory. Now Rachel wanted this. She wanted her legs back. Naruto was willing to give her legs back but Naruto wanted one thing in return.

"What do you want?" asked Rachel.

"The location of Orochimaru's main hideout." said Naruto coldly.

"He is in Oto. In the centre of the forest there is a very big tree. In the tree's roots is the entrance to his base." replied Rachel now slightly scared of his voice.

"Good. Now, you must drink of my blood." said Naruto as he pulled out his one flick knife.

Hesitating on doing it she brought her lips to his wrist and slowly licked his wound which slowly dripped blood. And what Miia felt when she did this she felt herself. Her own body felt like it was on fire and the more she drank the more she felt like dying.

When Naruto pulled his arm away she passed out. But before she hit the ground, Naruto picked her up and her legs changed and the mark of the Outsider appeared on her arm.

"Another?" said Naruto as he looked at the mark.

"Don't be coy Darling. She too prayed to the Outsider when she was abandoned by Orochimaru." replied Miia.

"I see. Let's go." said Naruto.

Miia just nodded and the two walked out the lab and made their way back home. So now Naruto has another woman who has been given the power of the Outsider. But he would never brace himself for the encounter he'd get when he arrives home, as a certain white haired woman and a raven haired vampire were going to ask them for help.

 **And scene.**

 **Sorry guys for the long wait but I had so much work to get off my plate before I could sit down and post this chapter. Please forgive it. *Footsteps are heard***

 **Now what.**

 **Blair bursts through the door: BlackSpirit101!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Blair: When are you going to do the chapter where I come in?**

 **Me: The next chapter that is coming up will have you in it. Stop pestering me or I'll put Eto in your place.**

 **Blair: You wouldn't dare.**

 **Me: Watch me.**

 **Blair: Okay. I'll be good.**

 **Me: Good girl. Now please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. I must say, the way this fanfic has been going on has been going very well. But alas we have to move on to the newest chapter. Blair will finally make her appearance and...**

 **I do believe she just fainted from excitement. Someone get her up, we're about to shoot the scene.**

 **Enjoy people.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 34: Trouble In Paradise...

With Rachel now fine and lying in one of the beds of the mansion in Konoha, Naruto had finally earned some time alone where he began to hone in on his skills. He stood there, shirtless much to the enjoyment of his lovers and wife. But what he didn't know was that a certain raven haired vampire was watching from the second floor window. This one vampire was the one who went by the name Seraphim. Or Sera for short. She had to admit it. Naruto was surely the looker, he was half angel half demon and a full badass. He had the very power to summon up Hell and unleash it in a controlled form of chaos. But he also showed compassion and the will to fight for what was right, no doubt from the angelic blood he held.

Deciding to summon up the courage to speek to the Nephalem she walked down the stairs and walked to the garden where he was training. When she arrived, the super model type vampire saw Eucliwood standing there, having a conversation with the Nephalem. But it was a conversation of only hearing one voice.

"Yes, I do hold tremendous amounts of power." said Naruto as he looked at her.

Eucliwood then wrote again and showed the notepad to Naruto, who stopped to read what it said.

"No I don't need any form of restraints to hold my powers back. I can do it naturaly." replied Naruto.

Once again Eucliwood was seen writing and lifted the notepad up to Naruto when she was done and once again, Naruto read it.

"I understand that. You've gained immortality through your power. I've gained immortality through my bloodline." said Naruto.

This time Seraphim had her interest piqued. Walking over to the two she watched the conversation the two were having. She watched as Eucliwood wrote down and Naruto replied.

But Eu wrote down next, made Seraphim jump in shock. Eucliwood Hellscythe was literaly asking a being of angelic and demon descent to help her with her speech. And of course Naruto agreed to it. But with her level of power, they had to go to various places to gain the items they needed. Seraphim asked if she could come along and Naruto agreed to it.

Choosing to hit Heaven first, he took their hands and he tranformed into his Kami Form. With him now in his Kami Form he shot into the sky. Where his kaa-san, Kami lived and did everything.

 **With Hitomi.**

Now that Hitomi knew the whole truth from Esdeath, that Naruto wasn't doing this because of a petty grudge. Not because of trying to get even. Well that was part of the reason. But it was more of a reason to make the world a better place. She was even told that Naruto was even willing to spare those who layed down their arms and surrender. But those that wished to destroy. Will meet the sheer power of the Necrons that waited ever so patiently for the orders of their master.

And now here she was. Walking down the road to the East Gate of the village and plant the device she was given.

 **Flash back.**

Esdeath and Hitomi were seen walking down the road to the local ramen shop where they were going to grab a bite to eat.

"So please explain. Why must Kurome take the antidote ever so often instead of having Naruto cure her instantly?" asked Hitomi as they sat down.

"There's the thing. He could do it but this type of infection attacked her in severe ways than one. Curing her was the main goal for Naruto, but to do it instantly... It would have serious repurcussions. Like her dying immediately." replied Esdeath as she ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen.

"So the drug was there to help her. But if she was given cookies with the drug inside already why is she only getting better now?" asked Hitomi.

"The stuff in the cookies weren't there to help her. They were slowly increasing the infection. When Naruto discovered this when he took her blood and examined it, he decided to...while making the antidote...to increase it's potency by just a little. This was to help her. See, if he hadn't have stepped up the potency, the infection would've killed her. Naruto is a genius and an enigma." stated Esdeath as she dug into her ramen.

 **End flash back.**

She still couldn't believe that her ex brother was a genius. Sure she was very good in her studies and what not. But he was on a whole new level. He must've learnt more than enough to become well known in many fields. Medicine rivaling that of Tsunade and Shizune.

Power that rivaled any of the most powerfulest beings in history. Wits and smarts that rivaled the Hyuga and Uchiha combined. And of course the way he carried himself. He held such cold confidence. Walking to the gate she heard what sounded like an electric gunshot. Alerted by the sound she ran to where it was. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

It was Satsuki. With what looked like machines that were alive but dead as well. The machines carried what looked like a weapon too advanced for the time line they lived in. This must be the work of something else. But what shocked her the most was the person standing before them. It was Satsuki.

"Good shot. Now aim for the throat for the next one. Do not let your shots go to waste." said Satsuki as she held up a rabbit.

Hitomi just watched as Satsuki threw the rabbit into the air and then...

 **Zap. Zap. Zap.**

The furry creature was dead. Blood sprayed everywhere as the poor creature was shot 3 times by the machines.

"Good shot. Very good. I'm very... Company. Get out here." ordered Satuski as she sensed Hitomi.

Walking out from her hiding placed which was behind the tree she came face to face with the mechanical beings. They each had the cannons at the ready to end her at a moment's notice from their master.

"Hitomi?" said Satsuki as she looked at her friend.

"What's going on?" asked Hitomi as she looked at the machines.

"Oh, these are a gift from the Child Of Darkness. He gave me them as a way to protect me when he isn't around." responded Satsuki casually.

"The Child Of Darkness? You mean Naruto?" said Hitomi now baffled that her friend was in league with a world renowned Assassin and Demon Hunter.

But nevertheless, she had to get the device planted. Whatever it was. It was going crazy in her pocket. So she set out to find the place where it wanted to go.

 **With Naruto.**

Making it through the clouds and finally resting on the golden roads of Heaven, the three looked around and for Seraphim and Eucliwood, a sense of peace and tranquility fell over them. It was so soothing.

"It's Naruto-chan!" boomed an angel's voice.

Moment ruined for the two girls as they looked up and saw atleast 5 angels above them. They were all female and were quite the super model types. They all wore white and had glowing blue eyes as they flew on white wings.

"Oh come on." was all Naruto said as he shook his head.

For some reason, when he was here last time the entire population of female angels fell inlove with the Nephalem. He didn't understand it at first but he soon enough realised that they wanted him. And it was very annoying when he was having a conversation, in Heaven, with Kami while 2.4 million female angels flew around the room wanting to climb into his pants.

Walking along the roads, they soon found themselves standing infront of a very nice looking castle. Gold lined the sides while white gleamed off the walls. Trumpets were soon heard and the great doors opened to reveal Naruto's mother. Kami herself.

"Welcome home my sochi." she said as she opened her arms in a form of waiting for a hug.

"Kaa-san. How are you?" asked Naruto as he hugged her.

"Doing good. Heard what happened when you arrived. Those angels love you beyond anything." said Kami with a slight giggle.

"Tell me about it." said Naruto as they walked in.

Seraphim for her part was shocked beyond compare. For one, she wondered why Naruto was still in his Kami Form and that his mother was like this. He must be the most powerfulest being in all history.

Naruto told her everything. About the fact that Seraphim may love him, to which she responded that she did love the Nephalem. She even stated that she wanted to be with him. And so Naruto told her that he'd be willing to be with her. This made her happy because she had found someone who loved her and not her body. But she also felt sad. It was because the Vampire Ninja had such genetic rewriting when they were made, that if he wasn't a Vampire she couldn't conceive.

So Naruto told her that he'd be more than willing to become a Vampire. She thanked him and fed him her blood. But when he drank it, something went wrong. The Demonic blood inside him intervened and mutated the Vampire blood. Naruto was in so much pain that he could just lie there and scream in agony. But when it was over he was something more than a Vampire. He was a Were Vampire. A combination of a Werewolf and a Vampire. Or what others may call. An Abomination. But he didn't long as Seraphim was happy, he was happy. This of course led the two to shoot to one of the many rooms in the castle and make out. Howls of pleasure were heard as Naruto had sex with Seraphim to no end.

In the end when Seraphim had her share of sex and her virginity stolen by Naruto they made their way to find that Eucliwood had gained the first item they needed. The Feather Of Truth. Should a person hold the feather and tell a lie they will be burnt to ash.

With the first item done, the hit Hell next. Vanishing in a burst of red Demonic light from Heaven they found themselves in Hell. At the base of a very large temple overlooking the entire of Hell.

"Where are we?" asked Seraphim in a slight hum.

"The Temple Of Yami. My mother." said Naruto.

"But wasn't your mother Kami?" asked Seraphim now confused.

"Yes she is my mother. But when I became a Hanyou, Yami-sama became my mother. When the Bijuu were born, they were actually born from her she sliced up her heart into Nine parts. Kyuubi was one of them and now she is my mother. So I have 2 mothers. And one ex mother turned lover." said Naruto.

"Okay." was all Seraphim said with Eu holding up a notepad stating the same thing.

Walking in, the found themselves directly at the foot of the giant throne of Yami. Instantly kneeling to her, the others followed Naruto's lead.

 **"Welcome back my Sochi. What brings you here?"** asked Yami as she looked down from her throne.

"I require the Blood Of Hell's Champion." replied Naruto.

 **"And why is that?"** asked Yami leaning forward with interest.

"Eucliwood Hellscythe here wishes to speak. We have the Feather Of Truth and now we just need that last piece." said Naruto with his head to the ground.

 **"I'll give you the item. But you must answer three of my riddles correctly."** said Yami.

"Okay." was all Naruto said as he looked at her.

 **"Riddle 1. What has rivers but no water. Cities without buildings and mountains without peeks. What am I?"** asked Yami.

Naruto thought it over and then eventually it hit him.

"A map." he guessed.

 **"Correct. Next riddle. What is round but not always around? What is light sometimes, but dark as well. What is it?"** asked Yami.

Again Naruto thought it over and once again his mind clicked.

"The moon." he replied.

 **"Correct. Last riddle. What is seldomly touched but often held. But if you have wit, you'll use it well. What am I?"** asked Yami.

"Your tongue." replied Naruto without thinking.

 **"Correct. Now your prize is here."** said Yami as she held out her hand.

In a burst of Hell Fire, appeared the final piece needed to create the item.

Mixing them together, a vial appeared in Naruto's hand and he placed the items in. The items soon enough released a high pitched sound and then there was a flash of light. When it died down they saw a vial with green liquid.

Handing it to Eu, she drank it and soon enough she felt her power drop and was more controlable. Thanking the Nephalem through actually speeking they left by Naruto opening a portal. But when they stepped through they found themselves in some wierd city with a group of children fighting what appeared to be a witch riding a pumpkin.

Watching the girl on the pumpkin attack the two on the ground with unrelenting force she soon enough found herself killed. In a poof of purple smoke, she looked up at the Nephalem and his friends. Introducing herself as Blair she took them to her house which so happened to be a pumpkin house. They were stuck there for a good few days due to Naruto using up a huge bunch of Celestial Power with that portal. And ontop of that his new transformation was screwing with his powers. So they were stuck in what Blair called Death City for a few days until Naruto could regain his powers. Might as well make themselves comfortable.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for tuning into the latest chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. So Blair has made her appearance and now things are going to get interesting for them as they now find themselves in the World of Soul Eater. Naruto had better regain his powers back fast. As the finals are only a week away.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please rate and-**

 **Blair: Can I do it? Pleeeeeease?**

 **Me: Fine.**

 **Blair: Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Sorry for the ong wait, but nevertheless, here is the newest chapter of this brilliant fanfic. So here is the summary. Forgive me if it isn't a nice good summary. But I was never one to do summaries.**

 **So the last time we left off our Nephalem hero, he had successfully helped Eucliwood regain her speech, and on top of that he has learnt that Seraphim loved him. Allowing her to change him so that she may conceive a child, he became a Were Vampire. Or better known as An Abomination. Throughout the story, the Were Vampire form will be labelled as The Abomination. As well they have made a slight mistake. For some reason with The Abomination's new powers, it is screwing with his powers. And with this reason in mind, he has brought them into the of Soul Eater.**

 **And on top of that, Blair has brought them to her house. But what is Death going to do with some new pieces on the board? Read and find out.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 35: WTF...

News had spread across the City. The new guys that had arrived and how they may be Kishin. Many of the students from a school called the D.W.M.A. steered clear from where they were, but some wanted to gain some street cred. This of course resulted in them getting their asses kicked. Many of them were injured and had to be sent to the hospital.

But for our Nephalem hero, this was the best thing ever. With his powers being limited and him only gaining a small amount everytime, he finally could see what it would be like should he not have enough power. Seraphim for her part had become very very protective around him. Whenever he went somewhere, she would follow. And it wasn't just her, Eucliwood had also gotten into it as the now Ultimate being alive held her heart. She liked him to no extent and she wanted to know if he was the same to her. Right now we see, Naruto walking along the roads with some groceries in his hands. He had gained quite the reputation here.

When he destroyed that one attack from the best Meisters and Weapons the Academy had to offer, many stores gave him food for free as a way to stay in his good books. Naruto told them he was willing to pay for the food but they responded that it was okay. So he just took the food and left. But as he walked he sensed something. It felt something evil, but at the same time it was too arrogant. Something he was familiar with. Where had he felt this before?

"The assassin's code! Strike from the shadows!" came a voice.

Looking up to find a boy with blue hair cheering from the rooftops and swinging a weapon, that looked like two small scythes connected to a single chain.

"I can hear you, you know that right?" shouted Naruto back to the boy.

"Why don't you just shut it and stand still." said the boy as he jumped down and swung the sycthes at Naruto, severing his left arm off, making the groceries drop and spill to the floor.

"Bullseye." cheered the kid.

"Really?" asked Naruto in a cocky tone.

Turning around the boy was shocked to see a new arm on Naruto and was now picking up the spilt groceries.

"B-But how?" asked the boy.

"Two words. I'm Immortal." replied Naruto as he brought out his wings and flew back to where Blair lived.

"Black Star. Let's tell the Professor about this. We should also inform Lord Death about this new comer. It is possible that this man is already a Kishin." came a voice that sounded like it was said through glass.

"Got it." said the boy as he sped to the Academy that rested on the top of a hill.

 **With Death.**

Standing in a room that was filled with what looked like crosses everywhere along with clouds floating everywhere, was the very person who created the school. The D.W.M.A.

Walking into the room, Black Star found Meister Maka and his best friend Soul Eater Evans standing along with a man which looked to be full black with his back faced to them.

"Anything you're picking up from your Soul Perception?" asked the man which sounded like that of a clown voice.

"He has quite the substantial amount of Madness. Yet there is another factor that seems to be keeping it in check." said Maka.

"Whatever he is, he told me only two words. That he's immortal." said Black Star as he walked in along with Tsubaki.

"He has shown the ability to also show our most best Student Meisters a thing or two. He has also shown something that astoneded me." said Kid as he walked in along with Liz and Patty.

"And that is?" asked Soul as he looked over lazily.

"That when he has defeated them, instead of killing them like any other Kishin would, he leaves them alone. What if he truly can control what he does?" suggested Kid.

"I think we bring in an all out assault on this guy. Bring him down and make sure that he can never do this again." shouted Black Star for all to hear.

"But what if he doesn't want to cause us harm?" asked Tsubaki.

"Black Star may be right. He could just be hiding his true intentions and when the time is right, he strikes." said Soul.

"Then the three of you will do this. Maka you're in charge. I'll send in back up when they arrive." said Death.

"On it." they said and ran out the door leaving Death to look in his mirror.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking into the now bigger house, Naruto placed the groceries down on the kitchen table and went to his lover, Seraphim who was busy making food. Over the days they had stayed in the world of Soul Eater, Naruto taught her how to properly make a meal. She took it like a fish to water and she had even become the best cook Naruto had ever known.

Walking up to her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck which made her shiver in delight at his cool breath on her collarbone from his nose.

"Hello my love." said Seraphim as she leaned back in his embrace.

"Hello my dear." responded Naruto as he tightened his grip slightly.

Looking down she caught the glimpse of some crystalised blood on his right sleeve.

"What happened?" she asked as she placed the ladle down and went to carres the arm.

"Some kid got lucky and manage to cut off my left arm. Most likely he'd have called in back up and will arrive here any minute." replied Naruto.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard followed by the sounds of shouting from the other side.

"Like I said." said Naruto as he went to the door.

Opening it up he came face to face with the same person who sliced off his left arm.

"You again." said Naruto as he looked at them.

"Why don't you just come quietly. We promise we won't hurt you too much." said Black Star arrogantly.

"And why don't you drop the tone. Or do you want me to mess you up?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you start with me, you son of a bitch." said Black Star with Tsubaki telling him to not say things like that.

"You take that b **ack."** said Naruto with his voice going demonic and his canines turning into fangs.

"I said. You son. Of . A. Bi-" Black Star didn't finish as Naruto hit him square in the chest which sent him flying into a wall, making an imprint.

 **"Call me that, and you're calling my Kaa-sans bitches. I don't tolerate that at all. Infact, I will kill someone if they say that."** said Naruto as black souls swirled around him.

With Soul turning into his scythe form, Naruto brought up Deathbringer and got into his stance of fighting. The two engaged in a fierce battle of scythes fighting one another. But the difference here was that one scythe had a soul, the other didn't. But through the fight, Naruto was getting angry.

 **"I've had enough of this."** he said as he placed a hand on the ground.

 **"Death Style: Soul Sirens."** said Naruto.

Directly under Maka's feet burst a volley of souls. But these black souls weren't just the souls of beings who died. They were Sirens. People that held the ability to lure helpless beings to them with such beautiful songs and when the time came to churn butter. The poor man was killed. And now these souls served Naruto, the Nightbringer. Maka howled in horror at what she was going through. Soul went through the same thing and he too became unresponsive along with Maka.

Switching to Asuramaru, Naruto fought with Kid, and in only 3 moves, Kid was down for the count. But just as Kid went down, Death showed up. He wanted to speak to the Nephalem. As to why he didn't kill those Meisters and why he had something else alongside the Kishin power they sensed.

Naruto just explained that he was a Nephalem, a being of Angelic and Demonic descent and that he was also the avatar of 3 of the most powerfulest beings in history. And why he went off at them was because he had 2 mothers. One was Yami, the ruler of Demons from where he was from. And the last was Kami, twin sister of Yami and ruler of Angels. He told him that when he became a hanyou, he was instantly placed as Yami's son, and soon after that, Kami made him her son as well. Should someone call him a son of a bitch, he looses it and wants to end them.

So Death chose to give them a place in the D.W.M.A. And Naruto accepted as long as those he loved were looked after. Death told him that this was fine and that he can make it happen. Naruto also told the reaper that he wasn't a weapon and that he was someone who was just powerful and had weapons inside them.

6 days after Naruto entered the academy, an attack occured and that there was a Kishin sleeping under the D.W.M.A. Naruto and his new friends made their way to the catacombs below. The tunnels that led to where the Kishin slept. And this is where we find them.

Right now, Maka, Black Star were running alongside Professor Stein while Kid skated alongside them while Naruto flew using his Angel wings.

"Stein, why is there a Kishin under the D.W.M.A?" asked Maka.

"Something that is too powerful to be killed can only be sealed. Back home there are powerful beings called Bijuu. These beings were too powerful to be killed so people placed them into living people to try and keep them hidden. Unfortunately this isn't the case. Many people don't like this idea and that is why many sought to destroy these beings." said Naruto.

"It is exactly like what Naruto said. Asura became too powerful to be killed and right now he can only be sealed. But even that was a challenge for Death to do." said Stein.

As they carried on running forward, Naruto and Maka sensed something along with Stein.

"You sense that as well?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." the two replied.

Walking to them was the sounds of high heels and the sound of something metal footsteps. When it stopped they saw Seraphim and Eucliwood standing there with smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he hovered to Seraphim.

"You didn't think that we would miss a good party." said Eucliwood.

"Guess you have a point." said Naruto as he dropped to the floor with his wings folding.

"What's the plan?" asked Eucliwood.

"I can sense a powerful witch's soul ahead. Assist Stein in any way possible and make sure you come back home fine." said Naruto with Seraphim taking a hold of his hand.

"Be careful. Blair-san that tonight will be a good night to use your powers at their fullest. And we can also have a way to get back home." said Eucliwood as she looked at the others.

"Got it. Thanks." said Naruto has he opened his wings and took to a hovering form.

"Naruto-kun wait." said Eucliwood as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"Just know that I love you." she said.

"And I love you." said Naruto with a smile.

With them teaming up. They pushed forward. The witch they found was Medusa who was the school nurse in disguise. Naruto and the others pushed forward, leaving Seraphim and Eucliwood to assist Stein in his fight with Medusa.

Moving further they left Maka with the demon sword Crona. And just like that, it was now just Kid, Black Star and Naruto maing their way to the temple where the Kishin resided. Walking into the temple, Naruto had to use with Celestail power at its maximum potential in order to stay sane. Sharing this ability with Kid and Black Star, they fought with the Werewolf while Kid and Black Star fought with Eruka. In the heat of the battle, Naruto grabbed Free's magic eye and ripped it out, but just as Free dropped to the floor, he cut the left side of Naruto's face, slicing his eye open in the process. With Naruto's left eye out of the game, and his powers feeling weird again. He chose to fight with only one eye while he pocketed the magic eye in a seal on his arm.

Assisting the others fight the now revived Kishin, they found it to be a mission in it's own right. Naruto's own power had become slightly unstable the more he tried to fight, but when he fought against the Kishin he made one dangerous move. Pulling out the eye from the seal, he told Asuramaru about what he was going to do and he brought the magic eye close to his sliced up one. And in that instant, the eyes became one and Naruto could finally see again. But he felt more powerful than last time. His Demonic and Celestial power had reached max potential and he could gain more at regen at higher speeds. Excited about knowing this knowledge, Naruto assisted Death with killing Asuramaru which he ended up doing which made him shocked that he could do that. But then again, the Kishin was fully revived and it had lost a large amount of its power.

Eucliwood and Seraphim were alright and Naruto made sure there were no injuries on them at all. But in the end, Naruto and Seraphim ended up having sex, but then the silver haired 17 year old Necromancer joined in and soon enough they were all satisfied with what they had done.

Thanking them for all their help and with Death personally telling Naruto that him and anyone else he brouht with were very welcome to stay with them for a very long time. Thanking him, Naruto opened a portal to Konoha and just as they were about to leave, Blair the cat came to them with 3 suitcases worth of clothes and asked if she could go with. And of course, Naruto accepted the request and they all walked through.

Now that he was back home he could get some rest as he still needed to get used to his new powers. He was going to see what his new powers had to offer when tomorrow came around and he was able to enact his plan tomorrow. As tomorrow was the day of the finals. He was really hoping to show what happens when you mess with a demon. Especially the Demon Lord of the Nineth Hell.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally helped all the women in his life and has brough back two gifts. One being Blair, and the second being his new left eye. The eye will change according to how Naruto uses it and how things play out.**

 **As well. The newest fanfic being Crimson Lord Naruto has been going smoothly. The frst chapter will be released soon. So stay tuned for that.**

 **Rate and review.**

 **The latest chapter will be released soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Once again I promised to bring you a new chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. And once again I have delivered. Even though it was behind schedule. This is the chapter many of you have been waiting ever so patiently for. The part where Naruto initiates the final stage of his plan to destroy Minato. But many of you may be asking. What of his other lovers which are in Kurogakure? No need to worry, it will be explained in this chapter.**

 **So relax and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 36: The Time Has...

With all his lovers now having their time alone with the Nephalem and having their messes fixed thanks to him, we now find our hotshot hybrid of everything resting in the one bed. Apparently the amount of warping to other relms and back had really made Naruto tired and needing to rest. Not many knew it, but only Esdeath and Kuroka knew of it. That Naruto was slightly affected by the use of Phase Walker. He didn't experience a full draw back like them, but doing it continuously can begin to show signs. With the finals a few hours away, Naruto slept like a log. His breathing was shallow and his heartrate was low to the point of close to death. But what was really remarkable was the way he was now sleeping. He was sleeping on the bed, but his vampire and demon wings were wrapped around him as a way to keep his now cold blood warm. Apparently when Seraphim told him about him now being a vampire, and a werewolf, the vampire genes could be in the sun, but it took a long time to get the cells to react. That was why a handful of vampires found the sun to be annoying. And seeing that the werewolf genes were accompanying the vampire ones, the process was sped so he could adjust quickly.

Esdeath and the others, dared not to distrub his rest, Nord-Emilia's father-found Naruto and his band of lovers and home to be the best ever. They held such gratitude with what they got and were always treated with the utmost respect from the one they loved. With the people giving the same to their master. Something the church in Ente Isla did, but that diminished when they waged war against Satan. He was also fine when Emilia told him about the news about the unborn child inside Kushina who was Naruto's birth mother. He told her that he didn't care and that he will never see the man who cared for her in a different light.

By the time late afternoon came, the women who were in Kurogakure had returned to Konoha and went straight to the mansion where they found Naruto moving around. Naruto was informed that Miya from the Sekirei verse was placed as acting Kage until Naruto returned, and ontop of that, spies with cameras had followed them in and were giving a live feed to the people in Kuro to see their leader in action. Naruto accepted this knowledge and thanked them for it.

That was until Rihiko came into the room and saw Hinami. Hiding behind her mother's leg, Rihiko peeked from behind the leg and asked her father something.

"Tou-san? Who is that?" asked Rihiko pointing at Hinami.

"Rihiko-san, this is your sister. Her name is Hinami and she is a ghoul much like your Aunt Rize here. We adopted her." replied Naruto sweetly.

"Nii?" asked Rihiko as she stepped out from her mother's leg and walked to her new sister.

"Hai." replied Hinami as she looked at Rihiko.

"Nii!" squeeled Rihiko as she embraced her new sister and took her to go and play.

Naruto just smiled at this. He was hoping they would get along, and now they had finally gotten to a very good start. Hinami was very reserved due to her being raised to not step over the line as a ghoul. Due to the new shift in parameters where she could act like a normal person and not be discriminated based on who she was should they find out was a monumental change for her to adjust to. But she eventually settled in and she had finally appreciated her new way of life. Many a times she would go to school and she would eat with her friends. Her HUMAN friends, open her lunch box to find some insides and her friends were fine with it and they knew that the food was from someone who was a killer but was now dead.

That was true friendship for you. The ability to see beyond what or who you are and accept you for that. Hinami really felt at home now. She had everything she could ever hope for. Her new mother was so nice to her and even asked if she wanted to enroll in the academy where she would be taught the two fundimental things the village mainly offered. Or she could choose to be a normal Kunoichi and do missions that payed well. Weighing her options when Rize told her about each one, she chose to be a Demon Hunter. Rize asked if this was what she wanted and the little angel replied that it was. She was enlisted that very same day and she was going to start classes next semester. Which happened tobe next month.

With the two now sisters in the one room upstairs doing whatever they were doing, Naruto and his lovers went over the plan once more. But not before Naruto told them of the newest and last edditions to their band. Blair, Seraphim and Eucliwood. Who had just recently taken their seats at the table. He also included the topic of him now being the ultimate being in history. A being who is not only Nephalem, but also Werewolf and Vampire. Curtiously of Seraphim.

She just explained the neccessity of having him being what he is now. The others agreed that it had to be done for her to be able to conceive and give birth to his child. Naruto was never one to to turn down the request of someone who wanted something, plus he was always the type of man that others should look up to. The perfect leader, and Naruto was teaching Rihiko to do the same. He was planning of giving her a world of her own to rule over as her inheritance. But that was up for discussion.

"So to give you insight on the plan one more time." said Naruto as he placed a small disc on the table which showed the landscape of Konoha. He would've continued further if the door hadn't opened to reveal Kushina, Hitomi and Satsuki. They apologized for being late and Naruto told them that they were just intime to hear the plan.

"So as I was saying: As we planned, Gaara and his siblings will attack as if they are on the side of Oto. I'll run off and engage in 'combat' with them. When Hitomi shows up, I break off and rejoin here. Don't worry Hitomi, Shukaku will attack you, but the sand won't hurt you. It will just be a powder only he can produce which will be hitting you. You just have to fake being hit serverly. Once here at the stadium, I release a pillar of Nephalem power, which is a red colour with blue outlining the sides. When you see this, Gaara will turn on Oto and join us in the fight against Konoha. From there we will destroy Konoha and return peace to this corrupt nation. From there, we'll go from nation to nation in order to establish peace. Rize-chan, Masane-chan, Leone-chan, take the East side and work your way in. Akame-chan, Kuroka-chan, Emilia-chan, take the North and do the same. Esdeath-chan, Kirche-chan, Tiffania-chan, take the West. Rachel-chan, Satsuki-chan, Kurumi-chan take the South. The rest apart from Sara-chan, Miia-chan, Wave-san and Kurome-san, pick off those that chose to stand against us. As of this moment, I allow the use of your most powerfulest forms. Level those that choose to stand against us. After that, make sure to meet me ontop of the Hokage Mountain. Once we're there, we're going back to Kurogakure. Gaara will follow us and will be given a place among the village." said Naruto as he rested his chin on his hands.

"What will we be doing?" asked Sara along with Wave and Kurome.

"Get all the people who surrendered to Kurogakure. The Flayed Ones have just finished digging a secret tunnel from Kuro to here. Builder Scarabs have also reinforced the walls with Necrodermis. Just make sure they don't touch the walls as they make their way to Kuro. As well take care of my son." responded Naruto as he rest a hand on his chin.

"What would happen if they touched the Necrodermis?" asked Kurome now curious.

"They will be turned into Necron if they touch it. The Necrodermis needs 4 days to set and then it can be touched. And the Scarabs only layed it 2 days ago." replied Naruto making Sara nod in understanding.

With everyone nodding as to where they were going to be come the time Gaara goes on his 'rampage'. Kushina, Hitomi and Satsuki thanked Naruto for the food which he made for them and went back home, Hitomi and Kushina were teleported home thanks to Naruto opening a portal for them. He would've done the same for Satsuki, but she insisted on walking. With the house back in order, and Hinami and Rihiko tucked in bed and sleeping, Naruto and his lovers also retired to their beds. But for Eucliwood, Seraphim and Blair, it was their first time sleeping with Naruto in a house that wasn't theirs. Eucliwood's friends were told of the plan as they listened in on the conversation. They were happy that their friend was now able to have someone who loved her.

So they too went to sleep and soon enough found it to be very good to be with him. Naruto for his part didn't mind. Eu being on his left, Seraphim on his right and Blair on his chest now purring, much like Kuroka. But soon enough, sleep took over his eyes where he asked Asuramaru to make sure that he can turn his new eye on and off. She told him she'd get it done before tomorrow came around. Naruto thanked her for that and soon enough fell asleep.

 **The next day.**

Making their way to the gates of Konoha were three people. The first one was that of a male, he wore such very regal clothes with oil black hair. His eyes were a matching set and he held himself with such cold confidence. The next was also a man with a different style of clothing. He wore a white kimono with his hair matching it. The only things that were out of place were his eyes which were dulled and a faded blue as well as the red dagger at his left waist. And the last was a woman with long flowing white hair and crystal blue eyes and she too wore a white kimono. She had the body many women would kill to have and men would wish to have her as a wife. These three people were seen walking to the gates.

"Papers." said the one guard in a bored tone.

Handing the papers, they walked in and went straight to the stadium where the finals were happening. These three beings were the very same ones who made Naruto what he is now. With the woman making Naruto her child.

"Can't wait to see what the kid does now." said the one with black hair.

"Neither can I Outsider-san. Neither can I." replied the one with white hair.

"Calm down you two. But I have to agree with you Shinigami-san. This will be a very good match." said the woman.

"Agreed Kami-san." said the two walking to the stadium.

With everything now ready to go. The Hokage gave his speech and got the matches underway. The first two to face off each other was Neji and Naruto. Neji chose to fight on, even though he saw what Naruto could do. Stupid chop.

Naruto just brought Deathbringer and activated his magic eye. With his left eye now blazing with a red flame, which Asuramaru told him that was a slight side effect from what she did. Naruto told her it was fine and that he liked the new look. One eye on fire while the other is fine. Pure badass. In just a few short moves Naruto was swinging the Hyuga around like a rag doll. Using Telekenesis, he pushed the poor sap against the wall of the stadium wall. With the oppenent unable to move, Naruto gained an idea fresh from the darkened part of his demonic mind. With some help from his equally angelic mind. Using the mark on his hand which happened tobe the Outsider's mark, he used Dream and Phase Walker in a unified way to create a new ability. Void Walker. Pulling the caster and whoever is in a 7 foot radius of the caster to be taken into the past, but time was halted in the present and past when this ability was active.

Naruto had brought Neji to see the truth about his past. Why he was abandoned, why his father did what he did. Then Naruto brought Neji to a place that Neji had never seen before.

"Welcome to the Nineth Hell." said Naruto as he walked to his castle that rested on the hill infront of them.

The Nineth Hell was very similar to what Naruto had in his mindscape, but what was strange about this one is that the lava and the overall temperature was not what he expected.

"Not the temperature you expected?" asked Naruto as he stopped and looked at Neji who was tailing the Nephalem.

"No. It isn't." said Neji.

"This is my domain. I am the King of The Nineth Hell. I can do whatever I want with it. And in my home, I have a very big surprise for you Neji." said Naruto as he motioned the Hyuga to follow him in. Neji walked in without needing to be told twice.

As he stepped into the lobby, Neji stood there like a statue. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Right at the very top of the stairs was the very man who raised him. Hizashi Hyuga. Neji's father and brother to Hiashi Hyuga. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, he wore a black kimono and wore no shoes much like any Japanese styled home.

"Neji. What are you doing here?" asked Hizashi.

"Tou-san." was all Neji said. "How are you still alive?"

"Naruto-sama here. He was 16 at the time when he found me walking around in his territory. The Nineth Hell. He offered any room in his castle for me to stay in and a place in his royal court. In return, I see him as my King and I give any information regarding what is going on here." said Hizashi.

"So why help him? No offense." said Neji in a coy tone to the Demon King.

"None taken." snorted Naruto as he looked at the scene play out.

"He chose the ways of diplomacy. And that is the position I prefer. As of right now. I want you to help him as well. Forfeit the match you're in with him and he has agreed to spare the entire of the Branch family and bring them to Kurogakure. The village he runs. Any other Hyuga who choose to go with you will be looked after. He has also thrown in the bonus of getting rid of that seal we have. Even allowing us to grow into a new branch of the Hyuga clan. And don't be angry, but seeing that Naruto-sama here is a Nephalem, his mother Kami gave him our eyes along with two other doujutsu which, when combined form Eyes Of Kami." said Hizashi smiling warmly to his son.

Thinking over it long and hard. Neji had to admit. It sounded very good. He has always wanted the Branch family to be looked after and to be treated with equality. And now here was someone who gave just that. Looking at the Nephalem and then to his father, he nodded his head and agreed to see Naruto as his new ruler, as well that he didn't get angry with Naruto having the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. Returning each other to their bodies, Naruto deactivated Void Walker and Neji gave up. Giving Naruto victory. As the two walked up the stairs, Naruto told Neji to gather as many Hyuga as possible and take them to the Forest of Death where an obilesk stood, humming with a dull throb of Necron energy. He also went on to tell him that should they touch the walls of the tunnel they will become Necron and can't be turned back. Neji nodded in confirmation and went to do what he was told.

With the first match done, the next ones went very smoothly. Gaara and Naruto went over the plan again and also made sure that Shukaku was ready. But what Shukaku said shocked the two boys. He came clean that he was madly inlove with Temari and when the whole Konoha thing was done, he would like his freedom outside Gaara so he could date the Suna Desert Flower. Naruto agreed and they watched the matches unfold.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you liked the new chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. I have had a very big idea placed in my head. I was talking with my one friend who likes reading my fanfics and he recommended that I create one which is a crossover much like the ones I have made. But instead of making one which is a multi-crossover, I make one which is a normal one. He asked if I create one which is that of God Of War and Naruto crossover. I told him I can do it, as long as I finish my others. He said it was no problem and now he is waiting.**

 **There's the new fanfic coming up and I thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time when I bring you the newest chapter.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Here is a new chapter for Naruto The King Of Chaos. I have some good news and bad news. First the bad news. I lost the files for Naruto's Dishonor, my other fanfic. And now the good news. I have managed to find some good material for a new fanfic. Stay tuned for that. It will be a Naruto and The Darkness crossover. There will be other elements in there but it will be mostly The Darkness and Naruto fanfic.**

 **It will be labelled Son Of Darkness.**

 **But here is the newest just for all you to enjoy.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 37: Matches And...

Watching the matches, Naruto felt like things should be sped up. Looking to the spectators stands, Naruto spotted Esdeath and his lovers sitting there. He smiled to them as they each saw him and waved to him, which he returned. Seeing his family there, along with his son and daughters, just made him burst with solidarity. The feeling that he was loved by those that chose to love him through their own free will was just exilerating. Not to mention Kurome and Wave were there to watch their new leader kick some ass. As well as guard their commander seeing that old habits die hard.

But as soon as the matches continued, the time came for Naruto to fight again. And this time, Naruto had to fight Gaara. Walking down the stairs to the stadium, they decided to play it as if it was a full blown match. Shukaku agreed to act as if he was bloodthirsty and that he was going to 'possess' Gaara and they got to their positions to face each other. At that moment, Sasuke showed up in all his fag glory.

''Are we too late?'' asked Kakashi looking at the stadium.

''Sasuke is not just late. He is disqualified.'' said Genma lazily as he looked at them.

''What? Who took my spot. I deserve this more than that imbesile.'' snarled Sasuke as he looked at who was facing Gaara. But when his eyes landed on Naruto, his face cringed in fear. It was like he was looking at a demon. Well he was only half right.

''Sasuke. Maybe you should go away. As I will kill you should you step out of line.'' growled Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha with a dark cold gaze.

Sasuke just growled as he walked up the stairs to Spectators Stands. What he didn't know was that what he was going to do next, would result in a serious beat down. When he arrived at the stairs, his eyes landed on Seraphim and Blair. Walking up to the two women with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face he stopped and reached for Seraphim's breasts. But was stopped when Eucliwood brought out her scythe and placed the tip of the blade near his neck.

''What do you think you're doing?'' she snarled as she pressed the blade closer to his neck.

''What does it look like? I'm taking this woman to be my wife and produce powerful Uchiha for me.'' said Sasuke smirking cockily.

''Listen here you repugnant worm. Even if I did like you, and that's a big IF, there would be no chance in the Nine Hells that I'd give birth to your children.'' snapped Seraphim as she got up from her seat clearly pissed off at the fact that this one idiot would dare speek to her like that. Who did he think he was?

''Why not?'' asked Sasuke.

''You'd have to be a vampire for me to give you a child. And I can't do that because we vampires mate with only one person in our lifetime. Once we're mated, it is irreversable. Even if the latter or former were to die.'' said Seraphim.

''But the person you're mated to cannot compare to me.'' said Sasuke clearly not understanding the depth of the situation.

Seraphim just walked up to the bastard and cupped his cheeks. Leaning in with as much sultryness she could generate, she locked eyes with him. Just as Sasuke thought he was going to get lucky now, Seraphim headbutted him. Making him drop like a rock to the concrete floor. Blood now flowing out his nose from impact.

''What the fuck bitch?'' snapped Sasuke as he tried to stop the bleeding.

''That was a warning. Don't fuck with Seraphim.'' said Eucliwood as her scythe vanished with Seraphim sitting down.

''Arrogant little fuck.'' snarled Seraphim still raging on.

Sasuke who had just recovered got up and looked at another of Naruto's wives, his gaze landed on his first wife, the goddess cyan haired woman named Esdeath.

''Don't even try it you dumb shit. Or you'll die in worse ways than one.'' said Esdeath with a vicious scold.

''Now that that is over, Naruto-kun is going to show us some moves.'' said Rize as Hinami jumped onto Rize's lap to see her new father in action again.

Up in the Hokage Booth, sat Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina watched on with interest at the match clearly understanding that her lover was clearly faking it. But she had to show the part that she was excited with the matches. She was excited, but not in the good way. Watching Naruto fight like that made her seriously turned on and she felt her nether regions moisten from the show she was getting. She knew that the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru in disguise.

She knew of this when Naruto marked her. She found out of the mark changing her senses to be more stronger. But with Naruto telling her to not yet blow her cover, she had to hide it.

''That Kuro is one powerful character.'' said Minato breaking her out of musings.

''Pardon?'' asked Kushina as she looked at Minato.

''I said that that Kuro character is a very powerful being. He may even match me.'' said Minato.

 _'You clearly have no idea that he surpasses you in every way.'_ thought Kushina as the last thing she said also involved fun time in the bed with the man on the field.

''It doesn't make sense. The Kurokage is not available according to the woman who was there. But yet he sent his powerfulest champion. Something is not right here.'' said Orochimaru in disguise.

''That is true. If Kuro is this strong, what must the Kurokage be like?'' questioned Minato.

''More powerful than anything you could ever hope for.'' mumbled Kushina scoffing at the idea that Minato thought he was still stronger than anyone.

''What was that my love?'' asked Minato looking at her.

''It was nothing.'' said Kushina looking away while cursing at the fact that she said that aloud.

 **Down at the fight.**

Naruto had gotten rid of Deathbringer all together and now he had Asuramaru out to play. Swinging the blades that sheered with a red blue hot flame, Naruto sought to set the sand ablaze, which he managed to do.

But this was not going to cut it. Pinning Gaara using the chains that connected the blades, he pulled the Suna Jinchuuriki to him. Naruto just whispered into his ear.

''This is not going to cut it man. Tell Shukaku that he must 'possess' you.'' said Naruto as he loosed the chains on Gaara so he can act like he got free.

Pushing Naruto away, Gaara told Shukaku who agreed and formed a shell of sand around Gaara. Seeing the plan was going into action, Temari and Kankuro nodded to each other. Seeing that their brother let them in on the plan of helping the Nephalem. They too got ready for the signal. Naruto meerly jumped onto the stadium rim and began to charge up large amounts of power. The sky soon enough turned a darker shade, with the thunderous claps of lightning that rained righteous fury onto the stadium rim. Gathering the power of the lightning into the palm of his hands, Naruto charged forward. His hands ablazed with the power of lightning.

Kakashi for his part thought that this person had stolen his jutsu, but then he looked carefully. The lightning around his hands weren't gathered around his fists, they were gathered around his blades, making the demonic blades cackle with the power. Swinging the blade in his right hand at the ball of sand, he severed a small sliver. Seeing his chance, Naruto charged further in. Driving the blade in his left forward time seemed to slow down. The people watching, watched the blade move into the ball and then dissappear. Naruto followed the blade in and was now inside with Gaara.

''Good acting.'' complimented Naruto as he placed the blades on his back which vanished in a burst of demonic red flames.

''Thank you. Ready for the next stage?'' asked Gaara which made Naruto nod his head. Gaara just nodded as he sunk into the ground.

Outside the ball of sand, the crowd waited with baited breath. They then watched Gaar emerge from the ground and thrust out his hand.

''Sand coffin.'' he said as he made his hand into a fist.

And just like that, the sand that surrounded Naruto crushed him to killing lengths. Many of the people got up from their seats, thinking that the person was killed immediately. But that was when they saw it. The ball of sand remained, but no blood came out of the object in question. The sky soon turned a dark black as thunder clapped above them.

 **''Resurrection!''** boomed a demonic voice out of no where.

The ball of sand erupted in a burst of power as Naruto stood there in his True Demon Form. Pure red Demonic Power flowed off his body as he floated there for all to see him.

''The True Demon. The Harbinger is here!'' came a cry from the stands.

Looking up at the man in question, Naruto mentally swore. His plans had just gone out the window. Time to make a new plan. With everyone in the stadium in a panic, Naruto watched Orochimaru jump out of his hiding spot and grabbed Sarutobi by the neck and jump to the roof of the Kage booth. From there, the people hiding in the trees jumped and activated the seal keeping those inside, inside.

 **''Fuck!''** roared Naruto as he looked at the barrier.

All his plans had to get shot out the window. But he didn't care, as he knew something like this would happen. Grabbing a hold of a stick on the ground, Naruto pushed some Demonic Power into it and it became a powerful looking demonic scythe. The one side of it was littered with studs and the blade itself looked very sinister. But it didn't stop there. Right by the blade opened a demonic red slitted eye that blinked. When the eye appeared the blade soon became coated with what looked like a deadly toxin.

 **''Attack!''** boomed Naruto's voice, giving the signal.

The small discs layed at the four entrances of Konoha activated and became Necron obilesks. Creating a barrier of Necron power. Nothing would get in or out. Hearing the signal, Naruto's lovers jumped into action. Rihiko and Hinami, along with Koneko jumped into action. Many of those present soon became frightened as the Necrons that were hidden soon emerged from their cloaked positions and began to move forward. From the obilseks in the area, soon teleported in reinforcements along with 2 Monoliths.

The city of Konoha was now swimming in Necron forces, cutting down those that opposed them very easily. Blood coated the walls as the Necron Gauss Cannons were fired. Naruto, seeing that his alternate plan had succeeded he flew to the rooftop of the Kage booth. He wasn't there to help Minato or destry Orochimaru. It was to keep Kushina safe. Hitomi was running around, having a blast along with the Suna siblings, killing those who defied the rules of surrender. Getting to the barrier, Naruto swung the scythe down and a tear appeared in the barrier shocking Minato and everyone else. Excluding Kushina.

''What are you doing here?''asked Minato with a snarl as he looked at Naruto.

 **''Here to keep what is mine safe.''** said Minato.

''You're too late. Hiruzen will die and the war will resume. Konoha will be the most powerfulest ever.'' cheered Minato.

 **''Is that so?''** asked Naruto in a bored tone.

''Yes. Kushina. Kill him.'' sneered Minato.

Kushina just spun around. Acting like she was being controled by Minato. Once she was close enough to Naruto, she watched him smirk and wink at her. Spinning around while throwing a kunai at Minato, who ducked she walked to the Nephalem and kissed him on the lips. Only to knick her bottom lip on his one now long canine. Naruo meerly apologised and licked up the slight trickle of blood from her lip. This caused Kushina to kiss him again which made Naruto return the kiss.

''I don't understand.'' said Minato not seeing what was going on.

 **''Let me shed some light on this situation. I'll give you the quick version. Kushina was in love with Kyuubi. Kyuubi loved Kushina. You didn't like the sounds of that and took Kushina away from her love. You stole her happiness to fuel your own selfish ambition.''** snarled Naruto as he held Kushina close to her and activated Eyes Of Kami. It now had the second ring in them and had more veins were seen.

''Kushina. Why?'' questioned Minato.

''As Naruto-kun here told you. You stole my happiness away and he freed me from the fake life you put me in.'' stated Kushina as she ran her hands along her collarbone, giving Minato a clear view of the mark on her neck.

''You fucking whore. You would dare do that to me?'' snapped Minato.

Naruto just made his hand into a fist, he shot Minato back, straight through the barrier and into the mountain. But Naruto wasn't done, pulling out the right blade of Asuramaru, he threw it at Minato which embedded in his chest. Pulling him back and then sending a fist into his face, Minato now layed on the ground, blood flowing out his mouth as he looked up at the man that had become immortal.

 **''I'l admit one thing. I'm guilty of having sexual intercourse with the very woman who gave birth to me. But you did a crime more worse. You stole someone of their happiness. For that, you will die.''** said Naruto as he pulled out the blade and bring it above his head.

But as Naruto brought the blade down, Minato vanished from sight.

 **''Fuck that little shit stain. Got away.''** snarled Naruto as he let go of the blade that vanished in a burst of red flames.

''Worse Naruto-kun. Orochimaru is gone and has killed Hiruzen.'' said Kushina.

 **''Don't care. I know where that fuck lives.''** said Naruto.

''I love it when you talk dirty.'' said Kushina clearly showing that she was turned on.

 **''Konoha i** s ours.'' said Naruto as he turned back to normal and went to show those that surrendered that there was a new king in town.

 **With Minato.**

Appearing in a flash at his safe house on the border of Suna and Konoha, he went to the bathroom to get medical supplies for his injuries. But as he walked in, he saw a person sitting on the bath tub.

''Who are you?'' asked Minato as he winced in pain from where the blade pierced him.

''You're dying. I can help.'' said the man who was dressed in a business suit.

''What's your name?'' asked Minato.

''Mundas. And I can help you get back what you want. Let me in and I'll help you.'' said Mundas in a deceiving tone.

 **And scene.**

 **So Konoha is now layed in ruins with Naruto at the top. Taking the reins of Kage. Things will get more heated for our Nephalem as Mundas makes his return to the world of man.**

 **One thing is for sure. Naruto's new power is getting even stronger. He has yet to grow the full Eyes Of Kami but he will gain the final stage.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Here is the newest chapter. I am terribly sorry for not updating, but there was major maintainance done to my house, and they had to disconnect my internet for a few days. Sorry about that. Ontop of that I have some very disturbing news for all of you. This one person who I work with. Not mentioning names, but he has caused something I have put away for well over 10 years, to resurface. The monstric voices I've been hearing in my head have only returned because of that dumb shitstain. If any of you know how to stop, or make the voices in my head become whispers, I'd appreciate your input. So that is why it took so long, my mind became plagued again. Like the saying from The Devil Is A Part-Timer! Takes all kinds.**

 **But there was only one voice I let out for 10 years. And that voice is the one who has helped me give birth to these stories to you. Last night I met the voice in my head. The one who helps me with my books not the demonic ones that plague me. Funny enough, he had no name so I gave him one. Even though he is in my head, I want you all to meet the voice in my head, Arufal is what I named him, after the great wind sword Elen uses in Lord Marksman and Vanadis. He has become my second Beta Reader. I let him see my books where we exchange places in my head. Think of the way we do it like Naruto and Kurama do it in Naruto. Yes there have been cases like this people so don't give me the: 'Bullshit BlackSpirit101' crap. It's like a Mr. Hyde complex but a good one, not the bad one.**

 **But I've kept you too long, here is the newest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 38: The Calm Before...

It had been a total of ten and a half years since the invasion of Konoha. Ten and a half years since Konoha fell to Naruto's rule. Ten and a half years since he had begun his search for Minato and Orochimaru. Ten and a half years since Suna and Wave had created trading ties with Kurogakure and even the Kazekage lived in Kuro.

Gaara recently became the new Kazekage when they found out that the Suna Kage was murdered. When Gaara told them about Shukaku being a nice guy, they allowed the youngest to become the new Kazekage. After 10 minutes of being elected, he had already established trade relations with Kuro who had accepted the request without batting an eye. After that, Naruto extracted Shukaku while keeping Gaara alive. Shukuka's human form was one that looked to be of a man with regal features. He had charcoal black hair, green eyes and slightly tan skin. He wore clothes that consisted of the finest material made for the most noble of men. ( **A.N.** Lord Regent clothes from Dishonored to get the idea).

When Shukaku approached the Desert Flower who was roaming around Kurogakure looking at the various shops, she found Shukaku to be quite the gentleman he stated he was. When she felt sad and needed a shoulder to cry on, Shukaku was there. When she got scared, he was there again to protect her from her fears. One occasion was where some demons from the Nineth Hell got into Kurogakure, Shukaku, Gaara and Naruto intervened and protected the populace. That was the final straw for Temari and she got married to the Demon Lord of the First Hell. 4 months later, she gave birth to his child, a son they named Cloud. Shukaku finally had his wish filled. Gaara was named Chief Advisor to him and Kankuro was given the rank of General for the First Hell's Demon Army.

Things in Kurogakure No Sato had grown so much, Seeing that Kuro was built at the same site of the Uzu ruins, Naruto made the ultimate decision. Using his Rinnegan power and Celestial Strength, he pulled the entire continent from the ground, creating a city in the sky. He even expanded the city as far as possible. People down on the ground called Kurogakure, the City of the Sky. Or The Land Of Clouds. Or The Home Of Gods. Or whatever name they came up with. Many new attractions had popped up in the city as well, one being a colesium. Where games of gladiators and regular sports such as rugby and soccer are played. Many other sports were played as well, as Naruto decided to have a diverse sports field to offer more choosing for people. People could travel to Kurogakure from the ground and back if they stood on a special teleport pad layed out around the Elemental Nations.

The Kurokami Clan had grown considerably in the space of 10 and a half years. Naruto married all his lovers and Kenji was now an older brother figure to his siblings known as Purebloods. Purebloods in a nutshell are children born of Naruto's bloodline. Kenji's younger sister went by the name of Shielah. She was the child of Naruto and Miia, making their daughter the second born of the Purebloods. Speaking of her, she was recently crowned the Queen Of Snakes. Her daughter was the one who became the heir to the Throne Of Snakes. The people accepted her and the child for who they were, not what they were. She really liked that. It wasn't just Miia as Rachel too had given birth to a child. A son they named Shiro. He had the same hair colour as his mother but had his father's red eyes. Rachel was known as the Queen Of Spiders.

But the real joy was Naruto's son with Rize. Learning one day from Touka at Anteiku that ghouls have a very tough time concieving a child with a partner that isn't ghoul, and that the child would most likely die during the pregnancy, he tried constantly with Rize, but eventually, she fell pregnant. Rize was over the moon while Naruto was clearly baffled beyond compare. After 4 rough months of making sure the child was okay, Rize gave birth to his son. They named him Sern. He had his mothers eyes, and his father's snow white hair. But when he got mad, his right eye would shift to its ghoul eye. The ghouls had intergrated fully into the society of Kurogakure and had accepted the new way of life quite quickly. Rize even went from regular teaching to the ambassador for the ghouls. But she still taught her students.

Masane too gave birth to a child that went by the name of Hedara. He had his mother's hair and had one eye like his father's slitted ones, while the other was his mother's, showing hetrachromia much like Kenji, but his DNA was more demon than anything else seeing that his mother is a demon herself. Next was Seraphim, she had given birth to a daughter that she chose to name Mikasa. The child had her mother's black hair and her father's eyes. On occasions where she would feed, she would grow tails and her emerald green eyes would gain slits in them. As well, on occasions she would transform into her werewolf form on a fullmoon much like her father. It was still astonishing that a werewolf/vampire/Nephalem hybrid child was born from a vampire.

Eucliwood too gave birth to the first half Necromancer half Ultimate child. Her son was the most cutest ever. He had his mother's hair and eyes. Even the way Eu smiled, the child as well did that. But what was interesting was that seeing that the child was half Necromancer, the Nightbringer power mutated extremely. The child could summon up atleast 9 souls of champion fighters to protect him. Kenji was a little jealous at first seeing that his half brother could do that when he only learnt later. But he soon understood it as the child was part Necromancer. They named their son Four. Eu liked the name, and Naruto chose to not argue with his Necromancer wife.

Emilia gave birth to a daughter that she named Liliana. Nord became a grandfather and spoiled his granddaughter every chance he had. Speaking of him, he bought a nice piece of land that was just outside the city. He was given everything he needed to start and new farm. And soon enough he became very prosporous in his endevours. Having a son-in-law who is a god and the leader of a nation really pays off. He thanked Naruto for everything and even gave a nice portion of the items on his farm to the Kurokage. Naruto told him it was not necesary but Nord insisted. After some arguing, Naruto agreed relectantly.

Emilia was thankful for having a new life. She cared for her daughter and Naruto ensured that everything was okay with them. Liliana was a carbon copy of Emilia in every aspect, the only thing different were the slitted eyes instead of the golden orbs that Emilia held as her own eyes.

Tiffania and Kirche soon enough too gave birth to a child. Kirche's child was a boy and had the snow white hair much like Naruto, but had his mother's eyes. Because of the fire magic pulsing through his veins, he had a bit of a temper. He was loved by his siblings and his friends in the academy and was also very good friends with Hinami and Rihiko.

Speaking of those two, they had grown up very much to the point of calling each other twin sisters. Naruto was really happy with this. Hinami taught Rihiko how to use proper etiqite, something Masane battled with. But soon Rihiko learnt how to be a proper lady. And in return, Rihiko taught Hinami how to access chakra. Hinami thought it was impossible but decided to do it anyway. Imagine Naruto's surprise when he found Hinami and Rihiko surrounded in cloaks of demonic chakra. Hinami loved the use of chakra and she soon enough learnt how to use it in attacks as well. Who knew a ghoul would have demonic chakra inside them. Must've been the amount of sheer rage that was inside her which triggered the mutation of demonic chakra.

Tiffania gave birth to a daughter which had platinum blonde hair and her beautiful eyes. The child took more to Celestial power than anything else. But what was interesting was that she was also skilled in magic just like she was. They named her Nira and Kirche named her son Naka. Her child had her fiery personality, and also apparently took to fier magic much like his mother. Kirche loved every bit of her son as much as she could, but the child had a mix of Naruto's red eyes and her beautiful sea coloured eyes. His hair was more of an ashen black colour inside of it being red or black. They didn't care about that.

Akame and Leone also gave birth. Their children were the most beautiful things they had ever seen and Naruto loved them as well much like his other children. Akame gave birth to a son she named Damon, the child gained his mother's charcoal black hair and his father's tattoo of Asuramaru. His eyes were very different, it was a red colour yes, but had a saphirre blue outline on the edges. Giving the child an exotic look. Leone's child had gained a lot of her mother's features, including her hair. The only thing that wasn't of her mother's, was the eyes and powers. She also mostly took to the power of the Outsider than anything else.

Esdeath had also given birth to another child. Kenji's sibling. She gave birth to a daughter. The child inheritted her mother's hair colour and her father's eyes. She was as cute as a button and even took to the Celestial Strength more than anything else, unlike her brother which went more for the Nightbringer powers and Hatred as a power source.

As well, in addition, Esdeath along with Kurome, Wave, Akame, Leone and Naruto created the police force of Kurogakure. These forces were named the Jaegers. Esdeath chose the name for them as she wanted to have a second chance with her forces she could've had in the Empire. Naruto and the others agreed and the Jaegers were born. These forces kept the peace in Kurogakure, but outside the city, they were skilled forces skilled in the arts of search and destroy. They mainly focused on the protection of the people of Kurogakure, but when it was for missions outside the city, they did it to the best of their abilities. Only answering to those above them, being Wave, Kurome, Esdeath, Akame, Leone or Naruto. Most of the time they reported to Naruto. As well, Naruto had made Esdeath's Teigu symbol as the official emblem for the forces of Kurogakure. The many women agreed to it and the Hitai-ate were imprinted with Esdeath's Teigu. Making Kurogakure now an official village, even if they were one in the past.

Kurumi, gave birth to a son. She named her son Sparda. The first male half Spirit, half Ultimate. Kurumi had been given the throne of being the Queen Of Spirits. She took this title and used her new found authority to ensure the Spirits were looked after. She was a just and fair ruler to the Spirits and many had accepted her for who she was. Miku and the other girls too got married to Shido and they were found pregnant with his children. Shido was also given the position of royal advisor to Naruto. As well, Ayumu, the undead teen was also married to the women that traveled with him had gotten married, Haruna had grown considerably and had married Ayumu after learning him properly. He was sometimes annoying to the Ultimate being, but Naruto gave him the title of general to a Splinter Cell group. Not the Necrons that were under the control of Naruto. They would never accept him as their master. Not the Jaegers that reported to Naruto and his wives, and certainly not NIGHT that reported to Akame and Leone. But Naruto created Ayumu's own forces called UNDEAD. These forces were the newest eddition to the protection and espionage for the land of Kurogakure. These forces were in a sense like the FBI, handling more stronger cases that bordered the lines of Demon Hunting and Assassination. He proved very good at it.

Kuroka's child was born too, a half neko half Ultimate. The first of their kind. Koneko had become an aunt and ontop of that, Naruto brought their daughter to see Kuoh High. They named their daughter Kanade. She had glowing red eyes that didn't hold a slit in them and had her father's silver hair. She enjoyed, just like her mother, to keep her cat like features out for all to see. Kuroka and Blair too got on very well and Blair also gave birth. ut to a set of twins. One was an exact copy like her, while the other was an exact copy of Naruto. She didn't care, she loved her children like any mother would.

Satsuki too gave birth to a child, a child that was born with the full matured Sharingan in its eyes. Naruto told her that the child must've picked up on the Sharingan part of the Eyes Of Kami. She didn't care, she had given birth to a child and nothing was going to stop that.

Koyuki too had moved into Kurogakure, more specificall the Kurokami Clan house. Which was more like an estate area which dwarfed in size compared to the Namikaze estates. It was five times bigger and had more bedrooms than the last time the house was revamped. Koyuki had given birth to a girl they named Fura. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. But what was interesting was that the child inheritted Naruto's magic eye as well. Naruto never complained out this. As he didn't care what his children looked like.

Many of the other women in Naruto's life had given birth, but for Kushina, she had to wait 4 and a half months to give birth to her child. Naruto along with Asuramaru had to explain it to her and she soon accepted it. She was told that the lingering power of Kyuubi inside her had to bond to the unborn child and that was why it took so long. But seeing that demons reproduce at exeptional rates, she only had to wait 4 and a half unlike 10 months. She had given birth to a son, the prince of the Nineth Hell. They named him Kura. The child held Kushina's fiery red hair and had his father's eyes. He also inheritted his mother's fiery temper. Ontop of that, Kushina along with Hitomi had renounced the name of Uzumaki-Namikaze and had taken up the name Uzumaki-Kurokami. She was even offered a position as a Clan Head, but she declined the offer and told her husband that she'd rather be a normal wife. Naruto accepted this request.

But Naruto didn't stop there. He had found a way to give Asuramaru some freedom around the place, outside his body. He would create a temporary body for her, that way she could do her previous duty of keeping Kushina safe. But after 3 days, the body would desintegrate and Asuramaru will be back inside Naruto. She vowed to do her job to ensure the same mistake that happened just over 20 years would not repeat itself. Naruto trusted her and created the body. As well, he had gained so much knowledge from the Nightbringer's powers he had came up with his own version of the Shadow Clones. These he called Shini Bunshin. Which means Death Clones. These clones were alot more paler than the original and the way they were summoned were completely different to the way Shadow Clones were summoned. Coffins would emerge from the ground and out of them, they would step through. They would last until Naruto deemed he didn't need them anymore. Meaning they could produce their own power. Making them last for a very long time. As well, Naruto had managed to turn off his Magic Eye making him able to no longer need an eye patch for everything. He thanked Asuramaru for that, and he also told her that wanted to keep the blazing eye style, which Asuramaur kept for him.

Technology as well in Kurogakure had boomed to life in more ways than one. Televisions and other things that would be found in Tokyo could now be found in Kurogakure. Advertisements were played on TVs being sold, even the colesium where matches were played was used on occasions as a stage for Miku and her songs. As well, the colesium had screens showing the various events that happened there. Her along with Shido and the girls, excluding Yoshino formed a band that they dubbed Solar Eclipse. They were already an international band. That was just the tip of the iceburg for them as new technological advancements were made, but the real credit also stemed from the Necrons use of power. Using one Monolith by placing it into Dormant Mode for all eternity, they were able to generate power similar to that of a nuclear reactor, but it was completely self renewable energy. Amazing.

We now find Naruto sitting at his desk. Two Shini Clones ran about doing things he himself would do as he was a bit busy himself. One was busy doing the paperwork while the other was busy looking after his second daughter which he had with Emilia. The child had her mother's hair and her father's slitted eyes. And once again, much like Emilia's first child, this one was more Angel than anything else. This child they named Leilah. The child was currently sleeping in the crib which rested by the table in the office, which just so happened to be at the top floor of the Kurokage Tower. Directly at the heart of the floating city. But Naruto was just slouching in his chair with a wicked smile in his face and he looked at the ceiling. A small ding was heard and the door opened to reveal Kazehana standing there in some regal clothes which consisted of a form fitting purple dress with matching high hells. Her hair was tied in a french braid that sloped over her one shoulder, giving her a very beautiful look. She smiled to her husband and walked up to the desk.

''Next time you wish to run away to get to your office, tell us next time. Hinami and Rihiko had been worried sick as to why their tou-san didn't say goodbye to them before they left to go on their mission.'' stated Kazehana as she leaned on the desk, giving Naruto as good view of her assets.

''Shit, my bad. Completely left my mind.'' said Naruto realising his mistake.

''Well, you're gonna have to give them a very good reward when they get back. Like for instance, give them slightly more money when they come back from the mission.'' pressed Kazehana.

''Remind me again as to why I agreed to Rihiko becoming a Demon Hunter?'' asked Naruto rubbing the bridge of his nose as he looked at his Sekirei wife with a cold gaze.

''It was her choice. She said that she wanted to do this along with her sister. They work very well together in everything. After all, her inherittance when she reaches an appropriate age is her owning her own world. She, as a leader is bound to get into wars sooner or later. This will teach her how handle the sight of blood. Plus, she will also be able to co ordinate troops and artillery.'' responded Kazehana clearly unaffected by the gaze Naruto had shot her.

''Is it? Then why is it that Rihiko has 120 succeful kills under her belt? 12 being assisted takedowns?'' questioned Naruto holding up a document for her to see.

''She and Hinami have proven to be very capable. She and her have been going under the alias: Twin Tigers.'' replied Kazehana as she read over the document before Naruto put it down.

''Okay you win. She and Hinami will get a 10% increase.'' sighed Naruto as he sat back in his chair.

''See you at home lover-boy. And tell your secretary to be more subtle when it comes to her looking at stuff online okay? Oh, and don't forget the speech at the end of Solar Eclipse's performance today.'' said Kazehana as she walked to the doors of the elevator but stopped and turned back to Naruto.

''And Kushina-san? Save some for us.'' said Kazehana as she walked into the elevator with the doors closing behind her.

''You heard her. Can't finish it all now.'' said Naruto as he looked down to see his red haired wife who was bobbing her head back and forth off on Naruto's member.

Releasing her mouth from the meat stick with a popping sound she looked him in the eyes while her right hand went to pumping him.

''Well, they snooze, they lose.'' said Kushina cockily before she went to finish her snack. Naruto just chuckled to himself before grunting as he fired his seed into her mouth.

Just as they were about to continue further, the intercom buzzed and Naruto groaned at how that killed the mood.

''Yes?'' questioned Naruto in an annoyed tone as he pressed the button.

''Kurokage-sama. The council wishes to see you.'' said the secretary over the intercom.

''Fine, tell them I'll be there in a few.'' said Naruto.

''Of course Kurokage-sama.'' said the secretary.

''You have to go now?'' whined Kushina as she got up.

''We'll finish when I get back. Promise. Until then, you're acting Kurokage 'til I get back.'' said Naruto as he got up and zipped his pants up.

''Don't take too long now.'' said Kushina in a sultry voice as she sat down in his chair and winked at him.

''I won't.'' said Naruto as he gave her a kiss on the lips and left via Blink.

Looking at the two Shini Bunshin, Kushina smiled to them but they just carried on looking at her.

''Well, get on with it.'' said Kushina making the Shini Bunshina carry on with what they were doing originaly being paperwork or looking after the child.

Naruto appeared in the Council Chambers where the meeting would be held. The chambers were much like the one in Konoha but had a bit more security in the area. Sitting around the room were just a few of the Clan Heads from Konoha, for instance, Neji, who had been successful in getting all Branch Members out of Konoha had their marks removed and Neji was named Clan Head. He thanked Naruto for that as he realised Naruto was very trustworthy. Along with him was Tsume who, along with the Aburume, Nara, and Akamichi clan had surrendured entirely to Naruto's rule and surprisingly they were given their own place in the City Of Gods where their respected clans could regrow.

''What is it?'' asked Naruto as he snapped his fingers and a person holding a tray with a glass of red liquid appeared before him. Naruto thanked him for it and sipped its contents. Clearly enjoying the rich taste of blood. He is now a vampire/werewolf/Nephalem. What was he supposed to feed his vampric nature?

''Kurokage-sama. Scouts from all over world have been reporting that there has been major demonic activity in the area. As well, you should also know that Albion, more importantly Tristain, has been seeing more strange demonic activity lately. We suspect someone has found a way to bring Mundas back from Purgetory.'' said The Nara Patriarch lazily.

''I see. Neji, what have the Hyuga done to ensure the Hell Gates here?'' questioned naruto taking another sip of his glass of blood.

''All Hell Gates have been destroyed. Demon Hunter squads have been sweeping the area for any stragglers.'' responed Neji with such confidence.

''Tell them to finish what they are doing and return to the city. I plan on uniting the two worlds into one.'' said Naruto making Neji go wide eyed.

''Kurokage-sama. You can't be serious on merging our world with Albion's can you?'' he said with a shaky tone.

''I am serious. Ensure all forces get the message.'' said naruto sternly.

''Of course Kurokage-sama.'' said Neji. Naruto just nodded his head and Blinked out of the room to the performance happening at the colesium.

Appearing in a burst of black shadows in order to not make a scene he stood back stage while Solar Eclipse finished their song. The members went as follows: Shido on guitar, Tohka on tamperine, Kaguya on drums and Yuzuru on keyboard. And of course the star, Miku on vocals.

With the song closing with Yuzuru ending it with a soft melody, the croud cheered with such passion for the rising popstar. Miku thanked all those gathered and announced that they had a very special guest to say something to them. Muttering among themselves, Naruto walked onto the stage making all gathered to cheer at the sight of their illustrious leader.

''Thank you good people. Give it up for Solar Eclipse one more time.'' said Naruto over the mic, making everyone cheer more loudly.

''But alas, I have some very distrubing news for you all. And thise who are tuning in. As you know, Kurogakure no Sato is the village which started the Assassins and Demon Hunters orginisation. But unfortunately, my scouts which have been in Albion doing some recon, have come across multiple Hell Gates in the area. This can only spell the end of Albion if we don't act now.'' said Naruto making everyone gasp. One person from the crowd shot his hand up and he was given a mic to speek to Naruto.

''So what are we going to do? Hell Gates, as you told us, are ancient demonic artifacts that hold trememdous power that can destroy all things by corrupting them and turning all into demons.'' said the man.

''Yes that is true. But I have already prepared for that. As we speek, a nationwide broadcast is being played across the Elemental Nations to stay indoors for 2 days maximum. I say 2 days because that is the amount of time I need to have in order to transport and combine a whole two worlds together. It will use up alot of my Celestail, Void, Nightbringer and various other powers, but it has to be done. The reason why you have to be indoors during that time is because the power being generated will kill you if you're outside. Stay indoors and keep everyone inside for their own protection. My Demon Forces are returning home as we speek...'' trailed Naruto as a NIGHT ANBU appeared before him and whispered into his ear.

''I see. Tell them to wait in my office along with Kushina-chan.'' said Naruto with the NIGHT ANBU nodding and vanishing in a burst of leaves.

''That was one of the ANBU here. He says that all forces have been dealt with in the Elemental Nations and all troops are heading home. No casualties.'' said Naruto making all those gathered cheer as some did have family in the forces of the Demon Hunters and Assassins.

''May the Big 4 watch over us all.'' said Naruto as he left via Blink to his office.

''May the Big 4 watch over us!'' cheered the crowd before going to their home to only hear the recording of the warning that Naruto told them about play over all Network channels.

Appearing in his office, Naruto came to the sight of Hinami and Rihiko standing before him, they had both grown up very well, and according to his wives, they were already the most envied in all of Kurogakure and beyond. Rihiko's hair now reached the middle of her back and her eyes were now permanently in their kitsune state. Hinami had also matured quite well, and her hair now reached her butt, just like her adopted mother's hair. She really enjoyed using her kagune to fly but on some occasions, she enjoyed walking around.

Giving them their money and telling them that he was teribbly sorry for leaving them like that, but they forgave him and told him that they knew he was a very busy man who had to run his village. Thanking them, Naruto told them to get the the Kurokami Clan house and to stay in there for 2 days to keep them safe along with his wives. They did just that and left through the elevator. But just as Naruto was about to use his power to tranport them to Albion, he left two hands wrap around his body and make its way south. Looking in the corner of his eye, he spotted a head of red hair and knew who it was.

''You know Kushina-chan. I do need to transport an entire planet to another dimension and combine it. So what are you doing?'' asked Naruto in a husky voice as he felt her hands stroke him off.

''You're not resisting. Yoy that just means you want it.'' said purred into his ear as her hands went into his pants, making Naruto's eyes shoot open when she squeezed him abit.

''You...may be...right. Transporting...can...wait.'' said Naruto, struggling to form sentances as he flet Kushina's expert hands work his meet stick.

''How about you put it on hold for say...4 hours.'' said Kushina as she stopped and walked over to the desk and got ontop of it, opening her legs for him to see how wet she was. ''Using that time to pleasure me in the meantime. Hm?'' she asked sultry and licked her lips at the display she was getting from Naruto's pants straining against the pressure.

''Fine..you...win.'' growled Naruto as he pulled off his pants and pinned her down, but not before opening a portal and putting Leilah through it which connected to the Kurokami Clan house.

With the little one out of earshot, Naruto tore Kushina's clothes off and began to rock her world just like he did when he was on the mission with her to Snow. But as they had sex, Naruto couldn't help but think as to why Hell Gates were popping up, but he had a very good idea as to who was doing it.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all who have been waiting for thing chapter. Your patience hasn't gone in vain. I promise this is the last time I will put a chapter on hold for so long. Let me know that you think of the changes Naruto has done to Kurogakure. Once again. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys and girls**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. I trust you enjoyed the previous chapter, but alas, we must carry on. The last place we've left our Nephalem hero is where he is just about to combine a whole world with another. Can it be done? Of course it can. If your power is on god level, then anything is possible. And Naruto has that power in him, given to him by his Angelic Mother, Kami, and his Demonic Mother Yami. And let us not forget the other gods that gave him the most amazing powers ever, as well as becoming Nosferatu and Lycanthrohic thanks to his gorgeous raven haired vampire wife who is now the Queen Of Vampires.**

 **Let us tune in now shall we?**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 39: Transporting that which...

With Kushina sexualy satisified and his daughter sleeping in the arms of her mother, Emilia, Naruto opened a portal to allow Kushina to limp through, seeing that Naruto accidently went all out on her like when she and him went on that mission to Snow. Oh well. Sitting back in his chair, he looked out the window, gazing out at the vast space that was his land, his territory, his domain. In the short space of time of him being alive he had accomplished so much. But he knew that with Mundas still out there, the world will still be in turmoil. As long as he was making Hell Gates, the deeper the worlds will be pushed in the Nine Hells. Kami, Shinigami, the Outsider and Yami had told him to ensure that this would not happen. If he was to fail, then the world will become a battlefield of blood. He had seen good people die, including his fox father. Kamazuki.

Turning around and pressing the button to the secretary at the bottom floor, her voice came through the speeker.

''Bring in Origami-san and Esdeath-hime. I have something they need to do.'' said Naruto.

''At once Kurokage-sama.'' said the secretary and the line went quiet.

5 minutes later stood Naruto's first wife and the leader of the ADL, Origami Itsuka. She, along with the Spirits asked Naruto very nicely to create another unit of fighters. They planned on calling themselves, ADL which stood for Anti Demon League. These forces, along with the Jeagers would act as the last line of defense. They would also patrol the skies, ensuring their air defenses were still in good conditions. Many demons had tried to attack from the air and made succeeded, but that was until Naruto and Shukaku dealt with them. Naruto agreed to the creation of the ADL. He would've said No, if his wife Kurumi hadn't stepped in and placed her vote for the creation of ADL.

''You wished to see use Naruto-koi/Kurokage-sama.'' they said at the same time.

''Yes, seeing that the nationwide populace is getting into shelter to prepare for the mass combine happening soon. I want you to do a final sweep along with city. Esdeath-hime, you're incharge of the ground, Origami-san, you got the air. I'm giving you a large force of Necron troops to help with the sweep. They have been told to not shoot anyone and to ensure that everything runs okay. Whatever you do, Origami-san, don't challenge them. They hold no emotion and won't even hesitate to pull that trigger. You may also use your own forces to help if you like.'' said Naruto.

''But won't we be affected by the power being generated?'' questioned Origami as she didn't like the fact of being caught in a powerful field of power.

''No, the amount of power being generated from the charge up won't even harm us. It will be low level gamma radiation. Nothing harmful.'' said Esdeath with Naruto nodding in agreement.

''Then we'll do it.'' said Origami with Esdeath leaning and giving her man a kiss on the lips which he gladly returned.

With them now at the bottom floor, Naruto got up from his desk and walked to be in the middle of the room. There was a reason why the Kurokage tower was built directly in the middle of the city. And this was the very reason.

Activating his Magic Eye which shifted to be a neon blue then switch to pitch black, and finally a demonic red, Naruto gathered power in its most raw form ever. Rising by 2 feet off the ground, Naruto began to channel his power outwards. Encasing the office in the form of spectacular lightning and other colours of it. Naruto even began to speak in another language which just so happened to be the language of the demon, the Void, and the angel. He had somehow managed to make all three dialects link into one. Forming powerful words of full strength.

Looking up the display of the light show the two couldn't help but feel a full feeling that their master was in control of nearly everything. He could also twist a person's future, but he chose mot to as that would be a sure way to make him have enemies. He let people choose their own fates.

 **With Kushina.**

Walking into the mansion type house, she smiled at what she was given. A new life where everything was not fake. Where everything she had ever wanted was given to her. Even though her ex son was now the new Kyuubi, she still loved the man she was married to. Walking past the living room, Asuramaru spotted her master and instantly vanished in a burst of black flames, said black flames moved to her and joined together to form her kneeling to Kushina.

''Lady Kushina. What is it you wish of me?'' asked Asuramaru kneeling.

''Draw me a hot bath. I feel like relaxing now.'' replied Kushina while looking at her past friend.

''At once my Lady.'' said Asuramaru as she vanished and went to the second floor to run the water.

Kushina just walked up to her room. But she didn't feel like going to her room. Instead she chose to go to the master bedroom where Naruto slept. Opening the door she sat on the bed and breathed in a sigh of happiness. Her musings were broken when she heard the sounds of someone laughing and the sound came into the bedroom she was sitting in. A red blue shot into her arms and before she knew it, she was tackled onto the bed with a very happy sounding someone ontop of her.

''Kaa-san. Kaa-san. I missed you.'' said the mass of flesh above her.

''Don't worry, I was just playing around with your father.'' said Kushina as she stroked her son's red hair.

The child looked into his mother's eyes, showing the fiery red colour they held and smiled to her. Kushina responded in the same manner. At that moment, Asuramaru came into the room and knelt to the door.

''Lady Kushina. The bath has been made for you. You can go in whenever you wish.'' she said with her head looking to the ground.

''Thank you Asuramaru. Take care of my son while I'm in the bath.'' said Kushina as she smiled to her past friend.

''As you wish my Lady.'' said Asuramaru as she got up and went to escort the young prince to play with his half siblings.

Kushina just smiled and got up to go to the bath room where her bath was waiting.

Opening the door she gasped in awe at the sheer size. Sure she had been in here many times, but it still astounded her to what her husband could do. It looked to be more in an Emporer's house than in a mansion. Dropping her clothes, she slowly made her way to the steaming bowl of transparent liquid. Her hourglass figure relax as she descended into the water. Relaxing her muscles in the process. Looking at the ceiling, she wondered if this was what it would be like should the previous Kyuubi still be alive. And that was when her mind wandered to her first meeting with the great Demon Lord of the Nineth Hell.

 **Flashback.**

Kushina had just been kidnapped by the Kumo nins that had snuck into Konoha and had stolen her away. Unfortunately the tranqs used on her were wearing off and she was coming to. Waking up she found herself flung over one of the Kumo non's shoulder. Stopping and dropping her onto the floor, they all looked at her with sadistic grins on their faces. There were atleast 3 of them.

''Hey boss. This one we captured is actually quite a cute one.'' he said.

''Damn right. I bet the Raikage don't mind if we break her in just for a bit.'' said the other.

''Sure. I don't mind on getting her all worked up.'' said the boss of the group as they slowly undid their pants.

''No. Stay away.'' squeeked Kushina as she backed away from them in fear.

''Hahahahaha. Look, she's getting away. Let's catch her.'' said one of them.

Surrounding her, they slowly closed in on their prey. But as they got close, red chakra leaked out her body and formed 2 tails worth of power. Kushina's eyes turned red with single slitted pupils and her nails turned to claws.

 **''She said to leave her alone.''** boomed her voice, but it sounded like that of a man's voice. Not a woman's voice.

''Shit. Like that'll scare us. Get her.'' said the boss and they charged into a bloodbath.

By the time Kushina came to, the bodies of her abductees lay at her feet full of blood and their faces racked in fear.

''What was that?'' she said to no one in particular.

That was when Minato appeared in the clearing and aked if Kushina was okay. She replied that she was and they left. When she got the her apartment after giving the Hokage a run down of what happened she sat on her bed and looked at her hand as if there was something wrong with it. Then it hit her. Mito, before she died told her that she could communicate with Kyuubi by going into her mindscape. And so she closed her eyes and concerntrated. She did it very well and found herself in her mindscape. It looked to be that of an abandoned elementary school.

''Very nice.'' said Kushina looking in horror at what her mindscape was. That was when she heard it. The sounds of someone weeping. Walking into the school she followed the noise.

Walking down the stairs that led to the basement, she came to the sight of a massive cage and on the other side she saw what looked like a massive beast. And it was this beast that the sounds of crying eminated from.

 **''I'm so sorry Mito-san. I broke your promise. I'm so sorry. But I didn't want her to be raped. Forgive me.''** wept the magnificent beast.

''Excuse me?'' called Kushina making her presence known to the beast.

Turning around Kushina found herself staring at the very magestic beast that was sealed inside her. Kyuubi. His tailed swished behind him as he looked at his new host with teary eyes.

 **''Little one. You're my host aren't you?''** questioned Kyuubi as he looked at her.

''I am.'' responed Kushina as she looked at him with eyes that seemed to hold power.

 **''I'm so sorry for doing that to you.''** said Kyuubi as he broke down in tears for breaking the promise he made to Mito.

''Wait, that red chakra. It belonged to you?'' asked Kushina as she looked at Kyuubi.

 **''Yes it was. And I didn't mean to take over your body. I didn't want to see you hurt.''** said Kyuubi.

''Then why were you crying earlier on?'' asked Kushina.

 **''Before I was placed into you. I made a promise to Mito-san. I promised to her that I won't take over your body unless told to.''** said Kyuubi as he wiped the tears away.

''No no. You did it to protect me. For that I thank you.'' said Kushina as she placed her hand on the one bar of the cage.

 **''Little one. You know. If you ever need help with anything. I'll be here. As well, if you wish to talk to me about anything. I'll be here to listen to you. I'm a very good listener.''** said Kyuubi as he lowered his head to her.

''Thank you Kyuubi. As well, can I ask you one thing?'' asked Kushina.

 **''Shoot.''** said Kyuubi.

''How old are you?'' said Kushina with the million dollar question.

 **''I'm 1300 years old. I'm still classified as a teenager in Demon years.''** said Kyuubi making Kushina's eyes go to the size of dinner plates.

''I understand. And thank you. My friend.'' said Kushina changing her mindscape to be more of a forest home.

The home was that of a two storey house with a waterfall on the other side of the house. Lush green trees lined the sides as birds chirped in the air. A place of surreal peace.

 **''As a way to show my thanks. This is my human form.''** said Kyuubi as his body steamed and began to shrink. When the body stopped shrinking, Kushina gasped in awe at what she was staring at. He was a perfect man in her eyes. Slicked back snow white hair, blood red slitted eyes and he wore such noble clothes with the colour purple. ( **A.N.** Sparda's human form to get the idea).

 _'Damn.'_ __was all that Kushina could say as she began to blush.

 **''Once again. My thanks. Call on me to give you power and you will have it, but don't ask for the full thing as you will begin to turn into a demon yourself. As well, I've set up a mental link to speak with you when you are not in here.''** said Kyuubi as he looked at her with eyes that held warmth and an aura of good intentions.

''Thank you.'' said Kushina as she left her mindscape.

A few years down the line and Kushina had really grown into a beautiful woman. Her body looked to be that of a super model's and the way she acted was in a sort of contradiction. But she didn't care what people thought of her. As long as she was still friends with Kyuubi, then there was nothing that was going to stop her. But Kyuubi wanted more than that. Over the years of being inside of her. He had began to develop feelings for his container. His friend. But there was the constant feeling of what she would say should she find out about his secret.

Waking up to another beautiful morning. Kushina got dressed in her new clothes which was that of tight fitting long pants, white shirt and wrist bands. Her now long hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were more lively than ever. Opening the door for her daily mail, she looked down and found yet another bouque of flowers. Smiling at this of being appreciated she took them inside and placed them into the sink and ran the water.

 _'Isn't this nice Kyuubi? They finally like me.'_ __said Kushina. But sadly, Kyuubi didn't reply.

 _'Kyuubi?'_ called Kushina again. And again, no reply.

Thinking she should confront him, she sat down and went into her mindscape and found Kyuubi standing by the water's edge, a glass of whiskey in his one hand and a stone in the other.

''Kyuubi. Why didn't you answer me? I thought you said when we first met that you'll always speek to me?'' question Kushina as she looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had changed quite a bit himself. His snow shite hair had now turned silver and his facial features had turned more ruged and feral. His body build was that of a well fit man. Not body builder muscle freak. Lean toned swimmer type body build.

 **''Because I don't like the flowers people keep send you. The subtle things like people asking you out. You getting all the happy things. And as well the way people now treat you.''** said Kyuubi as he threw the stone into the water making a nice _kerplunk_ sound as well as watching the ripples stem from the impact zone.

''You're not making any sense.'' said Kushina crossing her arms under her D-cup sized breasts.

 **''You'd never understand.''** said Kyuubi as he downed the contents in the glass and walked back into the house.

''Tell me Kyuubi. Is it that you don't want to be in my body anymore? You know damn well that the people of Konoha will attack you on sight.'' said Kushina.

 **''I've been in your body for well over 8 years to know that.''** snapped Kyuubi as he slammed the glass down making it break into pieces. ( **A.N.** In this fanfic. Kushina got Kyuubi when she was only 10).

''Then what is it that I won't understand?'' spat Kushina with her words laced with venom.

Kyuubi at this point felt trapped. Through everything he had been through, he knew that this was the make or break moment, the choice to tell her what she meant to him? Or to let it got to waste and let his, HIS, girl go to someone else.

''Kyuubi talk to me. I won't look at you any different.'' said Kushina, not knowing what she would be doing next.

 **''I love you okay!? You happy? I love you so much.''** shouted Kyuubi to the heavens making Kushina back away in shock at what she was hearing. **''Ever since that mission 7 years ago where you were in a jam and switched places with me. I couldn't help but feel...drawn to you. And with you now getting recognition from the village and guys swooning over you makes me feel left out. I tried many a times to change my opinion of you but I can't. I love you to the point where I would die for you, Kushina Uzumaki. But everytime I keep thinking of ways to tell you I keep thinking back to my thoughts of you. Everytime I think of a new way to tell you. I think of you saying that you'd never love a demon. Especially the Demon Lord of the Nineth Hell.''** at this point, Kyuubi began to cry tears of sorrow. Turning his head away from her, he wept and waited the phrase he had been dreading. What she'd say to him. The knife that would forever rip his heart out.

That was when Kyuubi felt it. Her slender hand on his left shoulder. Turning to look at her, he saw that she too was crying. Turning to be fully infront of her, she hugged him. Shocked by this choice of action. Kyuubi slowly hugged her back. This time, his tears turned to tears of joy.

''I never knew that was what you feel of me. And quite frankly. I feel the same to you.'' she said softly making Kyuubi go wide eyed.

 **''I beg your pardon?''** asked Kyuubi stunned by her choice of words.

''What I'm saying, is that I love you. The reason why I told the people asking me out that I was seeing someone else was because I loved you. The reason behind me burning those flowers was because my heart was stolen long ago. By you. You are the one I've loved all this time. You're the one that I will always care about. Should I turn the entire world against me for falling inlove with the Demon Lord of the Nineth Hell, then so be it. I don't care what they say. My heart belongs and will always belong to you.'' said Kushina as she looked into his eyes and wiped away his tears.

 **''Kushina-chan I-''** Kyuubi didn't finish as Kushina placed her finger on his lips and kissed him on said lips.

Kyuubi was taken back at first but responded to her kiss and brought her close to him by wrapping his strong arms around her waist and inserted his tongue into her mouth. She did the same by wrapping her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his snow white hair, pressing her generous bust against his chiseled chest.

Breaking from the kiss with a chain of saliva still connecting them to each other, she smiled to him.

 **''Wow.''** was all Kyuubi could say.

 **Lemon**

''Kyu-kun. I want you.'' said Kushina breathing heavily, her breasts rubbing up against his chest.

 **''Are you sure about this?''** asked Kyuubi making Kushina nod.

Kyuubi just kissed her back and used his claws to rip her clothes off. Kushina simply pulled off his clothes and tackled his lips once more. Falling onto the couch in the living room. Kyuubi soon felt his member poke at her inner thigh, making her moan in pleasure. Deciding to go from the living room to the bedroom, Kyuubi teleported them to the bedroom using Fox Fire. With Kushina falling onto the bed with a sigh of pleasure with her lover climbing ontop of her.

''Skip foreplay now. Put it in me already.'' said Kushina now sounding to be begging him. That was when she looked down and her eyes went wide. She was staring at a large 10 inch rod. She soon found herself licking her lips at the sheer thought of having that inside her. Kissing her again, Kyuubi lined himself up with her. Looking into her mesmorising purple eyes, asking for permission, she nodded and held on tight. Slowly Kyuubi inserted himself into her making her scream in pain and a bit of pleasure. Kyuubi kept slowly inserting himself into her and suddenly hitting a barrier. Kushina, finally getting over having such a big tool inside her, nodded her head and Kyuubi plunged into her. Breaking her barrier in the process. Blood trickled down from where they met and tears rolled down her cheeks.

 **''Kushina-chan. Are you okay?''** asked Kyuubi as he stopped what he was doing.

''Y-Yes. Please, just give me a few minutes.'' said Kushina.

Kyuubi just gave her as much time as she needed. He didn't wait long as the pain she was feeling stopped and she nodded to him. Slowly taking himself out and then pushing back in, Kushina moaned in pleasure of being fucked by the one she loved. Slowly but surely, Kyuubi was going at full force with her. Rocking her to the core. But alas, the pleasure he had been feeling was coming to an end as he felt his release coming soon.

 **''Kushina-chan. I'm gonna...''** said Kyuubi not being able to form sentences.

Kushina just crossed her legs and held him close.

''Inside. Cum inside me. Kyu-kun.'' she purred.

Kyuubi sped up as much as he could and soon enough, rope after rope of hot cum coated her walls. Kushina howled in pleasure at the feeling of her love cumming inside her. But she wanted more. Flipping himover to where she was now ontop, she began to bounce on his lap, while she placed his clawed hands on her breasts. Giving them a firm squeeze, he was earned with her moaning.

''Again Kyu-kun.'' purred Kushina as she bounced on his lap.

Doing it a few times, he soon enough came into her again and Kushina felt alittle drained. Dropping ontop of him, she sighed in satisfaction and snuggled into his form. Running her fingers across his rugid chest and hair.

 **Lemon end.**

''I love you Kyu-kun.'' she said as she looked into his slitted eyes which still held the loving warmth it had when she met him 8 years ago.

 **''And I to you. Kushina-chan.''** said Kushina as he closed his eyes and began to sleep. Placing a kiss on his lips Kushina too soon fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning. Kushina found herself back in the real world. Getting out of bed she went to she what had happened. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and she soon realised what she did yesterday when she went into her mind.

 _'Kyu-kun?'_ she said into her mind.

 **''Yes my love?''** repsonded Kyuubi.

 _'I love you.'_ she said with a smile.

 **''And I love you too. There is someone I want you to have as a helper.''** said Kyuubi sounding happy.

 _'And let me guess. You need to be in control.'_ __said Kushina.

 **''Yes.''** replied Kyuubi.

Giving her love the reigns, Kyuubi gathered up enough power to use his one ability. Pushing his hands forward, he summoned up a human sized portal and began to speek to the portal.

 **''Asuramaru, I call you forth from Hell. Your master commands it.''** said Kyuubi and from the portal emerged a blue haired girl who looked to be atleast 13 years old.

Giving Kushina back the controls, she looked at the little girl before her with a dumbfounded expresion.

''Hello. You must be the one who has taken my master's heart. I sense him inside you.'' said the girl in question.

''Yes. I'm his host and lover.'' said Kushina.

 **''Asuramaru. I brought you into this world to protect her and assist wherever she needs it. Don't fail me. You are after all, protecting the Queen of the Nineth Hell.''** said Kyuubi from inside Kushina.

''Of course my Lord. I'll do everything in my power to protect the Queen.'' said Asuramaru kneeling to Kushina.

 _'Queen of the Nineth Hell?'_ asked Kushina to Kyuubi.

 **''Yes. That is if you want that title.''** said Kyuubi.

 _'I'd like that.'_ said Kushina.

With that, Asuramaru assisted Kushina wherever she needed it. Asuramaru even took up the act of being a maid, doing chores around the house like cooking and cleaning. That was while Kushina was away with her master on missions. But while she was doing the dishes a konck was heard on the door.

''Coming.'' said Asuramaru as she fixed her clothes which was that of a French Maid type style.

Opening the door she saw Minato standing there with a bouque of flowers. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked at the demon before him.

''Can I help you?'' asked Asuramaru as her hand made its way behind her and began to gather demonic energy, forming a very sinister looking kunai behind her back.

''I'm looking for Kushina. Is she here?'' asked Minato.

''She is out on a mission. She won't be back for atleast 5 days.'' replied Asuramaru giving off a very powerful aura of KI, scaring Minato in the process.

''Okay, well, I'll see you later.'' said Minato and he took the flowers with him.

''Bastard. Thinking I won't pick up the pheremones coming off you. We demons can feel that shit.'' said Asuramaru as she slammed the door and walked back to the kitchen to do what she was doing.

 **With Kushina.**

With her arrving at the location of where she needed to be, Kushina looked around and found it to be quite deserted. Not liking this at all she called on Kyuubi.

 _'Kyu-kun.'_ __she said.

 **''On it.''** replied Kyuubi as he gave his lover the power of his eyes.

Her eyes turned from their purple colour to demonic red. She could see many heat signatures lying in hiding and they had various weapons with them.

 _'They'll never learn.'_ __said Kushina.

 **''Of course they won't. Let's do this, Kushina-chan.''** said Kyuubi grinning.

Gaining 3 tails worth of chakra, Kushina charged forward and decimated the entire populace of bandits. With them killed, she called it quits and went to her apartment she was renting in the city nearby. There she slept while Kyuubi kept an eye out for her. He didn't want the Queen of the Nineth Hell to get killed now. Since she was now recognised by the demons that resided in the Nineth Hell.

When she woke up, she thanked Kyuubi for keeping an eye on her as she slept which Kyuubi replied that it was his pleasure. Seeing that they still had atleast 3 more days for their mission, Kushina asked if she could spend the rest of the days in her lover's embrace. Kyuubi agreed to it and they explored each other's body once more. Kushina still couldn't belive it. She had everything she had ever wanted. She knew of Kyuubi's reason as to why he stayed silent to her and he knew as to why she destroyed the gifts she received. It was like a dream come true.

Returning home, she was greeted to the sight of Minato standing at the gate post, holding some roses in his hands. He was smiling happily, at her approaching figure. Smiling to her friend, Minato walked up to her.

''Kushina-chan. I love you so much. Do me the honor as to marrying me.'' said Minato holding the flowers to her.

Taking the flowers, Kushina looked into his eyes and felt something off. Deciding to play detective, she asked him a series of questions.

''Why?'' was the first one asked.

''Because you would be the lucky girl to marry the most powerful man ever.'' was all Minato said.

 _''Like that is believable. Kyu-kun, you can defeat him in the blink of an eye.'_ snorted Kushina.

 **''Damn straight.''** boomed Kyuubi's voice from inside her.

''And why would I want to do that?'' asked Kushina.

''Because then you can have a home again. Unlike the one you came from.'' said Minato. Bad move. Kushina had unleashed 6 tails of Kyuubi's power after hearing that.

 **''You would dare insult my clan like that? Mito-san chose to come here, not the other way around. The Uzumaki were infact powerful beings. Far superior to you in any way. In fact. The Uzumaki clan had ties to the Nineth Hell. We were allies to them. The reason why they never came was because their leader, Kyu-kun was inside Mito at the time. Without their master leading them, they had no choice but to stay put. And Mito-san had no idea what was happening at the time.''** snarled Kushina as the air boiled along with her rage.

''Kyu-kun? Oh I see now. You made contact with that baka fox didn't you? That monster doesn't have the right to be around.'' snapped Minato.

 **''Of course he does. He has every right to be around as much as we do. How would think Yami-sama would feel should you kill her first born?''** asked Kushina.

They would've carried on their little squabble if a passing patrol guard came to them and asked if something was going on. They simply responded that nothing was and left it at that.''

 **''Kushina-chan. Stay away from him, I'll be opening a portal for us to go to the Nineth Hell. There we can have a family and you will live comfortably. I swear it.''** said Kyuubi to his lover.

''Thank you Kyu-kun. I can't wait.'' said Kushina as she walked back to her apartment.

 **Flashback end.**

Kushina opened her eyes and found herself still in the bath where she was where the sound of knocking could be heard. Getting up to a sitting position she asked who it was.

''Lady Kushina? Are you okay? You've been in there for quite a long time.'' said Asuramaru's voice from the other side.

''Asuramaru. I'll be out in a minute.'' said Kushina.

''Of course. Lord Naruto has began to go into the second phase of the transporting. At this point he wishes to not be disturbed.'' said Asuramaru giving her Queen the heads up like she had given to the others.

''Why?'' asked Kushina clearly not understanding it.

''The energy being generated is the equivilant to that of a tactical nuke.'' said Asuramaru making Kushina nearly have a heart attack.

''That powerful?'' she stammered.

''Yes my Lady. Everyone else knows and the sweeping of stragglers has been completed 45 minutes ago. Please, let me know if there is anything else you need.'' said Asuramaru as she walked away from the room.

Getting out the bath, Kushina walked out the room to find that everyone was busy playing something. Rihiko and Hinami were busy sharpening their weapons while Esdeath and the others were playing some card games.

''What's up?'' asked Kushina as she sat at the table.

''Nothing much. I'm playing poker, Masane's playing Go Fish and Rize is just hungry and has taken a liking to the taste of cards.'' said Esdeath pointing at Rize who was indeed eating the cards.

''Okay...'' was all Kushina could say as she looked away.

''So how do you feel about the whole, moving continents thing?'' asked Akame placing a Full House hand on the table making Esdeath, Leone and Kurome throw their cards down in defeated and handed Akame the winning chips.

''If anyone can do it? Naruto-chan can.'' said Kirche from the lounge where she, Tiffania and Kurumi were enjoying a nice cup of tea.

''Please, do your best Naruto-kun.'' said Kushina as she looked up at the Kurokage tower which was now shooting multi coloured lightning everywhere.

 **And scene.**

 **There you have it folks. Another chapter trussed and tied. Yes there wasn't much action in this one as the thought kept nagging at me that there just wasn't enough spoken about Kushina and the previous Kyuubi's love life. So yeah. As well, I don't know if any of you felt it. But I did. The writing of this chapter has put a shard of inspiration into the creation of a new fanfic. One which will focus on the sole paring of being Kushina x Kyuubi.**

 **Feel free to ask me if you wish to create your own version of your Kushina x Kyuubi fanfic. But there is one thing I wish to have placed in there should any of you head down that path with me. Please put in the start up that you got the inspiration to do it where Kyuubi and Kushina loved each other.**

 **On another note. Son Of Darkness has been going good. My memory stick I named BLACKSPIRIT has decided to be all bitchy to me and is now not allowing me to save files to it. If any of you how to stop a piece of plastic and memory chips from doing this. Please let me know.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. Before we jump into the latest chapter please pay attention to what I am about to say.**

 **ATTENTION! ATTENTION! (SERIOUSLY READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO AHEAD).**

 **I have recently come out of a serious bout with people I don't wish to name and they have agreed to reinstate my Account. This has come to be good news to my ears. And has thawed a bit of the ice off my frozen heart. For those of you who don't know what is going on. Please pay attention.**

 **With my account now reinstated, it would show to me your gratitude, by donating a few bits of money from where ever you live. I'm not trying to sound dark, or like I'm being stingy. But please understand, it would mean a whole lot to me if you would donate even a small bit of money. Be it from $100 dollars to even $1. Anything would do I don't care. Beggars can't be choosers they say. I'd really appreciate it guys.**

 **Now that that is taken care of, enjoy the newest chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 40: What On Earth...

Walking into the room, Seraphim saw the girls looking at the TV which showed that of the news channel. On the TV was a ghoul woman. They were offered many positions, when if they were in Tokyo they'd have to hide what they were and even that was a challenge as they'd be investigations no matter what.

''We are here live where it has only been 2 days since our leader Kurokage-sama had announced his plan of unifying two worlds and merging them together. With the outside being hostile due to the power being pushed out, we have no choice but to show you these images, taken from inside.'' said the news reporter as a window appeared and showed that of a live camera feed showing the Kurokage tower now blazing with the full power of Naruto's strength. Multi coloured lightning lit everything nearby. Everything was just so bright and a large amount of people were cheering for their leader who was doing the impossible.

''With the streets and anywhere else on lockdown, we now go to our reporters in the ghoul embassy where Rize-sama, ambassador for the ghouls will give her statement regarding the matter and what we can expect when we see our new place of living.'' added the reported as they tuned to the hearing.

''As you guys can see, my husband has been growing in pure strength and has been able to do what was considered impossible. Right now he has been requested to not be disturbed. What ever your reason is I'm sure you can take it with me.'' said Rize calmly.

''Rize-sama. What is the reason behind the fact that he wishes to not be disturbed?'' asked a jounralist.

''Simple. If you go and see him, that's if the lightning doesn't scorch you, you will be turned to ashes when you open the door to his office.'' she replied rather sweetly.

''Then why does he have to draw in massive amounts of power?'' asked another.

At that moment, Kuroka switched off the TV and picked up her second child, her son they named Otonashi. He looked similar to his father in terms of hair colour, and ontop of that, his ears and tails were also a snow white colour. he wore blue pants, grey shirt and running shoes.

''Damn press. Always pushing the questions that are the toughest to answer.'' said Kuroka as she played with her son's hair.

''Damn straight. I feel for her.'' said Leone as she sat back in the couch.

They said it was the second day. Just how much longer do you think-''

''Look!'' shouted Liliana as she pointed to the sky from her position at the window.

Making their way to the window, they found something that made their mouths drop open wide. Directly over their heads was a massive portal. This one was something they had never seen before, it was as if Kami was looking down to pass down righteous fury. Lightning shot down from the portal and kicked up rubble from the streets. The power being shot out that thing was unbelievable. And it didn't stop there, the portal was slowly engulfing the area. As if it was sucking up everything in its path. And just like that, the Elemental Nations was gone. The dimension it belonged to was now no more.

 **With Tristain.**

Sighing as she finished with her paperwork, she looked over to her window. Just the meer thought of what her beloved Naruto was doing sent shivers down her spine. She had already sent word of the nationwide evacuation and to have them stay in doors, but just the thought of having an entire different world brought here scared her. Saito and Louise were still on their honeymoon and they won't be back by tomorr-

''We're back!'' came a voice from the door.

Fuck.

Turning to look at the person in the door, Henrietta's eyes widened in fear at what was going on as she stared at her pink haired friend standing in the doorway along with her husband.

''Louise? Saito? Why are you here? I thought you'd still be on your honeymoon.'' she said as she got up on shaky legs.

''We thought we'd surprise you. As well, we heard that some demon was causing trouble. What's up?'' asked Louise.

''This is no ordinary demon. This demon is one which served the Demon Lord of the Nineth Hell.'' said Henrietta.

''You mean your lover.'' said Saito which made Henrietta nod her head.

''What's the issue?'' asked Saito.

''Hell Gates have been popping up. These are ancient demonic artefacts and only those who are Demon Hunters can destroy them, Naruto-chan has already mobilised his forces and has been-''

''Henrietta-sama. Look!'' said a guard as he ran into the room pointing on to the horizon.

Looking at the horizon, they watched on in horror as storm clouds brewed overhead and lightning rained down from the sky. But what scared them beyond compare was the city that slowly grew from said light show. It was as if there was a whole new place being added to the land of Albion. And just like that, the light show seized to be as the new city burst to life with The City Of The Gods floated around the new land.

''What the hell is that?'' asked Louise.

''Naruto-chan has done it. He has actually done it. He has taken his world and combined ours with his.'' said Henrietta as she cried tears of appreciation.

Walking out her palace, she went to her stable to ask one of the people to take her to finally welcome her lover home. Something she had been waiting for for who knows how long.

At the city, people slowly left their homes and cautiously walked out and for the first time, there was a sense like they belonged there. And of course the massess began to chant Naruto's name. Thanking him for what he had done. They celebrated the union by throwing the Kyuubi Celebration now instead of three months down the line. Running out the house, both Esdeath and Karasuba sprinted at top speeds to the Kurokage Tower to see if he was okay. They knew he was wicked strong, but even he had limits on how his physical energy could last. Getting to the top floor the doors opened and there they found him. His left arm was full of blood as he breathed in and out as if he was slowly dying. His clothes were a mess and mangled beyond repair, they looked to be barely holding on as it was. His snow white hair was a mass of blood as his left eye which was still activated as the magic eye was blood shot and too bleeding.

''Naruto-kun? Are you okay?'' asked Karasuba as she and Esdeath lifted him up and placed him in his Kurokage chair.

''Y-Yeah. Just give me a few minutes.'' said Naruto as he coughed up some blood.

''You're not okay. Look at you.'' said Esdeath as she placed her hand on his cheek, soaking it in the crimson liquid.

''Trust me. I'm okay.'' said Naruto as he looked at them with a smile while he deactivated his magic eye, returning it to be its crimson glow.

''You may be immortal, but you sure as hell can't take a beating like that.'' said the two of them at the same time.

''I promise, I'm okay. No doubt after that light show earlier, they would send scouts to see of we're hostile or not. But knowing Henrietta-chan, she is coming here herself.'' said Naruto as his intercom buzzed.

''Kurokage-sama. Henrietta-sama is here to see you.'' said the secretary.

''Send her up.'' said Naruto pressing the button on the intercom.

''Told you.'' said Naruto as his internal demonic healing began to fix his wounds.

''What ever. Please open a portal so we can get home.'' said Karasuba with Esdeath nodding her head in agreement.

Sighing and opening a portal for them, they walked through and found themselves back at home, they made it just in time as the doors opened to reveal Henrietta standing there. And of course she gasped when she saw Naruto's body all mangled and almost destroyed. And of course, naruto received a large talk from her about what she was put through when she was waiting for him.

Kushina and the others still couldn't even believe it. The person whom they love had managed to merge two worlds into one new world. This was something that seemed to only be from legends or maybe even myth. And yet he just proved the impossible possible. Of course, according to Esdeath and Karasuba about him being injured, they expected this and didn't judge what he chose. Of course they were worried and some what pissed, but in the end, they loved him and would give him an earful when he gets back from the Kurokage Tower.

So they decided to let that go. Thinking on what to do now, their musings were disturbed when the sound of an explosion echoed through the City In The Clouds. Naruto stopped his discussion with Henrietta and ran to the window to see what the hell that was. His eyes widened as he saw what looked to be that of a demon moving into his city. Wishing to most likely kill his people. Jumping out his window and bringing out his Nephalem Wings, he shot off like a bullet to the invading monster.

Slamming himself with such force into the monster, Naruto knocked it down which fell straight on its ass. Bringing up Deathbringer, Naruto walked ever so slowly to the intruder as black souls swirled around their master.

''Why come here?'' demanded Naruto as he death glared the monster.

 **''Mundas will be the new king. You cannot stop it. He seeks the Keys Of Heaven. He will succeed.''** snarled the demon.

''Fuck.'' said Naruto as he glared ice cold daggers at the demon.

''Death Art: Sheering screems.'' said Naruto as he placed his hand on the ground and the demon was pulled into the ground.

''What the hell was that?'' asked Emilia as she flew on her angel wings, hovering just above naruto's head.

''That bastard, Mundas is looking for the Keys Of Heaven. Meaning this will be a fight in Heaven itself. I have to notify this to Kami Okaa-san now.'' said Naruto as he slowly rose to the air.

''Wait wait. You're not making any sense. What is the Keys Of Heaven?'' asked Emilia.

''A powerful weapon capable of rewinding time itself. The very weapon Kami Okaa-san made and swore to never use it again.'' said Naruto.

''Rewinding time? But that is impossible.'' said Emilia.

''I know, and that is why I was fucking with you. It can't rewind time but it has the very power to dwarf even my own.'' said Naruto as he looked at the Deathbringer and held it tighter.

''So this is something we have to do. If Mundas were to get his hands on that thing. This world would very much be dead.'' said Emilia.

''Exactly.'' said Naruto as he shot through the sky and into the clouds where he'd meet his angelic mother.

 **And scene.**

 **As promised, the newest chapter was released within a week and of course, it was a pleasure to write to you guys and girls.**

 **As well, please take consideration in what I placed at the beginning of this chapter. Please don't think I'm a bad guy, but I just feel that I should take this to the next level. Some of you may even think I'm putting my title of author on the line. As well, I don't mind if you guys don't feel like paying me. I won't hold it against you. And neither will I force it on you.**

 **But please understand where I'm coming from. Thank you very much for reading the newest chapter. Chapter 41 will be released soon. May God watch over you all.**

 **As well, here is a schedule to keep track of my fanfics and when the next chapter will be posted:**

 **Wednesday: Naruto The King Of Chaos**

 **Thursday: Naruto's Dishonor**

 **Friday: Crimson Lord Naruto**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Before I get started I have some very sad news for you. This will be the last chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos. I feel that I've let it drag on long enough. As a result, I'm placing a brand new fanfic in it's place next week called Son Of Darkness.**

 **I'll not go in further than what it will be called. But for now, all I can say is that this fanfic could never have become a huge success without your help. Thank you all.**

 **So please, enjoy the last chapter of Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 41: An Ending To...

Soring high into the clouds, Naruto arrived at the gates of heaven to find every angel either lying dead, close to death with serious injuries or attending to those who were injured. His mother was sitting among them getting medical treatment from an injury on her arm. Her face was racked with pain as the angel patched her up.

''Kaa-san. What happened?'' asked Naruto as he ran to his mother and knelt to her.

''Sochi. It was bad. Mundas...he attacked us. He stole the Keys Of Heaven.'' said Kami making Naruto gasp in disbelief.

''But how? It is impossible for a demon like him to attack here. Much less take such a powerful artefact.'' said Naruto.

''That is true. But Yami-nii told me that when a Demon Prince inhabits a human host they gain such powerful abilities. Should Kyuubi had been alive, you would have been on a whole new level. More higher than Mundas could ever dream of. But with you having so much raw power inside you...'' trailed Kami as she winced in pain thanks to the angel who apologized for that.

''...It is sealed within me.'' finished Naruto making Kami nod her head.

''So with all my god like abilities, there are still restrictions on me.'' said Naruto getting stightly mad at what he was hearing.

''Look, Sochi. You hold unbelievable power inside you. Should the restrictions not have been placed, you would've killed everyone here. I think it's time for you to know. Sochi, when I made you the first Nephalem to exist, you held the very power that could even surpass mine. I'm so proud of you. Every mother wishes that for their son.'' said Kami as a burst of demonic red flames burst infront of them.

''That's right Kami-nii. We mothers wish for that for our children. My firstborn can now have his shackles taken off him.'' said Yami as she walked up and sat next to her sister.

''My shackles?'' asked Naruto as he looked at his two mothers.

''Sochi. It's time you ascended into godhood. For you to take your place among us. But know this. To kill an immortal, you need another immortal.'' said Kami holding out her hand along with Yami doing the same.

Taking their hands, Naruto felt like his body was being destroyed but being reconstructed at the same time. It was all too familiar yet felt so alien. Familiar because he experienced this countless times when he transformed into the Nightbringer, alien because he had never felt it like this before. It felt more violent than what he did. But then again, he was unlocking his full power.

When it was done, Naruto stood there with 3 angel wings and 3 demon wings while all nine of his tails swished behinded him in a violent manner. His eyes were full black with a yellow iris and a slitted pupil and his fox ears were showing. Breathing out, Naruto saw mist flow out his mouth like he was in the Arctic regions. Looking at himself, Naruto felt more powerful than what he had ever been. But as soon as he had unlocked his full form, it vanished and he dropped to the floor, exhausted beyond compare.

''What's...happening?'' asked Naruto as he began to slip into unconsciencness. Dropping like a rock, Kami and Yami looked at each other and had the same thought in mind.

''He'll come to. Let's just hope he will be able to handle the power when he really needs it.'' said Kami.

''Agreed.'' said Yami as she got up and took her son back home.

 **The Kurokami Clan household.**

Leone, Akame and Seraphim were practicing in the back hard. Seraphim had her wings out while some leaves swirled around her forming a powerful nature shield while both Leone and Akame had their Teigus at full throttle. Thanks to Naruto's lifeforce flowing through them, they could access even greater heights and feats of power in their Teigu. But just as they were about to carry on a burst of flames appeared and Yami was seen standing there holding an unconscience Naruto who was breathing heavily while sweat beaded down his face.

''Naruto-kun. What's wrong with him?'' asked Seraphim as she and the two assassins ran to assist her.

''Nothing's wrong. Just that his full power is fully unlocked now. He'll survive, but we don't know what will happen when he wakes up.'' said Yami as she placed Naruto down on the couch near the training grounds.

Vanishing in a burst of flames, the group just stood there while looking at the body of Naruto, his breathing was shallow and he sweated up a storm. Leone and Seraphim burst into the kitchen and grabbed each a bowl of water and a towel while Akame did her best to keep Naruto cool. Finally getting to him they found Eucliwood there whao was pushing her magic into Naruto only for him to reject it and push her back using his own power. Something she had never seen before.

''Something is wrong.'' she said as she got up.

''What could be wrong?'' asked Seraphim as she placed the bowl down and rung the cloth.

''His power. It feels too distorted. We must find a way to bring himback. Right now, Naruto-kun could be-''

''I could be what?'' asked Naruto from behind them as a blinding ray of holy light splashed onto their faces. Turning around they came face to face with the very man they loved. Naruto stood there with beautiful golden bands of holy light coming off him. But this was more different than what they had seen him as. It felt more demonic than holy.

''An Angel.'' said Eucliwood as she looked at them with a bored gaze.

''A what?'' asked Seraphim not understanding what was going on.

''Naruto-kun's body is under a huge amount of strain. And should his Angel and Demon power run rampant like this, then we may as well die with the war coming up.'' said Eucliwood as she summoned her scythe to her hands.

 **''Greatly put Eu-chan.''** came a voice from behind them.

Turning around they found Naruto's demon form standing there in all his hellish glory. He looked all powerful like he was now on the same level as a god. Well, technically he was now one.

Charging fully at his Angelic counterpart the two battled with everything they had. Beams discharged and the very buildings shook with force as the two opposing powers clashed in a bid to determine who was more stronger. Demon Naruto charged up a firey vortex of flames while Angel Naruto summoned a lance of holy light.

Charging fully with each other, they blinded everything in a powerful wave of light. Making everyone who was around to shield their eyes. When they looked back they found Angel Naruto tied up and in demonic looking chains. His power being sucked into the chains and then flowing into something. Following the chains they found them to be wrapped around Naruto's body, slowly returning his Angel powers back to him.

''Know this. Mundas is extremely powerful. Should the boy fall, we will ceaze to exist.'' said Angel Naruto as he vanished making the chains driop with a heavy thud onto the ground.

''Mundas has to be stopped. But how are we going to stop him?'' asked Akame looking at Demon Naruto.

 **''We can only hope to defeat him. Now that I have achieved godhood, We can probably end this nightmare. But there is one problem.''** said Demon Naruto.

''And what is that?'' asked Leone fearing the worst.

 **''In order to kill an immortal. You need another immortal. Mundas has become immortal just like, well, me. And I fear that I may not have the power to end this horrid nightmare.''** said Demon Naruto as he vanished and returned to Naruto's body making the Nephalem slowly open his eyes. But what they saw was more different than what the normally saw. One eye was permanently in its demon eye while the other was full blown Nephalem eye.

''Time to end this war.'' said Naruto getting up.

''I couldn't agree more. Sire.'' came a voice.

Turning around while firing a powerful beam of energy, Naruto watched as Mundas ducked under it while smiling cockily. But Naruto's eyes widened with shock at what he was seeing. Minato and Mundas were occupying the same body. Getting ready for a battle the two locked eyes for a brief moment before they vanished from sight only to have them reappear in the middle of the training ground with a big crater where they were.

 **Play Nine Lashes Never Back Down.**

Jumping back from where they were, Naruto glared daggers at Mundas as he summoned up both Deathbringer and the demon sword he called Devil Kiss. Both stood there as they waited for who would make the first move. Just as a cloud passed over they vanished in the blink of an eye and clashed swords resulting in a powerful wave of destructive force to blow everything away. The occupants in the all evacuated as well as those in the city. Henrietta who was talking with the girls all ran out and made their way to the teleport pads where they watched the fight go on above them.

Mundas and Naruto were ruthless in their fight. Both didn't hold back as they both knew that if they did, they would die. As well, for Naruto so much was on the line. The preservation of the peace he worked so hard to create, the hard painful voyeage of trying to make everyone live together in sanctuary with each other. He had saved the Jinchuuriki and he even made a new life for the ghouls to live in proper humanity with others. Like hell was he going to throw that away.

But that was when, Mundas brought out the Keys Of Heaven. A weapon made by Kami. The blade looked to be very powerful to be incredible. Beautiful gold metal made up the blade with glyphs running up the blade. The handle was also a gold colour and had silver seems running up the handle offering better grip. But the sheer power coming off it was tough to describe. It sung with an almost godly voice. Light sprung from the blade and ran rampant everywhere as the blade obeyed its master. But that was when the blade changed from its godly gold, to a sinsiter black. The Keys Of Heaven had been tainted.

''Time to die.'' said Mundas as he charged forward. Swinging the blade around as if he wanted the very man who caused him pain to die. Down below was a totaly different ball game. Hell Gates sprung up everywhere and the legions of demons that sided with Mundas sprang forth, killing villagers and soldiers left right and center. Kushina and the girls did what they could, but with them now being mothers, they could do nothing but wait for the inevitable. But as one of the demons came to kill them, a bolt of lightning was heard. Looking up from where they were, they saw 4 Necron Warriors standing there with their Gauss Cannons ready. They just stood there, waiting. Turning their attention to the advancing tide of demons, Esdeath stood up and walked to be infront of the girls, her hair being tugged by the wind and smoke from the fires of the burning.

''Fire!'' she shouted and the troops opened all hell on the advancing forces. Instantly they were cut down and so began to protection of the wives.

''We...serve.'' came a voice from the Necron forces.

''Jed.'' said Masane as she looked at the Pariah walking to them.

''Give us...orders.'' said Jed as the forces looked at them for what to do.

''Kill all the demons.'' said Esdeath with the girls nodding.

''As...you...wish.'' said Jed and the Necron began their assault.

The fight at the floating city was not a very good one. Flames licked the buildings while crumbling towers tore apart anf ell the the ground. Naruto was in full Nephalem Form while Mundas just fired wave after wave of power from the corrupted blade. Naruto was sure having a tough time trying to get that blade away from Mundas. But that was when he had an idea. But that idea diminished in his head and Mundas caught him off guard and slammed the blade into Naruto's gut.

''You lose. Kyuubi wannabe.'' said Mundas as he chuckled an insane laugh as screens appeared around him showing what was going on in the various worlds. Naruto could see world he had been to that looked so beautiful be turned into hells themselves. Hell Gates poured forth from them and swept over all those that tried to run away.

''As you can see, the dimensions you love so much is now mine. I win. I always win. Now, where are your whores?'' asked Mundas as he grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him up.

''Why should I tell you where my wives are?'' snarled Naruto as he death glared Mundas.

''Because you know I can kill you. Seeing that I've transcended immortality, there is nothing you-''

Mundas didn't finish his sentence as Naruto had shoved Deathbringer into his gut, making him cough up blood.

''B-But...how?'' asked Mundas as Naruto withdrew the scythe making Mundas drop the Nephalem who stared coughing from the influx of fresh air into his lungs.

''It takes an immortal to kill an immortal. This is our fight. I'm not fighting alone. And I will never fight alone.'' said Naruto as he got up and cut his hand on the scythe, turning it into his demon scythe.

''I'll never lose to you!'' snarled Mundas as he got up and charged at Naruto who just brought the scythe down and a wave of hell fire shot out infront of Mundas.

Dodging it by jumping back, Naruto banished the demon scythe and brought out the blades of Asuramaru and threw the left blade into Mundas' gut. Pulling the chain, he sent a powerful punch into Mundas' face and he shot into the wall 300 meters away from Naruto. Naruto wasn't done yet, sending a bullet into Mundas who howled in pain from the bullet lodged in his chest, he was pulled to Naruto by a blade thrown from his blade.

Sending a punch into Mundas as he came close enough he pinned Mundas down with the blades. One in each arm.

''I fitting death for the traitor of Kyuubi.'' said Naruto as he pointed the gun at Mundas' head.

''There will be more like me. Kyuubi wannabe.'' growled Mundas.

''Then I'll just have to kill them.'' said Naruto as he pulled the trigger, ending Mundas and Minato then and there. Pulling the blades out, Naruto looked at the sheer destruction he caused. Just what had happened was beyond him. From within his mind, he thought he was fighting in a small area. But guess that things don't go your way.

Naruto returned to his wives and each thanked him for saving them from the tyranny of Mundas. The Hell Gates that were open were destroyed when Mundas died and Naruto made sure that all the demons that allied with Mundas were killed. But there was one more thing to do...

 **Epilogue 20000 years later.**

''And in other news, we celebrate the annual Kyuubi festival where we celebrate the brilliant life the First Kyuubi lived as well as the lives that were sacrificed in the wars that were waged to bring peace. In addition, many of the people of Kurogakure and beyond have already began to send ambassadors to set up ties for the glorious kingdom of the sky. Many of the people have also began to come together to once again honor the ascension of our illustrious ruler, Naruto Kurokami who had ascended into the world of the spirits along with his wives to live alongside the gods. His legacy will always be a beacon of hope and life. Long live, Naruto Kurokami, father of the Nephalem race, founder of the Kurokami clan and the First Kurokage. We now go live to the Kurokage Tower where the 200th Kurokage, a descendant of Naruto's bloodline will adress the n-''

The TV was switched off as a figure lying on a very large bed with various women lay around him as well as on him. This person was none other than Naruto Kurokami, the very person who took his wives and ascended into godhood and now lived in his own relem that he made. Having surpassed his mothers he had decided to become his own god. He became the God Of Nephalem, his worlds were world where Nephalem could be taken and have a place where they belonged in the afterlife.

''Naruto-kun? Do you think we're pregnant again?'' asked Kirche as she stroked her stomach as if she was already pregnant.

''I hope so. I just love the family I have with you.'' said Naruto as he kissed Kirche on the forehead making Esdeath who was ontop of him moan in pleasure as she felt his member move inside her.

''Then why don't we expand again?'' asked Esdeath in a sultry manner.

''Sure? I have nothing better to do.'' said Naruto as several coffins came up from the ground and out walked clones of Naruto.

''Best day ever!'' squeeled Kuroka as she took two clones and ran out the room to have some fun with them. Each of the girls took a clone or two clones, while in Kushina's case, she took three and left the room, leaving Naruto and Esdeath in the room.

''Aren't you going to take a clone?'' asked Naruto looking at his first wife with love.

''Why would I want a clone when I have the original?'' she asked smiling cockily while she descended down to his member.

''Good poiiiiiiiiiiiiint!'' shouted Naruto as he felt Esdeath's mouth wrap around his member and slowly suck him off.

This was the world and lived in, and it will be the one he'll stay in. As time was meaningless now. But deep in the bowels of the galaxy, where all things start and end, the Keys Of Heaven resided. The very weapon that which Naruto assisted with his two mothers, the Shinigami and the Outsider to banish the weapon that had nearly costed the galaxy their future. From the blade emerged a black like ooze that swept off the blade and took the form of a bald head man in a very regal business suit while looking up at the chains that linked all worlds together.

''Revenge will be mine. Mundas can never be beaten. As evil always finds a way.'' said the man as he took the blade and began to his journey to the closest world, which happened to be the world where Rihiko had as her inheritence, and still ran the place. The world of Akame Ga Kill.

 **And cut.**

 **That's a wrap people. Well done. Tremendous job. Good work. I thank you all to the people who have been with this fanfic from the day it was born. Thank you all. My personal appreciation is those that have always been my mentors, being Dragoon Of Darkness and Neon Zangetsu. Thank you all. As well, this should be news for you all. Now that Naruto The King Of Chaos is finished, a new fanfic will take its place one which I chose to create. This will appear next week Wednesday South African time named Son Of Darkness.**

 **As well, I thought I should leave the fanfic on a cliff hanger. Never done it before so I hope it was good. Again, thank you all for reading this fanfic. God bless and good night.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
